Unis dans les flammes
by Athysia
Summary: Albus Potter écope d'une punition à la place de son frère James pour une mauvaise blague qui a mal tournée. Au cours de ses longs mois de retenue, il fait la connaissance d'une jeune sorcière de la maison Serpentard, passionnée par les potions, mais qui cache un lourd secret. Leur amitié naissante pourra-t-elle y survivre ou le feu les consumera-t-il tous les deux…
1. La punition

Albus Potter regarde sa cousine et meilleure amie Rose Weasley tirer la langue à Scorpius Malefoy dans le cour de sortilège. Elle a réussi à obtenir une meilleure note que son concurrent dans le dernier devoir à remettre et en profite pour narguer son rival et se venter de sa réussite. Ce dernier lui répond en lui faisant une grimace à son tour et en détournant le regard, feignant la colère, mais Albus sait que ce n'est qu'une façade, pour laisser croire à la jeune fille qu'il participe toujours à cette espèce de compétition qu'il y a toujours eu entre eux depuis la première année à Poudlard. Rose Weasley est l'une des meilleures élèves de son niveau et même de tout Poudlard. Elle est en fait presque aussi intelligente que sa célèbre mère Hermione Granger. Scorpius Malefoy lui, est tout aussi doué qu'elle dans les cours et la rivalité entre eux a toujours été présente depuis leur première rencontre, mais Albus soupçonne depuis l'année dernière, que Scorpius a changé d'opinion à propos de sa cousine.

Vers la fin de l'an dernier, lors de la compétition de duel entre les élèves de la quatrième année, Scorpius s'est retrouvé face à Rose en final et Albus sait pour l'avoir lui-même affronté, qu'il est de loin le meilleur élève de leur âge en duel. Malgré cette évidence, Rose l'a battu avec une certaine facilité, remportant ainsi les honneurs. En repensant à l'affrontement final entre les deux jeunes, Albus avait rapidement constaté que le jeune Serpentard semble avoir laissé gagner sa cousine pour une raison qui devient maintenant de plus en plus évidente pour le jeune homme depuis le début de l'année : Scorpius Malefoy est tombé amoureux de Rose Weasley.

Albus a gardé ses conclusions pour lui, préférant laisser le jeune Malefoy gagner le cœur de sa cousine sans interférer. Rose, pour le moment, ne semble pas vraiment s'intéresser à lui ni même aux garçons en général. Il faut dire que la jeune femme a hérité du caractère de son père et de son incapacité à se rendre compte de ses propres sentiments ou de ceux qu'elle provoque chez les autres. Elle n'a que 15 ans après tout et à cet âge, on commence à peine à découvrir l'amour…

Albus, pour sa part, n'est jamais lui-même tombé amoureux, mais il regarde un peu plus les filles depuis un bout de temps. Son grand frère James Potter lui, adore charmer et la gente féminine semblent l'apprécier tout autant. À 17 ans, il est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, comme leur père Harry Potter l'avait été avant lui. Il est cependant poursuiveur comme sa mère et ce depuis sa troisième année. James est persuadé qu'il sera recruté par une équipe professionnel à la fin de cette année, tout comme leur mère Ginny Weasley l'avait été avant lui.

Albus adore son frère, il le vénère même, mais en même temps qu'il rêve de lui ressembler, il aimerait aussi se faire un peu plus respecter par ce dernier qui le considère souvent juste comme le petit frère pot de colle qui le suit partout et essaie de l'imiter. Albus cherche souvent sa place que ce soit à l'école, à la maison, dans la société magique en général. Malgré ce que certain pense, ce n'est pas si simple d'être le fils du survivant, d'avoir une mère tout aussi célèbre, une tante qui est la sorcière la plus intelligente et qui accomplit des miracles au seins du ministère de la magie, un frère littéralement adulé par ses pairs et une sœur qui semble maintenant de plus en plus aller vers le même chemin que son plus vieux frère.

Lily Potter vient d'ailleurs tout juste d'être recruté dans l'équipe de quidditch comme attrapeuse, ce qui fait d'Albus, le seul enfant Potter à ne pas avoir été sélectionné pour faire parti de l'équipe, du moins de l'équipe permanente car il est le gardien réserviste, si jamais le gardien actuel n'est pas apte à pouvoir disputer un match où se blesse lors d'un match. Albus ne laisse cependant jamais paraître la jalousie qui le ronge malgré lui. Il encourage toujours son frère et sa sœur et ce même si plusieurs élèves le surnomment sans même se cacher : le moins doué des Potter.

Cette année, c'est l'année des BUSE et il espère en obtenir un maximum, pour prouver à sa famille et aux mauvaises langues, qu'il est au moins doué pour quelque chose. Il n'est pas aussi talentueux que sa cousine Rose dans les cours, mais il reste tout de même un bon sorcier et un étudiant assez studieux et talentueux. En défense contre les forces du mal, il a su démontrer ses dons et impressionner le professeur Sanders à plusieurs reprises et ce même s'il n'a pas gagné le concours de duels de l'an dernier. Il a tout de même réussi à se rendre en demi final, ce qui n'est pas rien.

En métamorphose et en sortilèges, il se débrouille plutôt bien, mais en potion cependant, il a de la difficulté, au grand désespoir du professeur Coulter. En botanique, qui est un peu en quelque sorte le complément du cours de potion, il a pourtant de très bons résultats. Peut-être est-ce simplement parce que le professeur Londubat est un ami personnel de ses parents et qu'il l'a toujours respecté et donc par conséquent, reste toujours très attentif en classe, tandis que les cours de potion l'ennuient au point de tomber dans la lune systématiquement à chaque fois que le professeur leur donne une explication plus longue que 2 minutes.

Albus à étrangement de bonne note en histoire de la magie. S'il y a bien un cours qui endort les élèves à l'unanimité, c'est bien celui-là! Cette matière, son frère James la dénigre tout le temps, mais Albus lui, y trouve de l'intérêt et cela même quand le sujet semble ennuyeux pour le reste des élèves. Le vieux fantôme qui enseigne cette matière depuis toujours n'est pourtant pas d'un dynamisme contagieux, bien au contraire.

Il doit y avoir quelque chose probablement dans la voix du vieux maître des potions qui doit engourdir ses sens et l'empêcher de se concentrer! Cette année plus que jamais, il doit trouver un moyen de s'améliorer dans cette matière où son ambition de devenir aurore comme son père va devoir être revue…

Albus Potter et Rose Weasley partage donc cette passion pour les études et la réussite scolaire et c'est en partie la raison de leur amitié si complice. Ils passent pratiquement tout leur temps libre ensemble, surtout à la bibliothèque de l'école. Généralement c'est entre le dernier cours et l'heure du souper qu'Albus s'y rend le plus assidûment en compagnie de sa cousine, pour étudier et avancer ses devoirs. Elle a bien essayé de l'aider à s'intéresser aux potions, mais rien ne semble le motiver pour le moment à son grand désespoir.

Ce jour là cependant, Albus fait une entorse à sa routine et prend une décision qui va changer le cours de son année scolaire. Après les cours, Albus qui a entendu son frère James et ses amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor manigancer un sabotage du vestiaire de quidditch des Serpentards, eut envie lui aussi de participer à l'action. De plus en plus soucieux de se faire valoir aux yeux de son frère aîné, il décide de les accompagner dans leur méfait. On lui confie donc la tâche ingrate de faire le guet dans le couloir pendant que les conspirateurs installent le piège dans le vestiaire. Ce qui devait n'être qu'une simple farce destinée à saboter le moral de l'équipe adverse, a rapidement tourné au drame.

James et ses amis ont presque terminé d'installer une série de feux d'artifices magiques, destinés à laisser une traîné de peinture rouge et or qui redécorera complètement le vestiaire des Serpentards aux couleurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Albus entre alors en panique dans le vestiaire pour prévenir ses amis que plusieurs élèves approchent du lieu du « crime ».

Ce que les jeunes n'ont pas prévu dans ce plan si singulier, c'est le retour prématuré des membres de l'équipe adverse aux vestiaires à cause du mauvais temps. L'explosion des fusées devait se déclencher dans un local vide, mais les fusées ont été activées prématurément par l'entrée imprévue des élèves de Serpentard, ce qui a causé quelques blessures assez sérieuses à quatre membres importants de leur équipe.

Albus a réussi à prévenir ses camarades à temps pour qu'ils s'échappent des vestiaires avant l'arriver des autres, mais quelqu'un l'a vue sortir par la porte de sortie d'urgence et il est rapidement accusé du méfait et interrogé longuement par ses professeurs.

Bien des élèves de l'école semblent au courrant de l'identité des vrais coupables de l'incident, mais personne n'en a la preuve formelle. Albus, qui ne veut pas priver l'équipe de Gryffondor de ses meilleurs joueurs et de leur capitaine, qui se trouve aussi accessoirement à être son propre frère, décide de ne pas dénoncer ses complices. Il prend sur lui tout le blâme en gardant la tête haute, rendant son frère presque un peu plus respectueux envers lui, pour une fois.

C'est ainsi qu'Albus Severus Potter se retrouve dans le bureau de la directrice Minerva McGonagall, sous le regard accusateur du directeur de la maison Serpentard qui est le professeur de potion Alvin Coulter et le directeur de la maison Gryffondor qui est le professeur de botanique Neville Londubat.

-Monsieur Potter, commence la directrice de l'école, toujours pas enclin à nous livrer vos complices.

-J'ai agis seul, les élèves de l'équipe de Serpentard n'ont vu que moi sortir de leur vestiaire. Je suis désolé que cette farce ait mal tourné, je n'avais pas l'intention de blesser qui que ce soit, se défend Albus.

-Vous me décevez beaucoup monsieur Potter, ce genre de farce ne vous ressemble pas du tout, le réprimande le professeur Londubat.

-Évidemment que ça ne lui ressemble pas, coupe le professeur Coulter! On sait tous qui a fait le coup : son frère James et ses amis. Le niveau de connaissance requis pour faire tout cela est bien au dessus de celui d'un cinquième année! Ils n'en sont pas à leur premier méfait de ce genre. Laissez-moi utiliser du véritasérum et on sera très vite fixé sur la véracité de la version de ce garçon.

-Alvin! Cette pratique n'est pas envisageable tant que je serais la directrice de cet établissement, s'indigne McGonagall. Toutefois, comme le méfait a affecté les élèves de Serpentard, je vous ais déjà accordé le privilège de choisir comment occuper le temps de retenue de notre jeune élève fautif.

\- Quel est ma punition professeur, demande le jeune Gryffondor qui envisage le pire comme par exemple un renvoi immédiat de l'école sans possibilité de retour.

-Vous aller être en retenue chaque samedi matin de 8h00 à midi, dans la salle de classe du professeur Coulter. Il pourra décider d'un autre lieu à sa convenance, selon les tâches que vous aurez à accomplir pour occuper ces périodes. Vous serez aussi privé de toutes les sorties à Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à nouvel ordre et finalement, il vous sera interdit de faire parti de l'équipe de quidditch de votre maison et ce même comme réserviste, pour toute l'année scolaire en cours, termine la directrice d'un ton neutre et sans équivoque.

Le professeur Coulter sourie de toutes ses dents trop blanches à la perspective d'avoir le jeune homme sous son contrôle à chaque samedi matin pour les prochains mois à venir. Il est cependant déçu de ne pas pourvoir punir les vrais coupables, mais espère faire craquer le jeune homme avant la fin de l'année et obtenir une confession à coup de tâches dégradantes ou épuisantes…

Au souper, dans la grande salle, tous les élèves de la maison Serpentard sans exception se sont systématiquement levés et retournés quand Albus est entré dans la pièce. Certain se contentèrent de le dévisager avec un regard neutre tandis que d'autre ne se gênèrent pas pour lui lancer des regards haineux.

Albus s'assis plutôt rapidement, assez gêné par l'accueil que les Serpentards viennent de lui faire. Il reste silencieux, auprès de sa cousine Rose qui essaye de l'encourager en lui disant que tout le monde oubliera très vite l'incident, que Poudlard a connu des cas bien pire qu'un accident de feux d'artifices magiques. Cependant, plus tard vers la fin du repas, sa mère à contribuer à lui enlever le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste en lui envoyant une beuglante assez mordante... Sa colère est justifiée, mais il est inutile selon lui que tous l'entendent se faire gronder par sa maman.

Après le repas, il regagne la sécurité de la salle commune de Gryffondor au pas de course pour aller s'y cacher, de peur d'être attaqué au détour d'un couloir. A peine a-t-il mis un pied dans la salle qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement l'accueille, comme un héro. Aux yeux de ses collègues de maison, il a fait preuve d'un grand courage en protégeant les membres de leur équipe de Quidditch impliqués dans cette mauvaise blague. Tout ce qu'il a fait pourtant, ce n'est que de prendre tout le blâme et la punition sur lui, rien qui justifie toute cette attention. Lui qui habituellement est plutôt timide et peu extravertie, se retrouve le centre de l'attention de toute l'école d'un seul coup positivement comme négativement.

Ce soir là dans son lit, Albus repense à son frère, qui l'a à peine remercié, voir même, pas du tout, pour son sacrifice, minimisant le geste posé et minimisant surtout l'impact de cette punition sur tout son temps libre et ses activités au château. James Potter a souvent réussi à éviter les conséquences de ses mauvais coups grâce à sa ruse et son charisme, mais les professeurs ne sont plus si faciles à berner… Ils le connaissent maintenant et Albus sait que le professeur Coulter va être tout sauf tendre avec lui afin de le faire craquer et le décider une fois pour toute à dénoncer ses complices et particulièrement son frère James contre qui il a visiblement une dent et même plus qu'une. Albus devra tenir le coup, pour son frère, pour sa maison, pour le quidditch, mais selon lui, ce serait beaucoup plus facile s'il se sentait soutenu par James…


	2. Première retenue

Le samedi matin arrive très rapidement. Albus se présente en avance à sa première d'une longue série de retenue du samedi. La porte est encore fermée et Albus attend sagement sur le côté l'arrivée de son professeur et tortionnaire quand soudain, un bruit provenant de l'intérieur lui signale la présence d'une personne dans la classe.

Il essaye d'ouvrir la porte et constate qu'elle est complètement déverrouillée. Il entre dans la salle de cours et aperçoit au fond de la classe, deux chaudrons qui bouillent et un élève à quatre pattes sous une table entrain de ramasser des racines qui ont dû tomber par terre accidentellement.

Il décide donc impulsivement d'aller aider l'élève dont il ne voit pas encore le visage. Il s'accroupit sous la table pour ramasser les racines de mandragore qui ont roulées dans toutes les directions. Son geste est accueillit par une paire de yeux bleus pailletés d'or qui le fixe d'un air surpris. La jeune fille se relève en même temps que lui, ne le quittant pas du regard. Le prolongement de cet échange la gêne finalement au bout d'un moment et elle se décida à détourner les yeux, faisant mine de s'intéresser de nouveau à ses potions.

Albus prend alors la parole :

-Le professeur Coulter n'est pas là, demande-t-il à la jeune fille.

-Il est rarement là avant 9 ou 10 heures habituellement le samedi, répond-t-elle.

-J'ai une retenu avec lui ce matin à 8h00, ajoute Albus.

-Dans ce cas, j'imagine qu'il ne devrait pas tarder, termine la jeune élève avant de reprendre son travail interrompu pas sa propre maladresse.

Albus la regarde un moment travailler, de plus en plus curieux de trouver une élève déjà entrain de concocter des potions, un samedi matin, sans la supervision d'un professeur. En observant de plus près, il remarque qu'elle semble faire deux fois la même potion, mais avec quelques techniques de préparation des ingrédients différentes. Les préparation semblent assez avancés, ce qui suggère que l'élève en question est sur place depuis au moins une bonne heure. Albus s'apprête à lui demander ce qu'elle fait seule en classe de potion à une heure pareille, quand le professeur Coulter fait enfin son entrée dans la pièce sans la moindre discrétion.

-Ah, monsieur Potter, je vois que vous êtes à l'heure! Cessez donc d'importuner mademoiselle Sims et venez un peu par ici. Je vous ai préparé un excellent programme pour occuper votre matinée, dit le professeur Coulter d'un ton mesquin.

Albus écoute son professeur avec attention et pour une fois, il a réussi à se concentrer sur les consignes. Il comprend assez rapidement la teneur de sa première tâche à effectuer : récurage, récurage, récurage! C'est celle que la plupart des élèves en retenue avec lui redoute le plus, celle qui consiste à récurer les chaudrons collants des élèves qui ont raté leur potion et ce sans faire l'usage de la magie. Il arrive souvent que les sorts de récurage seuls ne soient pas suffisants pour nettoyer les traces laissées par des potions ratées ou carbonisées et que l'on doit à ce moment là, utiliser une brosse en acier et la force de nos bras pour en venir à bout.

Les chaudrons que le professeur lui destinent ne semblent cependant même pas avoir subi un premier essaie avec le sortilège de récurage pour enlever le plus gros de la croûte du rebord. Le professeur jubile presque en voyant la mine découragée d'Albus, mais le jeune homme se ressaisit rapidement et commence sa tâche.

-Courage jeune Gryffondor, fait l'honneur de ta maison et nettoie bien!

Le professeur va ensuite parler à la mystérieuse élève au fond de la classe. Cette dernière semble montrer des parchemins de note à son professeur. Albus remarque que Coulter semble impressionné et satisfait du travail de la jeune femme allant même jusqu'à lui tapoter l'épaule en un geste d'encouragement et presque d'affection. Lui qui connait le professeur de potion depuis 5 ans déjà, il ne se souvient pas l'avoir déjà vu regarder une élève de cette façon et encore moins en féliciter et en encourager une à ce point.

Quand le professeur passe devant lui pour quitter la salle de classe, Albus baisse les yeux sur son chaudron pour dissimuler le fait qu'il a remarqué le lien privilégier qu'il semble entretenir avec cette élève.

La première heure passe lentement et Albus a déjà les bras en compote. Il a à peine réussi à récurer que deux malheureux chaudrons. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit la jeune élève embouteiller et étiqueter ses potions pour ensuite les ranger dans une armoire qui semble contenir d'autre fiole de potion comportant des étiquettes avec la même écriture carrée. Elle range ensuite les ingrédients de ses précédentes préparations, sauf les racines qu'il avait aidé à ramasser plus tôt. Il la vit ensuite faire quatre tentatives assez pénibles avec sa baguette avant de réussir à faire disparaître par un sort de récurage, le contenue de ses chaudrons. Il trouve ça plutôt étrange, compte tenu que ce sort de nettoyage est l'un des tout premier étudié dans le cours de sortilège en première année.

Albus se met à détailler la jeune femme plus en détail. Elle a les cheveux noir brillant, longs et raides, retenus par une tresse au milieu de son dos. Son teint est pâle, son visage juvénile et elle porte son uniforme scolaire sans sa cravate et sa robe de sorcier, mais ils se trouvent sur la table voisine. Il entrevoit le logo qui prouve son appartenance à la maison Serpentard. « Une ambitieuse », se dit le jeune Gryffondor, « pas surprenant que son professeur semble autant l'apprécier surtout que c'est le directeur de sa maison ».

Albus sait qu'elle n'est pas dans sa classe ou de son niveau, mais il ignore en quelle année elle est. La complexité de la potion préparée suggère une élève de sixième année, mais son visage laisse présager une troisième ou quatrième année. Il pourra vérifier plus tard auprès de sa sœur Lily ou de son cousin Hugo pour le savoir.

Plutôt que de quitter le local comme il l'avait d'abord pensé, la jeune femme semble se préparer pour un nouveau mélange qui contient toujours comme ingrédient principale, les racines de mandragore. Analysant plus en détail la méthode de travail de l'élève, il constate que c'est un travail digne d'une étude scientifique, généralement réservé aux élèves de septième année en cours avancés. Fatigué de frotter et piqué par la curiosité, il décide d'aller la voir de plus près.

À peine arrivé à sa hauteur, elle l'interpelle la première sans même lever la tête de son mélange :

-À ta place, je retournerais récurer des chaudrons parce que s'il te trouve entrain de flâner et à ne rien faire, il pourrait très bien décider de te garder ici tout l'après-midi.

-Je prends juste une petite pause, ce n'est pas un crime et puis, il ne semble pas pressé de revenir me surveiller, déclare Albus avec confiance.

-Peut-être m'a-t-il chargé de lui reporter tes moindres faits et gestes, qu'est-ce que tu en sais, réplique-t-elle en levant son regard froid vers lui.

-Peut-être n'es-tu pas obligé de lui dire tous mes faits et gestes, soudoie le jeune homme maladroitement en essayant de paraître charmant, mais décidément, son frère est bien meilleur que lui à ce petit jeu.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, demande la jeune Serpentard.

-Je pourrais d'abord t'apprendre la bonne technique pour réussir du premier coup un sort de récurage…

Elle le fixe intensément et une lueur de colère semble passé dans son regard, une lueur qui semble faire briller les petits grains dorés qui parsèment l'iris bleu de ses yeux, mais l'émotion disparaît rapidement et elle lui dit simplement :

-Ne t'inquiète pas… ce n'est pas vrai qu'il m'a chargé de te surveiller alors tu peux flâner autant que tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre s'il décide de venir jeter un coup d'œil par ici sans prévenir et te vois entrain de discuter au lieu de récurer.

Albus retourne rapidement à ses chaudrons, ne prolongeant pas la conversation d'avantage avec la jeune fille qui visiblement, ne désire pas être dérangée et certainement pas par le nouvel ennemie de tous les Serpentards. Presque comme par magie, le professeur Coulter arrive à peine deux minutes plus tard. Il est assez impressionné par la discipline du jeune Gryffondor qui semble dévoué à sa tâche. Lui qui avait espéré plus tôt réussir à le faire craquer et lui proposer de vendre ses complices en échange d'une remise de peine. Il réalise qu'Albus Potter est un sorcier plutôt déterminé et discipliné et qu'il ne l'aura pas de cette façon. « Satané Gryffondor! » pense intérieurement le professeur Coulter. « Pourquoi Albus Potter ne met-il pas autant d'effort à écouter en classe qu'il en met à récurer ces chaudrons, son cours l'ennuie-t-il à ce point? »

Il jette un coup d'œil au travail de sa protégée avant de quitter de nouveau la pièce. Il remarque qu'étrangement la jeune femme ne semble pas importunée ou intimidée par la présence du jeune Gryffondor dans la pièce. Généralement, il l'informe à l'avance des retenues des élèves pour lui éviter de se faire trop remarquer, mais cette fois, il avait complètement oublié de le faire, trop content de punir le jeune Potter. Coulter est toutefois surpris que la jeune femme, plutôt solitaire, ait entreprit une deuxième préparation. Elle est plutôt du genre à quitter la salle de classe et revenir à un autre moment pour travailler quand quelqu'un d'autre est sur place et même quand c'est lui parfois. Peut-être la semaine prochaine changera-t-elle son emploi du temps?

Quand midi sonne enfin, Albus quitte la salle de cours. Sa compagne de cellule est déjà partie depuis qu'il est 11h15 et il a trouvé le temps encore plus long après cela, n'ayant plus rien d'autre à regarder que la crasse incrustée des chaudrons qu'il essaie de nettoyer. Il est très curieux de découvrir son identité et la raison de sa présence dans ce local un samedi aux aurores. Le local qui est habituellement verrouillé en tout temps, mais qui comme par hasard, la laisse entrer sans professeur surveillant.

Avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, Albus se fait projeté au mur par un élève de Serpentard de septième année et il se retrouve assis par terre sous l'effet du choc. Il a un peu de mal à se relever et se tien l'épaule qui est assez douloureuse, mais qui ne semble pas endommagé plus que le stade d'ecchymose. Il se frotte momentanément, mais décide de faire comme si de rien n'était et d'entrer la tête haute dans la grande salle. L'élève qui venait de le pousser raconte son exploit à ses amis qui rient aux éclats en le regardant prendre place à sa table en réprimant une grimace de douleur.

-Albus, tu vas bien, lui demande Rose.

-Oui oui, j'ai juste un peu mal au bras d'avoir récurer des chaudrons toute la matinée, répond Albus.

-Au bras gauche, lui dit sa cousine d'un air méfiant.

-Eh bien oui, je suis ambidextre quand je frotte, ça évite de trop me fatiguer rapidement!

-Si tu le dis, répond sa cousine qui ne le croit visiblement pas.

Vers la fin de son repas, il accroche son cousin Hugo qui venait de se lever de table :

-Tu n'aurais pas dans ta classe une élève qui a le nom de famille Sims?

-Non, ça ne me dit rien du tout répond son cousin, intrigué par la question.

Furtivement, il jette un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards, mais elle n'y est pas. Son agresseur aussi est parti, ce qui ne le rassure pas vraiment. Albus attendit Rose pour quitter la grande salle. Il marche ensemble en direction de la bibliothèque. Albus qui a vraiment mal aux bras, renonce rapidement à faire ses devoirs et opte plutôt pour une balade dans le parc en solitaire.

Il croise le professeur Londubat déchaussé, les pantalons roulés aux genoux, sur le bord du lac noir entrain d'attraper des plantes aquatiques pour son cours du lundi matin avec les deuxièmes années. Il décide d'aller l'aider afin de remonter un peu dans son estime, lui qu'il semble l'avoir beaucoup déçu avec l'incident des vestiaires.

Ils discutent de botanique durant un long moment et la seule allusion que le professeur lui fait à propos de cette histoire c'est quand il lui dit :

-Je sais que tu ne me diras rien, mais sache que les gens doivent apprendre de leurs erreurs, assumer les conséquences de leurs actes et que tu ne lui rends pas vraiment service en portant le chapeau à sa place…

Le directeur de sa maison a connu les membre de la famille Potter depuis leur plus jeune âge et il connaît assez Albus pour savoir qu'il est toujours fidèle à ceux qu'il aime et que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il prend une punition à la place de son frère James. Albus a un grand cœur, comme son père et il veut toujours protéger ses proches et ce même s'il doit se sacrifier lui-même. Al est d'ailleurs le seul des enfants Potter à avoir hérité des célèbres yeux vert de Harry, les yeux de sa grand-mère Lily, ces yeux mythique qui renferme probablement la clé de ce trait de caractère si distinct. Sa personnalité semble venir directement de ces gênes là en particulier. James en revanche, a le caractère de son grand-père James au même âge et il en porte d'ailleurs le nom. Ce mélange de fierté et d'arrogance que Severus Rogue, à l'époque, reprochait injustement à Harry Potter. James Sirius Potter en est complètement remplit. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit vraiment méchant, mais il est jeune et a un besoin maladif de reconnaissance, d'attention et ses nombreux talents lui ont valu régulièrement l'admiration de ses pairs. C'est ça qui a nourrit son orgueil durant assez longtemps pour qu'il soit devenu aussi énorme. Cet orgueil aurait besoin de se faire dégonfler et replacer selon bien des professeurs qui lui ont enseigné.

Neville Londubat reste persuader que si James avait eu la punition qu'il mérite, il aurait appris de son erreur et aurait enfin mûrit. Mais il a encore réussi à s'en sauver et ce au détriment de son petit frère qu'il jauge encore de haut malgré ce qu'il a fait pour lui. Peut-être un jour, Al en aura-t-il assez et c'est lui qui donnera une bonne leçon à son grand frère.

Avant de quitter son professeur, Albus lui demande s'il ne connaîtrait pas une élève du nom de Sims.

-Peut-être, pourquoi tu me demandes cela?

-Elle semble assez proche du professeur Coulter pour qu'il la laisse faire des potions pendant des heures et ce sans supervision, c'est plutôt inhabituelle.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle est restée dans le local même si tu y étais, assez étonnant, termine le professeur Londubat avant de laisser Albus seul, toujours sans réponse à ses questions et encore plus intrigué qu'avant.

L'incident des vestiaires a été aussi rapidement oublié que Rose Weasley l'avait prédit. Plus personne ne prêtait maintenant autant d'attention à Albus Potter et les choses ont rapidement repris leur cours normale. Quelques élèves de Serpentard lui font encore quelques coup vicieux dans les couloirs, espérant provoquer le grand frère en agissant de la sorte, mais quand ils ont compris qu'Al n'allait rien lui dire à ce sujet, ils ont simplement lâché prise.

Rose cependant en veut encore un peu à James d'avoir laissé son frère payer à sa place. Elle ne lui adresse d'ailleurs plus la parole depuis deux semaines, mais lui semble ne pas s'en être vraiment aperçut. De toute façon, il est occupé ailleurs en ce moment. Il a enfin réussi à mettre le grappin sur la plus belle fille de l'école, une jolie blonde de la maison Serdaigle et pour le moment en dehors du quidditch, elle reste sa seule distraction.

Albus en apprend un peu plus dans les jours qui suivirent sur la jeune mademoiselle Sims. Elle s'appelle Jade et elle est en quatrième année tout comme sa sœur Lily. Jade Sims est la meilleure élève en potion de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, dépassant même Severus Rogue au même âge selon les dires de la directrice elle-même. La jeune prodige cependant est considérée comme une craquemol par bien des élèves étant donné son manque flagrant de talent pour les sortilèges, la métamorphose et le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, principalement le cours de défense contre les force du mal où elle a été qualifié comme étant la plus grande déception du professeur Sanders.

Comme la botanique complète à merveille le cours de potion, elle est plutôt douée dans cette matière ce qui lui permet d'amasser des points pour sa maison et ainsi, éviter le rejet systématique de ses collègues de Serpentard, bien qu'elle ne semble pas vraiment avoir d'amis parmi eux. Les rare fois où Al l'a aperçue durant les repas, elle mange en silence, la tête basse et ne s'attarde jamais à la table, se faisant la plus discrète possible.

Albus a dit à sa sœur Lily qu'il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans la classe de retenue du samedi, mais il lui avait menti, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il préfère garder secret le fait que la jeune femme se retrouve à faire des potions, chaque samedi matin, en même temps que sa retenue. Le professeur Londubat a semblé surpris de la présence prolongée de la jeune femme au même endroit qu'un autre étudiant quand il lui en avait parlé, ce qui l'avait décidé à cacher le fait qu'elle a continuer à venir dans la classe sur ses heures de retenue.

Il la salue toujours et elle lui répond à peine d'un simple hochement de tête assez distant. Il prend parfois des pauses dans son récurage de chaudron et va voir ce qu'elle mijote et il a même réussi à la faire parler un peu de ses concoctions, mais elle reste plutôt évasive et peu loquace en générale. Al se demande souvent pourquoi elle continue à venir le samedi matin, elle sait qu'il est punit durant longtemps sur cette plage horaire, mais elle est fidèle au poste et il ne sait pas quoi en penser, surtout qu'elle semble ne pas vraiment l'apprécier. En dehors de ce rendez-vous hebdomadaire, il ne lui parle jamais et ne la croise que très rarement dans les couloirs de l'école, comme sui leurs activités sont si différentes qu'il est impossible qu'il se trouve au même endroit au même moment. Du moins pas encore…


	3. Première découverte

Un après-midi, quelque chose a changé. Albus et Rose se dirige ensemble comme à l'habitude, vers le terrain de quidditch pour le premier match de l'année qui oppose Serpentard à Gryffondor. C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut au loin, grimpant les escaliers, une fille avec une longue tresse noire qui lui semble familière. Elle marche assez lentement et surtout dans le sens contraire des autres élèves qui eux courent et se bousculent pour arriver tôt au match et avoir les meilleures places possibles. C'est toujours comme ça les jours de match et ce jour là, c'est encore pire vu la rivalité confirmée entre les deux maisons qui vont enfin s'affronter sur le terrain. Il doit maintenant choisir entre suivre son désir d'encourager sa maison, son frère et sa sœur et assister à un match qui se promet d'être un événement historique ou suivre la mystérieuse Jade Sims vers un endroit qui au final, peut s'avérer être une totale perte de temps.

En la perdant presque de vue, il prend sa décision et dit précipitamment à sa cousine :

-Rose, j'ai une envie pressante, je vais te retrouver dans les gradins, garde-moi une place.

-Pas de problème Al, à plus tard.

Albus a choisi de suivre le chemin de sa curiosité et d'épier Jade Sims plutôt que d'aller voir sa sœur disputer son premier match de quidditch officiel. Il vide son esprit de son léger moment de culpabilité et détaille de la tête au pied la cible de sa filature improvisée.

Comme toujours, elle porte son uniforme, sans cravate et ses cheveux ont la même tresse qui tombe au milieu de son dos. Elle monte les marches la tête baissée et semble avoir plusieurs livres dans le sac à bandoulière qu'elle a d'accroché à son épaule. L'ascension se termine au quatrième étage où elle emprunte l'un des couloirs les moins achalandés des environs. Personne, ni même un tableau, ne semble être dans les parages pour remarquer sa présence ou même la sienne entrain d'épier la jeune femme.

Elle déplace une tenture avec un motif de dragon qui est accroché au mur et utilise une clé pour ouvrir une porte dissimulée juste derrière. Elle entre rapidement dans la pièce cachée et Albus attend un moment avant de la suivre. Derrière la porte, se trouve un escalier sombre qui semble descendre très bas dans les entrailles du château. Il allume sa baguette avec un lumos et descend les marches le plus silencieusement possible. Une fois éclairer, la descente semble beaucoup moins longue qu'au premier coup d'œil et bientôt il se retrouve tout en bas, devant une autre tenture, la même que celle qui dissimule la porte du quatrième étage. En la poussant pour sortir du passage, Albus constate qu'il vient directement d'atterrir dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque de l'école. Il voit la jeune femme qui sort un livre de son sac, le remplaçant par un nouveau. Quand elle se retourne, elle faillit crier en s'apercevant qu'elle n'était plus seule.

-Que fais-tu ici, tu as failli me faire avoir une attaque?

-J'étais curieux… je t'ai vu dans le hall, tu es allée vers les escaliers plutôt que vers la sortie comme tous les autres…

-Alors tu m'as suivi, lui lance Jade avec une légère colère teintée d'embarras.

-Oui en effet, répondit Al simplement.

-Le quidditch ne m'intéresse pas, je préfère garder mon temps pour des choses plus constructives…

-Comme lire des livres de magie noire, l'accuse Albus.

-Pense ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, se défend-t-elle.

-À moi non, mais aux professeurs par contre...

-Tu ne ferais pas ça, panique presque la jeune fille.

-Si je garde ton secret, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, lui lance-t-il en lui retournant la phrase qu'elle lui avait elle-même balancée le premier jour de retenue.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi au juste?

-D'abord, que tu m'explique ce que tu viens faire ici et aussi la raison de ta présence le samedi matin dans la classe du professeur Coulter?

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera de le savoir?

-Satisfaire ma curiosité pour commencer, c'est déjà beaucoup, s'amuse Albus conscient qu'il a désormais un pouvoir de chantage sur elle.

-Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, alors suis moi, ici les murs ont des oreilles! Mais je te préviens, tu risques d'être déçu car contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu n'as pas réussi à mettre la main sur un mage noir en puissance!

Albus suit la jeune Serpentard au travers des couloirs du château. Elle le conduit dans un labyrinthe de passages inconnus de lui, mais qui lui semble familiers à elle. Même s'il a déjà complété 4 années de sa vie dans l'établissement, les lieux traversés ne lui disent absolument rien, c'en est presque un peu effrayant.

-Tu essais de m'égarer où quoi, lui demande Albus, persuadé de ne pas être capable de retrouver son chemin après tout cela.

-C'est un raccourci. Quand on sera rendu à destination, tu sauras retrouver ton chemin.

Ils arrivèrent finalement près d'une porte fenêtre qui mène à un balcon isolé du deuxième étage, un endroit où il était déjà venu auparavant ce qui le détendit immédiatement.

Pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, il décide de se présenter officiellement, se rappelant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait auparavant :

-En passant je m'appelle…

-Albus Severus Potter, fils du héro de guerre et survivant Harry Potter et de l'ancienne joueuse de quidditch professionnelle Ginny Weasley, frère de James Sirius Potter, le vrai coupable du méfait pour lequel tu es en retenue à tous les samedi. Comme si quelqu'un comme toi avait besoin de présentation, le coupe-t-elle un peu sèchement.

-Et toi tu es Jade Sims et apparemment, à part ma sœur Lily qui a pu me fournir ton nom, personne ne semble te connaître, enchaîne Albus du tac-o-tac.

-Et je veux que cela reste ainsi.

-Alors… la section interdite? Si tu n'as rien à te reprocher alors explique-moi?

Elle semble hésiter un moment, puis crache enfin le morceau :

-Je fais des recherches sur les potions et particulièrement les propriétés de certains ingrédients qui entrent dans leurs compositions. Je m'intéresse aussi à leurs conditionnements et leurs conservations. Les livres de magie noire regorgent aussi de recette de potion et je m'intéresse à toutes les facettes dans ma recherche, même les usages les plus sombres des plantes qui ont l'air, au premier coup d'œil, d'être les plus inoffensives.

-C'est pour cela que tu fais souvent deux ou trois potions identiques en même temps et ce plusieurs fois dans la même matinée, constate Albus, visiblement intrigué et intéressé.

-Quand je suis rendu à ce stade dans mes recherches, je fais souvent des tests, comme par exemple le fait de râper une racine, de la hacher ou de la laisser entière est-ce que ça a un réel impact sur le déroulement de la préparation et sur le résultat final. La fiole, doit-elle être ambrée ou claire et en combien de temps l'efficacité du produit diminue-t-il une fois que la mixture est terminée?

-Tout ça n'est-il pas déjà déterminé, je veux dire. Les livres ne sont-il pas déjà écrit?

-Il y a plein d'erreurs dans les livres, ils sont pour la plupart dépassés, éditer depuis de trop nombreuses années et bien des recettes n'ont jamais subit aucune amélioration en plus de deux cent ans, ce qui à mon avis est un manque de volonté de la part des dirigeants de notre ministère qui met l'argent consacré aux recherches toujours au même endroit! Je veux leur prouver que les potions sont aussi importantes pour les sorciers que les baguettes…

-C'est la première fois de ma vie que je rencontre une sorcière aussi passionnée par une matière aussi ennuyeuse… Qu'est-ce que tu leur reproches aux baguettes au juste.

-Rien du tout en vérité, c'est seulement que la plupart des sorciers mesurent leur habilité entre eux grâce à leur connaissance des sortilèges et la puissance de leurs sorts et sous estime ce qu'une simple potion peut accomplir!

-Les potions sont utiles, je ne le nie pas, mais c'est ennuyeux, compliqué et il y a trop d'étapes. Quand on jette un sort, c'est direct, flamboyant et rapidement efficace!

-Pour un sorcier qui sait bien maîtriser la magie, mais tout le monde n'est pas fait ainsi, dit la jeune femme un peu tristement.

-Pour les potions aussi ça prend de la maîtrise, comme avec les baguettes…

-Mais les potions, ça s'apprend! La magie, c'est inné et tous ne sont pas au même pied d'égalité. Une recette de potion bien conçue, simplifiée, même un craquemol pourrait la faire…Un sort , même s'il est bien formulé, ne donnera jamais de résultat flamboyant comme tu dis, s'il est réalisé par un sorcier médiocre... J'aimerais grâce à mes recherches, révolutionner l'enseignement des potions et offrir peut-être une carrière alternative aux craquemols et sorciers moins doués en magie!

-Et le professeur Coulter te laisse faire?

-Il m'encourage même et m'apporte son aide quand il le peut.

-Comme la clé du passage secret jusqu'à la section interdite de la bibliothèque par exemple, taquine Albus.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, rougit Jade, prise en défaut.

-Je n'en parlerai à personne, je te le promets et puis j'avais simplement remarqué que le professeur Coulter se comportait différemment avec toi, il est plus amical qu'avec les autres élèves, je comprend mieux pourquoi en t'écoutant parler.

-Il est rare que ses élèves s'intéressent vraiment à son domaine d'activité, la plupart préférant la magie et les baguettes. Comme je suis nulle en magie, il n'a pas l'impression de perdre son temps avec moi comme avec les autres.

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois totalement nulle… je veux dire…j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur toi... mais je t'ai aussi vu essayer d'effectuer un sort de récurage. Je crois que tu tiens tout simplement mal ta baguette et ton geste n'est pas assez fluide, il est trop sec, c'est pour cela que tu échoues quatre fois sur cinq. En revanche, quand tu le réussi, il est réussi, jamais qu'à moitié. Un sorcier qui est vraiment nul n'aurait pas le résultat que tu obtiens. Même si ça te prend plusieurs essaies pour y arriver, l'important c'est que tu finisses par y arriver et parfaitement.

-Tu m'observes tout le temps ou quoi?

-Le récurage de chaudron manuel n'est pas une activité bien palpitante, alors oui, il m'arrive de regarder ce que tu fais, se justifie Albus en la fixant droit dans les yeux, sure de lui pour une fois.

Jade rougit légèrement et détourne rapidement le regard. Albus poursuit:

-De toute façon, si tu ne voulais pas que je te voie, tu choisirais un autre moment de la journée pour faire tes expériences scientifiques…

-J'aime les samedi matins et je n'ai pas à changer mon planning à cause de toi!

-Faisons un pacte alors… Samedi prochain quand je vais entrer dans la classe, salue moi, cesse de faire comme si tu étais seule et laisse moi t'aider à maîtriser le sort de récurage.

-Pourquoi tu aiderais une Serpentard, tu nous détestes tous?

-Je ne vous déteste pas, uniquement sur le terrain de quidditch! En parlant de quidditch, je dois y aller, ma sœur va me tuer si je ne suis pas là pour la voir attraper son premier vif d'or!

Il lui fait une révérence et tourne les talons, mais il se retourne une dernière fois et ajoute :

-Au fait mes amis m'appelle Al, alors appelle-moi Al!

Il arrive assez en retard au match, mais juste à temps pour voir sa sœur Lily attraper le vif d'or et donner la victoire à son équipe. James Potter fanfaronne en disant à qui veut l'entendre que c'est lui qui lui a tout appris alors qu'en réalité c'est plutôt leur père qui a aider le plus la petite Lily alors que James lui, l'empêchait souvent de jouer avec eux parce que c'est une fille, ce qui n'a jamais réellement déranger la déterminée petite fille qui n'a jamais cessé de s'imposer et qui a fini même par surpasser ses grands frères sur un balais!

Rose de son côté ne porte plus attention aux joueurs sur le terrain, elle regarde plutôt Al qui a un air étrange qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle décide cependant de ne pas lui poser de question devant les autres, qui, trop absorbés par le match, ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte de son retard.

Une fois loin de la foule, elle le questionne plus directement :

-Où étais-tu passé?

-J'ai suivi une fille, répond honnêtement Al.

-Tu quoi!

Albus raconte à sa cousine sa rencontre avec Jade, l'adepte des potions, mais il ne lui parle pas cependant de son passage dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque, ça il lui avait promis. Rose n'a jamais croisé cette fille où du moins la description que Al lui en a fait ne lui dit rien. Elle décide donc, dans les jours qui suivirent, de regarder d'un peu plus près les élèves de l'école afin de l'apercevoir.

Il lui fallut environ quatre jours avant de la voir enfin, au détour d'un couloir. Elle a même cru, durant un instant, que son cousin lui avait parlé d'un fantôme et non d'une véritable élève tellement elle réussissait à être invisible aux yeux de tous.

Le samedi suivant, Albus qui est plus en forme que jamais, se dirige avec un peu plus enthousiaste que d'habitude, vers sa retenue. Fidèle à sa parole, Jade salue Albus en l'appelant Al. Le professeur Coulter passe s'assurer de sa présence et quitte rapidement la classe comme à son habitude. Al en profite donc pour s'approcher de Jade.

-Prête pour une leçon de magie.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée... Imagine qu'il contrôle le dernier sort que tu as utilisé avec ta baguette et qu'il réalise que c'est un sort de récurage… il croira que tu as triché et il te fera payer durement le fait de ne pas avoir suivi ses consignes à la lettre.

-Arrête de t'en faire, je n'utiliserai pas ma baguette, c'est toi qui vas utiliser la tienne!

Al lui mime la bonne gestuelle pour réaliser le sort et corrige même sa prononciation de la formule. Après seulement trois essaie, elle réussit à la perfection. Sentant qu'elle a bien compris, elle réessaye de nouveau et cette fois, chacune de ses tentatives furent un succès.

Le professeur Coulter qui avait oublié ses lunettes de lectures dans la salle de classe, les a surpris et il les a observé un moment avant d'entrer bruyamment dans la classe afin de leur donner le temps de reprendre leurs tâches respectives, comme si de rien n'était. Jade affiche une expression étrange, comme si elle a du mal à retenir un sourire qui se borne à vouloir se dessiner sur ses lèvres. C'est la première fois depuis très longtemps, qu'il voit Jade presque heureuse. Il l'a aussi vu discuter normalement avec quelqu'un et surtout quelqu'un de son âge, elle qui pourtant ne se mélange jamais aux autres élèves à moins d'y être forcée. Une étrange idée germe alors dans sa tête, mais il doit peser le pour et le contre avant de la mettre en place…


	4. Partenariat et confidences

Alvin Coulter fait les cents pas dans son bureau, obsédé par la vision de Jade Sims et Albus Potter entrain de collaborer. Le vieux maître des potions a déjà transgressé bien des règles en offrant un enseignement plus poussé à son élève qui est probablement devenue sa seule favorite en plus de quinze années d'enseignements. Quand il a rencontrer la jeune fille pour la première fois, il a été touché par sa souffrance, cette tristesse qui la ronge d'avoir perdu la seule personne à l'avoir jamais aimé: sa mère. Il l'avait prise sous son aile, lui offrant un but, un exutoire pour passer au travers des obstacles qui s'amoncelaient sans cesse devant elle, l'empêchant de retrouver une certaine stabilité. Il lui avait appris tout ce qu'il sait et rapidement elle a développé une passion pour cette seule matière où on avait consenti à la laisser progresser…

Le samedi suivant, après avoir longuement réfléchit, il a enfin pris sa décision et va appliquer d`s aujourd'hui l'idée qui a germé et mûrit dans son esprit depuis la semaine précédente. Albus qui ne se doute de rien, pénètre dans le local de potion et constate que l'habituelle pile de chaudron à laver a disparut et Jade aussi d'ailleurs! Le professeur Coulter arrive avec cette dernière sur les talons et elle arbore un air étrange, presque inquiétant. Le sourire du professeur est quant à lui, presque trop joyeux, ce qui donne à Albus, un long frisson glacer le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Alors monsieur Potter, épuisé par le récurage, commence le professeur d'un drôle de ton.

-Ça va, répondit simplement Albus en baissant la tête.

-Votre punition va maintenant passer au niveau supérieur mon cher monsieur Potter. Je vous présente Jade, du moins vous la connaissez déjà je crois. Elle va vous aider pour votre prochaine mission…

-Vraiment!

Al a levé les yeux, cherchant le regard de Jade, mais elle garde la tête baissée, fixant le plancher avec un air renfrogné.

-Voyez-vous monsieur Potter, ça fait déjà plus d'un mois que vous nettoyez des chaudrons sans vous plaindre et ce même si je sais très bien que vous payer en ce moment pour un crime que vous n'avez pas commis. Je trouve cela dommage de gaspiller un temps si précieux de votre année de BUSE alors qu'il pourrait être plus constructivement investit. Je crois que le meilleure moyen de passer votre période de retenue dans un local dédié aux potions, c'est de faire des potions, déclare fièrement le professeur.

-Je ne comprends pas professeur.

-Je veux que vous travailliez, que vous vous amélioriez et que vous obteniez un optimal à votre BUSE!

-Je suis nul en potion professeur, vous le savez, vous m'enseignez depuis cinq ans, lui rappelle Albus.

-Pas si vous suivez des cours particuliers avec la meilleure tutrice...

Le professeur Coulter lui pointe Jade qui rougit du compliment, mais garde cependant les yeux baissés. L'enseignant a toujours été une peu hostile envers Al et ce depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Il faut dire que son frère James lui avait fait un coup assez humiliant l'année précédente et que le professeur en avait garder assez rancune pour détester et jeter son mépris systématiquement sur tous les enfants Potter. Devant l'accueil hostile inexplicable de son enseignant, Al qui souffrait déjà à cette époque d'un manque flagrant de confiance en lui, c'était mit à collectionner les gaffes dans les cours de potions. Il était assez peu habitué de rencontrer une personne aussi froide, voir même méchante à son égard, surtout quand on sait qui est son père. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle Al a depuis longtemps renoncé à écouter en classe, lui qui pourtant est généralement couvert de compliments pour son assiduité par ses autres professeurs.

Le professeur Coulter prend rapidement congé, les laissant seul pour gérer les détails de sa décision étonnante et inattendue.

-Alors tu vas m'enseigner les potions, demande Albus à Jade avec un léger malaise.

-C'est l'idée générale, répondit Jade qui fuit toujours son regard.

-Pourquoi?

-Ce n'est pas mon idée, mais il semble qu'il ne me laisse pas le choix! Il a découvert que je visite la section interdite de la bibliothèque, alors pour moi c'est une forme de punition aussi, lui explique-t-elle.

-Si tu n'en as pas envie de le faire, je comprendrai, mais honnêtement, pour moi c'est toujours mieux que de nettoyer la vaisselle! Si en plus si tu es capable de me faire obtenir, bon peut-être pas un optimal, mais au moins la note de passage, il n'y a pas que le professeur Coulter qui en sera satisfait. Je te préviens par contre, je n'ai pas menti tout à l'heure, je suis vraiment nul, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir d'essayer de m'apprendre quoi que ce soit dans cette ennuyeuse matière…

-Je vais faire de mon mieux et pour commencer, cesse de dire que tu n'aimes pas ça! Personne n'aime échouer et il est difficile d'apprécier une matière où on a de la difficulté, mais au moins ne le dis plus à voix haute, comme ça je n'aurai pas l'impression de te torturer.

-Alors, par quoi on commence?

-Il y a 15 potions possibles qui peuvent être pigé lors de l'examen du BUSE, il faudra que tu les maîtrises toutes le plus parfaitement possible. Optimal est une note difficile à obtenir, mais je crois qu'avec de la pratique, ce n'est pas totalement inaccessible.

-Attend de me voir travailler avant d'énoncer des paroles si optimistes. De toute façon, la note de passage me sera bien suffisante et c'est déjà espérer beaucoup de moi, répond Al encore incrédule face à la situation.

-Règle numéro un, vise toujours le sommet et la perfection, c'est le meilleur moyen de t'y rendre.

-Le meilleur moyen d'être déçu tu veux dire.

-Peut-être oui, si tu échoues, mais si tu réussi, imagine la fierté que tu va ressentir en recevant ton relevé de notes.

Jade et Al se mettent donc au travail. Elle sélectionne une potion, somme toute assez simple à réaliser et le laisse faire sans intervenir afin de mieux comprendre les forces et les faiblesses de son nouvel apprenti.

En cours de préparation, elle analyse chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses techniques et ce sans rien dire. En très peu de temps, elle a déjà rempli une page pleine de notes de ce qu'elle a constaté qui ne fonctionne pas dans sa façon de faire. Son défaut le plus flagrant, c'est le manque d'organisation, probablement causé par le fait qu'il ne lit tout simplement pas complètement la recette jusqu'au bout avant de commencer à la faire. Ce détail très important fait en sorte qu'il n'est jamais prêt au moment opportun. Par exemple, il fait bouillir son eau avant même d'avoir terminer de râper sa racine et lorsqu'il doit ajouter l'essence d'Iris pourpre après le premier signe d'ébullition, la fiole du produit se trouve toujours dans une armoire au fond de la classe et le temps qu'il revienne avec pour l'ajouter, sa potion a déjà viré au vert.

Au bout du premier deux heures à le regarder massacrer une mixture qu'elle réalise pour sa part les yeux fermés, elle lui propose de la regarder elle, effectuer la même potion. Le temps d'exécution de cette dernière fut réduit du trois quart par rapport au sien et le résultat fut plutôt exceptionnel, c'est même au-delà d'un optimal selon Al. Il remarque alors que la jeune femme a raturé et dessiné dans son livre de recette de potion, comme si les instructions de base de la recette comportaient des lacunes auxquels elle a pallié, améliorant son résultat final.

-Tu dois lire ta recette avant d'entamer quoi que ce soit, lui explique-t-elle. Moi je m'écris des repères dans mon livre pour m'aider à comprendre les étapes qui ne peuvent être dissocié. Je fais aussi beaucoup de préparation avant même de faire chauffer mon chaudron ce qui me permet d'être toujours prête au bon moment pour l'ajout d'ingrédients. On croit sauver du temps en commençant immédiatement, mais comme tu peux le constater, c'est tout le contraire.

-Finalement tu change pratiquement l'ordre de toutes les étapes, constate Al.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, certaines de ces recettes sont écrites depuis trop longtemps et ont besoin d'être peaufiné et préciser. Quand par exemple on dit mettre quelques gouttes de bismut, mois j'ai remarqué que ma potion à une plus belle texture si j'en met 4 plutôt que 3 ou 5. Le mot quelques ne devrait pas faire partie d'un livre destiné à l'apprentissage des élèves qui ne connaissent visiblement pas assez l'effet de chacun des ingrédients pour en comprendre vraiment l'importance.

-Qui voit vraiment la différence, à par toi évidemment.

-Les évaluateurs du BUSE, le professeur Coulter et n'importe quel client à qui tu vendrais ta potion et qui espère d'une fois à l'autre avoir la même qualité et le même résultat.

Albus décide de ne pas argumenter d'avantage avec la jeune femme. Elle a raison, les recettes ont besoin d'être parfois précisées, mais ces livres existent depuis si longtemps qu'ils sont presque devenus sacrés et intouchables! Jamais les vieux sorciers accepteront qu'une jeune ambitieuse de la maison Serpentard essaie de modifier ces ouvrages à grande échelle.

Les 4 heures de retenue passèrent si vite que le professeur Coulter dû presque les chasser du local pour qu'ils arrêtent de travailler. Albus demande à Jade en sortant de la classe :

-Toute cette histoire ne te retardera pas dans ton projet de recherche?

-Mon projet de recherche, c'est le projet d'une vie, j'ai tout mon temps tu sais et bien des occasions pour travailler.

-Tu es vraiment une passionnée en tous cas, ça se voit. Au début je me disais que tu n'es qu'une ambitieuse, prête à tout pour plaire à ton professeur, mais je me rends compte que ça ne te caractérise pas complètement.

-La fameuse étiquette Serpentard… Je ne crois pas que quatre maisons soient suffisantes pour réellement catégoriser les gens et en plus avec les années, on change, on évolue. Il faudrait presque repasser sous le choixpeau magique à chaque année scolaire pour savoir si la maison où nous sommes nous convient toujours.

-C'est la première fois cette année que je sens que j'ai ma place chez les Gryffondor, confie Al en toute franchise.

-Parce que tu as eu le courage de prendre la place de ton frère et de subir la punition?

-Entre autre, mais je ne sais pas trop? Avant je me sentais presque comme un Serdaigle, plus studieux que fonceur, mais pas forcément remplit de sagesse, ça je dois l'admettre! Peut-être l'ais-je pensé uniquement parce que mon professeur préférer est le professeur Sanders qui est aussi le directeur de Serdaigle.

Jade se raidit en entendant le nom du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ce qui n'échappe pas au sens de l'observation aiguisé de Al qui lui demande :

-On dirait que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur?

-Disons que le fait que je me crois aussi nulle en magie vient en partie de ma piètre performance dans son cours et de ses commentaires sarcastiques à mon égard! D'autant plus que cette année, c'est l'année des duels devant publique pour nous les élèves de quatrième année et qu'il n'y aura plus qu'en classe que je vais me faire humilier, mais devant toute l'école!

-Tu as encore plusieurs mois pour t'entraîner!

-Mais ça ne sera pas suffisant. Tu te dis nul en potion, c'est parce que tu ne m'as pas vue essayer de lancer un sort de désarmement! Je suis, pour le professeur Sanders, la pire élève à qui il n'a jamais enseigné et il ne rêve que d'une seule chose, que je lâche son cours après les examens de BUSE de l'an prochain!

-C'est bizarre de t'entendre parler de lui de cette façon, c'est comme si ce que tu penses du professeur Sanders c'est ce que moi je pense du professeur Coulter. À chacun sa perception j'imagine!

Albus rejoint sa cousine Rose à la table des Gryffondor pour prendre son repas du midi. Il réalise qu'il a vraiment faim et c'est probablement dû au fait qu'il s'est autant cassé la tête depuis la matinée. Elle arrivant près d'elle il constate que cette dernière semblait plutôt agitée, voir même anxieuse, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de bien aller Rose, que t'arrive t'il, lui demande Al avec inquiétude.

-C'est Scorpius Malefoy, il m'a demander un truc étrange, mais peu importe… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de lui pour le moment. Toi tu as l'air plutôt de bonne humeur pour un professionnel du lavage de chaudron.

-J'imagine que je commence à m'habituer à mes samedi matin de retenue et je me suis même rendu compte que je commence à développer mes biceps à force de récurer, répond Albus en étant tout aussi évasif que sa cousine sur les raisons de son humeur.

Le lendemain, c'est le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves très excités, discutent vivement autour de leur table en avalant leur petit déjeuner. Albus lui, déprime un peu de ne pas pouvoir y aller lui aussi. Il jette un regard vers son frère qui semble plein de projets pour cette journée, plus particulièrement en compagnie de sa petite amie à qui il fait des signes assez explicites.

Rose lui propose de lui ramener des friandises de la confiserie, mais Al avait espéré que ce soit son frère qui le lui propose étant donné que c'est en grande partie de sa faute si la sortie au village lui est interdite. Ce dernier l'a d'ailleurs évité encore plus depuis quelque temps et ses amis semblent le dévisager étrangement, comme s'ils l'avaient maintenant catalogué comme un moins que rien facilement manipulable et non comme le courageux héro qui purge fièrement la punition à leur place.

Peut-être se fait-il simplement des scénarios dans sa tête, mais c'est un peu comme ça qu'il se sent par rapport à l'indifférence de son grand frère. Les élèves prennent place dans les diligences et Al les regardent partir par une fenêtre à l'étage, un peu comme son père avait dû le faire à l'époque de sa troisième année, quand personne n'avait accepté de signer son autorisation de sortie. De sa fenêtre, il aperçut soudainement au loin, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs dans le parc du château qui semble se diriger vers le hangar à bateau. Intrigué et n'ayant rien d'autre de constructif à faire, il décide de la suivre.

Elle prend une barque pour atteindre une des petites îles situées non loin, au beau milieu du lac. L'air frais du début novembre lui fouette le visage, mais il décide tout de même de la suivre, en prenant place dans une autre barque. Une fois arrivé sur l'île, il essaye d'être le plus furtif possible afin de pouvoir l'épier un peu avant de la surprendre. Il la trouve alors dans une bien étrange posture. Elle a enlevé ses souliers, roulé ses jeans jusqu'à ses genoux et elle a les deux pieds dans l'eau glacée du lac, un peu comme le professeur Londubat le fait parfois lorsqu'il ramasse des plantes aquatiques, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire.

Baguette en main, elle essaye de jeter un sort qui ne fonctionne visiblement pas. Ses cheveux sont inhabituellement détachés et ils volent dans tous les sens à cause de la brise. Albus qui manque de furtivité, fait alors involontairement craquer une branche sous ses pieds et la jeune femme aux aguets se retourne d'un coup sec dans sa direction.

Ses yeux, il n'oubliera jamais ses yeux à ce moment là! C'est comme si une flamme brille à l'intérieure, comme si les paillettes de dorer qui parsèment ses yeux bleus, ont pris le dessus l'espace d'un instant, modifiant sont regard. Dès qu'elle l'a reconnu, la flamme s'éteint et la colère monte en elle.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis tout le temps, tu n'es pas à Pré-au-Lard avec tes amis?

-Toi non plus à ce que je sache!

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller, je n'ai pas d'autorisation signée, mais toi?

-Ça fait parti de ma punition, tout comme les retenues du samedi. Je suis interdit de visite au village jusqu'à nouvel ordre, mais la vraie question n'est pas là. Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici sur cette île? Il fait un peu froid non pour avoir les deux pieds dans l'eau?

-Je pratique mes sorts, en quoi ça te concerne?

-Depuis cinq minutes que je t'observe et je n'ai vues aucun sort se manifester, dit Albus un peu méfiant.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis nulle en magie!

-Je ne crois pas que le fait de te mettre pied nu dans l'eau glacé va y changer quoi que ce soit, sauf peut-être si tu veux tomber malade!

-Crois-moi, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, dit-elle évasive.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, lui propose Albus.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dans quoi tu t'embarques, le prévient Jade d'un étrange ton dramatique.

-Je suis prêt à tenter le coup! Tu m'aides bien en potion et je suis le plus dangereux sorcier de Poudlard dans cette matière, s'amuse Albus.

\- Ton incapacité en potion n'est rien à côté du danger que je représente avec une baguette!

-Tu veux parier, je suis prêt à prendre ce risque! Aller sort de ce lac glacé, on va essayer un truc.

Jade hésite un moment, mais devant la sincérité des yeux verts de Al, elle n'a pas la force de protester d'avantage. De toute façon, elle sait qu'il ne réussira pas à lui faire réussir quoi que ce soit, alors où est le danger?

-Quel sort essaie-tu de lancer dis-moi?

-Aguamenti.

-J'imagine que c'est pour cela que tu as les pieds dans l'eau. Tu n'as pas besoin de sentir l'élément visé pour le faire apparaître tu sais.

-Ça ne peut pas nuire, j'imagine.

-Tu sais la magie, c'est une question de concentration et de force mental. Tu dois la sentir couler en toi et c'est là que tu deviens apte à réussir un sort. Si tu ne le veux pas assez fort, alors tu échoues, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça! Le mouvement de baguette est tout aussi important car il permet de propulser et d'amplifier la magie, mais le plus gros du travail se produit à l'intérieur du sorcier lui-même.

Albus lui fait une démonstration du sort, puis il lui demande de s'approcher. Il lui dit ensuite de lui tenir la main et de mettre son bras le long du sien lors de l'exécution du sort pour qu'elle capte mieux le mouvement et qu'elle sente l'effluve de la magie se propager en lui. Albus n'a pas réalisé sur le coup en lui demandant cela la proximité physique que ce simple geste, qui semble si anodin dans sa famille, provoque entre eux. Il en est même légèrement troublé, mais jamais autant que le trouble qu'il croit maintenant percevoir en elle qui semble un peu bloqué embrouiller sens.

La jeune femme l'a cependant senti, cette magie qui se répand partout au travers de son corps, cette magie qui a longé le bras de Al avant d'être expulser au bout de sa baguette avec une puissance assez impressionnante. Devant la force de son émotion, elle s'écarte de lui assez vivement.

Albus la regarde, mais elle fuit son regard. Il comprend alors qu'elle n'a probablement pas l'habitude des contacts physiques, aussi innocent soit-il, parce qu'au fond que sait-il vraiment à propos de sa famille, de son éducation, du genre d'amour reçu par ses parents.

-Je suis désolé Jade, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je viens d'une famille qui est plutôt physiquement démonstrative alors, je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que peut-être tu n'est pas vraiment habitué qu'on te touche.

-Ce n'est rien, le rassure-t-elle. J'ai juste été surprise de sentir le sort émaner de toi, c'est plus ça qui m'a effrayé qu'autre chose.

-Je t'ai observé tout à l'heure, tes mouvements de baguette son si brusques, je ne comprend pas pourquoi le professeur Trey en sortilège ou le professeur Sanders en défense contre les forces du mal ne t'ont jamais corrigé auparavant. Habituellement ils s'occupent de rectifier cela en première année.

-Peut-être ont-ils jugés que ça ne valait pas la peine de gaspiller leur temps avec moi!

-Mon père, quand il était en cinquième année, à donner des cours à ses amis en défense contre les forces du mal à cause d'un professeur incompétent qui les empêchaient d'apprendre à se défendre. Notre professeur de botanique, monsieur Londubat, faisait parti de ses élèves. Il était considéré comme le sorcier le plus nul de son âge, presque un craquemol et mon père l'a aider et il est devenu un très bon sorcier aujourd'hui et il a combattu l'un des plus puissant mage noir de l'histoire de notre monde alors que tous le sous estimait, y compris sa propre grand-mère. Si lui a pu le faire, toi aussi tu le peux!

-C'est ta façon de suivre les traces de ton père, en aidant une sorcière nulle à apprendre la magie?

-Tu aides bien un mauvais élève en potion à réussir, ce qui pour le moment, lui semble tout aussi impossible à accomplir que ce que tu penses de toi avec une baguette.

-Si j'accepte ton aide, promet moi de garder secrète toute cette histoire de leçon de magie, même face à tes amis les plus proche, même face à tes parents et tout particulièrement face aux professeurs, promet le moi, dit elle d'un ton grave.

-Tu veux quoi au juste, un serment inviolable, ironise Albus.

-Non, mais juste ta parole et je sais vu comment tu reste fidèle à ton frère, malgré la façon dont il te traite, que ta parole vaut vraiment quelque chose!

-De quoi tu parles à propos de mon frère?

-Je t'ai observé et j'ai vu comment tu essayes d'attirer son attention, comment il t'évite et comment ses amis te traite aussi. Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais, lui dit Jade avec un ton rempli de certitudes.

-Toi, tu m'observes, questionne le jeune homme intrigué.

-Tu m'as bien suivi jusqu'ici aujourd'hui, répond la rougissante jeune fille.

-D'accord on fait un pacte… Je te donne des leçons de magie et tu as ma parole que je n'en parlerai à personne! Toi tu continues à m'enseigner les potions jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne un optimal à mon BUSE et ce même si le professeur Coulter change d'idée et recommence à me faire laver la vaisselle!

-En fait, je voudrais que tu m'apprennes surtout les sorts qui me permettront de pouvoir faire bonne figure au concours de duel devant toute l'école. Pas le remporter évidemment, juste avoir l'air moins craquemol. J'en aie assez que les autres Serpentards me regardent de haut et j'aimerais impressionner mon père dans la foulée.

-Au fait, parlant de père, pourquoi il ne signe pas ton autorisation pour Pré-au-Lard?

-Il dit que c'est trop dangereux, se contente de répondre Jade.

-Pré-au-Lard, dangereux, il ne doit pas sortir beaucoup!

Albus rentre peu de temps après avec sa barque et Jade avec la sienne. Il voulait partir rapidement en quête d'un local idéal pour lui faire pratiquer discrètement ses sorts. Il doit aussi créer une sorte de plan de cours et sélectionner les meilleurs sorts à lui apprendre pour les duels. Ce projet le stimule vraiment car il a enfin l'impression d'être utile à quelqu'un et d'être digne de sa famille en suivant un peu les traces de son père, même si pour le moment il doit en faire un secret.

Actuellement, elle n'est même pas en mesure de jeter un simple sort d'aguamenti! Il doit donc commencer par ce genre de base avant même de penser aux duels et aux sorts plus complexes nécessaires. Il demeure tout de même étonné que personne n'a jugé bon de corriger ses bases avant lui. Peut-être s'est-il passé quelque chose dont il ignore tout et qui lui a donné une mauvaise réputation auprès des enseignants, un peu comme lui avec le professeur Coulter, mais de là à ce que tous les enseignants de matière nécessitant une baguette se soit ligués contre elle…

Pour garder secrète leur entente, elle devra aussi apprendre à jouer la comédie face à ses professeurs et à leur cacher ses progrès en magie, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de leur montrer ce dont elle est réellement capable. Si elle décide d'attendre jusqu'au duel, elle en aura pour des mois de mensonges, mais pour une Serpentard, ça ne devrait pas poser problème.

Albus repense alors à ses yeux, ces flammes qu'il y avait vu briller, de vraies flammes, pas un reflet du soleil. Il décide cependant de ne pas interroger Jade la dessus pour le moment, préférant ne pas risquer de briser leur entente si fragile, mais il gardera cette image en tête et se promet de bien l'observer quand il passera du temps avec elle afin d'en trouver l'explication la plus logique.

Les semaines de novembre passèrent assez rapidement et décembre arrive avec la première neige. Il ne reste que deux semaines avant les vacances de noël et Albus et Jade ont beaucoup progressé dans leurs leçons respectives. Albus passe maintenant tout ses samedi matin à apprendre les potion en retenue avec elle et tous ses dimanche matin à l'aider à maîtriser sa magie et ses sorts de base. Il a trouvé une salle de classe abandonnée au sixième étage, dans une section du château qui avait été incendié il y a six ans et qui n'a pas encore été restaurée.

L'avantage des dimanche matin, c'est qu'aucun élève ne semble se lever assez tôt pour les surprendre à rôder ensemble dans les couloirs, même pas les professeurs qui profitent eux aussi de ce moment de liberté pour faire la grasse matinée. Jade a confié à Albus que le professeur Trey a remarqué un léger changement dans ses mouvements de baguette dans le cours de sortilège et l'a même encouragée à continuer dans cette voie.

Albus est étonné que la jeune femme soit si surprise de l'encouragement de son professeur. Plus il la côtoie, plus il sent qu'elle lui cache un lourd secret. Elle est encore aussi terrifiée par sa magie, pas par le fait de ne pas réussir, mais bien par le fait de trop bien réussir. Il l'a senti encore plus un matin, alors qu'il lui a appris à maîtriser un sort de feu. Il a constaté ce jour là la véritable puissance de sa magie, une puissance refoulée, mais indéniablement présente. Elle est même plus puissante que lui et il réalise qu'elle est loin d'être craquemol, malgré les rumeurs qui courent à son sujet.

Quand il lui apprend enfin le premier sort de désarmement pour les duels, le fameux Expelliamus, il lui a tenu le bras et la main, comme ce jour là au lac, afin de bien la guider et de bien ressentir la volonté dans son action. Quand la magie a coulé en elle pour sortir au bout de sa baguette, il a ressenti une telle vague de puissance que son cœur en a sauté un battement.

-Wow, tu as un tel potentiel magique, je ne comprend pas pourquoi les enseignants ne te prête pas plus d'attention.

-Peut-être ont-il peur de moi, de ce que je pourrais devenir, lui confie-t-elle sincèrement.

-Parle moi de toi, de ta famille, de tes parents, j'ai envie de te connaître mieux, de te comprendre!

-Seulement si tu me confie réellement quelque chose que j'ignore sur la tienne, réclame Jade.

-Vous les Serpentards c'est toujours donnant, donnant n'est-ce pas?

-Et cela t'étonne?

-Pas le moins du monde, plaisante Albus.

-Alors, qu'as-tu à me raconter, insiste Jade.

-J'aime mon frère James… mais je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas. Il me tolère, mais il me déteste. Je croyais que le fait de me faire punir à sa place le rendrait plus proche de moi, mais au contraire, il s'est encore plus éloigné. Plus je veux être près de lui, plus il me fuit. Pourtant enfant, nous étions inséparable, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a changé à ce point?

-Ignore le toi aussi et laisse le venir à toi. Peut-être est-il lui aussi jaloux de toi?

-Jaloux de quoi. Il est beau, fort, talentueux, charismatique, apprécié et il sort avec la plus jolie fille de toute l'école, sans offense... Il est respecté, surtout depuis qu'il a été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch et son avenir dans ce sport est presque certain.

-Mais tu sembles beaucoup plus proche de ton père que lui à ce que j'ai compris. Ça n'est peut-être pas forcément à cause de l'école qu'il a ses sentiments envers toi. En plus James Potter attire aussi la haine de beaucoup d'élèves des autres maisons et pas uniquement que des Serpentards, alors que toi…

-Alors que moi je suis invisible! Après seulement une semaine d'hostilité de la part des élèves de ta maison, ils ont rapidement lâché prise, comme si finalement je n'étais pas important malgré ce qu'ils croient que j'ai fait.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas invisible. La preuve, tout le monde te connaît, tu es le fils de Harry Potter, celui qui lui ressemble le plus physiquement et celui qui lui ressemble le plus au niveau du cœur à ce qu'on raconte. Tu es tolérant et peu importe avec qui tu parles, tu ne semble jamais les juger de haut et crois moi, si les Serpentards te laisse tranquille malgré ce que tu prétends leur avoir fait, c'est bien à cause de ce trait de caractère. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que ton frère pouvait être jaloux de ce lien unique que tu partages avec ton père et de cette ressemblance avec lui.

-Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, à croire que tu me connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même... À toi maintenant, parle moi de ta famille.

-Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 8 ans, dans un incendie. Nous vivions dans une réserve amérindienne dans le nord du Canada et un feu de forêt a ravagé notre village. J'ai essayé de la sauver, mais sans succès. Mon père lui, n'était même pas au courrant de mon existence, ma mère ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait eu un enfant de lui. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux très jeunes, elle n'avait que 16 ans quand il l'a mise enceinte. Comme elle n'était qu'une simple moldu alors que lui était un sorcier promis à une brillante carrière dans son monde, elle l'a quitté et lui a cacher mon existence. Elle a fuit le plus loin possible, sachant qu'elle n'aurais pas pu l'aider dans son ambition, bien au contraire. Elle s'est accordée avec lui qu'une seule nuit de passion avant de l'abandonner, mais elle n'avait cependant pas prévu mon arrivée.

Jade fait une pause. L'expression sur son visage est douloureuse et il n'est pas certain qu'elle reprenne son récit, mais au bout d'un moment de silence elle poursuit.

-Quand mon père m'a vu pour la première fois, il l'a tout de suite reconnu en moi. Son nez, ses lèvres, ses yeux, mais mes cheveux, ce sont définitivement ceux de mon père. À mon arrivé à Poudlard, le professeur Coulter m'a prise sous son aile et c'est pour cela que j'éprouve de l'affection pour lui. Il est comme un père pour moi bien plus que mon propre père... Je crois que je suis comme l'ombre d'un souvenir qu'il a enterré au fond de lui durant longtemps et qu'il doit confronter à chaque fois qu'il me voit maintenant.

-Tu crois qu'il ne t'aime pas?

-Difficile à dire… Il a fait des choses pour me protéger qui prouvent qu'il tient un peu à moi ou du moins au souvenir de ma mère. Il m'a offert cette vie dans son monde alors qu'il aurait pu simplement me laisser croupir dans un orphelinat.

-Mais il ne te porte pas l'attention que tu mérites. De toute façon, cette vie qu'il t'a offerte, tu y aurais eu droit même sans lui! Tu es une sorcière après tout! C'est clair que le ministère serait intervenu comme avec les enfants nés-moldus et que ta place à Poudlard était déjà réservée depuis ta naissance!

-Je n'en suis pas si sure…

-Moi je te le confirme, tu es une sorcière puissante, les professeurs auraient dû le reconnaître au lien de briser ta confiance en comme ils semblent bizarrement le faire.

-Ils ont peut-être peur de cette puissance... Tu as entendu la légende concernant l'arrivé d'un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres. Un sorcier puissant, incontrôlable qui causera encore plus de dommage que Voldemort lui-même.

-Ils ne pensent quand même pas qu'il pourrait s'agir de toi, lui dit Albus incrédule.

-Pourquoi pas. Imagine s'ils avaient su à l'avance ce que Tom Jeudusor allait devenir et qu'ils avaient pu l'empêcher d'acquérir les connaissances de bases en magie! Crois-tu qu'il lui aurait enseigné de la même façon comme à n'importe quel autre élève?

-N'empêche que… je ne pense pas que tu veuilles faire du mal aux gens, aussi puissante puisses-tu être.

-Peut-être pas volontairement. L'enquête sur l'incendie qui a ravagé mon village a prouvé que le feu qui à détruit notre demeure a été plus fort dans ma chambre que n'importe où ailleurs sur le territoire et qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'inconsciemment, j'ai déclanché moi-même cette incendie qui a tué ma propre mère et détruit des centaines d'hectares de forêts.

-Tu as dit le mot juste, inconsciemment! Je ne pense pas, juste à voir comment la mort de ta mère te fait souffrir, que tu as volontairement souhaiter faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

-Et si cette magie inconsciente prenait le dessus sur moi et me transformait en monstre?

-Raison de plus pour essayer de la contrôler et arrêter de la craindre. C'est déjà un bon début tu ne crois pas?

Jade réfléchit un instant et reprend la parole un peu gênée :

-Je voudrais te prêter un livre, un livre de la section interdite et je voudrais que tu lises le chapitre 15. Il y a quelque chose que tu ignores à propos de moi et je ne me sens pas capable de t'en parler directement en face, mais j'ai besoin que tu le saches avant de continuer notre petit arrangement... Ensuite tu décideras si oui où non tu veux encore m'apprendre à contrôler ma magie…


	5. La fin du mystère

Jade croise Al dans le couloir de la bibliothèque et lui tend le livre dont elle lui avait parlé plus tôt. À peine lui a-t-il pris des mains, qu'elle le quitte précipitamment, sans même échanger la moindre parole. Al est la personne la plus tolérante qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré et s'il décide de l'accepter comme elle est, d'accepter ce qu'elle est, elle sait que l'espoir d'être acceptée par le reste du monde des sorciers n'est pas vain pour une personne comme elle…

Albus passe donc son dimanche après-midi enfermé dans son dortoir à lire le fameux livre en question. Mais plutôt que de lire uniquement le chapitre indiqué par Jade, il le parcourut dans son entièreté. Il découvre des choses étonnantes sur le mode auquel il appartient, comme par exemple le fait qu'à travers les âges, des sorciers particuliers ou plutôt munis de dons particuliers, ont été rejetés par le pouvoir en place de la communauté magique, voir même éliminés de façon assez barbare dans certains cas. Il en apprend aussi beaucoup sur certaines formes de magie de moldu, des dons très rares qu'ils leur arrivent de posséder, comme celui de la clairvoyance ou de la télékinésie, ces magies qui sont souvent considérés comme des légendes, mais dont certain cas semblent vraiment avoir été recensé à travers les âges.

Le chapitre 15 est quant à lui consacré à la magie qui permet de contrôler les éléments, voir même à les créer sans même avoir besoin d'utiliser une baguette. Cette magie unique est engendrée par la psyché et les émotions. Il a été prouvé que l'union de sorcier et de moldu qui possède un don psychique particulier, engendre parfois des enfants avec un don encore plus poussé que ceux de leurs deux parents réunis. On les appelle: les sorciers élémentaires.

La pyrokinésie, l'aérokinésie, la géokinésie, l'hydrokinésie font parti des pouvoirs élémentaires possibles de cette catégorie de sorcier hors du commun. Les sorciers possédant ces dons ont rarement la capacité de les contrôler parfaitement notamment à cause de la peur qu'ils engendres, parce qu'il sont souvent rares, peu connus, mal compris et très peu étudiés. Le dernier cas de géokinésie recensé date d'il y a 160 ans et le sorcier en question fut tué parce qu'il a essayé de prendre le contrôle du pouvoir en place et d'arriver à ses fins en exposant sa capacité au grand jour. L'instabilité émotionnel de l'homme avait à elle seule suffit à causer la mort de centaine de sorciers innocents…

Albus a lu ce livre en un après-midi seulement tellement il a trouvé son sujet très captivant. Il a dévoré les pages, avide de connaître la suite. Les livres de la sections interdites ne sont donc pas uniquement composé de grimoires de magie noire et obscure, mais aussi d'ouvrages auxquels la communauté magique ne veulent pas que des jeunes de leurs âges aient connaissance. Comme ce livre qui démontrent certains actes de barbaries perpétrées dans l'histoire par les dirigeant de la communauté supposément pour leur bien.

Il pense alors à Jade, à la puissance qu'il a ressentit en elle, à sa peur face à sa magie et se demande lequel des dons uniques exposés dans le livre, elle pouvait bien posséder. À cette question, il trouve rapidement une réponse : la pyrokinésie. L'incendie de son village, ses pieds dans l'eau quand il l'a surprise il y a quelques semaines entrain de pratiquer ses sorts et surtout le feu dans ses yeux, cette flamme qui a semblé brûler du plus profond d'elle.

Elle voit son don comme le mal, comme le monde des sorciers lui a appris à le faire et il comprend maintenant un peu plus pourquoi elle s'isole du reste de ses camarades de classe et pourquoi elle a peur de la magie elle-même. Les enseignants de Poudlard sont-ils au courant? Probablement puisque aucun ne semble enclin à lui apprendre à faire de la magie. Al se rappelle ensuite de ce qu'elle a dit à propos de son père et du fait qu'il lui refuse les sorties à Pré-au-Lard parce qu'il juge que c'est dangereux… Pas dangereux pour elle, mais pour les autres si jamais elle perd le contrôle de son don. Son isolement, son manque de proximité avec les gens, tout, tout est lié à ce secret qu'elle a décidé de lui confier à lui, un élève qu'elle connaît à peine, mais en qui elle a maintenant confiance. Elle lui a donc fait assez confiance pour le laisser entrer dans sa vie dans son entièreté et maintenant, qu'attend-t-elle de lui?

La semaine se déroule sans encombre. C'est la dernière avant les vacances de noël et Albus sait qu'il sera séparé de Jade, sa partenaire de travail, durant deux longues semaines. Deux semaines où il devra réfléchir à ce qu'il va faire de ce qu'elle lui a confié indirectement par le biais de ce livre. Il veut la revoir avant son départ, lui parler, mais elle l'évite volontairement et impossible de l'approcher sans éveiller les soupçons.

Le matin du départ vers le train, Albus l'aperçoit, montant l'escalier. Il en profite pour aller lui remettre discrètement le livre qu'elle lui a prêté. Il lui sourit en lui disant :

-J'ai écrit une lettre, elle est dans le livre, au chapitre 15…

-Ok, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Al s'est promis à lui-même que durant ses vacances, il essaiera de trouver des informations sur son don exceptionnel et il profitera des réunions de famille pour demander un peu d'aide à sa tante Hermione, la sorcière la plus brillante qu'il connaisse.

Jade lut la lettre dans un coin reculé du château.

 _Chère Jade, en lisant ce livre que tu m'as prêter, j'ai compris qui tu es, pourquoi tu as si peur de la magie et je veux t'aider. Je ne crois pas que ton don soit une malédiction en sois, il est seulement incompris. Il représente simplement l'union des dons de tes deux parents et je suis certain qu'il peut apporter du bien parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien… Tu as réussi à me donner envie d'étudier en potion, tu m'as permis de comprendre un peu plus mon frère. Peut-être croyais-tu que cette révélation à ton sujet me ferait fuir loin de toi! Je pense que c'est plutôt le contraire, j'ai encore plus envie de t'aider sachant que tu me fais maintenant pleinement confiance ou du moins assez pour me confier ton lourd secret. Je vais faire des recherches de mon côté pour pouvoir t'aider à apprivoiser celle que tu es et on se revoit au retour des vacances pour nos habituels rendez-vous académiques._

 _Ton ami Al_

 _P.S. Joyeux noël et bonne année!_

Jade est submergé par un trop plein d'émotion en lisant la lettre. Un mélange de peur et de soulagement. Elle a abaissé sa garde l'espace d'un moment et la lettre prend feu dans ses mains. Elle se maudit alors à haute voix de ne pas avoir su se contrôler, mais en même temps, cette lettre ne doit pas tomber entre les mains de son père, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir révéler sa condition et encore moins à un autre élève de l'école.

Malgré cette confidence, il reste un autre grand secret entre eux, l'identité de son père. Il ne lui a pas posé encore de question, mais si un jour il pense à le faire, elle ne lui mentira pas. Maintenant et pour la première fois depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, elle sent qu'elle a enfin trouvé un véritable ami.

Albus a demandé à sa cousine Rose, dès les premiers jours des vacances, de l'accompagner à la grande bibliothèque des sorciers, ce qui réjouit grandement la jeune femme qui adore la lecture, presque autant que sa mère. Albus parcourut les étagères, à la recherche de livre sur l'histoire des dons particuliers des sorcier ou sur les sorciers élémentaires, mais il ne réussi pas à débusquer un ouvrage satisfaisant sur le sujet. Rose invite Albus plus tard ce jour là, à dormir chez elle et il accepte, surtout que ça lui donnera une occasion en or de poser des questions à sa tante Hermione à l'abri des regards.

-Tante Hermione, as-tu déjà entendu parler des dons particuliers qu'on certains sorciers sur les éléments de la nature.

-Oui un peu, mais pourquoi cette question?

-J'ai lu un livre moldu sur l'histoire d'une fille qui a la capacité de mettre le feu à distance et j'ai essayé ensuite de faire des recherche sur le sujet car bien souvent les histoires des moldus prennent l'inspiration dans notre monde…

Albus a bien tricoté son mensonge et sa tante qui est du genre plutôt loquace et inarrêtable quand il s'agit de parler de ses connaissances générales, se laisse facilement convaincre et lui raconter ce qu'elle sait sur le sujet.

-Il y a des légendes qui existent sur un type de sorcier, les sans baguettes, des sorciers de type élémentaire qui sont apparemment capable de contrôler les éléments, comme l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air et cela seulement avec leur force mentale. Il n'est pas prouvé qu'ils soient capables de créer l'élément en lui-même, bien que l'on soit tous, en tant que sorcier, capable de le faire avec un sort. On raconte avec certitude cependant qu'ils peuvent contrôler l'existant. Le problème semble-t-il à propos de ces dons incroyables, c'est qu'ils sont en grande partie liés à l'état émotionnel du sorcier. Si le sorcier est en colère ou triste, il peut par exemple déclencher un ouragan ou une tornade, s'il a peur, il pourrait engendré un tremblement de terre, enfin tu comprend. C'est selon l'élément qu'il contrôle!

-Est-ce forcément relié aux sentiments négatifs?

-Peut-être pas, mais comme la plupart de ces dons ce sont souvent révélés au fil de l'histoire uniquement quand le sorcier allait au plus mal, les gens croient probablement à tort, que ce sont uniquement les mauvais sentiments qui les engendrent et donc en conséquent que le don lui-même est mauvais.

-Le sorcier n'aurait donc qu'à ne pas avoir de sentiment et tout serait réglé, dit Albus naïvement.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il est possible de ne rien ressentir, ou encore d'être capable en permanence de contrôler ce que l'on ressent. Même le plus fort des occlumente ne peut nier qu'il ressent des choses. À toujours contraindre ses émotions de ne pas se manifester, on accumule et leur débordement n'est que plus violent, tu ne crois pas?

Sa tente a réussi à éclaircir un point à propos de Jade, de son don et de cette peur de se laisser aller à ressentir les choses qu'il a un peu décelées chez elle. Il va ensuite retrouver sa cousine Rose dans sa chambre. Malgré leurs 15 ans, son oncle et sa tante les laissaient encore partager la même chambre quand il vient dormir à la maison, sachant que leur relation est comme celle que Hermione a toujours entretenu avec Harry, une amitié platonique presque une relation frère et sœur. Pour Hermione, sa fille et Albus ressemblent beaucoup à Harry et elle au même âge et elle ne s'inquiète pas de ce que la puberté a fait de leur corps d'enfant quand il s'agit d'eux.

-Rose tu es bizarre depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard, dis moi ce qui te tracasse!

-Scorpius Malefoy m'a embrassé, dit Rose en rougissant.

-Il était temps, lui dit Albus sans surprise dans la voix.

-Pourquoi tu dis cela?

-Il te dévore des yeux depuis la fin de la quatrième année, je me demandais s'il allait un jour se décider à faire un pas vers toi!

-Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé avant, pourquoi?

-Je voulais le laisser se dévoiler tout seul et si tu l'avais su à l'avance, tu l'aurais peut-être empêché de venir vers toi... tu ne crois pas?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai apprécié ce baiser?

-Le fait que tu me l'es caché jusqu'à maintenant. Si tu l'avais repoussé, tu m'en aurais parlé tout de suite.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je ne l'ai effectivement pas repoussé, j'ai même répondu ardemment à son baiser et depuis je ne sais pas quoi faire, ça me hante jusque dans mon sommeil.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes?

-Je ne sais pas, il m'a surprise, je ne l'avais jamais imaginé sous cet angle auparavant. C'était mon premier baiser tu comprends, alors je suis un peu confuse. Est-ce que c'est l'expérience elle-même qui m'a fait ressentir quelque chose ou la personne. Comment savoir?

-Pourquoi ne lui proposes-tu pas de passer du temps avec lui, de le connaître mieux, tu verrais ce qui en est.

-Depuis quand es-tu devenu un grand conseiller en matière d'amour?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais embrassé de fille alors je suis mal placé pour te conseiller dans ce domaine, par contre, la plupart de mes amies sont des filles, alors l'approche féminin ça me connais.

-À propos de fille, je t'ai vu avec une Serpentard aux cheveux noirs, tu lui as donné un livre. Je ne t'avais jamais vu lui parler avant, je ne l'avais même jamais vu avant d'ailleurs, qui est-ce, ta copine secrète?

-C'est presque ça, en fait c'est ma tutrice en potion.

-Ta quoi?

-Tu as dû remarquer que j'ai fait d'énormes progrès dans les cours et c'est grâce à elle. Le professeur Coulter me l'a présenté après le premier mois de retenue et il l'a laisse m'enseigner les potions durant ces périodes pour que je puisse m'améliorer pour mon BUSE.

-Pourquoi le professeur Coulter fait-il une chose pareille, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes? Surtout que nous savons très bien tous les deux qu'il ne rêve que de te faire vendre la peau de tes complices!

-Je n'en sais rien, mais il l'a fait et grâce à elle je m'améliore vraiment beaucoup… Je suis allé lui rendre un livre sur le sujet qu'elle m'avait prêté quand tu nous as vu ensemble le jour de notre départ, lui ment le jeune homme à moitié.

-C'est plutôt une jolie fille, tu es assez chanceux qu'il l'ait choisit pour remplir cette fonction, tu aurais pu tomber sur bien pire, s'amuse Rose.

En s'endormant ce soir là, Al repense à sa cousine qui a qualifié Jade de jolie fille. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle auparavant. Il est vrai qu'il regarde habituellement les filles en compagnie de son frère et que les attributs que ce dernier recherche chez elles sont loin de s'appliquer à une fille de 14 ans comme Jade. Son frère James aime les fesses rondes, les seins volumineux et les lèvres pulpeuses. Jade est plutôt filiforme, bien qu'il est assez difficile de le déterminer dans ses vêtements un peu grand pour elle. Elle a un air juvénile, bien que ses yeux eux, révèlent beaucoup de son tempérament de feu, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Probablement qu'en vieillissant elle deviendra plus femme, mais pour le moment Albus ne la voit pas du tout de cette façon.

Rose a reçu une lettre de Scorpius Malefoy le lendemain matin et elle en est toute retournée. Suivant les conseil de Albus, elle propose à ce dernier d'apprendre à le connaître en lui envoyant un hibou à son tour pour lui faire part de ses intentions et lui proposer une activité commune dès le retour en classe.

Albus connaît un peu Scorpius et il sait que le déterminé garçon fini presque toujours par arriver à ses fins. Comme tout bon Malefoy, il doit avoir son plan, sa stratégie de « séduction ». Albus, connaît par contre très bien sa cousine Rose. Il est persuadé qu'elle a besoin d'un garçon aussi brillant qu'elle à ses côtés et que Scorpius l'est incontestablement. Le seul défaut de cette naissante relation est la possibilité de réticence de son père Ronald Weasley s'il apprend les intentions du jeune Malefoy envers sa fille.

Pour avoir déjà croisé le père de Scorpius, Drago Malefoy, en compagnie de son oncle Ron ou de son père Harry, il sait que leur relation bien que courtoise, est loin de ressembler à une amitié et que même si ce dernier a, selon son père, beaucoup changé depuis ses études à l'école de Poudlard, monsieur Weasley, malgré cela, a toujours encouragé sa fille à être en compétition avec le jeune fils de son ancien ennemi. Ronald Weasley avait toujours continué à se méfier de Drago Malefoy, mais il faut dire qu'il a toujours eu un tempérament rancunier, comme sa fille Rose en y pensant bien.

Albus a essayé dans ses vacances, d'analyser ses relations avec les membres de sa famille et il a rapidement réalisé que son frère James, essaye sans cesse d'attirer l'attention de son père. Albus a alors décidé de faire profil bas en laissant son grand frère venir à lui de son propre chef plutôt que de le suivre constamment dans ses activités. Il décide plutôt de passer un peu plus de temps avec sa jeune sœur Lily, qu'il a très peu fréquenté seul à seul depuis leur enfance. Cette dernière a remarqué le changement d'attitude de son frère, mais ne lui dit rien, se contentant d'apprécier sa compagnie tout simplement.

Il jouent à des jeux de société version sorcier ensemble et profitent du reste des vacances pour se raconter des anecdotes sur leurs collègues de classe et leurs professeurs. Sans le savoir Lily se met à parler de Jade Sims et de son changement en classe :

-Cette fille, tout le monde la croyait craquemol et puis du jour au lendemain, elle a réussi à désarmer Calvin Stein. Il était tellement frustré! À la fin du cours j'ai vu le professeur Sanders la prendre à part. Je croyais qu'il la féliciterait, mais au contraire, il semblait très en colère contre elle. C'était bizarre! J'en ai parlé à une fille de Serpentard avec qui j'ai quelques affinités et elle m'a dit qu'il y a une rumeur comme quoi Jade Sims est la fille du professeur Sanders et qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle soit bonne dans son cours pour ne pas que les gens croient qu'il lui fait du favoritisme. Personnellement, je m'en fiche, si un de mes parents était professeur, j'imagine qu'au contraire, il voudrait que je sois la meilleur possible dans sa classe pour ne pas que je lui faire honte.

Dans le train vers l'école, Albus se demande si l'histoire de Lily à propos du lien parentale entre le professeur Sanders et Jade Sims est fondée. Une chose est certaine cependant, il doit avoir connaissance du don de la jeune femme et c'est sûrement la peur de la voir utiliser sa magie qui l'a frustré, mais de là à penser qu'il est son père…

De retour à Poudlard, Albus défait ses bagages en vitesse et file dans les couloirs de l'école, vers cette pièce du sixième étage où depuis un bout de temps, Jade à l'habitude de s'entraîner avec ou sans lui dans ses temps libre. Il espère trouver son amie et enfin lui parler face à face. Mais dans cette salle de classe vide, quelqu'un d'autre l'attend...

-Monsieur Potter, surpris de me trouver ici, vous attendez quelqu'un d'autre peut-être?

-Professeur Sanders, que me vaut ce plaisir.

-Ne jouez pas les innocents, je sais que vous donner des cours de duel à ma fille en cachette et je veux que ça cesse.

-Je ne comprends pas vos insinuations, je ne sais même pas qui est votre fille, l'affronte Albus.

-Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Potter, je connais mes élèves et la façon unique que chacun d'ente eux a pour jeter un sort… J'ai vu comment elle a changé, comment elle bouge, comment elle vous imite et cela sans s'en rendre compte. Mais moi je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie.

-D'abord, elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle est votre fille et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je lui apprenne à jeter des sort? On est dans une école de magie oui ou non et il semblerait que son professeur refuse de l'aider, alors j'ai décidé de le faire, se fâche Al.

Il agrippe violemment son jeune élève insolent par le bras, le regardant avec colère, mais le relâche aussi tôt avant de lui lancer :

-Vous ne connaissez pas ma fille, vous ne savez rien d'elle et vous ne savez pas à quel point le chemin vers lequel vous l'entraîner est dangereux.

-Vous avez peur d'elle, je le vois dans vos yeux, provoque Albus qui reste courageusement beaucoup plus calme que son professeur.

-Oui j'ai peur d'elle et si vous saviez de quoi elle est capable, vous aussi vous auriez peur….. Mais attendez, elle vous en a parlé, c'est cela? C'est étrange qu'elle en ait parlé alors que cela lui est totalement interdit par le ministère de la magie. La seule chose que je peux vous dire sur ce sujet, c'est que de le voir à l'oeuvre c'est tout autre chose que de simplement être au courant de son « état ».

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne l'ai pas vu dites moi?

-Votre regard plein de confiance en elle. Ne croyez pas qu'elle soit si facile à contrôler! Elle est bien plus puissante que n'importe quel sorcier que vous n'avez jamais vu dans votre courte vie d'adolescent naïf, même votre père le survivant ne survivrait probablement pas à sa puissance si elle était relâchée.

-Alors cessez de la brider et aider là à contrôler cette force en elle au lieu de la refouler et de l'éloigner de vous. Vous ne faites que contribuer à créer une bombe à retardement. Le jour où elle explosera, ce sera entièrement de votre faute!

-Le ministère l'étudie depuis plus de 6 ans et pour le moment, le seul moyen de contrôler ce don dévastateur, c'est de l'empêcher de trop ressentir d'émotions fortes. Quand je l'ai recueilli à la mort de sa mère, je l'ai envoyé chez ma sœur et elle à bien faillit mettre le feu à tout le village au cours d'une de ses crises de colère. Depuis ce jour, Jade vie à Poudlard en permanence sous ma surveillance constante, sauf durant un mois en été où elle se rend dans un bunker du ministère pour être étudié par une armée de scientifiques et de chercheurs sur les phénomènes magiques rare et jusqu'à présent, elle est toujours considérée comme imprévisible et incontrôlable.

-Il n'y a eu aucun incident dans cette école relié à cette fille, avant de la voir en retenue dans le local de potion, jamais je ne l'avais ne serais-ce qu'aperçut ou même remarqué où que ce soit.

-Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous rappelez pas du phénix de feu que vous avez vu au dessus de la forêt interdite quand vous étiez en deuxième année.

-C'était elle, personne ne m'avait cru quand j'en ai parlé.

-Elle était dans la tour d'astronomie, en colère comme toujours et elle a fait sortir cet oiseau enflammé pour se libérer de ses émotions. Vous aviez raconté aux autres élèves que c'était le fantôme de Dumbledore qui avait fait apparaître la créature de feu, ce qui a rendu cette histoire plutôt farfelu aux yeux de tous, mais nous les professeurs savions qui avait vraiment provoqué cette manifestation magique. Le fait que personne ne vous ait cru a facilité l'étouffement de l'affaire.

-Si ce n'est qu'un simple phénix de feu qui déclanche votre méfiance, je crois que c'est un peu exagéré.

-Vous oublié l'incendie, celui de cette section du château où nous nous trouvons… Par chance son explosion a eu lieu en été, alors que le château était pratiquement vide, mais il aurait pu causer d'avantage de dommage si quelqu'un avait été présent dans une des classes avoisinantes ce jour là!

-Professeur Sanders, je veux sincèrement l'aider, apprendre à la comprendre. Les scientifiques qui l'étudient au ministère, ils ne sont pas proches d'elle et je suis certains qu'ils lui font encore plus peur et plus douter d'elle-même! Moi je suis son ami et je suis sure que notre relation d'amitié peut juste l'aider à comprendre sa magie et la faire évoluer dans le bons sens. Laissez-moi l'aider monsieur, si vous ne souhaitiez pas son bien, elle vivrais au ministère dans une cellule capitonnée ou vous l'auriez tout simplement fait tuer comme ce qui se faisait il y a bien des années…

Le professeur réfléchit un moment en faisant des allés et retours sur ses pas et en fixant le sol. Il relève ensuite la tête d'un coup en fixant le jeune homme dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Si je te laisse être son ami, tu devras me promettre de ne pas trahir son secret et tu devras aussi me promettre de ne pas la faire souffrir.

-Pourquoi la ferais-je souffrir?

-Parce que tu seras la seule personne en dehors des enseignants, à la fréquenter dans son entièreté et elle va s'attacher à toi inévitablement, si ce n'est déjà fait. Es-tu prêt à prendre ce risque?

Antony Sanders marche vers son bureau. Il repense à cette promesse d'adolescent faite par Albus Potter à propos de sa fille. « Pourquoi ne comprend-t-il pas ce que son amitié pour sa fille hors du commun va des conséquences sur sa vie, sur leurs vies », se dit-il.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à son histoire avec Éva Sims, la mère de Jade. Il l'avait connu un été, alors que sa mère était malade et qu'elle l'avait envoyé chez sa tante pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui et de sa sœur durant son rétablissement. Il venait tout juste d'avoir 13 ans quand il a aperçu la jeune Éva pour la première fois entrain de cueillir des cerises de façon peu ordinaire. Elle les faisait léviter entre l'arbre et un panier qu'elle avait placé à la base du tronc de l'arbre. Il a été immédiatement fasciné par les dons magiques de la fillette et est allé rapidement fraterniser avec elle, lui annonçant le plus sérieusement du monde qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle intégrerait probablement l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard avec lui à la rentrée et que là bas, elle pourra développer sa magie. Le seul problème, c'était que Éva Sims n'était pas une sorcière…

Ne la trouvant par parmi les élèves de première année à la rentrée, Antony avait été trouvé la directrice presque en panique pour lui signaler qu'il manquait une sorcière à l'appel. Cette dernière lui avait alors appris l'existence de ces moldus qui ont des dons non relié à la magie ordinaire des sorciers qui peuplent son monde et qu'il arrivait dans de rare cas qu'ils les développent assez pour qu'on s'y laisse prendre.

Éva faisait de la télékinésie, elle déplaçait des objets à distance et elle avait appris à bien maîtriser cette capacité bien au-delà du reste de ses semblables et ce même à un si jeune âge. Déçu qu'elle ne soit qu'une simple moldu, Antony essaya de l'oublier, mais quand sa mère est morte et qu'il fut confié de façon permanente à sa tante vers l'âge de 16 ans, il reprit contact avec la fillette devenue adolescente et durant cet été là, il est tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Il lui écrivait souvent quand ils étaient séparés et leur relation étrange avait duré jusqu'à son entré à l'école des aurores. Éva avait alors décidé de passer la nuit avec lui, comme un adieu, avant de disparaître et ainsi l'empêcher de gâcher sa future carrière dans le monde de la magie avec une moldu sans intérêt.

Le jeune homme affecté par la situation broya longuement du noir, poursuivant ses études et finalement il avait décidé de postuler comme professeur à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il n'a jamais refait sa vie avec aucune femme, se contentant d'aventures sans lendemain, jusqu'au jour où il appris la mort d'Éva et l'existence de sa fille Jade, une fillette qui représentait le mélange parfait de leur deux types de magie si distincte.

Il n'a jamais vraiment pardonné à Éva d'être partie et la ressemblance physique de la mère et la fille le fait encore souffrir, l'empêchant de se rapprocher d'elle réellement. Malgré sa douleur, il veut tout de même la protéger. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle vie désormais au château avec lui et non dans un centre de recherche du ministère où certains auraient préféré qu'elle demeure.

Sa fille mérite de vivre dans une sorte de normalité, car après tout, elle a vécu plusieurs années avec sa mère sans problèmes et personne n'avait jamais pu prouver hors de tout doute qu'elle a le moindre lien avec l'incendie de son village et la mort de sa mère. Le fait de refuser qu'elle ait un ami comme Albus Potter l'aurait très certainement éloignée encore plus de cette normalité où il voudrait la voir s'épanouir un jour. Cependant il subsiste toujours une crainte en lui, une peur, cette peur qu'elle s'attache au jeune Potter comme lui s'était attaché à Éva et qu'au final, le jeune homme la laisse tombé et qu'elle vivent dans la même souffrance perpétuelle que lui, celle de l'abandon.

La sincérité présente dans les yeux verts du jeune Potter est touchante, mais son innocence laisse présager le pire à Antony Sanders. En bout de ligne, il y a bien pire comme garçon dans cette école, ne valait-il pas mieux qu'elle tombe sur quelqu'un comme Al Potter avant de se laisser embobiner par un plus mal élevé et avec des intentions beaucoup moins nobles? Incontestablement, sa fille vieillit et continuera de vieillir pour devenir une femme et un jour viendra où il ne pourra pas l'empêcher de vivre sa vie.


	6. Révélation, acceptation

_« Parce que tu seras la seule personne en dehors des enseignants à la fréquenter dans son entièreté et elle va s'attacher à toi, es-tu prêt à prendre ce risque? »_

Al a du mal à dormir. La phrase tourne en boucle dans sa tête. Est-il vraiment prêt à aider cette fille aux pouvoirs si terrifiants? Une fille crainte par son propre père et aussi par les sorciers les plus doués de son époque. Le professeur Sanders a cependant fait le choix en toute connaissance de cause, le choix de l'intégrer à cette école en tant qu'étudiante ordinaire, de l'y faire vivre normalement comme n'importe quel autre élève. Elle suit les même cours que les autres, dort et mange en compagnie des autres. Mise à part l'incident de la tour d'astronomie et celui du sixième étage l'année de son arrivée au château alors qu'elle était encore sous le choc de la mort de sa mère, elle a toujours depuis fait preuve d'un self contrôle remarquable.

Mais ce si ce fragile équilibre semble désormais menacé et pas seulement par lui, mais aussi par le fait que la jeune fille vieillit et vie un peu ce que vivent tous les autres adolescents : des montés d'hormones qui causent des émotions plus fortes et plus difficile à contrôler.

Peut-il vraiment reculé maintenant qu'il lui a dit qu'il l'accepte comme elle est, maintenant qu'il a supplié son père de le laisser l'aider et finalement le plus important, veut-il vraiment reculer ou est-ce simplement un soupçons de peur qui s'est insinué en lui?

Réponse simple : oui il veut l'aider et cela peu importe les risques. Il est prêt à le faire parce qu'au fond de lui, il sait qu'elle n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais et que le fait de l'ignorer maintenant alors qu'elle a enfin osé lui révéler son secret pourrait la refermer des autres pour toujours et créer ce monstre qui la terrifie tant!

Son père, le célèbre Harry Potter, a sauver le monde des sorciers en combattant le mal absolu, en aidant les autres et en acceptant toutes les créatures magiques comme étant ses égaux. Ces valeurs, il a grandit avec et maintenant, il a la chance de les mettre en pratique en aidant une sorcière différente à intégrer complètement leur monde et a utiliser cette force qu'elle a en elle pour faire le bien, avant qu'elle ne décide de se rebeller et de faire comme dans toutes ces histoires de sorciers incompris qu'il a étudié dans son cours d'histoire de la magie et qu'elle ne tente de détruire leur monde.

La première chose qu'il doit maintenant réussir à accomplir pour son bien, est de l'aider à s'accepter elle-même telle qu'elle est. Elle doit arrêter d'avoir peur de sa magie, la traditionnelle comme celle en provenance de son don unique. Si elle dégage plus d'assurance, peut-être alors son père consentira-t-il à la laisser faire des sorties en dehors du territoire de l'école. Poudlard est en quelque sorte sa prison et elle ne peut en sortir qu'une fois par année pour aller se faire étudier par des chercheurs du ministère de la magie, dans un lieu probablement reculé et secret d'où elle ne peut pas non plus sortir. Elle passe donc sa vie à se promener d'une prison à l'autre, ce qui est assez malsain pour aider une personne à se sentir normal quand tous les autres autour racontent leurs voyages et sorties avec leurs proches et leurs amis.

Vu la situation d'injustice dans laquelle elle vie, c'est assez surprenant qu'elle n'ait pas encore brûlé toute cette école et qu'elle ne se soit pas tout simplement enfui. Si elle est aussi incontrôlable qu'ils le prétendent, il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait dû s'échapper d'ici et tout détruire. Ce simple fait est la preuve, la motivation, le point d'encrage qui permet à Albus de cesser de douter de sa décision de l'aider.

Antony Sanders aime sa fille, mais il ne démontre cependant pas ses sentiments envers elle et il cache son lien de parenté avec elle également, mais pas parce qu'il a honte d'elle, mais pour se dissocier de la douleur qu'il ressent face à son amour passé perdue. Il y a des rumeurs cependant. Elles sont probablement dues à des morceaux de conversations colportés au travers de l'école par des oreilles indiscrètes, mais la rumeur n'a jamais été assez forte pour faire le tour de l'établissement et convaincre tous le monde de son fondement.

Selon lui, c'est aussi pour la protéger qu'il la renie, empêchant les autres de s'intéresser à elle de trop près. Le professeur Coulter semble être le seul à avoir essayé de l'intégrer et de l'intéresser à quelque chose. Il semble même avoir de l'affection pour elle et il joue un peu le rôle du père à la place du véritable géniteur. Il lui enseigne son art, les potions, considéré comme moins risqué que la magie traditionnelle par la majorité des sorciers et pourtant elle a atteint un tel niveau dans ce domaine qu'elle pourrait faire autant de dommage avec ce savoir qu'avec une baguette.

Au fond ce que le professeur Coulter lui apporte c'est une raison de continuer à avancer malgré tout ce qu'elle subit comme échec dans les autres matières. Le professeur de potion est pourtant un homme considérer comme sévère, aigris et incapable de la moindre compassion et pourtant il a accepté de s'occuper de cette fille crainte par ses collègues et de lui donner littéralement un but et une passion dans la vie.

Sachant tout ce qu'il sait sur Jade Sims, Albus se demande pourquoi le professeur Coulter lui a demandé au départ de lui enseigner les potions. Son plan cachait-il autre chose ou est-ce simplement par le plus grand des hasards que les deux élèves se sont mis à se fréquenter en dehors des classes afin de pratiquer la magie.

Le lendemain, Albus retrouve Jade au local du sixième étage, comme à l'habitude. Sait-elle que son père lui a parlé, sait-elle ce qu'il lui a lui-même répondu?

N'étant pas du genre à mettre des gants blancs, Jade lui raconte sans détour que Antony Sanders lui a raconté leur discussion de la veille et lui a donné en quelque sorte sa permission de le fréquenter. Elle a dû cependant lui promettre de l'avertir si jamais un incident se produit lors de leur entraînement et particulièrement parce que le garçon avec qui elle a décidé de se lier d'amitié est le fils du sorcier le plus célèbre du monde de la magie.

Jade a évidemment peur, peur de montrer à Albus de quoi elle est réellement capable, peur de se dévoiler totalement devant lui. Il est le seul ami qu'elle n'a jamais eu, mais en même temps, s'il doit fuir devant ses capacités, valait mieux qu'elle le sache maintenant!

Jade a remarqué durant son petit cours particulier de magie avec Albus, que le garçon n'a pas changé, il est resté pareil avec elle, même en sachant la vérité, même après avoir parler avec son père C'est ce qui pousse le jeune femme à essayer plus fort, sans crainte de débordement, sans peur de lui montrer sa puissance et ce même quand elle n'arrive pas à réaliser un sort les premières fois. Elle dû même parfois prendre des pause parce que l'effort qu'elle met pour faire couler la magie en elle réveille également son autre magie, éclairant ses yeux de flammes intenses qui semblent plus intrigué et fasciner son ami que de l'effrayer. Il faut impérativement qu'il voie ce dont elle est vraiment capable, qu'il voie sa vraie puissance afin de pouvoir mieux la comprendre, comprendre cette crainte constante de perte de contrôle qui l'empêche parfois de progresser.

Elle décide donc de lui préparer une potion spéciale qui empêche les gens de prendre en feu. Elle a appris à la fabriquer durant les étés où elle va au ministère pour se faire étudier par les chercheurs. Le fait qu'ils puissent l'approcher de près pendant qu'elle utilise sa puissance a été très bénéfique pour l'étude sur son don, mais la potion ne résiste qu'une seul fois à sa flamme, ensuite, elle n'agit plus et il faut en reprendre, mais pas trop souvent car elle contient une substance qui peut être assez nocive pour l'organisme si elle est ingéré en trop grande quantité et sur une base trop régulière. Cette potion a été d'ailleurs trouvée accidentellement alors qu'on cherchait encore un remède à sa condition plutôt que de lui apprendre à vivre avec.

Albus et Jade se donnent donc rendez-vous dans le parc enneigé du château, le samedi suivant et dans un environnement totalement gelé, elle pourrait enfin lui prouver à quel point son père a raison de la craindre. Avant de partir, elle lui fait boire sa mixture à l'odeur infecte.

-Fait moi confiance, c'est très efficace!

-Tu es sure, on dirait que je bois de l'essence.

-Crois-moi, ça fait tout l'effet contraire, mais ce n'est bon que pour une seule « explosion ». Si jamais je deviens hors de contrôle, éloigne-toi ou sinon tu brûlera vif!

-N'essaie pas de m'effrayer, tu n'y arrivera pas. Après tout je suis un courageux Gryffondor, lui lance Albus d'un ton faussement arrogant.

Il neige assez fortement et ce camouflage naturel leur permet de passer inaperçu d'autant plus que la plupart des élèves en ce moment brave le mauvais temps afin d'assister au match de Quidditch. Albus leur fait apparaître des raquettes aux pieds et ils s'enfoncent dans le brouillard blanc en direction des montagnes. Quand ils sont aussi loin que possible des regards indiscrets, Jade fait s'éloigner Albus un peu et se concentre sur un amas de neige plus loin dans les montagnes. Elle a immédiatement ressenti la peur familière qu'elle ressens toujours quand elle perçoit en elle les premiers effluves de son don magique la parcourir, ce qui contribue encore plus à amplifier la simple démonstration qu'elle veut lui faire. Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'a pas laissé cette sensation la submergé entièrement. Elle utilise les conseils qu'Albus lui a fournit sur les sorts ordinaires et laisse son don s'écoulé en elle, comme elle le fait pour la magie traditionnelle. Ses yeux s'emplirent de flammes rougeoyantes et elle se réjouit intérieurement d'être dos à lui, car il aurait sûrement détallé à toute vitesse en voyant ses yeux s'enflammés de cette façon au moment où son don la submerge entièrement.

Elle se concentre et un immense phénix de feu se matérialise devant elle, semblable à celui qu'Al avait déjà vue il y a quelques années. L'oiseau brûlant fait fondre sous sa chaleur, un large sillon de neige accumulé et va ensuite percuter directement le haut d'une des montagnes environnantes provoquant une avalanche. La chute de neige fonce droit vers la sorcière et Albus dû se retenir pour ne pas intervenir. Il lui a promis de na pas bouger quoi qu'il arrive et de lui faire confiance. L'avalanche arrive à toute allure et quand elle est sur le point de les percuter, la coulé de neige s'évapora en entrant en contact avec un gigantesque bouclier de feu qui entoure d'un seul coup les deux jeunes. Elle s'effondre alors, comme vidé de toute son énergie et Albus courre vers elle.

Il la soulève délicatement dans ses bras et elle ouvre les yeux qui contiennent toujours une légère trace de flamme qui brûle tout au fond. Albus prend sa baguette et construit un igloo pour les abriter de la tempête. Il y conduit la jeune femme pour la laisser retrouver des forces avant de reprendre le chemin de l'école. Il lui donne un peu de chocolat qu'il a dans ses poches, se rappelant des conseils de son père à propos des détraqueurs et des magies capable de piger dans les émotions des sorciers.

Jade a le visage si serine, il ne l'a jamais vu aussi détendue que maintenant, comme si toute l'accumulation de la tension, de ses émotions, venaient d'être évacué d'un seul coup au travers des flammes qu'elle a produite. Cette impressionnante démonstration n'a pas fait peur au jeune sorcier comme le professeur Sander l'avait suggéré. Au contraire, il a été fort impressionné par sa force magique et il a même commencé à la voir autrement que comme la gamine une peu gauche qui lui enseignait les potions et qui s'efforce de copier sa façon de jeter des sorts. Grâce à la potion anti-feu qu'il avait ingéré, il a pu rester dans le bouclier de flamme qu'elle a créé pour les protéger de l'avalanche et il a même pris un certain plaisir à ressentir sa force enflammé le traverser entièrement. Ce partage de son énergie magique a été encore plus fort que lorsqu'il partage avec elle la sensation qui s'école en lui quand il jette un sort traditionnel.

Malgré son épuisement, le feu brûle toujours en elle et c'est presque hypnotisant de la regarder combattre ses dernières flammes.

-Ça va mieux, lui demande doucement le jeune homme d'une voix incontrôlablement sensuel.

-Épuisée, mais soulagée à la fois. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas utilisé ma pleine capacité, c'est assez libérateur je dois l'avouer.

Albus se sent attiré par cette flamme si intense qui semble couler dans ses veines. Il n'a jamais eu, au cours de sa vie, du mal à parler de ses émotions, de ce qu'il ressent, mais en cet instant, il ne trouve pas les mots pour décrire son état d'esprit. Il se contente alors de la fixer intensément et leur échange de regard dure assez longtemps pour devenir plus profond que jamais.

Soudain, Jade se met à ressentir une pulsion de feu incontrôlable émanant du fond de son cœur et remontant le long de ses veines. Elle sort en vitesse de leur abris et courre le plus loin possible de Albus avant qu'une explosion de feu ne se déclanche autour d'elle. Cette perte de contrôle crée un immense cratère dans la neige autour d'elle.

Quand Albus sort de l'igloo, il la retrouve plusieurs mètres plus loin assise au milieu d'un grand trou dans la neige d'une profondeur d'au moins deux mètres. Il la fait lévité pour lui permettre d'en sortir, mais il évite cette fois de la regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. Il s'est passé quelque chose dans leurs yeux, il a senti quelque chose de nouveau se produire en lui en la regardant et à voir la grosseur de l'explosion qu'elle a engendrée, elle aussi l'a certainement ressentit. Albus a maintenant peur. Pas de ce qu'elle peut faire, mais de ce que lui a envie de lui faire maintenant. Jamais il n'a ressentit une telle chose auparavant pour qui que ce soit.

Ils rentrent silencieusement au château et Jade va rapidement se réfugier dans la chambre de son dortoir directement, épuisée et vidée. Albus rejoint sa cousine Rose dans sa salle commune. En voyant son étrange expression, elle le prend dans ses bras et ils restent ainsi un long moment, sans même se parler avant de se laisser tomber sur une causeuse. Rose et Al ont tous les deux le même air et semblent parfaitement comprendre le besoin de silence de l'autre. Au bout d'un long moment elle prend finalement la parole :

-Tu veux m'en parler Al, demande Rose.

-Pas pour le moment, je dois remettre mes idées en place, et toi tu veux m'en parler, lui demande Al sur le même ton.

-J'ai couché avec Scorpius Malefoy…

Rose raconte à Albus, le petit rendez-vous qu'il s'était fixé dans une salle de classe pour faire leur devoir et se parler en privé, mais une fois près l'un de l'autre, il l'a embrassé et tout est parti en vrille. Aucun des deux n'avait réussi à refreiner leur passion, comme si un désir lattant avait refait surface les empêchant de se contrôler et ils ont finit par franchir le point de non-retour. Rose Weasley qui avait lu tellement de roman d'amour ou le prince charmant offrait une nuit magique à sa princesse remplit de rose rouge, de chandelle et de draps de satin, venait de perdre sa virginité sur une table de travail dans une sombre et sinistre salle de classe avec un garçon pour qui, elle ne ressentait que le besoin de le battre dans toutes les matières.

Il avait été très doux avec elle, malgré la passion qui l'animait et elle ne regrette absolument pas l'expérience elle-même, mais elle ne sait plus où elle en est et cela lui fait très peur. L'aime-t-elle, l'aime-t-il, difficile de savoir, mais le désir a été plus fort que leur raison et Rose se déteste pour cela. Jamais la jeune sorcière ne laisse libre cours à ses pulsions en temps normale et encore moins quand il s'agit des pulsions de son corps…

Plus Albus écoute le récit de sa cousine et plus il arrive à comprendre ce qui l'a envahie lui-même plus tôt dans cet igloo avec Jade. Il l'a vu dans les yeux de la jeune femme aussi, le désir ardent comme les flammes, ce désir qui a réussi à faire fondre des tonnes de neige autour de son corps si frêle. Elle est trop jeune, il le sait et trop instable aussi. Elle doit apprendre à maîtriser son don et surtout ses émotions avant de commencer à espérer un jour exprimer ouvertement ses envies. Car le risque existe, il le sait maintenant, elle peut le tuer et cela même sans le vouloir!

Maintenant lui aussi doit apprendre à se contrôler. Il réussi tant bien que mal à refreiner son envie de l'embrasser, de laisser sa bouche se fondre sur celle de la jeune femme au regard si intensément brûlant. S'il l'avait fait, que lui serait-il arrivé? Aurait-il brûlé vif, serait-il mort fondu comme la neige autour d'elle. Heureusement qu'elle est partie en sentant son don lui échapper! Il sait désormais qu'aucun d'eux ne pourra perdre réellement le contrôle en présence de l'autre, que c'est trop risqué, mais ce lien d'amitié innocent entre eux vient maintenant d'évoluer vers un autre stade qui est des plus envoûtant malgré le danger.

Jade se réveille très tard le lendemain. Elle est maintenant totalement reposée et clame. Son contrôle d'elle-même est toujours plus facile quand elle a purgé un peu de sa flamme intérieure. Elle a tout de même évité de croiser Albus ce jour là. Un étrange échange de regard s'est passé entre eux et elle redoute que leur relation si compliqué déjà ne le devienne encore plus désormais. Vaut mieux se donner de l'espace pour le moment, même si une voix au fond d'elle ne fait que lui réclamer d'aller le rejoindre.

Quand la semaine de cours reprend, Jade a du mal à se concentrer en classe. Ce jour là elle écoute distraitement le professeur dans son cours d'histoire de la magie, repensant aux yeux verts si pénétrant de son ami Al, se laissant transporter par ce souvenir si intensément dangereux.

Elle se met ensuite à réfléchir à sa première rencontre avec le jeune homme, quand il l'a aidé à ramasser son dégât de racine dans le local de potion et que leurs regards se sont croisés pour la première fois. Son cœur s'est emballé devant la douceur et la sincérité de ses beaux yeux et elle n'a pu s'empêcher par la suite de l'observer, comme s'il était devenu une sorte d'obsession secrète. Elle le trouvait de plus en plus beau au fil du temps qui passait, au fil des samedi de retenue qui se succédaient et quand il l'avait suivi dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque, elle s'était alors mise à croire qu'il avait lui aussi une sorte de fascination pour elle.

Son plus beau souvenir avant l'intensité de leur proximité dans cette igloo, c'est la fois où il lui a fait ressentir sa magie à lui la première fois, sur la petite île où elle essayait d'apprendre d'elle-même à contrôler sa magie. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, la sensation magique qu'il lui avait fait partagé. Ce jour là elle avait bien faillit l'enflammer, mais son contrôle d'elle-même avait réussi à refreiné cette brûlante ardeur.

Hier dans l'igloo, soumise à son don qui venait à peine de la submerger totalement, elle a ressentit une telle intensité, un tel courant électrique passer entre eux qu'elle a faillit ne pas réagir, ne pas s'éloigner et il serait probablement mort brûlé par le feu de sa passion. Elle se sait condamner maintenant, condamné a refréné ses pulsions envers lui. Jamais elle ne pourra laisser libre cours à ses envies et elle le constate maintenant et pire que tout, elle est persuadée que lui aussi le sait maintenant.


	7. Duel

Albus et Jade continuent malgré les évènements, à se voir chaque samedi matin pour peaufiner la technique de potion d'Al et chaque dimanche pour les techniques de duel de Jade. Ils se parlent un peu de leur vie personnelle, mais se concentrent surtout sur leur formation. Les examens des BUSE approchent et les élèves de la cinquième année sont plutôt stressés, ce qui rend l'atmosphère des salles de classe plutôt explosive. Al aime le calme de ces moments passés avec Jade, malgré cette étrange tension silencieuse qui semble encore grandir entre eux. Elle est toujours très patiente avec lui et il fait de même avec elle. Leur collaboration semble porter ses fruits. Al s'améliore constamment en potion et Jade sera fin prête pour la compétition annuel de duel qui aura lieu sous peu.

Cette compétition, c'est une sorte de transition pour les élèves de quatrième année, une dernière chance de mettre en pratique leur talent avant d'être catapulté vers la plus sérieuse et déterminante cinquième année d'étude à Poudlard, celle qui décide en quelque sorte, par le résultat des BUSE, de l'avenir de chaque sorcier dans le monde de la magie. La compétition de duel a été instaurée dans l'école il y a 12 ans déjà et chaque année les meilleures élèves se voient attribuer une récompense. La plus prestigieuse c'est évidemment la coupe des duels, remit à l'élève qui gagne la compétition individuelle. Le nom du sorcier est alors gravé à jamais sur ce prestigieux symbole et conservé dans la salle des trophées, à la vue de tous. L'an dernier, c'est Rose Weasley qui a eu ce privilège. Son père est si fier qu'il va probablement en parler pendant dix ans encore, ce qui fait parfois honte à la jeune femme de nature plus discrète.

Les arbitres lors de cette compétition, sont des élèves de septièmes années et les juges, des aurores du ministère qui voient dans cette exhibition, l'occasion de pouvoir observer de potentiels recrus à l'œuvre, une sorte de camp d'entraînement, comme il en est de même pour le quidditch.

Jade ne souhaite pas gagner, elle désire seulement battre un ou deux élèves pour prouver à ses compatriotes Serpentard qu'elle a sa place parmi eux autrement que comme génie des potions. Gagner le trophée individuel est important pour son propre prestige c'est évident, mais contribuer à la victoire de sa maison l'est tout autant et le fait de réussir à marquer quelques points, peut faire toute la différence lorsque vient le temps de sélectionner les finalistes pour le combat final par équipe.

C'est uniquement à la fin des compétitions par équipe, que les meilleurs duellistes vont individuellement, toutes maisons confondues, combattre les uns contre les autres. Ce combat ultime à lieu uniquement quelques mois après les duels par équipe, pour laisser le temps aux jeunes sorciers de peaufiner leur technique de combat et en mettre plein la vue lors de la grande finale. Ces élèves chanceux sont choisis par les aurores invités. Harry Potter a déjà lui-même participé au jugement des duellistes, mais comme il y a souvent de ses nombreux neveux ou nièces de la grande famille Weasley en compétition, il ne fait plus parti de ce jury depuis quelques années.

La compétition par équipe se déroule sur quatre jours. Au début les quatre maisons s'affrontent à tour de rôle pour l'obtention de point. Les deux équipes ayant obtenues le plus de point s'affrontent ensuite pour la final. On obtient un point par adversaire battu.

À la fin de ces quatre jours, une maison est couronnée grande championne. Les juges annoncent alors le nom des 12 finalistes pour la compétition individuelle. Cet ultime affrontement a lieu devant publique et pas uniquement devant les autres élèves de l'école, ce qui en générale fait encore plus monter la pression des concurrents sélectionnés.

Albus a donc passé les dernières semaines avant les duels par équipe, à préparer Jade mentalement. Selon Al, tout ce passe dans la tête, vitesse de réaction, facilité de protection, mais la clé : la rapidité d'attaque. Être capable de faire le vide avec la foule est primordiale et tout particulièrement pour une fille aussi explosive que son amie. Il a aussi aidé parallèlement sa sœur Lily à se préparer en compagnie de sa cousine Rose, car après tout, il reste un Gryffondor et il ne doit pas trop aider la maison Serpentard, leurs plus grand rivaux! De toute façon, sa sœur ne devrait-elle pas être sa concurrente favorite?

Quand le jour des duels arrive enfin. Albus est presque plus anxieux que les concurrents eux-mêmes. Il essaye d'éviter de stresser inutilement sa sœur, pendant que son frère James lui, fait tout pour la rendre nerveuse.

-Allez Lily, ne fait pas honte à ta famille, même Al s'est rendu en final, alors on en espère pas moins de toi.

-James! Ferme là! dit Albus. Laisse-la se concentrer!

-Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose et puis la pression elle connaît bien en tant qu'attrapeuse de l'équipe alors, elle sait gérer. Arrête un peu de la couver. C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas comprendre toi, tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe...

-Les gars! Fermez-là tous les deux et laisser moi respirer! Il arrivera, ce qu'il arrivera ok, alors foutez moi la paix! Se fâche Lily.

Albus et James continuent cependant à se chamailler, car au fond Lily n'est qu'un prétexte pour démarrer une dispute qui en réalité, a une base beaucoup plus profonde pour les deux garçons.

-Tu n'a pas plus gagner cette compétition, lance Albus à son frère.

-Uniquement parce que je m'étais blessé au quidditch la semaine précédente, ce qui réduisait considérablement mes mouvements, se défend James.

-La belle excuse!

-Et toi Albus, c'est quoi ton excuse pour t'être laissé battre par cette mauviette de Scorpius Malefoy... Mais je sais pourquoi, c'est parce que tu es encore plus mauviette que lui, voilà la raison. Tu manques d'affirmation de toi et d'agressivité et tu te demande encore pourquoi on ne veut pas de toi dans l'équipe de quidditch! Tu n'as pas la tempe d'affronter les choses quand ça compte vraiment, tu es pathétique et indigne d'être chez les Gryffondor!

-Nous n'avons qu'à nous battre en duel tous les deux, nous verrons qui est le plus fort!

-Non mais vous allez arrêter avec votre concours de qui fait pipi le plus loin, c'est lassant à la fin. C'est ma journée aujourd'hui et ne venez pas tout gâcher avec vos conneries, crie presque Lily d'un ton qui fait enfin lâcher prise à James, non sans une dernière remarque sur le fait que même leur petite sœur est plus agressive que Albus!

Rose et Albus ont pris place dans l'estrade réservée aux supporter de Gryffondor. Albus est encore en colère contre James, mais lorsque l'annonceur commence son discours d'ouverture, il réussi à chasser ses dernières sentiments haineux et à se concentrer sur le spectacle qui va s'offrir à eux.

Les règlements pour les supporter sont simples: on ne parle pas durant les duels, on n'essaie pas d'intimider les adversaires et on applaudit les concurrents entre les coups uniquement. Si l'un où l'autre de ses règlements est enfreint, l'élève fautif est chassé et des points sont retirés à sa maison.

L'annonceur décrit ensuite le déroulement de l'événement:

-Les duellistes affrontent un adversaire tiré au sort et pour gagner ils doivent remporter 2 manches sur 3, ce qui leur permet d'amasser un point pour leur maison. Chaque élève combat au moins une fois. Cependant, comme la maison Poufsouffle contient un élève de plus que les autres, par soucis d'égalité, chacune des maison aura un élève pigé aussi au hasard, qui devra combattre une deuxième fois.

C'est maintenant le tirage au sort pour déterminer les maisons qui vont s'affronter en premier.

-Gryffondor affronte pour commencer Poufsouffle et Serpentard affronte quant à eux Serdaigle. Au bout des 3 premiers jours de compétition, toutes les maisons vont s'être affrontées et les deux maisons ayant accumulés le plus de points au total se battront l'une contre l'autre le 4e jours dans un système qu'on appel : mort subite. Les élèves qui perdent leur combat sont tout de suite éliminés et les autres continuent à affronter leurs adversaires jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des concurrents que d'une seule des deux maisons finalistes.

L'année dernière Serpentard l'a emporté contre Gryffondor, mais lors des duels individuels, c'est finalement Rose Weasley qui a battu l'imbattable Scorpius Malefoy et remporter la coupe des champions.

Ce matin, Albus regarde les duels entre Serdaigle et Serpentard. Quand le tour de Jade arrive, Albus se sent se tendre, serrant fortement avec ses mains le banc de bois où il est assis. Rose remarque alors cette tension chez son cousin et comprend un peu mieux en apercevant la jeune femme qu'il est entrain de fixer avec anxiété. Elle reconnaît tout de suite la sorcière qui aide son cousin à obtenir son BUSE en potion. Rose surveille plus attentivement son combat et est soudainement surprise de la position de départ qu'a adopté la jeune femme. Ça ressemble à s'y méprendre à celle que son cousin prend lors des duels. Elle a un petit sourire en coin en pensant que Albus lui a caché certains petits détails sur son entente académique avec la jeune Serpentard. Après tout ça se comprend, si quelqu'un découvre qu'il a aidé l'ennemi à progresser…

La concentration de Jade est inébranlable et elle réussi à contré assez facilement la tentative de désarmement de son adversaire. La surprise de ce dernier lui fait baisser sa garde et la jeune sorcière réussi un superbe Expelliamus qui fait perdre la baguette à son adversaire. Jade a maintenant atteint son objectif : elle a réussi à faire marquer un point à son équipe. Les Serpentard applaudissent la victorieuse et Albus se retient de se lever debout pour l'acclamer. Son regard se rempli de fierté parce qu'après tout, c'est lui qui l'a entraîné!

Au repas du midi, la fébrilité est à son comble à la table des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles. Leur affrontement est tout proche. Les Serpentards victorieux eux s'amusent à narguer les Serdaigles, mais leur domination n'a pas été si totale. Seulement deux points les séparent. Jade peut fièrement dire qu'elle a contribué à la victoire de son équipe et elle ressent plus de soulagement que de fierté face à sa victoire. Le professeur Coulter l'a très chaleureusement félicité, mais son père le directeur de la maison perdante, l'a à peine regardé. Cette première journée s'est quand même bien passé pour elle malgré cela, il en reste encore deux à affronter et peut-être une troisième, mais elle essaie de ne pas trop y penser.

Dans l'après-midi, Lily Potter affronte le meilleur élève de Poufsouffle et elle a bien faillit perdre son premier duel, mais elle réussi une parfaite esquive qui lui permis de vaincre son adversaire admirablement. Albus peut enfin faire une ovation debout sans gêne et James crie à haute voix :

-Bravo Lily, tu as été à la hauteur de la réputation familiale.

Rose roule les yeux en l'air en entendant son cousin crié et Scorpius Malefoy lui, rit au loin de l'expression exaspérée de sa petite amie secrète. La première journée de duel s'est bien passée, laissant les élèves relâcher un peu la pression. Le lendemain après-midi aura lieu l'affrontement Serpentard et Gryffondor et Al prie intérieurement pour que sa sœur Lily n'affronte pas son amie Jade.

Albus, accoudé à la fenêtre dans sa salle commune, observe la pleine lune qui éclaire le ciel. Rose s'installe à côté de lui, fuyant aussi les autres élèves qui tournent autour des combattants de la quatrième année.

-Elle s'en ait très bien sorti, tu ne trouves pas, commente Rose.

-Assez bien pour un premier duel.

-Il a été tellement surpris quand elle a réussi à bloqué son attaque qu'il en a presque lâché sa baguette avant de recevoir le coup fatal, s'amuse Rose.

-Tu ne parles pas de Lily, je me trompe?

-Non en effet, je parle de ta petite protégée, celle qui se place pour les duels exactement comme toi tu le faisais l'an dernier. Tu m'avais caché que tu lui enseignais les duels en échange de ses cours de potions.

-Je ne voulais pas que l'on me traite de traître à ma maison et encore moins que ça vienne aux oreilles de mon frère.

-N'empêche qu'à moi, tu n'aurais pas dû le cacher, surtout maintenant que tu es au courant de mon histoire avec Scorpius...

-Vous ne vous affichez toujours pas à ce que je comprends?

-Je dois le dire à ma mère avant et elle devra… préparer mon père psychologiquement à cette éventualité et ensuite je prendrai ma décision.

-Tu père va s'y faire, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que toi sur ce point, même après toutes ces années, il lui arrive encore de ressasser de vieilles histoires du temps où il fréquentait l'école. Ton frère aussi semble beaucoup le détester alors c'est difficile de m'imaginer l'inviter dans nos réunions de famille.

Le lendemain, c'est le moment tant attendu : l'affrontement des deux maison les plus en compétition de l'histoire de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Serpentard contre Gryffondor! Albus n'a que peu dormi la nuit précédente, se sentant comme si c'était lui qui allait combattre. Heureusement pour lui, Lily ne va finalement pas affronter Jade, mais c'est elle qui va participer au premier combat de la journée. Sa nervosité a baissé d'un cran quand elle a réussi à gagner son combat assez facilement cette fois.

Jade de son côté, se présente contre une des meilleures amies de Lily Potter. C'est le dernier affrontement et Gryffondor mène par un combat. Si Serpentard gagne, se sera l'égalité, mais si Gryffondor gagne, c'est la victoire. Albus prend la main de sa cousine Rose, trop ambivalent dans ses sentiments, partagé entre l'envie de gagner et l'envie de voir Jade gagner. Si Jade gagne, il devra retenir sa joie et si Jade perd, il ne pourra pas non plus exploser de joie pour ne pas la blesser, même si il sait qu'elle comprendrait sa réaction.

Le combat est assez long, les deux combattantes ont du talent pour esquivés les tentatives de leur adversaire, finalement Jade réussi in extrémiste à conservé sa baguette et a envoyé un sort à son adversaire qui la fait atterrir sur les fesse, sous les applaudissements retentissants des Serpentards. Jade croise le regard de son ami Al et y décèle de la fierté malgré son manque de réaction dû à l'ambiguïté de la situation dans laquelle il se retrouve. Jade devient pour sa maison, l'héroïne du jour. Personne n'a jamais soupçonné la reine des potions d'avoir un tel talent pour les duels. Au dire de certain, elle a bien joué son jeu en classe en ne dévoilant pas trop ses forces.

Au troisième jour de duel, Poufsouffle a vraiment mal performée, laissant Serpentard accumuler un maximum de points ce qui leur value une place assurée dans la final du lendemain. Jade fait donc partie, pour le moment, des adversaires invaincues en combat. Serdaigle et Gryffondor luttent de façon plus serrée et Lily Potter perd son combat contre le meilleur des Serdaigles. La petite Gryffondor n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance dans les tirages au sort et a combattu des adversaires plutôt coriaces. Finalement, Gryffondor réussi à l'emporté par deux points, les amenant pratiquement à égalité avec les Serpentards.

Ce soir là, la fête bat son plein dans les deux maisons finalistes et Jade a réussi discrètement à échapper à la cohue. Elle n'a jamais beaucoup aimé les foules et encore moins les fêtes bruyante. Elle a décidé d'aller faire un tour dans la salle des duels pour se remémorer les derniers jours et faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs qui a décidé de s'y rendre.

Elle croise Lily Potter, assise sur l'estrade. Jade voulu faire demi-tour, mais cette dernière lui fait signe de la rejoindre.

-Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de compagnie, lui dit Lily.

-Étrange endroit pour trouver de la compagnie, tu ne trouves pas?

-J'avoue que j'ai fuis la fête de ma maison, j'ai honte d'avoir perdu mon dernier combat et je me sentais hypocrite de rester là bas alors que j'aurais pu donner une meilleure avance à mon équipe.

-Tu t'es vraiment bien battu et j'ai peur de t'affronter demain, se confie Jade.

-Ne te sous-estime pas, tu as un incroyable instinct pour le combat. Je me souviens de notre premier cours de duel il y a deux ans, tu n'arrivais jamais à lancer un sort et regarde toi maintenant, tu es invaincue jusqu'à maintenant. Ton professeur doit être très fier de toi.

-Je crois qu'il prend plutôt plus pour ses élèves de Serdaigle.

-Tu sais… je ne parlais pas du professeur Sanders, mais de mon frère Al. Même si tu as mis ta touche personnelle dans tes mouvements de combat, je reconnais sa technique à lui. C'est mon frère tu sais et même s'il ne m'en a pas parlé, je m'en suis rendu compte. Pas lors des duels... mais la première fois que tu as désarmée un élève en classe avant noël. J'ai raconté cette anecdote à mon frère dans le temps des fêtes histoire de le faire réagir, mais il a réussi à avoir l'air détaché.

-Tu crois que d'autres personnes s'en sont aperçut, questionne Jade.

-Peut-être ma cousine Rose et le professeur Sanders, mais même mon frère James n'a pas fait rapprochement, alors j'imagine que les autres ne savent pas.

-Je l'espère bien, je ne veux pas passer pour une traîtresse.

-Alors, c'est grâce à toi qu'Al est devenu un cancre en potion il parait. J'ai entendu le professeur Coulter parler de ses fulgurants progrès à la directrice dans un couloir l'autre jour et j'ai vu son livre de potion remplit de gribouillis comme les tiens. Je trouve ça super que deux élèves excellents dans des matières opposées s'aident mutuellement. Je suis seulement curieuse de savoir, comment vous êtres vous connu?

Jade n'eut pas le temps de répondre parce que plusieurs élèves arrivent dans la salle de duel pour y faire la fête. Jade s'éclipse dans la foulée, ne voulant pas participer aux festivités.

Le lendemain matin, les élèves sont fin prêt. L'heure du combat ultime a sonné. Tous se serrent la main. Les concurrents en file, attendent leur tour. Quand ils perdent, ils partent simplement s'asseoir dans les gradins, s'ils gagnent, ils retournent au bout de la file, jusqu'à ce qu'une maison en ait éliminé complètement une autre.

Maintenant, il ne reste que 4 Gryffondors contre 2 Serpentards. Jade a bien combattu, mais on sent la fatigue la gagner peu à peu. Son adversaire suivant : Lily Potter. C'est le combat que Al avait tant redouté qui arrive enfin et il ose à peine regarder tellement il est ambivalent sur la personne qu'il souhaite voir l'emporter. Les deux jeunes femmes luttent sans relâche et finalement Lily parvient à prendre le dessus et à éliminer son adversaire.

Le dernier des Serpentards a quant à lui survécu à un dernier combat avant de s'incliner. Au total, Gryffondor a éliminé les Serpentards avec 3 combattant survivants. C'est une victoire assez serrée, pas un anéantissement!

Au banquet de la victoire, la décoration de la salle est à l'effigie de la maison victorieuse. Les juges invités ont fait le choix des douze finalistes et leurs noms sont ensuite nommés. Un seul élève de Poufsouffle, deux de Serdaigle, quatre Serpentards dont Jade Sims et cinq Gryffondor dont Lily Potter. Les finalistes sont conviés en avant de la grande salle et félicités un par un par les enseignants et les juges invités, rappelant maintenant aux élèves que la compétions qui aura lieu en juin sera cette fois individuelle et que par conséquent, le nombre d'élèves représentant une même maison n'est pas forcément un avantage pour l'entraînement.

Al fixe intensément Jade qui elle, a les yeux baissés vers le sol et les joues rouges d'avoir autant d'attention d'un seul coup. Elle n'est désormais plus la fille invisible qu'il a connu au début de l'année, elle est devenu une des têtes d'affiche de la maison Serpentard et par conséquent, une fille surveillée et plus difficile d'accès qu'avant. Jade qui voulait seulement remporter un seul combat, en a remporté cinq et c'est grâce à Albus.

Sa place dans cette élite est justifiée et Al est fier d'y avoir contribuer. Le professeur Sanders regarde Albus avec un regard inquiet et celui-ci se contente de lui sourire gentiment, comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, que sa fille s'en sortira très bien dans son rôle de vedette du moment. Lily fait un clin d'œil étrange à son frère en allant se rasoir et Rose lui prend gentiment la main sous la table pour le rassurer, car malgré les geste confiant qu'il a échanger avec les autres, elle a ressenti de l'anxiété dissimulé sous cette couche de fausse confiance qu'il affiche.

Ce soir là, la grande salle prend les allures d'une grande fête, et les élèves s'éternisent par la suite dans les couloirs pour discuter. Lily Potter va chercher Jade Sims par la main, geste qu'elle fait souvent avec ses amies proches et qui a l'air banale au premier coup d'oeil, mais pas pour Al qui soupçonne sa sœur de manigancer quelque chose.

Il décide alors de les suivre discrètement et est soudainement tirée par sa sœur au détour d'un couloir, sous une cape d'invisibilité. Elle lui bâillonne la bouche et lui indique où aller rejoindre Jade. Ce dernier se rend au point de rendez-vous, mais ne se dévoile pas immédiatement, observant la jeune femme anxieuse qui semble l'attendre. Pour la première fois depuis le mois de janvier, il ressent plus fortement ce désir qui l'a animé dans cet igloo. Un désir qu'il a tout fait depuis pour étouffer tant il est dangereusement dévastateur.

Il veut s'enfuir en courant, mais ses jambes refusent de bouger. Il enlève finalement la cape et se dirige vers elle à pas lent. La fenêtre de grande dimension laisse passer la lumière blanche de la pleine lune qui éclaire magnifiquement la pièce. Les cheveux noirs de Jade reflètent cet éclat si brillant, lui créant presque comme une aura blanche autour de la tête. Ses yeux semblent cependant fatigué, fatigué par les duels, fatigué par le stress maintenant tombé, fatigué par toute cette attention sur elle dans les dernières heures.

Malgré tout cela elle sourit sincèrement à son ami Al et celui-ci lui rend le même sourire éclatant. Il lui prend simplement la main et il se place à coté d'elle devant la fenêtre, comme il le fait si souvent avec sa cousine Rose. Mais le contact de la peau de la jeune femme sur la sienne, n'a pas le même effet apaisant sur ces sens que lorsqu'il vie ce type de contact avec Rose. La sensation est différente et elle engourdit ses sens. Il ressent un picotement brûlant au travers de sa main en contact avec celle de la jeune femme. C'est comme si des centaines de fourmis avaient décidé de parcourir l'ensemble de son épiderme dans un balai désordonné.

Il oublie sa raison, il oublie ses craintes, il oublie sa peur. Il se tourne vers elle et lui prend la joue de son autre main, regardant intensément au fond de ses yeux bleus pailleté d'or. Voyant que la flamme de son terrifiant don ne s'y trouve pas, il suis son désir et prend possession de ses lèvres dans un doux baiser plein de promesse.

La jeune femme y répond tout doucement au début, puis la passion retenue les enflammèrent tous les deux, mais pas au sens littérale du mot heureusement. La langue de Al entreprend l'exploration de la bouche de la jeune femme et elle se laisse guider et emporter vers cette inconnue caresse, mêlant elle aussi sa langue à celle de son ami qui gémit de plaisir sous cet assaut caressant. Jade sent son pouvoir obscur se réveiller en elle et monter dangereusement dans ses veines et elle s'écarte de lui d'un coup, les yeux enflammés.

-Jade, je suis désolée.

-C'est moi qui suis désolée! J'aimerais être une fille normale, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je viens d'avoir 15 ans et je ne peux même pas embrasser un garçon de façon normale, au risque de… le brûlé vif.

-Je n'aurais pas du faire cela, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ne t'en veut pas, je connais ta condition, c'est moi le fautif.

-Vas t'en maintenant s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de reprendre le contrôle.

Al quitte la pièce sans argumenter d'avantage en emportant la cape d'invisibilité de sa sœur. Il file directement vers sa salle commune, le corps encore chamboulé par ce qu'il a ressenti en l'embrassant. Rose est là, assise avec Lily et son amie Evangeline. Peu d'élèves sont déjà rentré du banquet et les jeunes femmes conspiratrices lui sourient à son arrivé. En voyant son étrange expression, Rose s'approche de lui. Elle lui prend ensuite la main et le conduit hors de la salle et loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Que t'arrive-t-il? Je croyais que le plan de Lily allait te faire plaisir, vous vous êtes querellé ou quoi?

-Je l'ai embrassé… je n'aurais pas dû.

-Elle t'a repoussé?

-C'est plus compliqué que cela.

-Alors explique moi, on dirait que lorsqu'il s'agit de cette fille, tu te refermes, tu ne m'en parles jamais. Je veux t'aider, mais il faut que tu me parles.

-Personne ne peut m'aider et j'ai promis à son père de ne pas parler de son secret!

-Tu connais déjà son père?

-C'est le professeur Sanders, Antony Sanders.

-Vraiment, je croyais qu'il était gay.

-Eh bien tu t'es trompé.

-Peu importe, si tu changes d'avis et que tu as envie de m'en parler n'hésite pas, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

-J'aimerais que ce soit si simple...


	8. Fin d'année, début de l'été

La vie post duel reprend son cours normal. Les élèves de cinquième année et de septième année ont envahie la bibliothèque et les salles d'étude pour se préparer pour leur BUSE ou leur ASPIC. De nombreux groupes d'études sont formés et Albus et Rose en ont créés un en compagnie d'autres élèves qui ont un niveau académique équivalent au leur, comme Scorpius Malefoy et d'autres élèves. En période d'étude, le concept de maison à moins d'importance, on recherche plus la compagnie des gens qui peuvent nous aider à progresser, sans se soucier de la bannière. C'est ce qui permet à Rose de passer du temps avec Scorpius sans contraintes.

Albus est maintenant libéré. Fini les retenues du samedi matin, il peut désormais se rendre à Pré-au-Lard dès la fin de semaine prochaine, mais pour le quidditch, c'est toujours interdit jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Samedi dernier, il s'est tout de même rendu au local de potion, espérant y voir Jade seul à seul, mais elle a simplement cessé de s'y rendre durant cette période de temps. Il faut dire que depuis sa nomination parmi les douze finalistes, elle est devenue plutôt populaire, car bien que cette compétition demeure individuelle, les maisons sont toujours fières d'exposer que le gagnant est des leurs.

Jade qui n'a jamais vraiment eu d'amis auparavant, se fait maintenant inviter partout, pour une promenade dans le parc, un pique nique et même à assister au match de quidditch auxquels de coutume, elle ne se rend jamais. Al a été fort surpris de l'y voir en compagnie d'un groupe de Serpentard, mais il ne lui fait aucun commentaire et se contente tout simplement de lui sourire pour lui montrer qu'il comprend.

Jade s'est même fait invité à Pré-au-Lard par un garçon de septième, mais elle a réussi à esquiver l'invitation habilement sans dévoiler son interdiction de séjour, car malgré le nouvel engouement qu'elle suscite, elle n'en demeure pas moins dangereuse, du moins selon son propre point de vue.

Al s'ennuie d'elle! Il n'aurait jamais cru que ces moments plus académiques que personnel passés en sa compagnie lui manqueraient autant. La jeune femme a une façon d'expliquer les choses et de transmettre sa passion qui l'aidait souvent à bien comprendre et à avoir envie de réaliser ses potions. Il a, de son côté, adoré lui enseigner à lancer des sorts et il est fier du chemin qu'elle a parcouru cette année grâce à lui. L'un comme l'autre, ils ont eu une influence importante sur leurs vies respectives.

Il sait et sent qu'elle s'éloigne volontairement de lui, de cette réaction enflammée qu'elle a eue et il la comprend. Le feu qui brûle en elle semble toujours bien maîtriser, mais il a rapidement réalisé qu'il y a une limite à ne pas franchir avec elle pour la garder bien stable. Il sait maintenant qu'il doit apprendre à calmer ses hormones et refouler son envie afin de lui prouver son attachement, son amitié. Le problème c'est que malgré toutes les filles qu'il côtoie quotidiennement, jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle attirance pour quelqu'un et c'est plutôt perturbant pour lui et pas uniquement parce qu'il s'agit d'elle, mais aussi parce qu'il vie sa première vraie histoire « d'amour » en quelque sorte. Elle restera pour lui, malgré leur éloignement, la fille avec qui il a échangé son premier baiser… Il n'est pas certain cependant qu'il puisse espérer retrouver son amitié et sa collaboration maintenant qu'il a franchit cette limite.

Plus d'un mois s'est maintenant écoulé. La fin de l'année approche à grand pas. Gryffondor a officiellement remporté la coupe de quidditch et James Potter crie à tout le monde que des recruteurs étaient là pour la final, pour le voir jouer lui et qu'il a de très grande chance de pouvoir aller jouer professionnellement dès que ses ASPIC seront passés. Le problème dans son histoire, c'est que généralement les recruteurs vont toujours voir leur cible potentielle immédiatement après les match et que dans son cas, ce n'est pas arrivé. C'est plutôt sa sœur Lily qui a reçu leur visite, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas osé en parler à James, ne voulant pas être celle qui le ramène sur terre.

Les examens des BUSE sont commencés et Albus est plutôt confiant dans certaines matières et moins dans d'autre, mais il a tout donné, c'est ça qui selon lui est le plus important. Il lui reste encore l'examen de potion à passer et il est légèrement anxieux. Ce matin là, il prend l'air près du le hall d'entrée principale, essayant de calmer sa nervosité. Il prend de grandes inspirations, quand soudain il sent une présence familière derrière lui.

-Ne soit pas si nerveux pour ce test, voit le comme une formalité. Tu sais que tu es prêt et plus encore que tu n'aurais pu espérer l'être… Tu as révisé, tu as pratiqué, tu es prêt, lui dit Jade gentiment en s'approchant de lui pour le première fois depuis ce qui lui a semblé être une éternité.

-Merci, mais malgré tout ce que je me suis dit ce matin, je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveux que maintenant. Lors des autres tests j'ai ressenti un certain stress, mais maintenant c'est plus comme de la terreur. J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est la matière où je dois le plus faire mes preuves…

Depuis le début de leur conversation, Albus ne s'était pas retourné. Quand il le fit enfin, son cœur rata un battement. Les yeux bleus pailletés d'or de Jade lui ont tellement manqué. Il l'a croisé et salué quelques fois dans les couloirs, mais il y a longtemps qu'elle ne l'a pas regardé ainsi et aussi longuement surtout. Son stress baisse immédiatement d'un cran quand il la voit s'approcher plus près. Son émotion mue en quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il n'a pas le droit de ressentir, mais qui est plus fort que lui.

Elle le serre amicalement dans ses bras, geste si anodin dans sa famille à lui, mais si inattendu venant de cette fille au tempérament de feu. Il la garde dans ses bras un moment, un long moment, humant son odeur qui a un effet apaisant, lui faisant se remémorer tous ces moment avec elle à apprendre à maîtriser l'art des potions. Elle a réussi à l'aider rebâtir sa confiance instantanément, mais elle a aussi éveillé ses sens et ça commence à devenir de plus en plus insoutenable pour lui. Heureusement, des bruits de pas les font s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Elle le quitte, non sans un dernier regard qui ne contient aucune trace de flamme cette fois. C'est cette constatation qui donne à Al de l'espoir, plein d'espoir. Ce nouvel espoir lui donne le courage de balayer son précédent trac et de se diriger plus confiant vers la salle d'examen de potion.

Jade a eu la folle envie de le réconforter en le voyant si nerveux. Quand elle avait vu Albus quitter la grande salle précipitamment après le petit déjeuner, elle avait compris qu'il avait besoin de soutient et de ce type de soutient que seul sa tutrice en potion pouvait lui donner. Il lui avait semblé si anxieux qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller le voir, rompant ainsi la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même de se tenir à distance, de n'être jamais seul avec lui et surtout de ne plus jamais le toucher... Elle a cependant réussi à le prendre dans ses bras sans que son don ne se réveille, bien qu'elle l'a senti peu a peu monté en elle durant le prolongement du chaste échange.

Elle a beaucoup réfléchit ces derniers temps à propos des émotions qui déclanchent son feu intérieur. D'abord, il y a la peur, mais à force d'avoir peur elle a réussi à refouler son envie de tout brûler. Ensuite la colère, tellement de situation l'ont mise en colère depuis le début de sa scolarité et elle est aussi parvenue à contenir sa fureur brûlante. Il y a aussi la tristesse, la mort de sa mère qui lui pèse toujours malgré les années, mais ça ne provoque plus aucun incident enflammé.

Finalement et maintenant, il y a le désir, cette pulsion quasi incontrôlable qui la consume entièrement de l'intérieur, mais qu'elle a réussi à bâillonner et enfermer au fond d'elle en s'éloignant de celui qui le provoque… Elle s'est mise à penser depuis quelque temps au fait que plus elle s'y expose et plus elle pourra apprendre à contrôler la monté de son don, un peu comme un entraînement. Elle a voulu lui en parler, lui demander d'essayer avec elle, d'être patient, mais demander la patience à un adolescent de 16 ans remplit d'hormones est-ce vraiment réaliste. Même si c'est Al, même s'il connaît le danger, ça reste un homme en pleine découverte de ses sens…

À la fin de son cours, elle quitte sa salle de classe de sortilège, un peu dans sa bulle et elle est rapidement rattrapée dans un couloir par Lily Potter qui veut apparemment lui parler.

-Est-ce que tu t'es bien entraîné pour la final des duels d'après demain, lui demande-t-elle d'un ton amicale.

-En vérité, pas vraiment, je ne souhaite pas remporter cette compétition, je me demande même pourquoi ils m'ont choisi! Clive Malory a bien plus sa place que moi dans les finalistes…

-Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, Malory ne sait même pas esquiver une attaque correctement, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je te pose la question. En fait j'aimerais qu'on s'entraîne ensemble toutes les deux avant l'affrontement.

-Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demandes, vous êtes comme genre 5 Gryffondors dans cette compétition.

-Mais nous sommes 5 Gryffondors en compétition justement. Je sais que les Serpentards sont compétitifs, plus souvent par orgueil qu'autre chose, mais il n'y a pas plus compétitif que nous, crois-moi et j'ai de la difficulté à trouver de bons adversaires à ma hauteur pour m'exercer. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de demander à mes frères parce qu'ils me diraient que c'est grâce à eux si je me rends loin et non grâce à moi. Tu me l'as dit toi-même, tu ne veux pas gagner et il se trouve que moi si alors il n'y aurait pas de mal si tu m'aides un peu à atteindre mon objectif!

-Si je te dis oui, promet moi de garder cela secret entre nous, je ne voudrais pas passer pour une traître auprès des autres de ma maison. Ils commencent à peine à m'accepter tu sais.

-Je suis une fille discrète ne t'en fait pas.

Jade a accepté de rejoindre Lily dans une certaine salle de classe vide du 6e étage, le soir même, offrant à Lily des trucs de combat et pratiquant les esquives et les sorts. Lily est excellente, même meilleure qu'au dernier affrontement, mais elle manque clairement de confiance en elle ce qui la fait trop hésiter parfois. Al lui a souvent reproché cette hésitation à elle aussi lors de leur séance. Jade ne peut s'empêcher de citer Al quelque fois quand elle aide Lily sur un point faible et la jeune Gryffondor sourit intérieurement quand elle s'en rend compte, mais elle ne fait rien paraître de son amusement à Jade.

Lily a suivi différent cours avec Jade depuis la première année et elle se remémore parfois cette image de la trop studieuse et discrète étudiante qui est si peu doué en magie, qui ne se mêle jamais aux gens. Elle trouve maintenant que la jeune sorcière est devenue plus confiante et débordante de magie et elle est contente que ce soit grâce à son frère.

Al aussi a changé de son côté. Il a appris à avoir des méthodes de travail structurées et s'est amélioré en potion au point qu'il pourrait bien être le premier Potter à obtenir un optimal dans cette matière. Lily se demande alors si Jade ne pourrait pas l'aider elle aussi, l'an prochain, à peaufiner ses connaissances en matière de potion et en échange, elle pourrait l'aider à se décoincer un peu avec les garçon, ou plutôt avec un certain garçon en particulier. Mais pour le moment Lily garde pour elle son plan et se concentre sur sa pratique de duel avec la jeune femme.

-Mes parents vont venir pour les duels, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas disponible, si jamais je me plante ce sera trop la honte.

-Tu ne te planteras pas. Tu es plus doué que tu ne le penses, crois-moi.

-Merci… au fait tu vas au bal accompagné ou pas.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que je vais y aller encore.

-Pourquoi cela, ça sera amusant. Et puis en tant que finaliste, tu n'as pas trop le choix, lui dit Lily.

-Je n'ai même pas de robe assez bien pour l'événement, en faite, en dehors de mes uniformes scolaire, je n'ai pas vraiment de vêtements et encore moins la tenue qu'il faut pour ce genre de soirée. Je n'ai plus de mère pour m'aider à me déguiser en fille…

-Je pourrais te prêter une robe et on pourrait se préparer ensemble pour la fête. Nous pourrions nous retrouver dans la salle de bain des filles du 3e.

-Et si je te bats en duel, est-ce que l'invitation tiendra toujours?

-Assurément, peu importe ce qui se passera, une fois que la compétition sera terminée, on ne sera plus des adversaires, mais des amies.

Jade ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à la perspective d'avoir une amie fille, même si cette fille est la sœur de son… Autre seul ami.

Le jour de la final est arrivé. Albus a rejoint ses parents dans les estrades et tous attendent fébrilement le début des affrontements. Un tirage au sort détermine les adversaires pour le premier retranchement. Les 12 finalistes affronteront un seul adversaire lors de la première étape et suite à leur combat, seulement 6 d'entre eux passeront à l'étape suivante.

Pour l'étape suivante, les 6 élèves devront cette fois se battre en duel contre les 5 adversaires. Suite à ces combats, 3 autres concurrents seront retrancher. De petites arènes de combats sont réparties aux 4 coins de la grande salle pour permettre que tout se déroule dans un temps raisonnable. La scène centrale sera réservée pour la finale alors que les 3 derniers concurrents s'affronteront à tour de rôle devant l'ensemble de la foule. Le gagnant sera celui qui aura accumulé le plus de point au total durant la journée ou qui aura réussi à battre les deux autres concurrents lors de la final.

Albus suit la progression de sa sœur tout surveillant du coin de l'œil, ce que Jade réussi à accomplir de son côté. Ses deux favorites ayant réussi à survivre au premier retranchement, il est un peu anxieux de les voir se battre à nouveau entre elle. Quand le moment arrive, Lily a lancé un petit clin d'œil à son frère, rempli de sous entendus, mais il ignore totalement ses insinuations, lui criant de se concentrer. Jade et Lily sont de force égales et le combat a attiré bon nombre d'élèves qui aiment parier sur l'issus des duels plus serrés.

Al fait un drôle de son retenue quand Jade tombe sur les fesse suite à un sort bien placé par Lily et Harry Potter se met à observer son jeune fils, remarquant que son intérêt pour ce combat n'est pas seulement lié à la simple présence de sa sœur. Il en glisse un mot à sa femme Ginny qui elle, avait depuis le début de la journée remarqué que son fils ne suivait pas seulement que les exploits de sa sœur.

Lily finit par remporter le combat et Jade et elle se serrent la main et se sourient de façon tellement complice, qu'on aurait dit que l'une ne venait pas de battre l'autre. Au final, Jade a terminé en quatrième position, ce qui ne lui donne pas accès à l'estrade principale, mais elle est très fière de ce qu'elle a réussi à accomplir aujourd'hui.

Peu avant le début de la grande finale, Al est allé la féliciter et elle lui serre la main, un peu mal à l'aise cependant.

-Je suis désolé que tu ne fasses pas la finale.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, grâce à ce que tu m'as appris, j'ai réussi à me rendre plus loin que ce que j'avais pu espérer au début de l'année.

Les parents de Al qui n'ont rien raté de la scène, ne lui font aucun commentaires à son retour auprès d'eux, mais ils posèrent tout de même quelque question à leur nièce Rose durant son absence. Comme elle semble assez évasive sur le sujet, cela leur confirme un peu leurs soupçons à propos du possible amour naissant entre leur fils et cette mystérieuse Serpentard.

-Tu crois qu'il va nous la présenter, demande Ginny à Harry discrètement.

-Dans quelques années peut-être, pour le moment, il ne doit même pas se rendre compte de ses propres sentiments.

-Ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, plaisante Ginny Potter.

Lily remporte finalement ses deux combats et fut proclamée grande championne de duel sous le regard fier de son père, de ses frères et de ses nombreux cousins et cousines. James Potter, son frère aîné, peut enfin lui dire qu'elle n'est pas la honte de la famille, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais réellement pensé.

Après quelque petite séance de poignée de main de félicitation et la prise de photo pour la gazette du sorcier Lily réussi à quitter la salle des duels. Elle part en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor en compagnie de sa cousine Rose et de sa meilleure amie Évangeline.

Lili se contente de prendre sa douche et demande à sa meilleure amie si elle voulait l'accompagner pour l'aider à maquiller et préparer une amie pour le bal, ce qu'elle accepte avec une certaine excitation. Elles rejoignent donc Jade dans la salle de bain du rendez-vous et les jeunes filles se maquillent et se coiffent entre elle. Lily a apporté une magnifique robe bleue à Jade qui fait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus et sa chevelure noire si soyeuse. Une fois toute pomponnée, les trois jeunes femmes sont tout à fait splendides. Jade qui a perdue sa mère si jeune est contente que quelqu'un lui apprennent enfin à ressembler à une vraie fille, ce n'est pas sa vieille tante aigrie qui pourrait lui apprendre les dernières tendances.

Rose Weasley a rejoint Scorpius Malefoy dans le hall. Elle descend le grand escalier, comme sa mère l'a déjà fait il y a fort longtemps lors du bal de noël du tournoi des trois sorciers. Leur couple est magnifique, voir même magnétique et ne surprend pas vraiment les autres élèves qui devaient bien se douter qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

Lily se tient entre Jade et Évangeline et toutes les trois descendent les marches à leur tour de façon princière. Quand elle entrent dans la salle de bal, de nombreux couples dansent déjà et Lily tient absolument à présentée ses deux amies à ses parents qui se tiennent près du buffet en compagnie de James qui lui de son côté semble un peu renfrogné.

Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter ont accueilli chaleureusement les amies de leur fille. Harry est intrigué par la jeune Serpentard, dont le nom lui évoque vaguement quelque chose, mais il ne se rappelle plus trop pourquoi. James Potter a quant à lui, royalement ignoré les amies de sa sœur, les jugeant trop jeune pour lui, car après tout, il est à quelque jour d'entrer dans le monde des adultes officiellement, bien qu'il soit majeur depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Celui–ci parti d'ailleurs rejoindre ses propres amis plus loin et ils s'apprêtent ensemble à quitter le bal pour se rendre à la fête clandestine des finissants, profitant un peu encore du buffet somptueux avant de disparaître.

Al arrive finalement dans le joyeux cercle de convive et il ne peut détacher les yeux de Jade quand il la vit enfin. L'étrange attitude de Al rend James assez curieux. Il cherche du regard la cause de son inhabituel comportement et il reconnaît l'amie de sa sœur qu'elle lui avait présentée et qu'il avait si rapidement ignorée. Al n'avait jamais auparavant manifesté un réel intérêt envers les filles et cela intrigue beaucoup James. Il se mit alors à la regarder plus en détail. Évidemment elle ne correspond pas tout à fait au standard de beauté qu'il a l'habitude de convoité, mais elle ne manque pas de charme et dégage quelque chose d'intéressant. La fille semble de son côté tout aussi attirée par son frère et une étrange jalousie se forme en lui. James suscite pourtant la convoitise de nombreuses demoiselles, sans jamais toutefois développer un réel lien profond avec elles et le lien unique qui semble unir les deux adolescents l'agace, comme si son frère le battait encore à un jeu dont il ignore pourtant toutes les règles.

Il observe son maladroit frère invité sa compagne à danser sous le sourire amusé de ses parents et celui un peu trop content de sa sœur. Il continue un moment à observer le couple, sentant une drôle de tension émaner entre eux, comme une sorte de retenue qui déboussole complètement James. Si une fille lui plait à ce point, pourquoi Al semble-il empêcher qu'il y ait des rapprochements plus physique. Décidément son frère est bizarre! James est appelé par ses amis et il quitte la fête en direction de ce qu'ils appellent la vraie fête.

Nombreuse sont les fêtes clandestines organisées au sein du château et le plus souvent elles englobent les élèves de sixième et de septième année, mais celle-ci particulièrement, est réservée aux finissants, pour leur laisser le temps de se dire adieu, car beaucoup d'élèves prendrons des chemins différents au cours de leur vie et disparaîtrons de la vue des autres pour toujours.

James songe alors à son propre futur. Il vient tout juste d'apprendre que les recruteurs des équipes professionnelles de quidditch ont cessés de s'intéresser à lui, ce qui lui confirme que ses espoirs d'en faire une carrière sont maintenant assez faibles. Son père l'avait pourtant prévenu de ne pas mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier, mais il a fait à sa tête et se retrouve maintenant sans projet, ni pour l'été, ni pour l'automne, ni pour l'avenir. Son père lui a promis cependant de faire jouer ses relations et de lui trouver une place dans un stage d'été au ministère pour lui permettre de s'intéresser à autre chose qu'au sport, ensuite, il pourra décider s'il poursuit des études supérieures ou s'il se trouve un emploi en attendant d'être un peu plus décider sur son choix de carrière. Il commence à ressentir le stress du retour à la réalité, de la vie post Poudlard, loin des structure, loin de son statut de capitaine de quidditch et il comprend pour la première fois de sa vie que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil ou facile pour lui.

Quelques jours après le bal, Jade regarde ses collègues de Serpentard sortir avec leurs valises en direction des diligences. Elle aurait bien aimé partir elle aussi, retrouver sa famille et aller en vacance, mais elle vie à Poudlard et ses seules vacances loin du château n'en seront pas vraiment… Dans une semaine, elle va se retrouver dans un bunker du ministère à se faire analyser et tester pas les chercheurs qui essayeront de mieux comprendre le fonctionnement et le contrôle de sa pyrokinésie.

Elle a beaucoup appris avec les années grâce à eux comme à mieux maîtriser ses émotions par exemple. Le problème c'est qu'à chaque maîtrise accomplie, un nouveau combat émotionnel vient se greffer, la faisant toujours reculer d'un pas. Elle en a un peu marre de vivre dans la peur et commence à être persuadée qu'elle doit apprendre à utiliser son pouvoir pour le contrôler et non essayer d'enterrer chacune de ses manifestations systématiquement. Les chercheurs la voie comme une malédiction et la traite parfois sans humanité ce qui la rend assez agressive et peu coopérative. Ils essaient de la rendre « normale » mais il y a bien longtemps qu'elle a compris que leur approche n'est pas la bonne, mais comment leur faire comprendre, qui est elle pour leur donner des leçons, après tous ce sont d'imminents chercheurs.

Elle a appris avec Al à utiliser la magie en elle, indépendamment de sa puissance de feu, elle est maintenant persuadée de pouvoir utiliser sa puissance de feu indépendamment de sa magie. Elle doit seulement maîtriser son intensité, être capable par exemple d'allumer une chandelle sans la faire fondre et démarrer un feu de cheminer sans brûler toute la pièce.

L'hiver dernier, elle a découvert qu'elle peut se tenir au centre de sa propre explosion de feu sans même brûler vive, auparavant elle se contentait toujours de projeter son feu loin d'elle par peur d'essayer, mais Al lui a insufflé le courage et la passion nécessaire pour qu'elle tente le coup.

Sa semaine de solitude, ou presque, dans le château passa assez rapidement. Son père et elle avaient eu beaucoup de longues conversations ces dernier temps, comme si enfin l'homme commençait à la considérer comme sa fille, ou du moins une personne digne d'intérêt. Quand il l'a escorté jusqu'au porte au loin, il lui a même dit qu'elle allait lui manquer et elle en fut assez chamboulée, mais elle garda ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle, à l'abris de ses observateurs.

Le centre de recherche magique accueille les chercheurs de différents projets. L'aile sécurisée, où le bunker comme ils l'appellent, est la plus secrète des divisions du département. Le fait d'être le fils du célèbre Harry Potter, a permit à James d'y être accepté pour un stage de dernière minute. En temps normal, les chercheurs de cette aile secrète ne prennent que des stagiaires finissants au programme de recherche magique avancée de l'université, mais ils ont fait une exception pour lui.

Dans cet endroit, de nombreuses créatures magiques unique et rares sont étudiées sur toutes leurs coutures. Le professeur qui supervise son stage est un imminent chercheur dans le domaine des créatures de feu. Il a étudié les dragons et les phénix et aussi de nombreux sort de feu très puissant.

À chaque été, il travaille sur un projet ultra secret à ce que James a comprit. Ça fait déjà cinq ans qu'il travaille sur un cas très rare, sur une créature de feu unique, puissante et James est impatient de voir enfin la fameuse bête.

Le jeune homme a pour tâche de donner au professeur Sullivan, tout ce dont il a besoin, au moment où il le demande et en échange, il le laisse jeter un coup d'œil à son travail, mais en restant tout de même assez à l'écart pour ne pas qu'il le dérange. Ce stage d'observation n'est pas des plus palpitant à première vue, mais comme il permet de voir des créatures que peu de personnes ont la chance de voir dans leur vie, James se dit que finalement, ce n'est pas si mal.

Le professeur Sullivan et le professeur Garant, ainsi qu'une équipe d'assistant sont en place pour faire la cueillette de donnée. La grande salle de test est divisée en deux section fermé par des murs vitrés pare feu munit de sort qui amplifie leur l'effet de protection. James a entendu prononcer le mot pyrokinésie, mais il ne sait pas vraiment ce que ça signifie et pourquoi cette créature si fascinante provoque un tel sentiment de nervosité de la part de son mentor. Quand tous furent prêts, on fit entrer le sujet d'expérience.

Jade déteste cette salle qui manque d'humanité. Elle se sent comme un animal, une bête de foire qu'on regarde avec un plaisir pervers. Depuis le début des recherches sur son cas, elle a appris à mépriser et à être effrayé par son don, mais maintenant qu'elle veut le contrôler à tout prix, avec ou sans leur aide, elle a décidé que cet été elle essaiera de faire tout ce qu'ils attendent d'elle sans rouspéter comme elle l'avait fait si souvent par le passé.

-Bonjour Jade, tu as passé une belle année.

-Bonjour professeur Sullivan, j'ai passé une belle année oui merci.

-Il parait que tu as beaucoup pratiqué la magie. C'est assez surprenant, moi qui croyais que tu n'étais pas capable de jeter de sort… Il n'y a pas eu de débordement au moins.

-Je n'ai pas de brûlante révélation à vous faire, j'en aie bien peur.

-C'est un grand progrès pour toi de pouvoir utiliser ta magie de façon indépendante et cela sans provoquer ton don.

-Il faut dire qu'on ne m'avait pas beaucoup laissé essayer de pratiquer ma magie avant, mais je n'ai plus peur maintenant, je suis plus confiante.

-Alors si tu nous montrais l'étendu de ta puissance sur ce bloc de glace tout au fond pour commencer.

Jade se concentre sur ses émotions internes pour réveiller son pouvoir. L'anxiété et la colère dominent totalement ses pensées et ses veines ne tardent pas à lui signifier que le feu va bientôt jaillir. Elle fait apparaître son oiseau de feu, plus rapidement encore que durant les tests de l'année précédente. Le professeur Sullivan en est assez impressionné et son nouveau stagiaire de son côté ne réussi toujours pas à retrouver l'usage de la parole. Le professeur le croyait ébahi par les talents de la jeune femme, mais James est surtout surpris de l'avoir reconnue. Jade, la fille qui semble très proche de son frère Al. Cette petite adolescente si frêle cache tellement de puissance qu'elle en est presque terrifiante.

Bien à l'abri derrière la vitre, il peut regarder aisément la splendeur des yeux de feu qui semble animer son don. Une fois sa cible atteinte, Jade chasse son don de feu, avec un peu de difficulté cependant et reprend ensuite une apparence normale sous le regard impressionné du professeur Sullivan qui se souvenait encore de la petite fillette de dix ans qui n'était même pas capable de s'arrêter tant qu'on ne l'avait pas stupéfié.

Les différents instruments de mesures ont réussi à capter la monté et la baisse de la température de la pièce, de son corps. Il la sent prête pour des tests plus poussés et les assistant prépare de nouveaux blocs de glace plus épaisse et plus dure que les précédents. La jeune femme les laisse donc abuser de son pouvoir, mais malgré sa résolution de coopération, elle a fini par mettre fin elle-même à la séance, trop effrayer par l'une des demandes du chercheur qui le laisse finalement aller se reposer sans trop protester. Après tout c'est son premier jour.

Ce soir là, Jade est assise dans le parc, sur un banc balançoire et James Potter décide d'aller l'aborder pour voir sa réaction et essayer de savoir si son frère est au courrant de ce qu'elle sait faire.

-Salut… Jade c'est bien cela?

-Je t'ai déjà vue… Tu es James Potter, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Un stage d'été avec le professeur Sullivan, je l'assiste dans ses recherche, se vente le jeune homme.

-Et tu savais à l'avance ce sur quoi le professeur Sullivan travaille…

-À part une spécialisation en créature du feu, non. J'étais loin de me douter que j'aurais la chance de pouvoir parler avec le sujet de l'étude. Je t'avoue que je m'attendais à une race rare de dragon.

-Je suis loin de ressembler à un dragon, du moins je l'espère…

-Tu es tout de même presque aussi brûlante qu'eux selon le professeur et même plus à mon avis. Il m'a laissé lire ton dossier, c'est triste pour ta mère.

-Ça fait longtemps alors laisse tomber.

-Ton père est le professeur Sanders, j'imagine que c'est pour cela que tu es si doué en duel.

-En réalité, il déteste me voir utiliser la magie, il a constamment peur que je n'arrive plus à me contrôler.

-J'imagine que les sorcière élémentaires font partie des créatures qu'il considère dangereuse. Il est professeur de défense contre les forces du mal après tout, c'est un peu son travail de se méfier de ce qui pourrait représenter un danger, principalement si le danger habite en permanence une école remplit d'enfant.

-Tu crois alors toi aussi que je représente un danger.

-Si je ne t'avais pas vue auparavant, si je ne t'avais pas vu rester aussi calme et concentré lors des duels, j'aurais dit oui, mais maintenant je sais de source sure que tu es capable de te maîtriser.

-Alors dit le au professeur Sullivan, il consentira peut-être enfin à cesser de me pousser à bout sans arrêt et me faire aussi pratiquer des contrôle de flamme plus subtile et moins étendue que ces foutus blocs de glace!

James n'ose pas lui poser de question à propos de son frère Albus et de leur relation. Il a en fait complètement oublier de le faire, trop captivé par la jeune femme elle-même pour avoir des pensées rationnelles. Il a décidé d'apprendre à la connaître un peu, car après tout dans cet environnement remplit de chercheur de l'âge de ses parents, elle est la seule personne qui a un âge aussi prés du sien.


	9. Chacun son été

Deux semaines ce sont déjà écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Jade au centre de recherche du ministère. Le professeur Sullivan utilise depuis une semaine une nouvelle technique de travail suggérée par son nouveau stagiaire James Potter. Il s'agit d'un sort de ralentissement qu'il lance sur elle lors des séances de test et qui lui permet de voir avec plus de précision la façon dont Jade crée le feu à l'aide de l'énergie dégagée par son propre l'étudiant de cette façon, il a réussi à comprendre le phénomène qui l'habite avec encore plus de détail et a élaborer un ébauche de plan pour l'aider à apprendre à encore mieux maîtriser et contrôler sa capacité unique qui semble maintenant moins l'effrayer qu'avant.

Il a donc découvert que la jeune femme produit une sorte d'aura blanche quasiment invisible autour d'elle, du moins invisible à vitesse normale, mais très claire une fois qu'elle a été ralentie dans ses gestes. Cette aura particulière lui sert en quelque sorte de bouclier, empêchant les flammes de la brûler vive. C'est à partir des contours de cette aura qu'elle commence à créer son feu et grâce à la chaleur qui s'en dégage, le phénomène augmente en intensité de façon exponentielle et en une fraction de seconde, le feu se déploie et elle est en mesure de le projeter dans la direction de son choix. Avec les nombreux tests pratiqués en la ralentissant, le professeur a réussi à déterminer la façon dont elle arrive à concentrer et projeter cette flamme vers l'avant, mais aussi, nouvellement depuis cette année, tout autour d'elle. C'est comme si elle se retrouve protégée au centre d'une grosse boule de feu que rien d'extérieur ne peut traverser et qu'ainsi rien ne peut l'atteindre elle. Jamais avant aujourd'hui elle n'avait réussi un tel exploit, du moins, jamais devant lui car elle lui a avoué que durant l'hiver, elle était parvenue à le faire durant une tempête de neige...

Évidemment, Jade n'a pas expliqué les circonstances exactes de ce changement dans la manifestation de son don et de ce qui avait contribuer à la pousser vers ce nouveau développement. Son histoire avec Albus Potter fait partie des rare choses qu'elle peut encore garder secrète et comme son frère James est aussi témoins de tout ce qui se passe ici durant l'été, valait mieux qu'elle ne mentionne pas son lien particulier et émotionnel avec Albus devant lui.

Depuis son arrivé, James Potter passe pratiquement tous ses temps libre avec Jade. Au début, elle trouvait cela étrange, mais au fil des jours, elle s'est habituée à sa présence à ses côtés et c'est devenu plus naturel. James ne lui parle jamais de Albus et Jade ne le questionne pas non plus à son sujet, surtout qu'il ne lui a pas encore écrit une seule fois depuis le début des vacances. Elle est certaine pourtant que James les a vue ensemble au bal de remise de prix de la compétition des duels, mais pour une raison qui lui échappe, il ne prononce jamais le nom de son frère, ni ne fait jamais la moindre allusion à lui quand il lui raconte une anecdote sur sa vie.

Un soir pourtant, tout a changer…

Jade regarde le coucher du soleil quand James vient la rejoindre, s'effondrant dans l'herbe à côté d'elle, faisant mine d'être mort subitement. C'est un peu comme s'il venait de vivre la journée la plus éprouvante de sa vie.

-La montagne de note à recopier et de parchemins à classer est de pire en pire! Cet homme devrait vraiment apprendre à s'organiser, se plaint James.

-S'il l'apprenait, tu n'aurais plus ta raison d'être ici, répond Jade.

-Pour cela, tu n'as pas tout à fait tord, mais il pourrait me confier des tâches plus palpitantes surtout que c'est moi qui lui ait suggéré l'idée de lancer un sort de ralentissement pour mieux t'observer évoluer.

-Ça pourrait être pire, tu pourrais être le cobaye!

-Désolé, je suis là à me plaindre alors que c'est toi qui devrait être épuisée, dit James en se relevant pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle et admirer lui aussi le soleil couchant.

-J'ai l'habitude tu sais et puis ça fait du bien de relâcher enfin toutes ces émotions qui s'accumulent en moi depuis l'été dernier.

-J'aimerais moi aussi pouvoir évacuer mes émotion magiquement, ça me ferait probablement un bien fou!

-Toi tu as un surplus d'émotion inavoué, laisse-moi rire. Tu sembles être le genre de personne qui dit toujours ce qu'il pense et cela quoi qu'il arrive et peu importe si ça blesse quelqu'un, déclare Jade en repensant aux rare fois où elle a vue en directe James Potter intimider des élèves de sa maison à Poudlard.

-C'était un personnage… En fait la plupart du temps... Je t'avoue que je suis resté collé à une image durant toute ma scolarité et je ne suis pas arrivé à faire autrement même en vieillissant. J'ai souvent eu l'impression que les gens se seraient détournés de moi si j'étais devenu plus sage, alors j'ai encore plus exagéré, mais au bout du compte, je n'y ai finalement rien gagné sauf le fait d'avoir maintenant une sale réputation auprès des recruteurs des équipes de Quidditch! Ils ont tous fini par me tourner le dos malgré mon talent et je sais maintenant que c'est à cause de mes mauvais choix et de mon comportement que je me retrouve sans plan d'avenir!

-Je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas réussi à te faire engager. Que vas-tu faire maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas. Mon père m'a trouvé ce stage, mais ensuite je n'ai rien d'autre. Il est trop tard pour les inscriptions d'automne pour l'université et je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de travailler au ministère et de me faire dire tous les jours que c'est grâce à ma famille que j'ai obtenue un travail. C'est étrange d'être le raté des Potter désormais, moi qui ne m'étais jamais perçu de cette façon auparavant.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que forcément il doit y avoir un raté dans chaque famille?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Mes parent sont célèbres et particulièrement mon père, pour ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il réussi encore à faire dans son métier d'aurors. Alors sans arrêt il y a des gens qui nous observent et nous comparent Lily, Al et moi. À mon arrivé à Poudlard, les professeurs me regardaient plus que les autres et me portait plus d'attention et certains élèves essayaient de se rapprocher de moi à cause de cela. Ce trop plein d'attention s'est amoindrit durant les mois qui ont suivi mon admission à l'école, mais de mon côté, j'étais devenu accro et j'ai commencé à faire des mauvais coup pour retrouver de l'attention et cela a transformer ma façon d'être perçu par tous le monde. Je suis devenu populaire pour certain ou un ennemi pour d'autre, mais j'avais une vie sociale bien remplit et beaucoup d'amis. Aujourd'hui loin de l'école, je commence à me dire que je ne suis qu'une coquille vide, sans avenir avec simplement un nom de famille célèbre.

-Pourquoi tu dis cela, tu n'as que dix-huit ans et un bel avenir devant toi. Toutes les porte te sont ouvertes alors saisit ta chance et prouve leur qu'ils ont tort de croire que tu n'es là qu'à cause de ton père, lui dit Jade pour lui remonter le moral.

-Ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre cet après-midi… Lily ma sœur est promue assistante capitaine dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ce qui veut dire que dans un ans, elle aura le poste tout comme moi, donc je ne suis plus le seul des enfant Potter à l'avoir fait. Ça veut aussi dire que des recruteurs la suivront d'encore plus près et qu'elle va probablement réussir à faire la carrière que moi j'aurais voulu faire. Mon frère Al a eu ses résultats de BUSE. Il a obtenue beaucoup d'optimal et cela même en potion alors il pourra suivre mon père dans son ambition de devenir un aurors ou être accepté dans n'importe quel programme universitaire dans deux ans.

-Depuis quand Albus a ses résultat de BUSE, demande Jade avec un ton de surprise bien malgré elle.

-C'est arrivé il y a deux jours je crois, pourquoi cette question?

-Il ne m'a même pas écrit pour me le dire, dit Jade tristement.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il t'écrive pour te parler de ses résultats de BUSE… Attend un peu, c'est grâce à toi qu'il a obtenu la note maximale en potion pas vrai?

-Je lui ai donné des cours durant ses séances de retenue, c'était une idée du professeur Coulter. Je crois qu'il voulait se venger de toi en quelque sorte, des années de mauvaises blagues non punis et en voyant l'effet que cela produit sur toi...

-Sérieusement! C'est fou comment cet homme est patient. Il a obtenue la pire des vengeances sur moi en fin de compte.

\- Ton frère réussi et c'est comme ça que tu le vois?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Mon frère c'est la version miniature de mon père, son enfant préféré même s'il ne le dit pas à haute voix. Ils partagent un lien qui m'échappe totalement et …

-Tu es jaloux, lui dit doucement Jade.

-C'est vrai, je l'avoue, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'aime ma famille tu sais, mais parfois, je trouves ça lourd à supporter. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être jugé, comparé et catalogué et ça fait un peu bizarre de te dire cela à toi qui sembles si proche de lui.

-Mon problème est justement là, je ne peux pas être plus proche de lui. Je suis dangereuse, incontrôlable et imprévisible. Ton fardeau à toi c'est ta famille, moi c'est ma condition. Tu inspires la comparaison à cause de ton nom, moi j'inspire la peur à cause de ce que je suis. Un jour je vais partir loin, quitter tout cela et refaire ma vie, comme ma mère le voulait quand elle nous a éloignées d'ici, lui dit Jade avec le feu dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas me plaindre devant toi. Je suis égoïste parfois, ou plutôt souvent pour être honnête.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne faisais que te confier. J'ai une telle colère en moi qui refait parfois surface sans que je ne le veuille vraiment. Peu importe, ce n'est pas la question. Il faut juste que tu découvres qui tu es loin de l'opinion des autres, des attentes des autres et que tu décides vers quoi tu veux t'en aller, comprendre ce que toi tu veux vraiment en fin de compte, explique Jade plus calmement.

Jade a raison et James en est conscient. Il a passé pratiquement sa vie à suivre un chemin en fonction de ce que les autres pense de lui, mais à aucun moment il ne s'est vraiment arrêté pour comprendre ses désirs, ce qu'il aime vraiment. Quand il repense au Quidditch, il se dit qu'il aime jouer, s'amuser, mais est-ce vraiment pour cela qu'il voulait en faire une carrière ou n'est-ce pas plutôt pour la célébrité et parce qu'il aime être regardé, adulé et avoir toute l'attention sur lui?

Le soleil est presque disparu et James reste silencieux, admirant l'astre brûlant se caché à l'horizon. Il doit réfléchir à lui, oublier sa famille pour le moment et décider de son plan de vie pour l'automne, mais dans ce décor si calme, en compagnie de cette fille si différente de toute celle qu'il a connu, le temps semble s'être suspendue et plus rien ne compte pour le moment sauf cet état de sérénité qui semble le remplir complètement.

Albus Potter se réveille assez tôt samedi matin. Il est très excité en imaginant le déroulement de la fin de semaine qui commence à peine. Il est seul à la maison et attend impatiemment l'arrivée de sa cousine Rose Weasley par la cheminée du salon. Sa valise est prête et il s'assoie au salon avec une boite de dragée surprise dont les saveurs ne semblent pas vraiment être pour lui aujourd'hui, ou est-ce simplement son anxiété qui change son goût dans sa bouche. Rose arrive finalement au bout d'une heure, mais Albus ne lui fait pas vraiment de reproche, il est même encore plus heureux que d'habitude de la voir débarquer chez lui.

-Hey, je commençais à douter que tes parents aient acceptés, lui dit Al en l'accueillant avec enthousiasme.

-C'est ma mère, elle m'a fait toute sorte de recommandations. Elle joue les mères compréhensives, mais je sais que ça l'inquiète.

-Au moins ton père n'est pas au courant, ça aurait été bien pire.

-Il m'aurait très certainement empêché d'y aller, déjà qu'il accepte difficilement le fait que je sorte avec Scorpius Malefoy…

Rose et Albus sont invités au manoir Malefoy pour une grande fête, un rassemblement d'élèves d'un peu toutes les maisons qui est organisé par le jeune homme. Scorpius a souvent fait des petites fêtes chez lui par le passé, mais celle-ci sera très différente des autres. Pour commencer, ses parents sont en voyage. Ils savent cependant ce que leur fils organise, du moins dans les grandes lignes et ils ne s'y sont pas opposés, l'encourageant même à se lâcher un peu et vivre sa jeunesse pleinement pendant qu'il le peut encore. Évidemment leurs elfes de maison sont chargés de tout rapporter si ça dégénère, mais connaissant leur fils, il doute que ce ne soit le cas.

Drago Malefoy se souvient encore de l'été de ses 16 ans, ce fameux été où le seigneur des ténèbres lui a confié la mission impossible de tuer Albus Dumbledore. Ce fut le début de son enfer et il est déterminé à finir d'exorciser ses mauvais souvenirs en laissant son fils vivre le plus bel été de sa vie.

Rose qui ne voulait pas mentir à sa mère, lui a demandé la permission avant de pouvoir dire oui à l'invitation de son petit ami Scorpius, surtout qu'il est question de dormir là bas ce soir. Après un peu d'hésitation, elle lui a cédé, décrétant que sa fille est assez mature et responsable pour bien agir et ses résultats de BUSE excellents méritent aussi une belle récompense. Son père Ron n'est cependant pas au courant, il croit simplement que Rose va passer la fin de semaine chez son cousin et meilleur ami Albus, comme il le font si souvent depuis leur plus jeune âge.

Albus de son côté n'a pas du tout demandé la permission à ses parents. Ils sont partis en voyage, une sorte de seconde lune de miel pour eux. Sa sœur Lily elle, est absente pour deux semaines. Elle fait partie d'un camp d'été de Quidditch international pour fille de son âge. C'est une sorte d'activité organisée par le département des sports et des jeux du ministère de la magie afin de promouvoir le sport chez les jeunes filles et aussi leurs permettre de se faire des amies dans d'autres pays. L'idée vient évidemment de sa mère qui a participé à la création de l'activité.

Al n'a pas jugé bon leur demander, se disant que de toute façon s'il lui font assez confiance pour le laisser seule à la maison c'est qu'il le juge assez grand pour s'occuper de lui et occuper son temps comme bon lui semble.

Rose alla enfilé une tenu différente, plus jolie histoire de rendre son petit ami fier d'elle. Une fois prête, les deux jeunes empruntent la cheminée en direction du manoir Malefoy. Ils sont accueillit pas un elfe de maison qui leur indique leur chambre afin qu'ils puissent y déposer leur affaire avant d'aller rejoindre les autres invités dans la cours arrière.

Les deux amis descendent ensemble le grand escalier, visitant un peu les pièces devant lesquels ils passent. Le manoir est vaste, luxueux et on peut y voir la touche féminine apportée par la maîtresse de maison au fil des années. En arrivant à l'extérieur, ils sont autant impressionnés par la vaste terrasse, la piscine et le grand jardin fleurit. Rose s'extasie devant la roseraie et sa grande variété de couleur. Scorpius lui sourit en l'apercevant parmi les plantes, lui faisant un commentaire à propos du fait qu'elle est définitivement la plus jolie Rose de la propriété.

Albus de son côté se joint aux garçons qui jouent au Quidditch un peu plus loin sur le vaste terrain gazonné. La journée s'écoule dans le rire et sous le signe de l'amusement. Après le repas du soir, les jeunes se rejoignent sur la terrasse et la fête éclate au rythme de la musique endiablée. Évidemment une fête digne de ce nom ne peut avoir d'attrait sans un peu d'alcool et chez les Malefoy avec une majorité d'élèves de Serpentard présent, on peut être certain qu'il n'en manque pas.

Albus n'a jamais vraiment bu auparavant et quand le liquide ambré lui coule dans la gorge pour la première fois, il retient une grimace afin de donner l'allure d'une personne habituée à boire, cependant au bout de quelques verres, il commence à avoir un peu moins de contrôle sur ses gestes et paroles et il se laisse un peu trop aller sur la piste de danse, ce qui amuse beaucoup les filles présentes qui semblent lui porter de l'intérêt, chose à laquelle il n'est pas non plus habitué.

À la fin de la soirée, Rose se retrouve dans la chambre de Scorpius. Elle se doutait un peu qu'elle n'aurait pas l'occasion d'utiliser la chambre qui lui avait été assigné. Scorpius et elle vécurent un moment de tendresse et de romantisme qui contribue à renforcer leur union d'avantage. Elle réalise alors qu'elle est vraiment amoureuse de lui et cela depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle le croyait. Tout comme son père, ça lui prend du temps avant de bien comprendre ce qu'elle ressent, mais une fois que c'est fait, on peut dire qu'elle s'accroche et pour longtemps.

Albus se réveille le lendemain avec un sérieux mal de tête et en compagnie de deux filles dans son lit. Heureusement il constate que tous les trois portent encore leurs vêtements, mais il n'a aucun souvenir de la fin de sa soirée et de comment il s'est retrouvé accompagné dans son lit. Il se lève discrètement et file prendre une douche revigorante, évitant de les réveiller. Il descend ensuite vers la salle à manger d'où s'élève des voix. Il rejoint sa cousine Rose qui semble à la fois fatigué et rayonnante de bonheur et il lui sourit.

Il picore à peine le contenue de son assiette, se sentant un peu nauséeux. Les jeunes autour de la table racontent les faits saillants de la soirée et Albus constate que sa cote de popularité a augmenté et que beaucoup de gens recherche son attention désormais. Il a fait très bonne impression durant la fête, même s'il en a oublié la fin et il a l'impression que ça façon d'être perçu à Poudlard à la rentrée sera bien différente de ce qu'elle a toujours été.

Après quelques heures à rire et discuter, Rose et Albus rentrent chez les Potter par la cheminée. Ils passent ensuite la journée dans le calme à se remettre de la fatigante, mais très intéressante journée de la veille. Durant la semaine qui a suivi la fête, Albus reçoit plusieurs invitations pour des fêtes, des parties de quidditch entre ami et sa vie sociale semble avoir pris son envol. Ses parents furent surpris de son nouveau mode de vie, l'ayant connu plus discret et solitaire, mais ils ne lui posent pas d'avantage de question sur son changement soudain d'activité, surtout que James les avait habitué à s'absenter assez souvent pour les mêmes raisons au même âge.

C'est déjà la dernière semaine au bunker pour Jade. Il ne lui restera que trois semaines de solitaire à Poudlard avant que les élèves ne reviennent pour reprendre les cours. Elle a pour seul projet d'avancer un peu dans ses travaux sur les potions et de s'entraîner un peu plus sérieusement à utiliser son don de façon plus modérée. Grâce aux idées et au soutient de James durant son séjour au centre de recherche, elle en a beaucoup appris sur elle-même et sa capacité brûlante. Le jeune homme l'a même aidé à pénétrer en douce dans le bureau du professeur Sullivan afin qu'elle puisse voir ses écrits et lire ses observations depuis toutes les années qu'il la suit de si près dans son évolution.

Elle repart maintenant au château plus confiante et avec un nouvel ami, du moins elle l'espère car même s'il lui a promis de lui écrire, elle doute fort que quelqu'un comme James Potter ait vraiment envie de correspondre avec une adolescente de 15 ans bizarre comme elle alors que lui commence sa vraie vie d'adulte, même si pour le moment il n'a pas encore trouver sa voie d'avenir. Il faut dire aussi que le fait que Albus ne lui a pas écrit une seule fois depuis le début des vacances lui a fait aussi perdre espoir dans l'amitié à distance. Elle espère cependant que lors de la rentrée, tout va reprendre son cours normale.


	10. Changement à la rentrée

Le dernier mois des vacances d'été, Jade Sims le passe à s'entraîner. Elle ne s'entraîne pas à jeter des sorts avec sa baguette, mais bien à se servir de son don de feu en toute connaissance de cause. C'est un peu comme une dernière chance d'essayer de faire des choses d'envergure avec celui-ci avant que l'école ne soit de nouveau envahi d'élèves devant qui elle ne peut exposer cette faculté magique si unique et si effrayante à la fois.

Son endroit de prédilection pour se pratiquer c'est bien évidemment la petite sur le lac noir île où elle aime bien se rendre assez régulièrement. Comme elle est entourée d'eau, elle considère que les risques de dérapage sont plus facilement contrôlables. Depuis quelques jours maintenant, elle arrive à faire changer de direction et même faire littéralement virevolter en parfait contrôle son phénix de feu qu'elle crée grâce à sa pyrokinésie. Auparavant elle ne faisait que le créer et le diriger vers l'horizon jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise et s'éteigne de lui-même, mais maintenant, elle arrive non seulement à le faire durer plus longtemps, mais aussi à lui faire faire pratiquement tout ce qu'elle veux. C'est comme si elle avait enfin réussi à apprivoiser un animal, son animal intérieur en quelque sorte.

L'une des choses qu'elle aime bien faire pour s'entraîner à l'utiliser, c'est de jeter un sort avec sa baguette qui gèle une partie du lac. Ensuite elle crée son oiseau de feu et le fait planer juste au dessus, dessinant avec son sillage de feu des motifs sur la surface gelée. Pour finir, elle le fait atterrir dessus, à plat ventre et les ailes déployées et il termine de faire fondre la couche de glace avant de disparaître dans la vapeur d'eau qu'il contribue à créer.

Il fut un temps où le simple fait d'avoir fait ça l'aurait épuisé, brûlant en elle toutes ses forces, toutes ses émotions et toutes sa volonté, mais quelque chose a changé. Plus Jade utilise sa capacité, plus elle se sent confiante et moins son corps s'épuise rapidement. Ce qu'elle aimerait être capable de faire maintenant, c'est de pouvoir utiliser son don plus subtilement et aussi pouvoir contrôler et même absorber un feu qu'elle n'a pas produit d'elle-même.

Selon les livres qu'elle a lu et surtout grâces aux notes d'études du professeurs Sullivan au sujet des créatures de feu, notes auxquels elle n'aurait jamais eu accès sans l'aide de son complice de l'été James Potter, elle est arrivée à découvrir beaucoup d'aspect développable de son don et elle compte bien arriver à les maîtriser, avec ou sans l'aide du chercheur qui lui en cache beaucoup plus sur elle, qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au départ. Évidemment, même s'il est spécialiste en créature de feu, ça ne veut pas dire que certaine ne lui font pas peur et Jade est persuadée maintenant qu'il essaie en quelque sorte de la garder dans l'ignorance le plus longtemps possible et que de cette façon, il a l'impression de pouvoir mieux la contrôler elle et ainsi ne pas avoir à la craindre d'avantage.

En dehors de ses séances d'entraînement en solitaire, Jade continue à travailler sur son projet de recherche sur les potions. Malgré ses fulgurant progrès en magie, elle adore toujours autant cette matière et elle veut recommencer à lui consacrer le temps qu'elle mérite. Elle espère toujours pouvoir en faire une carrière un jour, même si pour cela elle devra convaincre le ministère qu'elle ne représente plus aucun danger pour la communauté magique.

Jade qui semble maintenant avoir trouver une forme d'équilibre entre ce qu'elle sait faire et ce qu'elle doit faire. Quelque chose cependant la rend un peu triste. Celui qui a cru en elle le premier et qui lui a tout appris au niveau de la maîtrise de sa propre magie, n'a répondu qu'à une seule de ses lettres. Elle lui en a envoyé quatre et il n'a répondu qu'une seule fois et de façon très brève et impersonnel :

 _Salut Jade, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit avant, mais j'ai un été assez débordé tu sais ce que c'est. J'ai obtenu la note optimale à mon BUSE en potion et c'est grâce à toi et je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant. J'espère que tu passes un très bon été de ton côté et on se revoit à la rentrée. Albus_

La lettre est très courte et elle ne révèle pas grand-chose sur ce qu'il fait de son été. Il faut dire qu'elle connaissait déjà le résultat de son BUSE à cause de James, mais cela Albus l'ignore encore. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de la présence de James lors de son mois passé au bunker et visiblement, James avait gardé l'information secrète lui aussi de son côté, ce qui n'est pas un si mauvaise chose en y réfléchissant. Elle a d'ailleurs reçu de ses nouvelles au début de la semaine. Le jeune homme s'est trouvé un contrat de travail. Il va partir à l'aventure un peu partout en Europe et en Asie, à la recherche de certains ingrédients rares qui entre dans la fabrication de potion. C'est un peu grâce à elle qu'il a eu envie de s'embarquer dans ce projet...

 _Salut Jade, je suis sur mon départ et je voulais t'écrire avant de partir car je ne sais pas si je vais avoir bientôt l'occasion d'avoir accès à un hibou là où je vais me rendre. Je voulais te remercier pour cet été, pour nos discussions profondes et nos rires partagés. C'est toi qui m'as donnée envie de changer d'air, de partir à l'aventure et c'est ton amour des potions qui m'a inspiré et guidé vers ce projet.. J'espère que ce voyage va m'aider à découvrir qui je suis et ce que je veux faire de ma vie._

 _Mes parents sont un peu inquiets, surtout ma mère, mais mon père est heureux que je tente une nouvelle expérience de vie loin de l'influence des autres et je crois que ça nous a un peu rapproché tous les deux. Je n'ai pas vue beaucoup mon frère Albus depuis mon retour à la maison. Il semble avoir développé une vie sociale plus élargie durant les vacances et j'espère qu'il ne te négligera pas pour autant à la rentrée, mais quelque chose me dit que ça n'est pas de bon augure._

 _Nous n'en avons pas vraiment discuté toi et moi durant l'été, mais je sais que tu étais très proche de lui l'année dernière et je suis presque certain que c'est grâce à toi qu'il a obtenu un optimal en potion et que tu as réussi à te rendre aussi loin dans les duels. Je ne voulais pas te dire que je savais pour lui et toi de peur que tu ne penses que j'étais devenu ton ami uniquement à cause de ce lien que j'ai cru voir entre vous et de cette espèce de compétition qu'il y a entre Al et moi. Je te mentirais si je te disais que ça ne m'avait pas un peu influencé dans ma décision d'aller te parler._

 _Au début, la première fois que nous avons discuté, je suis allé vers toi parce que je t'avais reconnu. Toi la fille du bal avec qui mon frère avait dansé et a qui il semblait beaucoup s'intéressé, lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment manifesté d'intérêt pour les filles auparavant. Cependant, plus on se côtoyait toi et moi, plus j'ai eu envie de te connaître d'avantage et plus mon frère est devenu sans importance dans l'histoire. Je voulais que tu le saches maintenant et que tu décides si cette petite révélation va entacher ou non notre amitié naissante. Même si, te connaissant, je crois que tu es persuadée que nos moments de cet été ne voulaient rien dire pour moi, je veux que tu sache que tu te trompes et que je vais continuer de t'écrire aussi souvent que cela me sera possible. En toute amitié James Potter_

 _P.S. N'oublie pas de m'écrire toi aussi!_

C'est bizarre de penser que le jeune homme le plus arrogant de tout Poudlard soit entrain de changer et de devenir en même temps son ami. Jade se doutait bien que James l'avait reconnu, mais elle n'avait jamais essayé de le confronter avec cela de peur de perdre son ami de vacance. Maintenant que ce non dit est tombé entre eux, Jade se dit qu'il y a probablement une chance que leur amitié soit des plus sincère maintenant qu'il a été si franc avec elle.

Albus Potter prend place dans un compartiment du Poudlard express en compagnie de sa cousine Rose Weasley. Ils sont rapidement rejoints par Scorpius Malefoy et deux de ses amis de Serpentard qui se trouvent aussi à être maintenant, de bons amis de Al. C'est étrange de penser qu'il y a un an à peine, la rivalité entre les deux maisons était si présente dans son cœur qu'il ne leur aurait même pas adressé la parole. Il n'a suffit que d'un été seulement, un été rempli de fêtes et de parties de Quidditch entre ami pour les rapprocher de lui. Il ne s'est d'ailleurs pas uniquement rapproché d'eux, il a maintenant aussi une très très bonne amie chez les Serdaigles et deux autres chez les Gryffondors. Sa vie sociale à explosée littéralement et selon lui, il était temps qu'il sorte un peu de sa coquille d'étudiant studieux, gêné, sérieux et surtout invisible!

Rose et lui se sont un peu moins vu que d'habitude durant les vacances, surtout que le père de sa cousine est encore un peu sur ses gardes depuis qu'il a appris la relation de sa fille avec le fils de son ancien ennemi. Elle reste tout de même encore sa meilleure amie et la seule qui le connaît vraiment, car il a comprit maintenant que s'il veut demeurer populaire, il doit garder ses secrets et ses angoisses de vie pour lui et démontrer aux autres son côté amusant et fêtard.

Son frère James ne fréquentant plus Poudlard, Albus se sens un peu libéré de lui, moins en compétition en quelque sorte. Il peut enfin s'épanouir sans que quelqu'un ne révèle aux autres ses pires défauts ou ses expériences passés honteuses. Son frère aimait bien sortir devant ses amis des histoires humiliantes à propos de lui et ça contribuait beaucoup à détruire la confiance de Albus en lui-même. Il avait passé tellement d'année à essayer d'impressionner son frère, à essayer d'obtenir son approbation et maintenant que fait-il de sa vie… Il part sur la route comme simple pigiste pour un fabricant de potion. Il n'est ni recruté pour une équipe de Quidditch professionnel, ni étudiant à l'université et ni apprenti au ministère de la magie. Le fait de savoir que son frère n'est rien en ce moment, gonfle Albus de confiance, mais d'une confiance assez malsaine et destructrice en quelque sorte. C'est comme si ses qualités de cœur qui faisait de lui ce qu'il est, s'étaient maintenant enterrées sous une couche d'orgueil poison qui oblitère maintenant la vraie facette de sa personnalité.

Lors du banquet de répartition des élèves de première année, Albus raconte des histoires amusantes à ses voisins de table, n'écoutant absolument pas ce qui se passe à l'avant. Jade l'observe depuis la table des Serpentards. À aucun moment il ne l'a cherché du regard et plus elle l'observe et plus elle sent qu'il n'est plus le jeune homme réservé qu'elle a connu l'an dernier. Il a changé et pas seulement dans sa façon d'être, mais physiquement aussi. Il a grandit durant l'été et ses épaules semblent aussi plus carrés, en clair, il ressemble maintenant plus à un homme. Il a une coupe de cheveux un peu plus soignée, mature, voir même plus fashion. Il semble maintenant attiré l'attention sur lui alors qu'avant, il était plus réservé, voir même invisible aux yeux des autres…

Durant les jours suivants, Jade croise Albus quelques fois dans les couloirs à la sortie des cours. Elle a un peu changé sa routine de déplacement dans l'école afin de le voir un peu plus et découvrir si oui ou non il est encore son ami. Il la salue toujours et s'est même arrêté quelque fois pour échanger quelques mots avec elle. Des conversations somme toute assez banale sur les études ou son admission officielle dans l'équipe de Quidditch, mais rien de vraiment personnel. Au moins il lui parle encore, mais il est différent. Quelque chose en lui est différent, du moins en surface car le vrai Al est caché quelque part et parfois, la jeune femme l'aperçoit dans ses yeux, elle voit dans son regard vert cette lueur familière, ce lien entre eux qu'il dissimule sous sa nouvelle personnalité et sa nouvelle vie mondaine.

Ses entraînements de Quidditch lui donne beaucoup moins de temps libre qu'avant, du moins c'est l'excuse qu'il lui donne à chaque fois qu'elle lui propose de le voir en tête à tête. Même sa cousine Rose le voit moins souvent depuis le début de l'année. Avant, ils passaient du temps ensemble à la bibliothèque et maintenant elle d'y rend plus souvent toute seule ou accompagné de son petit ami Scorpius, ce qui ne semble pas la déranger vraiment. Il faut dire que la jeune femme est toujours aussi accro qu'avant à ses résultats scolaires.

Lily Potter de son côté, parle toujours à Jade. Durant les cours, ils leur arrivent même de faire équipe et de se voir un peu en dehors. Elle a essayé de rassurer la jeune femme quelque fois à propos du comportement si étrangement nouveau de son frère Al.

-Il est en crise d'identité je crois. C'est la première fois qu'il peut sortir de l'ombre de James alors je crois que ça lui monte un peu à la tête, mais je suis certaine que ça va lui passer, explique Lily à Jade.

-Il est si différent, surtout avec moi, lui dit Jade un peu tristement.

-Avec moi aussi, mais quelque part sous cette façade de monsieur popularité, se cache le bon vieux Al et j'ai l'impression qu'il va finir par se lasser de toute cette superficialité dans laquelle il évolue en ce moment et redevenir lui-même.

-Tu le crois vraiment?

-Je l'espère en tous cas, mais sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, termine Lily en lui souriant sincèrement.

Septembre, octobre, les mois défilent. Un matin du début novembre, alors que les hiboux envahissent la grande salle pour distribuer le courrier, quelque chose d'inattendu attire l'attention de Albus Potter. Le hibou de sa famille tient dans son bec deux lettres avec des enveloppes similaires. L'une d'elle est déposée devant sa sœur Lily et l'autre atterrit devant Jade Sims à la table des Serpentards. Il regarde sa sœur lire sa lettre et il s'approche d'elle pour en connaître l'expéditeur.

-C'est une lettre de James, il est passé à la maison entre deux voyage. Il semble beaucoup s'amuser durant ses quêtes. J'ai hâte de le voir à noël pour l'entendre raconter tout cela de vis voix, lui dit Lily avec enthousiasme.

-Il ne m'a même pas écrit à moi, se plaint Al.

-Est-ce que tu lui as écris toi au moins? Parce que je crois qu'il n'a fait que répondre à ma précédente lettre.

Il est vrai que Al n'avait jamais pris le temps d'écrire à son frère depuis son départ. Il faut dire qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi lui dire et c'est fort probable que James ressent la même chose que lui. Étrangement, il semble avoir écrit à Jade, mais pourquoi? Depuis quand ils se connaissent tous les deux. Est-ce à cause qu'il travaille en lien avec les ingrédients de potions? Ils ne se sont vus qu'une seule fois au bal, du moins à ce qu'il sache et ils n'avaient même pas parlé, alors pourquoi soudainement il prend le temps de lui écrire à elle alors qu'il ne lui a rien envoyé à lui? Il doit trouver la jeune femme et lui demander une explication, mais elle semble s'être volatilisée de la table de sa maison…

Jade s'est retiré dans un petit coin reculé et tranquille pour lire la longue lettre de son ami James. Ça fait un mois déjà depuis sa dernière lettre. Elle lui en avait écrite deux depuis, mais il n'avait pas pu y répondre avant car il était un peu trop loin de la civilisation pour pouvoir le faire, mais il est toujours content qu'elle lui en envoi dans ces moment là, il se sens moins déconnecté de la réalité.

 _Salut Jade, merci pour ton aide à propos des aiglons des glaces, ça m'a beaucoup aidé à trouver leurs nids. Les écailles de leurs œufs valent vraiment un prix d'or et grâce à cela j'ai eu un bonus de mon employeur. Je vais repartir vers le nord la semaine prochaine et je vais revenir chez moi uniquement à noël alors il est fort possible que je ne sois pas en mesure de te réécrire d'ici là, mais ne t'empêche pas de me donner de tes nouvelles, ça fait du bien d'entendre parler de Poudlard et de ce qui s'y passe._

 _Je suis content que tu sois devenu plus confiante avec ton don. Tu es enfin capable d'allumer une chandelle sans la faire fondre. Ne sois pas trop déçu cependant du fait de ne pas encore arriver à contrôler du feu que tu n'as pas toi-même créé. J'ai eu le temps de beaucoup réfléchir à ce sujet… Comme ton feu est créé directement grâce à tes émotions, je crois que tu dois avoir un lien avec la flamme que tu veux contrôler pour y arriver, mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, rien de ce que je te dis n'est véritablement vérifié._

 _J'ai écris au professeur Sullivan pour lui demander de me reprendre auprès de lui l'été prochain lors de ton séjour au centre de recherche, mais il ne m'a pas encore répondu et je ne sais pas s'il le fera. J'imagine que le nom Potter ne doit plus autant l'impressionner depuis qu'il m'a côtoyé comme stagiaire, mais bon on verra!_

 _Je suis désolé que mon frère Al soit devenu si distant avec toi. J'ai su par ma sœur qu'il commence à se comporter comme moi je le faisais quand j'étais étudiant à Poudlard et quelque chose me dit que ça peut juste mal se finir. Je te conseille de le laisser faire, même si ça te fait de la peine qu'il soit plus distant avec toi. J'ai l'impression qu'il a besoin de vivre cela comme moi je l'ai vécu et d'avoir sa leçon en quelque sorte. Je suis certain qu'il n'est pas aussi heureux qu'il en à l'air dans tout cela et je te parles en connaissance de cause…_

 _Prend soin de toi et on se reparle bientôt, Ton ami James._

 _P.S. J'ai envoyé ma lettre à ma sœur en même temps que la tienne, si ça fait réagir mon frère alors c'est la preuve qu'il tient encore un peu à toi…_

Jade est un peu perplexe. Son amitié avec James est toujours demeuré secrète jusqu'ici. Même Lily ne sais pas que les deux jeunes correspondre par lettre de temps en temps. Le fait de tout dévoilé à Albus de cette façon est-il sensé l'aider ou le jeune homme ne se sentira pas plutôt trahit par son amie ou par son frère. Il faut dire que les petites conversations superficielles échangées au détour d'un couloir ne sont pas vraiment celles de deux vrais amis. Leur relation si intime voir presque amoureuse de la fin de l'année précédente semble maintenant n'être devenu qu'un souvenir aux yeux du jeune homme, mais pour Jade, rien n'a changé, du moins à l'intérieure d'elle.

Chaque fois qu'elle parle à Albus, elle sent ses émotions devenir plus incontrôlables, même encore plus que l'an dernier. Il faut dire qu'il ne passe plus tous leur temps libre ensemble alors elle perd un peu l'habitude de sa proximité. Lorsqu'il lui parle, qu'il la regarde dans les yeux ou qu'il la touche même légèrement pour l'attirer un peu à l'écart de la circulation du corridor, son cœur s'accélère, ses yeux s'ouvrent plus grand et elle doit lutter pour ne pas prendre feu sur place tellement ses émotions s'emballent. Elle ressent encore ce désir pour lui et cela malgré son attitude si distante envers elle. Évidemment il sait combien il peut être dangereux de se rapprocher d'elle intimement et il semblait avoir accepté tout cela avec tellement de facilité l'an dernier, mais maintenant il semble la fuir en quelque sorte, fuir les moments de solitude avec elle…

Récemment, Jade à découvert qu'il a embrassé une autre fille lors d'une fête clandestine organisée par les élèves de deuxième cycle. Sur le coup elle a eu de la peine, mais comme aucune relation n'en a découlé, elle s'est vite ressaisit, se disant que ce n'était encore qu'une de ces expériences qu'il a le droit de vivre et qu'au moins, les autres fille elles, ne risquent pas de le brûler vif. Le problème c'est que depuis cet événement, il ne lui parle presque plus et elle se demande s'il n'a pas finalement réalisé qu'elle n'est plus aussi intéressante à ses yeux depuis qu'il a « goûté » autre chose... Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne le vit pas arrivé près d'elle.

-Depuis quand mon frère t'envoie des lettres, explose Albus devant elle sans même se soucier que quelqu'un ne les entendent.

-En quoi ça te regarde, lui répond Jade en parfait contrôle.

-C'est mon frère, j'ai le droit de savoir!

-S'il avait voulu que tu sache, il t'aurait écrit pour t'en parler!

-Depuis quand ça dure entre vous, depuis le bal de l'an dernier, parce qu'il a vu que j'étais avec toi et qu'il voulait t'enlever à moi!

-M'enlever à toi! Je ne t'appartiens pas, je ne suis pas un objet et puis, tu n'es jamais disponible pour moi depuis la rentrée, on ne se voit jamais. Tu es trop occupé à jouer les monsieur populaire pour passer du temps avec moi alors pourquoi je me priverais de mon amitié avec lui alors que je ne suis même plus certaine que toi tu ressentes encore de l'amitié pour moi, lui répond Jade soudainement en colère elle aussi.

Des élèves passent dans les couloirs, s'arrêtant non loin d'eux pour les regarder se chicaner. Albus un peu hors de lui se ressaisit légèrement et demande à la jeune femme de le suivre dans un coins plus privé pour terminer leur discussion. Elle le suit jusque dans une salle de classe vide qu'il verrouille et insonorise d'un sort.

-C'est ça, cache toi pour me parler, c'est ce que tu as toujours fait!

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je me suis éloigné de toi cette année, répond Albus à sa provocation.

-Non justement, je ne comprends pas! Nous étions amis et maintenant je ne suis que la fille avec qui tu te sens obligé d'échanger quelques phrases de temps en temps parce que tu lui es redevable pour ton optimal dans le cours de potions!

-Je ne te suis pas redevable! Pour cela nous sommes quitte je crois. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai montré à te servir d'une baguette si ma mémoire est bonne!

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écrit durant les vacances, pourquoi tu me fuis, pourquoi tu ne veux plus qu'on fasse des activités ensemble comme avant…

Albus ne la laisse pas terminer sa série de question. Il lui coupe la parole en l'embrassant avec une telle passion refoulée que Jade manque de tomber par terre. Heureusement que son dos s'est retrouvé au mur, sinon elle n'aurait pas eu l'appuis nécessaire pour tenir debout sous cet assaut si inattendu. L'an dernier, ils avaient échangé deux baisers, mais ils n'étaient rien en comparaison de celui-ci. Albus a définitivement beaucoup changé, il est plus confiant et beaucoup moins gêné que l'an dernier. Il n'a désormais plus aucune retenue et Jade sent se réveiller en elle la redoutable puissance de son don brûlant. Elle parvient cependant à le contenir, en repoussant à contre cœur l'étreinte passionné du jeune homme, une étreinte qu'elle avait espérée depuis si longtemps.

Les flammes menaçantes brillent au fond de ses yeux et Albus n'en est pas effrayé, bien au contraire! Il semble la regardé avec encore plus d'envie, de désir, au point ou Jade n'arrive plus à supporter l'intensité de son regard et détourne ses yeux vivement.

-C'est pour ça Jade que je ne suis jamais longtemps auprès de toi, lui dit Albus avant de sortir de la pièce, la laissant seule avec son tourment.


	11. Vacances chez les Potter

Albus Potter prépare ses valises pour les vacances de noël. Il a moins hâte que d'habitude de partir loin de sa vie à Poudlard. Il faut dire que beaucoup de choses se sont passé dans les dernières semaines, notamment, il a permis à son équipe de Quidditch de remporter un match important contre Serpentard. Les deux batteurs de son équipe et une des poursuiveuses ont été blessés durant la rencontre, mais heureusement, son talent de gardien à eu raison du bombardement massif de ses adversaires, ça et aussi le fait que sa sœur Lily a réussi à attraper le vif d'or en remportant la course contre l'attrapeur de l'autre équipe. Une grande fête s'en est ensuite suivi dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, une fête qui s'est prolongé jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, une fête durant laquelle Albus à été embrassé par deux filles complètement folles de lui…

Lily Potter prépare ses valises pour les vacances de noël. Elle a encore plus hâte que d'habitude de quitter l'école. Ça lui avait pris un mois entier pour convaincre le père de son amie d'accepter qu'elle vienne passer les vacances chez elle. Lily avait trouvé l'homme un peu trop protecteur envers sa fille, elle en est d'ailleurs encore assez intriguée, lui qui semble à peine s'intéresser à elle dans les cours. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait prévu de faire avec elle quelque chose de spéciale durant le temps des fêtes, bien au contraire. Rester cloîtré au château avec les élèves dont la famille est absente ou simplement inexistante n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un projet palpitant. Lily a évidemment hâte de lui faire prendre le train pour la première fois, mais elle a surtout très hâte de voir la tête d'Albus quand il saura que Jade Sims va passer deux semaines à la maison avec eux.

Jade Sims prépare ses valises. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de le faire à cette époque de l'année et ça la rend un peu nerveuse. Ça va être étrange pour elle de passer le réveillon dans une vraie famille et encore plus étrange de le passer si près de Albus, qui ne lui a pas adressé la parole depuis le dernier baiser qu'ils ont échangés. Il faut dire qu'elle est assez occupée ces derniers temps, notamment à cause de la préparation de son BUSE. Albus de son côté, l'est tout autant avec son Quidditch et ses nombreuses activités sociales. Depuis le début de l'année, elle s'est encore un peu plus rapprocher de Lily Potter, mais jamais elle n'aurait crue que ce soit au point d'être invitée pour un long séjour chez elle. Son père, le professeur Sanders, a été assez difficile à convaincre, mais il a fini par céder grâce aux arguments de son mentor, le professeur Coulter qui lui a évidemment rappeler qu'elle ne va pas se rendre chez n'importe qui et que personne n'est plus de confiance que Harry Potter, le survivant et le légendaire aurors, pour prendre soin de sa fille et l'empêcher de déraper. Évidemment, il est au courant à propos du don unique de la jeune femme désormais, mais malgré cela, il a quand même décidé de l'admettre dans sa maison avec ses enfants à proximité, dans une situation nouvelle pour elle, le genre de situation qui pourrait même être risquée.

Rose Weasley prépare ses valises. Elle est fatiguée, elle a très peu dormi la nuit dernière. Elle a passé une nuit blanche, caché dans un coin du château avec son petit ami Scorpius Malefoy. C'est nouveau pour elle de briser autant de règle de l'école, elle qui généralement est plus droite que droit quand il s'agit de discipline scolaire. C'est sans doute pour cela que personne n'a remarqué son absence du dortoir, la croyant déjà couché depuis longtemps. Rose ne pensait pas autant apprécier être en couple. Il faut dire que dans son quotidien, ça ne change pas grand-chose au final, si ce n'est quelques petits moments d'égarement intime qui l'aide à décompresser. Elle étudie toujours autant, sauf que cette fois au lieu de le faire avec son cousin, c'est avec son copain. Elle s'inquiète cependant un peu pour Albus. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, il est son meilleur ami, son confident, mais depuis le début de l'année, il est devenu plus distant, moins disponible pour elle. Elle croyait à tord que son nouveau regain de popularité s'estomperait avec le retour en classe, mais c'est tout le contraire. Ses performances au Quidditch le rendent plus visible dans l'école et cette nouvelle vision des autres le rend un peu plus arrogant, pas autant que son frère pouvait l'être, mais suffisamment pour agacer la jeune femme qui s'ennuie de l'ancien Al, celui qui était invisible aux yeux de la collectivité.

Les valises sont rassemblées dans le hall d'entrée et les diligences prêtes à emmener les élèves vers le train.

à son arrivé sur le quai d'embarquement, Albus décide de trouver sa cousine pour passer le voyage avec elle. Il rejoint Rose dans un compartiment du train où elle se trouve seule avec un livre.

-Hey, Scorpius n'est pas avec toi?

-Non, nous avons passé la soirée d'hier ensemble alors il va passer le voyage en train avec ses amis, répond la jeune femme sans lever la tête de son livre.

Il prend place sur le siège en face d'elle. Rose relève alors la tête, surprise par ce soudain intérêt pour elle.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire le trajet avec moi, tu peux aller rejoindre tes amis.

-Mais j'ai envie de faire le trajet avec toi, répond Al, surpris par la réaction de sa cousine.

La voyant si distante avec lui, il réalise combien il l'a négligé, combien ils se sont éloignés et combien elle lui manque.

-Écoute Rose, je sais que je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec toi depuis la rentrée…

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier auprès de moi, je comprends. Les gens te remarques, recherchent ta compagnie et ton frère n'est plus là pour t'empêcher de t'épanouir… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est simplement que je m'ennuie un peu de toi et que j'ai même parfois l'impression que tu es plus heureux sans moi, dit Rose un peu tristement.

-Je suis désolé si mon comportement t'a blessé, ce n'était pas intentionnel. Le fait que James ne soit plus là fait en sorte que je me sens moins en compétition, mais depuis quelques temps, je me rend compte que les gens que je côtoies le plus souvent ne sont pas de véritables amis. Avec eux je dois toujours paraître fort, confiant amusant et à la limite un peu rebelle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mis le pied dans un engrenage et de me faire entraîner dans un mécanisme duquel j'ai du mal à me déprendre, au risque de tout perdre d'un seul coup.

-Si je peux te donner un conseil: vois cela comme une table remplie de dessert. Tu as le choix de te vautrer dans ta sorte préférée et laisser les autres choix de côté ou de goûter un peu à tout ce que tu aimes et te sentir plus rassasié en quelque sorte. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu peux partager mieux ton temps libre. Tu n'es pas obliger de te limiter uniquement qu'à un groupe de personne, qu'à un type d'activité. Les gens ne se mettront pas à te détester parce que tu leur dis non de temps en temps.

-Ta sagesse m'a manqué ces derniers temps chère cousine, je me sens encore plus mal de t'avoir autant négligé.

Le voyage en train s'achève et Rose et Albus se disent au revoir. Ils se reverrons évidemment à plusieurs réunions de famille durant les vacances, mais Al aurait tout de même aimé passer encore un peu de temps avec elle maintenant qu'ils sont de nouveau plus proche. Dans la foule, il aperçoit enfin ses parents et sa sœur, mais ils ne sont pas seuls…

Al s'approche de sa famille, ayant maintenant la certitude que la jeune fille qui se tien aux côtés de sa sœur est bien Jade Sims. Lily s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'elle avait invité une amie pour les vacances et pas n'importe laquelle en plus. À la différence de sa cousine Rose qu'il a moins côtoyé sans vraiment le vouloir, dans le cas de Jade c'est différent. Il l'avait volontairement évitée, surtout depuis leur dernière rencontre. La voir en compagnie des gens qu'il aime lui fait un drôle d'effet. Pas parce qu'il a peur pour la sécurité de sa famille, non pour cela il fait confiance à la jeune femme, mais il a peur que lui soit incapable de se contrôler en sa présence. C'est pire depuis qu'il a embrassé d'autres filles durant les fêtes d'après match. Il s'est rendu compte qu'aucun baisé échangé avec les autre ne lui font autant d'effet que ceux partagés avec la jeune femme. Le problème, c'est que le fait d'embrasser Jade n'est pas sans risque et il le sait, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'en avoir envie même en sachant tout cela.

Al salue Jade rapidement avant d'être enlacé par sa mère. Une fois arrivé à la maison, Albus retire son uniforme scolaire et saute dans son jeans préféré. Il descend ensuite dans la salle à manger où il retrouve sa sœur Lily, ses parents et Jade bien sure.

-James va revenir à la maison dans deux jours seulement. Je n'étais même pas certaine qu'il arrive à se libérer pour les vacances, dit Ginny Potter.

-Il est où en ce moment, demande Lily la bouche pleine de biscuit.

-En Europe de l'est. C'est la haute saison des baies de Surilane à ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Les baies de quoi, demande Lily.

-De Surilane. Ce sont de petits fruits d'un blanc presque translucide qui entrent dans la composition de beaucoup de potion utilisée pour la guérison de blessure magique. Elles sont très difficile à localiser et impossible à cultiver. La plate elle-même se confond avec n'importe quel autre herbe qui pousse autour, une sorte de plante caméléon. Il lui faut être exposé à au moins huit pleine lune avant d'être gorgé d'assez d'énergie pour fleurir et une fois la floraison terminée, il faut attendre environ deux mois avant que les fruits ne se montrent, et ils ne durent pas très longtemps. Ça ne prend environ que deux jours avant qu'ils ne tombent et une fois qu'ils entrent en contact avec de la terre, ils pourrissent d'un seul coup, explique Jade.

-Wow, tu parles comme mon amie Hermione, lui dit Harry en riant.

-Désolé, quand il s'agit de potion, j'ai tendance à me laisser emporter.

-Tu semble très bien t'y connaître, je ne me souviens pas avoir étudier ces baies à Poudlard, dit Ginny.

-Jade a un niveau plus avancé que la moyenne dans ce domaine. Elle est considérée comme l'apprenti du professeur Coulter. Certains disent même qu'elle le surpasse déjà, dit Lily, faisant rougir la jeune femme.

-As-tu pour ambition d'enseigner les potions un jour, lui demande Harry.

-Peut-être un jour, je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchit, répond Jade.

Albus l'observe interagir avec sa famille. Elle semble étonnamment à l'aise. Évidemment, comme ils parlent d'ingrédients de potion… Albus se demande alors si le choix de carrière actuel de James n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec Jade. Est-ce possible que le jeune homme lui ait demandé conseil pour se trouver un emploi? Est-ce à cause de cela qu'ils se sont rapprochés?

Albus ne participe que très peu à la conversation, écoutant sa mère raconter les quêtes de son frère à travers le monde, s'en voulant un peu de ne pas lui avoir écrit depuis qu'il a quitté l'école. Lui non plus ne lui écrit pas alors pourquoi cela l'affecte-t-il autant? Peut-être est-ce simplement parce qu'il est le seul autour de cette table à ne pas avoir eu aucune nouvelle de son frère depuis la rentrée.

Durant les deux jours suivants, Lily et Jade travaillent en cuisine avec Ginny, préparant le buffet pour le réveillon. Jade n'avait jamais vraiment cuisiné auparavant, mais ses aptitudes en potion et son habileté à suivre les recettes la rendent imbattable en pâtisserie, ce qui impressionne beaucoup Ginny qui est elle-même excellente dans ce domaine, ayant passé sa vie à aider sa mère à préparer ce genre de plats. Cette année, le réveillon de noël se passe chez les Potter et Ginny tient absolument à ce que personne ne manque de rien et surtout, elle aimerait arriver à impressionner sa mère avec ses talents d'hôtesse.

Le matin du réveillon, Ginny fait le tour de sa maison, admirant le magnifique sapin et les nombreuses décorations du temps des fêtes qui ornent les pièces, repassant dans sa tête le déroulement de la soirée, espérant qu'elle réussisse à s'amuser malgré le stresse qui l'habite.

Lily aide Jade à se maquiller. Albus et elle n'ont pas vraiment eu d'occasion de discuter seul à seul tous les deux depuis leur arrivé et Lily espère secrètement que son frère va faire un pas pour se rapprocher de son amie en la voyant aussi belle. Elle est certaine que Jade est amoureuse de Al, mais elle n'a pas encore réussi à lui faire avouer directement ses sentiments et elle a pourtant bien essayer de la faire parler Pour ce qui est de son frère, il est claire qu'il ressent quelque chose pour elle, mais pour une raison qui lui échappe, il semble lutter contre ses émotions. L'an dernier pourtant, ils se voyaient presque sans arrêt et maintenant, c'est à peine s'ils discutent ensemble et pourtant, il y a bel et bien un lien, une attirance entre eux, même un aveugle s'en apercevrait. Lily se dit que si elle ressentait cela pour quelqu'un, rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de se rapprocher de celui qu'elle veut!

La maison se remplit rapidement de monde. Molly Weasley félicite sa fille pour le repas et verse quelques larmes en voyant combien sa famille est merveilleuse et heureuse. Les adultes discutent longuement dans la salle à manger, se racontant plusieurs anecdotes ou histoires du passé. Les plus jeunes rôdent autour du sapin dans le salon, attendant patiemment le déballage de la montagne de cadeau, essayant de deviner le contenue des boîtes à leur nom. Les jeunes de l'âge de Rose, Albus et Lily sont au sous-sol, dans la salle familiale et font la fête avec de la musique et de l'alcool dérobée en douce dans la réserve des parents Potter.

Jade ne se risque pas à boire cependant, se faisant traité de coincé par un des nombreux cousin de son amie. N'ayant jamais bu avant, elle se dit que les effets du breuvage pourraient l'empêcher de bien se maîtriser. Elle se sens cependant un peu mal à l'aise dans cette foule de jeune qui se connaissent tous trop bien et elle décide de sortir en douce prendre un peu l'air. Elle s'assoit sur une des balançoires de la cours et regarde le ciel sombre de la nuit se couvrir de nuage. Il neige un peu déjà, mais rien de bien alarmant pour le moment. Jade se balance doucement, fermant les yeux, laissant l'air froid de l'hiver la détendre. Elle n'est pas habituée de participer aux fêtes et elle n'est pas habituer à côtoyer autant de monde dans un endroit aussi restreint. Pas que la maison soit si petite, bien au contraire, mais la famille est très grande et peu de pièce son inoccupée en ce moment.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle est soudain surprise par quelqu'un qui lui donne la poussée sur la balançoire. Elle se retourne et croise le regard de James Potter qui vient tout juste d'arriver avec beaucoup de retard. Sans réfléchir, elle lui saute au cou, comme elle le ferait avec un ami cher qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis longtemps. Après toute les lettre qu'ils ont échangée depuis les derniers mois, elle peut sans doute le considérer comme telle.

Le jeune homme répond à son étreinte en la soulevant de terre, ce qui les déstabilises un peu tous les deux et les fait tomber à la renverse dans la neige. Les deux jeunes rient aux éclats et se laisse tomber côte à côte, faisant des anges de neige comme des gamins. C'est alors que la porte de la maison s'ouvre. Al les regarde avec un drôle d'air, un air à la fois interrogateur et imprégné de jalousie. Les deux amis éclatent encore de rire, ce qui semble attiser la colère de Albus qui leur lance :

-Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère?

-Hey, petit frère, toujours aussi frustré à ce que je vois.

-Tu es en retard, maman est folle d'inquiétude et toi tu joues au con dans la neige!

-Nous allions rentrée justement.

James se relève et prend les mains de Jade pour l'aider à se relever elle aussi. Il se secoue légèrement et passe à côté de son frère en lui donnant une bonne claque sur l'épaule avec son sourire aux accents victorieux, un sourire qu'Albus déteste depuis toujours. Ce dernier lui répond d'ailleurs en lui lançant un regard noir, mais plutôt que de le suivre à l'intérieur où il entend déjà sa mère l'acclamer, il sort dehors et demande à Jade de rester avec lui un moment.

-C'est quoi ton histoire avec mon frère au juste, demande Albus avec froideur.

-C'est un ami, rien de plus, rien de moins, déclare la jeune femme avec une légère irritation dans la voix.

-À vous voir tous les deux, ça ressemblait à autre chose…

-Si tu veux tout savoir, nous nous sommes rencontré durant son stage d'été. Il a été affecté au programme de recherche dont je fais parti et nous y sommes devenus amis.

-Donc il sait pour toi, il connaît ton secret.

-Oui il sait tout et il était là à chaque fois que je devais montrer mes aptitudes. Il m'a même aidé à m'améliorer dans mon contrôle. Grâce à lui, j'arrive maintenant à mieux doser mon énergie.

-Alors quand il t'embrasse, tu ne risques plus de le brûler, lance Albus d'un ton acide.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça entre lui et moi!

-J'ai vu comment il te regarde, ne me dit pas que tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte. Il te regarde de la même façon que moi je te…

Il s'est approché d'elle à un point telle que leur lever se frôlent presque pendant qu'il lui parle. Il y a une forte odeur d'alcool qui émane de son haleine et Jade n'arrive plus à bouger tellement elle a envie qu'il l'embrasse. En même temps elle a peur, peur de ne pas arriver à se contrôler, peur de se laisser emporter par son envie, oubliant tout ce qu'elle est et où ils sont, ne pouvant plus compter sur le jugement de son partenaire aux sens visiblement affaiblis par l'alcool.

-J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, mais je ne le ferai pas, pas si toi tu ne le fais pas d'abord, dit le jeune homme en gardant sa bouche toujours aussi près de la sienne.

-Tu sais que j'en ai envie et tu sais aussi à quel point c'est dangereux.

-Le Quidditch c'est dangereux et j'aime le Quidditch, dit Albus la voix tremblante.

C'est alors que quelqu'un ouvre la porte de la maison et leur crie :

-C'est l'heure des cadeaux!

L'intrusion rompt un peu le charme, mais Albus ne bouge pas, regardant les paillettes d'or s'enflammées dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Comme elle est belle. Aucune autre ne lui ressemble, aucune autre n'arrivera jamais à la remplacer, il le sait maintenant et cette perspective l'effraie un peu. Il n'a que seize ans… ils ont en fait le même âge que ses propres parent quand ils ont commencé à se fréquenter, mais même si leur relation à cette époque était tout aussi dangereusement impossible que la leur en ce moment, ils ont fini par réussi à être réuni au bout du compte. Si Jade maintenant arrive à mieux se maîtriser, même si c'est grâce à son frère, alors rien n'est totalement perdu pour eux.

\- Mon envie de t'embrasser est aussi forte que mon envie de mettre le feu, déclare lentement la jeune femme avec franchise.

-Tu sais, il y a aussi un feu qui brûle en moi et même s'il ne risque pas de tout détruire aux alentours. J'ai l'impression qu'il est tout aussi destructeur cependant.

-Je… je n'ai plus la force…

Durant une fraction de seconde, Albus croit qu'elle va faire jaillir son oiseaux de feu, ici, au milieu de la plaine enneigée, mais c'est plutôt à l'appel de ses lèvres qu'elle n'a plus la force de résister. Elle l'embrasse avec une telle force, une telle fougue que le jeune homme manque de perdre l'équilibre. Il gémit, porter par l'appel de ses sens. Il croyait que cela ferait en sorte de la faire s'écarter de lui, mais elle se colle d'avantage, jouant avec le feu…

Au bout d'un moment, ils mettent fin au baiser, reprenant leur souffle devenu erratique. Ils remarquent alors sous leurs pieds qu'une couche de glace s'est formée. L'aura de chaleur de Jade a fait fondre un peu de neige qui a figé assez rapidement par le froid de la nuit. Albus se rend alors compte que la jeune femme a réussi à l'intégrer dans son aura protectrice, lui évitant ainsi de fondre comme la neige au sol.

-Rentrons maintenant avant qu'ils ne viennent nous chercher de force.

Jade accompagne Albus à l'intérieur et reste un peu à l'écart des autres durant le temps que dure l'échange de cadeau des membres de la famille. Vien ensuite le moment des séances photos et elle se fait intégrer de force à certaine, notamment une en compagnie des deux frères Potter, rien pour aider la rivalité entre les deux. La soirée tire ensuite à sa fin et les gens quittent les lieux les uns après les autres, mais certains restent à coucher. C'est le cas notamment de Arthur et Molly Weasley et des meilleurs amis des Potter, Hermione et Ronald Weasley, ainsi que leurs enfants. Comme les chambres à l'étage sont toutes occupées par les invités, les jeunes campent dans la salle familiale en bas, ce qui est presque devenue une tradition pour eux.

Ils discutent cependant jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, se racontant des histoires drôles ou encore des histoires d'horreurs. James Potter lui, raconte un peu de ses aventures, mais peu à peu, la boisson ingurgitée et la fatigue vient à bout un par un des adolescents. Il ne reste plus que Jade et James qui ne trouvent pas encore le sommeil et ils décident d'éloigner un peu leurs sacs de couchage de ceux des autres pour pouvoir continuer à discuter un peu avant de dormir et éviter de déranger ou d'être écouté.

-Je peux jeter un sort de bulle d'insonorisation autour de nous, lui propose le jeune homme.

-Ton frère ferait probablement une crise s'il s'en rendait compte, déjà que nous sommes à l'écart des autres, lui dit Jade.

-Alors lui et toi…

-C'est compliqué, de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas compliqué avec moi?

-Tu vois ta situation bien pire qu'elle ne l'est en réalité, mais je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te faire la leçon.

-Parlant de compliqué, as-tu trouvé ce que tu as envie de faire l'an prochain, vas-tu t'inscrire à l'université.

-Non, je pense que je vais encore faire une autre année comme celle-ci. Ce travail me plait bien, j'aime les défis qu'il comporte parfois et ça me permet de voyager en plus d'apprendre des choses que les école ne peuvent pas enseigner.

-Plus tu parles de tes quêtes et plus j'ai envie de m'y risquer moi aussi.

-Pourquoi pas, toi qui aimes les potions, je suis certain que tu aimerais partir à la chasse aux ingrédients. Il te reste encore deux ans et demi à fréquenter Poudlard, mais après cela, tu seras majeure, diplômée et j'imagine plus libre.

-Libre, j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit possible un jour pour moi!

-Ils ont accepté que tu viennes passer tes vacances ici, c'est déjà un pas dans la bonne direction. Prouve leur plus souvent que tu es en contrôle total et ils vont devenir plus confiants et moins protecteur avec toi.

-Le problème, c'est que je ne me contrôle pas aussi bien que tu ne le crois et la plupart du temps, c'est à cause de ton frère que je dérape. Le pire c'est qu'il est aussi instable que moi en quelque sorte. Un jour il m'ignore et le lendemain, il m'embrasse… Ce qui me dérange le plus c'est que les deux fois où nous avons vécus des rapprochements depuis l'automne, c'était à cause de toi, lui dit Jade en rougissant.

-Je sais qu'il est jaloux, il l'a toujours été un peu à vrai dire, tout comme moi. Je trouve cependant notre rivalité moins présente dans ma vie depuis que je vie sur la route. Mes priorités ont changé et je crois qu'en vieillissant, lui aussi va oublier toute cette compétitivité fraternelle.

-L'âge et la sagesse!

-Rien avoir avec l'âge, c'est plutôt l'expérience qui change la donne, lui dit James sur un ton énigmatique.

Jade s'endort pendant l'un des récits de James et le jeune homme fini par s'en apercevoir, ce qui le fait sourire. Les traits de son visage sont si détendus, ce qui est assez rare venant d'elle. Il la regarde longuement, se rendant compte de combien elle à vieillit depuis les quelques mois où ils ne se sont pas vue. Il a l'impression que son visage perd de plus en plus de ses traits enfantins, pour laisser place à ceux d'une femme. Il réalise aussi qu'elle est belle, avant il aurait plutôt dit mignonne, mais maintenant, elle est passée à une autre catégorie. Peut-être est-ce leurs correspondances par lettre qui lui font voir la jeune femme sous un autre angle. Il faut dire qu'elle a une certaine maturité dans ses écrits et qu'elle est souvent de bon conseil quand il a besoin d'aide pour débusquer certains ingrédients demandés par son chargé de mission.

Durant ses voyages, il est régulièrement entouré des mêmes personnes avec qui il cohabite souvent. Les lettres de Jade l'aide à vivre des moments d'évasion,des moments privés loin de son quotidien et pour cela, il lui en est très reconnaissant. James ne peut résister à l'envie de remonter sur ses épaules, sa couverture qui a glissée et il laisse sa main courir légèrement sur son visage au passage, tout en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller.

Le lendemain, les jeunes se lèvent les uns après les autres, montant à l'étage, attirés par l'odeur des crêpes de grand-mère Molly. Albus se réveille et constate que son frère ronfle toujours et que le sac de couchage de Jade se trouve juste à côté du sien. La jeune femme n'y est plus cependant. Avant de monter à l'étage, il réveille son frère en le secouant vigoureusement avec son pied.

-Lève toi marmotte, tu es le dernier à dormir encore, lui dit Albus.

-Il est quelle heure?

\- Presque huit heures.

-C'est encore trop tôt, c'est les vacances, dit James avec un ton à la fois endormit et irrité.

En voyant que James n'avait pas l'intention de se lever, Albus monte à l'étage rejoindre les autres et en profite pour se moquer ouvertement de son frère avec les autres, faisant rire la petite assemblée qui n'a pas l'air du tout surpris par la paresse de ce dernier. Seule Jade le défend un peu.

-Il a été le dernier à s'endormir, c'est donc normal qu'il soit le dernier debout!

-Tu sais, il est toujours le dernier debout depuis des années, c'est presque rendu la tradition, lui explique Lily, amusée de la voir défendre la « vertu » de son grand frère.

-C'est quoi votre histoire à tous les deux. Vous sembliez assez proche hier soir, je vous ais vu discuter longtemps, lui demande Rose avec curiosité.

-Nous sommes amis, il m'envoie des lettre parfois pour avoir des truc sur certain ingrédients qu'il doit récolter dans son travail, explique vaguement Jade.

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, s'exclame Lily avec surprise.

-C'était une sorte de secret entre nous, il ne voulait pas que ses employeurs apprennent qu'il a recours à l'aide d'une adolescente pour accomplir ses tâches, explique Jade pour se justifier.

Heureusement, son excuse semble assez valable pour que les gens attablées la croit, mais Harry Potter qui est maintenant au courant pour sa condition de sorcière élémentaire et ses séjours d'études de son cas au centre de recherche du ministère, fait rapidement le lien entre le stage d'été de son fils aîné et la jeune femme. Il décide de l'observer un peu plus attentivement.

Les jours suivant, Harry Potter analyse un peu mieux l'interaction de ses fils avec Jade. Il se rend très vite compte que les deux jeunes hommes éprouvent de l'attachement pour elle, mais la nature exacte de leurs sentiments est encore assez floue. En l'observant elle cependant, il se rend assez rapidement compte qu'elle est beaucoup plus attirée par Albus que par James, mais qu'elle fait preuve d'une certaine retenue avec lui, probablement à cause de sa condition. Harry se demande si le fait que son don provienne directement de ses émotions, ne l'empêche pas justement de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un sans risque. Est-ce donc cela qui semble toujours la rendre aussi volontairement distante avec eux?

Pour le réveillon du jour de l'an, la famille Potter doit se rendre dans une grande réception, un grand bal organisé par le ministère de la magie. Évidemment, Jade n'a pas de robe et se demande si il ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'elle reste seule tranquille à la maison. Lily insiste et fini par la convaincre grâce à l'intervention de sa mère qui décide de l'aider elle aussi à se préparer.

-Attend je vais te montrer, dit Ginny en prenant lentement le mascara des mains de Jade pour lui montrer comment bien l'appliquer.

-Je crois que je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi j'avais toujours des grumeaux sur les cils quand j'essayais d'en mettre. Merci beaucoup, répond Jade après avoir observer la mère de son ami utiliser le produit.

-Lily m'a dit que tu as perdu ta mère assez jeune… Les pères sont beaucoup moins doués que les mères pour le maquillage, plaisante Ginny.

Jade a hâte de voir la robe qui lui est destinée. C'est une robe que Ginny n'a jamais portée à cause de sa couleur. Elle l'avait acheté sur un coup de tête il y a quelques années, mais son ton prune ne convint vraiment pas à sa chevelure rousse. La mère de son amie lui tend la housse contenant le précieux vêtement et elle file dans la chambre pour l'enfiler.

Il s'agit d'une robe longue en mousseline de couleur prune avec une asymétrie au niveau du corsage. Le vêtement lui va plutôt bien et avec le maquillage assortie en plus et les jolies frisettes que Lily lui a faites dans les cheveux, elle a presque l'air d'une princesse. Elle réalise en se regardant que le bal où elle doit se rendre est bien plus grandiose que celui auquel elle a participer l'an dernier à Poudlard et elle a un peu peur de faire des gaffes sur place, ne connaissant pas trop l'attitude à avoir dans ce genre de rassemblement.

Les trois femmes descendent l'escalier en même temps, offrant aux élégants hommes de la maison en tenue de galas, une entrée digne de ce nom. Les fils Potter ne peuvent évidemment pas détacher leurs regards de Jade, subjugués par sa beauté enfin complètement révélé au grand jour par sa tenue.

-Bon nous allons nous y rendre en transplannant, dit Harry.

-Moi je vais emmené Al, Papa va y aller avec Lily et toi James tu veux bien accompagner Jade, décide Ginny.

-Avec plaisir maman, dit le jeune homme en faisant signe à Jade de lui prendre le bras.

Les deux parents disparaissent de la maison pratiquement en même temps, mais James lui s'attarde un peu en regardant sa compagne de voyage un peu trop longuement à son goût.

-Tu es vraiment très belle ce soir, tu me réserveras une danse au moins, même plus qu'une, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire avant de transplanner en sa compagnie.

En arrivant sur place, elle reste immobile, trop impressionnée par le hall d'entrée grandiose de l'endroit. Le décor respire le luxe et la perfection. Même les fleurs utilisées dans les bouquets sont impeccables. James ne lui a toujours pas lâché le bras, un peu surpris par son émerveillement. Il la rassure avec sa voix la plus tendre.

-C'est assez impressionnant n'est-ce pas, mais tu vas t'y habituer.

-Je sais que j'ai l'air ridicule comme ça, la bouche ouverte à regarder tout cela, mais c'est vraiment la première fois que je vois autant de jolies choses aussi luxueuses réunies au même endroit. J'ai encore plus l'impression de ne pas être à ma place.

-Tu n'es pas ridicule, tu es adorable, Allez viens, ne t'inquiète pas je ne te lâche pas.

Jade accompagne docilement le jeune homme qui la tient toujours par le bras. Si elle avait trouvé le hall d'entrée impressionnant, la salle de bal l'est d'avantage. Elle constate que l'ambiance elle-même de la pièce est probablement agrémentée par un sort qui rend le décor encore plus féerique et irréelle. Les gens présents sont tous très élégants et beaucoup de personne se retournent sur leur passage, se demandant qui est la somptueuse jeune femme qui accompagne James Potter.

-Ça va, lui demande son prévenant cavalier en sentant la jeune femme le tenir encore plus fort.

-Ne me lâche pas ok.

-Jamais, lui répond le jeune homme sur un ton étrange.

Ils arrivent enfin dans un des coins où les gens de leur âge se rencontrent. Il y a évidement des membres de la famille Weasley qu'elle a déjà croisé à noël, mais aussi d'autres élèves de l'école, ceux dont les parent sont soit très riche comme Scorpius Malefoy ou encore qui ont d'excellent poste au sein du ministère de la magie. Une jeune femme de l'âge de James la regarde de la tête au pied avec dédain ou peut-être est-ce de la jalousie, difficile de savoir.

Rose Weasly est accroché au bras de son petit ami Scorpius, mais elle dévisage elle aussi Jade avec un drôle d'air. Elle n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs, Albus se tient tout juste à côté d'elle et il se demande pourquoi James ne lui a pas encore lâcher le bras. Lily arrive à ce moment là et leur lance:

-Vous en avez mit du temps!

-Jade voulait visiter le hall d'entrée, c'est la première fois qu'elle met les pieds ici alors ça n'a rien de si surprenant, explique James à sa sœur.

C'est alors qu'une annonce est faite dans toute la salle. C'est le coup d'envoie pour la piste de danse et un couple de dignitaire est invité à ouvrir le bal avec la valse traditionnelle. Une fois que les autres dignitaires auront rejoint les inaugurateurs de la piste, ce sera le signal pour les autres couples de les rejoindre et le bal sera officiellement lancé.

-Tu voudrais ouvrir le bal avec moi, demande James à Jade, se dépêchant de faire sa demande avant que son frère décide de le faire.

-Je ne sais pas danser ça, répondit-elle.

-Est-ce que tu connais les pas d'une valse ordinaire?

-Oui un peu, mais il n'y a pas tout ces autres mouvements compliqués.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te guider.

Sans la laisser répondre il l'entraîne sur la piste de danse. Il pose les mains sur sa taille et la guide.

-Ne regarde pas les autres, ne regarde que moi, lui dit-il quand il remarque qu'elle essaie de mimer les gestes des autres danseurs, perdant un peu le rythme de son cavalier.

Elle accroche alors son regard à celui du jeune homme. Ses yeux bruns sont profonds et une drôle de lueur brille à l'intérieur, une lueur de danger. Étonnamment, elle arrive à parfaitement se laisser guider par lui et au final, ils offrent une performance qui pourrait être qualifiée de digne de mention. Les musiques se succèdent et la jeune femme continue de danser avec James de façon naturelle, se laissant guider par ses gestes. C'est un excellent danseur et en très peu de temps la jeune femme devient presque aussi à l'aise que lui.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait retourner voir les autres, lui dit-elle alors, inquiète des commentaires qu'elle entend parfois à propos d'eux en provenance des autres couples sur la piste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils s'amusent autant que nous, regarde mon frère il danse avec une jolie blonde et il n'a vraiment pas l'air de s'ennuyer.

Jade croise le regard de Al, mais il détourne rapidement les yeux. Cette fille c'est celle dont elle avait entendue la rumeur selon laquelle il l'aurait embrassé lors d'une fête. Le voyant se collé à elle de cette façon, elle décide elle aussi d'en faire autant et d'oublier son malaise en détournant une fois pour toute les yeux de lui. Elle recentre son attention sur James qui lui sourit de façon amicale et rassurante.

Durant toute la soirée, il ne la quitte pas d'une semelle, empêchant son frère d'avoir la moindre occasion de l'approcher de trop près. Étrangement, la jeune femme se sens rassurée en sa compagnie, comme si le fait de passer du temps avec James était beaucoup moins risquer que d'aller danser ne serais-ce qu'une fois avec Albus.

Entre les danses, il la guide vers des gens qu'il connaît et il la présente en tant que très bonne amie à lui, pas comme amie de sa sœur, ce qui en fait sourire plus d'un, mais la jeune femme n'ose pas lui dire que ça la rend quelque peu mal à l'aise, surtout la façon qu'il a de le dire. Il connaît tellement de monde que la jeune femme a du mal à retenir les noms des personnes rencontrées.

Plus tard, il lui offre une coupe de champagne pour l'aider à se détendre.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de boire cela pour quelqu'un comme moi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te surveiller. Si ton feu se réveille, je vais t'emmener loin d'ici, tu peux compter sur moi!

Elle se lance, convaincue par son dernier argument et elle goûte l'exquis breuvage. Une fois son verre terminé, elle sent déjà une chaleur se former en elle, mais rien avoir avec son feu intérieur cette fois. Il est presque minuit maintenant et James s'assure d'être sur la piste de danse lors de l'annonce de la nouvelle année, tenant à être aux premières loges pour assister au feu d'artifice magique. Le décompte se fait entendre, puis c'est l'explosion. Les couleurs sont magnifiques et de petites paillettes brillantes tombent du plafond, faisant briller de façon temporaire la peau et les cheveux des danseurs qui se trouvent juste en dessous. C'était comme porter des étoiles brillantes.

Jade ne peut détourner le regard du plafond, mais James lui ne peut détourner son regard de Jade. Il pose alors la main sur sa joue pour attirer son attention et elle baisse les yeux vers lui. C'est alors qu'il l'embrasse tendrement sur la bouche en lui souhaitant la bonne année.

Dans cette foule qui est trop occupée à regarder ailleurs pour leur porter la moindre attention, James prolonge leur baiser, l'approfondissant désormais. Jade ne sait si c'est l'ambiance ou l'alcool ou encore parce qu'elle se laisse encore une fois guider par lui, mais elle se surprend a répondre au baiser, arrachant un gémissement rauque au jeune homme qui n'attendait que ce signe pour se coller à elle d'avantage. Quand il se détache enfin d'elle, il remarque que ses yeux contiennent un peu de feu, mais rien de bien alarmant, du moins il l'espère.

-Tu veux qu'on s'en aille, lui demande-t-il.

Ne sachant trop si cette question vient du fait qu'il a remarqué la flamme se réveiller en elle ou si c'est leur baiser qui lui a donné des projets pour la suite, la jeune femme lui fait non de la tête, se sentant un peu gêné de s'être laisser aller de cette façon avec lui.

Après le feu d'artifice, beaucoup de gens quittent la fête. La musique devient ensuite plus jeune et plus rythmée et le style de danse devient moins formel. Les parent Potter quittent la salle, laissant leurs enfants profiter encore de la soirée, leur indiquant l'endroit où se trouve les cheminées qui leurs permettrons de pouvoir rentrer. Jade danse maintenant en cercle avec Lily et un petit groupe de fille de son âge. Personne ne lui fait de commentaire à propos de James et ça la rassure de savoir que son troublant baiser avec lui a passer inaperçus.

James est au bar avec plusieurs de ses amis et il semble boire avec excès, voulant profiter de sa dernière fête avant son retour sur la route. Il se sens aussi un peu mal à l'aise de s'être laissé aller de cette façon avec Jade et il essaie de se changer les idées, conscient qu'il n'a qu'une seule envie en tête, recommencer!

-C'est qui la magnifique fille à qui s'est accrochée à ton bras presque toute la soirée, lui demande l'un d'eux.

-C'est une amie, répond le jeune homme de façon évasive.

-Une amie qui va finir dans ton lit j'imagine, te connaissant…

-Ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous, se défend le jeune homme.

-Mais tu aimerais que ça le soit…

James regarde vers la piste de danse. Jade éclate de rire en compagnie de sa sœur. Elle semble bien s'amuser. Il essaie de se résonner. Elle va avoir seize ans, elle est une amie de sa petite sœur et en plus son frère est certainement amoureux d'elle vu la façon dont il a réagit face à eux toute la soirée. Ça serait mal, mal d'avoir autant de pensée envers elle, mal d'avoir envie de la tenir contre lui, mal de vouloir lui faire l'amour alors qu'elle n'est très clairement pas prête pour le style de relation que lui est habituer d'entretenir avec les femmes. Même si ce soir elle a l'air d'être une femme dans cette magnifique robe, il ne doit pas oublier qui elle est et il ne doit pas non plus oublier ce qu'elle est. Mais il y a une partie de lui qui à du mal à se détourner d'elle et ça le ronge une peu plus à chaque minute et le fait boire un peu plus aussi à chaque minute.

-Je commence à être fatiguée, dit Lily à son amie Jade.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre?

-Ce n'est pas de refus.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçoit Albus avec la jeune fille blonde avec qui il avait dansé plus tôt. Elle s'apprête à entrer dans une des cheminées, mais elle ne veut pas partir sans donner à son cavalier un long baiser sur les lèvres. Jade se fige sur place en les voyants. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher car après tout, elle a bien embrasser son frère plus tôt ce soir, mais de le voir avec elle, lui fait mal à l'intérieur et pas uniquement parce qu'elle aimerait bien être à sa place, mais aussi parce qu'elle sait qu'à cause de ce qu'elle est, ce genre de long rapprochement n'est pas possible entre eux. La jalousie la transperce et la douleur la submerge de façon incontrôlable.

Elle détourne la tête, mais il est trop tard, son feu brûle en elle et monte à un rythme alarmant. Elle se met à courir dans la direction inverse, bousculant des gens au passage. Elle se retient autant qu'elle peut, quand soudain arrivé de nulle part, James l'attrape dans ses bras et il transplanne avec elle dans un champ recouvert de neige.

Il a tout juste le temps de s'éloigner d'elle avant que son oiseau de feu émerge de l'aura de chaleur qui l'entoure déja. Elle s'écroule ensuite sur le sol, épuisée et en larmes. James la prend dans ses bras. Il fait froid et aucun d'eux ne porte de manteau, mais la jeune femme dégage encore une certaine chaleur qui l'empêche de geler sur place.

-Que c'est-il passé, lui demande prudemment James.

-C'est sans importance…

-Ça ne doit pas l'être puisque tu t'es mise dans cet état.

-Je crois que Al à une petite amie… Une avec qui il ne risque pas se mourir atrocement brûlé…

James ne sait trop quoi répondre. Il est vrai que son frère a passé une partie de sa soirée à danser avec une fille, mais de là à dire qu'il est en couple. Elle a du voir quelque chose, des rapprochements plus concrets probablement.

-Je crois que je vais appeler mon père demain pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, tu peux passer le temps qu'il te reste avec moi ou ma sœur. La maison est assez grande pour que tu puisses l'éviter.

-Ce n'est pas uniquement ça. Je viens d'utiliser mon don, je viens de prouver hors de tout doute que je suis toujours aussi incontrôlable. Ils doivent déjà le savoir au département de recherche et mon père va probablement se faire réprimander pour m'avoir laisser sortir de Poudlard pendant aussi longtemps.

-Alors enfuie toi avec moi. Je vais te cacher d'eux, t'emmener loin d'ici. Ils ne pourront pas te retrouver.

-Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un pariât, pas à cause de moi. Je fais déjà bien assez de mal comme ça. J'ai une vie à l'école, même si parfois je m'y sens emprisonnée. Mon père à beaucoup sacrifier pour moi, pour que je ne sois pas en permanence dans le bunker du ministère. Je sais qu'il va avoir du mal à les convaincre de me garder à l'école et le fait de fuir n'arrangera rien.

-Mais personne n'a été blessé.

-Grâce à toi. Si tu ne m'avais pas emmené ici, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurais encore réussi à tenir.

Au bout d'un long moment, James la ramène à la maison. Il la porte jusque dans sa propre chambre et l'étend sur son lit. Son père l'interroge du regard, mais semble comprendre que quelque chose s'est passée.

Après l'avoir bordé, James rejoint son père au salon et lui explique qu'elle a eu un petit incident de contrôle. Il lui dit que c'est uniquement de sa faute parce qu'il lui a fait boire du champagne et qu'il n'aurait pas dû. C'est la première fois que James Potter porte le blâme pour quelqu'un d'autre, lui qui s'est toujours débrouiller pour ne jamais porter son propre blâme, le voilà qui essaie de défendre Jade Sims contre d'éventuelles représailles du ministère. Il avait bien réfléchit et avait trouver l'excuse la plus valable à son dérapage, espérant maintenant que les autorités allaient avaler son histoire.

-J'ai envoyé une lettre au professeur Sullivan, celui qui la supervise au département de recherche et j'en ai envoyé une autre à son père pour tout lui expliquer.

-Je suis fier de toi mon fils, tu as su rapidement réagir pour corriger ton erreur. J'espère que tu comprends à quel point elle est encore fragile dans sa condition.

-Elle n'est pas aussi dangereuse que tous le monde le croit, s'indigne James.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit James. J'ai côtoyé des sorciers fous durant la guerre, des sorciers de qui j'avais bien plus à craindre, mais elle a encore du mal à se contrôler, ce n'est encore qu'une enfant tu sais.

-Oui c'est bien là le problème…

James décide de passer la nuit auprès de la belle endormit. Il n'avait pas osé lui retirer sa robe de bal et de toute façon, elle lui en aurait probablement voulu de l'avoir fait. Au début, il a pris place dans une chaise près du lit, mais l'inconfort l'a rapidement fait s'étendre dans le lit à ses côtés et il a fini lui aussi par sombrer dans le sommeil.


	12. Lendemain de veille

Le soleil traverse un coin du store mal fermé de la fenêtre de la chambre où Jade est toujours endormie. Dans son sommeil, elle aperçoit une lueur éblouissante, d'un jaune éclatant. Elle se met ensuite à avoir très chaud à un point tel, qu'elle finie par se réveiller en panique, croyant qu'elle avait mis le feu à la pièce. Après avoir cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, elle réalise que ce n'est que le soleil qui lui frappe le visage de plein fouet. Le tapis de blanc de l'hiver le fait briller encore plus fort, créant l'illusion d'un feu destructeur qui envahit la chambre...

Plus jeune ça lui arrivait assez souvent d'avoir ce genre de réveil. La principale cause à toujours été son souvenir de l'incendie qui a ravagé sa maison durant son enfance, celui qui est responsable de la mort de sa mère. La nuit où c'est arrivé, c'est la lumière des flammes et leurs chaleurs qui l'avait réveillée. Elle s'était retrouvée entourée de feu, mais elle avait été miraculeusement protégée par cette aura qu'elle dégage, celui qui l'empêche de brûler vive quand elle est exposée aux flammes. C'est cette même aura qui a aussi pour effet de créer du feu sans avoir recours à une baguette ou un sortilège.

Tout en essayant de se calmer, elle se met à regarder la pièce autour d'elle, surprise de constater que le décor qui l'entoure n'est pas celui de la chambre d'amis où elle dort depuis une semaine. Elle réalise ensuite qu'elle n'est pas seul dans le grand lit. Un garçon brun dort juste à côté d'elle. La jeune femme essaie de se souvenir de comment elle a atterrit là, mais elle n'y arrive pas pour le moment. Il lui manque des morceaux du casse-tête, mais elle n'est pas assez curieuse pour prendre le risque de réveiller son compagnon pour le questionner. De toute façon, elle ne se sens pas assez en contrôle d'elle-même pour le faire sans crainte de rechute vers les circonstances qui l'on emmené à perdre ses repères la nuit précédente. Elle décide de se lever le plus furtivement possible, heureuse de constater qu'elle porte encore sa robe de la veille.

Elle atteint enfin la porte et jette un dernier regard vers le lit, soulagée de voir que James Potter dort toujours profondément. Elle ouvre la porte, prenant garde de ne pas la faire grincer et la referme avec autant de délicatesse. Elle file ensuite vers la chambre d'invité où sont toutes ses affaires et y entre, contente de ne pas avoir été surprise par un des membres de la famille, ce qui aurait été à la fois gênant et assez difficile à expliquer.

Une fois dans la pièce, elle regarde la pendule qui lui indique qu'il est 7h18 du matin. Elle file vers la salle de bain attenante et se regarde dans le miroir un long moment. Ses cheveux ressemble à un nid d'oiseaux, le maquillage de ses yeux a coulé de sorte à ce qu'elle ait l'air d'avoir été battue et sa robe est fripée et sale. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui la désole le plus. Avoir massacré une si jolie robe, une robe qui lui avait été prêté en plus.

Jade saute dans la douche, effaçant toute trace de la veille de son corps. Elle se remémore lentement le déroulement de sa soirée. Elle part de la dernière chose dont elle se souvient, la plaine enneigée où elle a laissé exploser sa nature brûlante, faisant fondre une grande partie de l'accumulation de neige qui y était tombé. Elle se souvient comment elle avait été emmenée là bas. C'était par James, en transplannant. Elle se rappelle ensuite avoir bousculé de nombreux participants à la fête. Finalement, elle se souvient de Albus qui embrasse une autre fille sous ses yeux.

Les émotions qui l'habite quand elle repense à cet événement déclencheur sont si complexes, qu'elle a du mal à en saisir toute les nuances pour le moment et de toute façon, essayer de faire le trie dans ses pensées ici, dans cette maison, pourrait avoir de flamboyantes conséquences.

Jade s'habille en vitesse et décide de boucler ses valises. La veille elle voulait contacter son père et quitter cette maison et elle a l'intention de mettre son plan à exécution. D'abord elle doit l'annoncer à Lily et à ses parents, trouver l'excuse valable qui lui permettrait de quitter les lieux sans paraître trop ingrate envers leur si chaleureuse hospitalité. Durant son séjour, elle a goûté à la vraie vie de famille. C'est quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vécu depuis ses huit ans et ça lui avait fait du bien pour une fois de sentir qu'elle fait partie d'un groupe de gens. Elle a enfin pu participer à des activités normales de la vie comme faire cuire un gâteau et vivre une relation presque mère fille avec la mère de son amie.

Elle sort de la chambre et descend les marches de l'escalier avec une certaine nervosité. Elle est une Serpentard, elle est donc rusée et inventive. Elle sait qu'elle va trouver quoi leur dire sans éveiller les soupçons de ses hôtes et éviter de se retrouver trop longtemps près de celui à cause de qui elle s'est momentanément laissée submergé par l'émotion.

Elle entend alors une voix qui lui est familière en provenance du salon. Son père est ici avant même qu'elle ne lui demande de venir, cela n'augure rien de bon…

James Potter se réveille lentement, essayant de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller sa « colocataire » d'un soir. Il constate cependant qu'elle a déjà quitté la pièce. Il se demande de quoi elle se rappelle au juste et comment elle a pris le fait de se réveiller ici à ses côtés plutôt que dans son lit.

Il s'étire longuement, se lève et saute sous la douche afin de finir de se réveiller complètement. Une fois habillé, il décide d'aller rôder près de la porte de la chambre de Jade. Il jette un coup d'œil vers la mezzanine et constate que sa sœur Lily est dans le couloir et fait pendre une oreille à rallonge vers l'étage d'en dessous pour mieux entendre la conversation sérieuse qui semble se dérouler au salon.

-Hey, qui tu espionnes comme ça, lui demande James.

-Tais toi et écoute.

L'oreille à rallonge renvoie aux deux jeunes le contenue de la conversation entre Jade et son père…

-Il a beau être majeur, ce n'est encore qu'un gamin. Il est irresponsable et il a une mauvaise influence sur toi, dit Antony Sanders avec colère, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas.

-Arrête papa, ce n'est pas de sa faute si j'ai pris ce verre. Il ne me l'a pas mis de force dans la bouche! Je ne suis pas aussi influençable que tu le crois. J'avais simplement envie de voir l'effet que ça faisait. Je croyais à tord que ça allait m'aider à me détendre comme les autres!

-Tu as fait cela dans une salle remplie de monde, sans même avoir fait un test avant dans un lieu plus sécuritaire, tu es inconsciente où quoi?!

-Il me surveillait, il veillait sur moi et il a réagit au moindre signe de problème. Il a sauvé bien des gens, tu devrais lui en être reconnaissant plutôt que de tout lui mettre sur le dos.

-Si tu n'avais pas bu ce verre, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de te surveiller et de sauver des gens comme tu dis.

-C'est vrai, mais si tu ne me cloîtrait pas toujours dans ce satané château, je me sentirais peut-être moins obliger de faire certaine expériences de ce genre dans ton dos.

-Tu sais que les gens du ministère vont venir t'interroger. Ils sont venus me voir à 6h30 ce matin afin de me parler de l'incident. Heureusement que James Potter m'avait prévenue par hibou. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore ici, mais j'ai ordre de te ramener à Poudlard immédiatement après qu'ils seront passer te voir. Grâce à sa lettre et à celle qu'il a envoyé au professeur Sullivan, les autorités du ministère croient que je t'avais confié à lui et qu'il me faisait des rapports détaillés sur tout tes faits et gestes. Heureusement qu'il a participé au stage d'été, l'histoire a eu l'air de mieux les convaincre et ça lui a permit de savoir qui contacter pour t'éviter des ennuies.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans l'embarras encore une fois. Ce n'était pas intentionnel.

Deux hommes en noir du ministère arrivent dans la pièce, escortés par Harry qui les laisse ensuite ensemble dans son salon. L'un des deux visiteurs à l'allure un peu sinistre, lance un puissant sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce, rendant l'espionnage de la conversation impossible.

-Tu m'explique un peu c'est quoi ton lien dans toute cette histoire? Pourquoi tu surveilles mon amie Jade? Que c'est-il passé hier soir, demande Lily à James.

-C'est compliqué et je ne sais même pas si j'ai le droit de t'en parler.

C'est alors que Harry Potter se met à parler à ses enfants au travers de l'oreille à rallonge qui est toujours suspendue au dessus de la mezzanine.

-Vous me faites penser à nous quand nous avions votre âge. Venez manger maintenant, votre mère nous a fait des gaufres, dit Harry avec un ton relativement détendu malgré l'étrangeté de la situation.

Une fois arrivé en bas, James demande à son père à voix basse :

-Ces hommes, ils ne sont pas du bureau des aurors?

-Non, ils font partie de ceux qu'on nomme les invisibles. Ce sont un peu comme les services secrets de notre monde. Ils s'occupent des cas d'incidents qui nécessitent la plus grande discrétion.

-Ils ont un air inquiétant.

-Ils vont vouloir t'interroger toi aussi tu sais. C'est de cela que tu devrais t'inquiéter. Tiens toi en à ta version des faits, répond le plus précisément possible à leurs questions, c'est tout ce que je peux te donner comme conseil.

-J'espère qu'il ne lui feront rien de mal?

-Ne t'en fait pas, son père est habituer à les gérer. Comme elle est encore mineure, ils ne peuvent lui parler sans sa présence, mais toi, tu seras seul face à eux, ils ne me laisseront pas assister. Reste fort et confiant, lui dit Harry.

-Maman et Lily, est-ce qu'elles doivent tout savoir à propos d'elle maintenant?

-Tu mère le sait depuis les premiers jours de son arrivée ici, mais pour ta sœur, elle est entrain de lui raconter que Jade à utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école parce qu'elle était sous l'influence de la boisson.

-Elle n'avalera jamais cette histoire. Elle a passé la fin de la soirée avec elle et elle sait très bien ce que Jade a vue…

James venait de trop parler. Il n'avait pas tout raconté à son père à propos des circonstances du dérapage de Jade et de l'implication de son frère Albus. Quelque chose lui dit cependant qu'il sait déjà tout. Probablement que Lily lui a donné l'information manquante et James se sens un peu coupable de ne pas lui avoir tout dit tout de suite.

-Tu sais que je sais tout maintenant, lui dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Pourquoi n'es tu pas en colère contre moi? Je t'ai caché centaines informations alors que j'aurais dû être complètement honnête avec toi.

-C'est la première fois que tu défends vraiment quelqu'un, que tu détournes volontairement l'attention des autres vers toi pour prendre le blâme. Tu n'es qu'indirectement relié à cet évènement et pourtant, tu essaies de la protéger, de l'empêcher qu'il lui arrive du mal. L'an dernier, jamais tu n'aurais fait une telle chose, même pas pour ton propre frère…

James se souvient parfaitement de l'incident des vestiaires, des élèves de Serpentard blessés par sa faute. Albus à été le seul punit pour le « crime » et pourtant il n'avait fait que faire le guet dans le couloir. James a passé l'année scolaire à le traiter de crétin et de faible devant ses amis, alors qu'il aurait du lui être reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir vendu à la directrice. En repensant à tout cela maintenant, James se trouve stupide. Il se sens comme toujours, médiocre à côté de son petit frère qui semble toujours prendre de meilleures décisions que lui quand un évènement survient.

Cependant, Jade vient un peu de changer la donne. Pour commencer, James ne croit pas être indirectement relié aux évènements qui ont entraîné la parte de contrôle de Jade comme l'a mentionné son père. En réalité, il se sent directement responsable, pas à cause du minuscule verre de champagne qu'elle a ingurgité en sa compagnie, mais parce qu'il a profité de sa vulnérabilité et de son insécurité pour la garder auprès de lui presque toute la soirée. Il aurait pu se contenter de l'emmener auprès de son frère et de les laisser vivre cette magnifique soirée tous les deux, mais lorsqu'il a vue la tête qu'il a fait à cause de leur léger retard, il s'est senti le besoin d'en rajouter en monopolisant l'attention de la jeune femme qui n'osait pas lui dire non, à cause de sa peur de se retrouver seule dans cette foule de gens inconnus.

James est parfaitement conscient que c'est sa propre jalousie envers son frère qui l'a fait agir de cette façon si possessive avec elle hier soir. Il sentait que pour une fois, il réussissait à l'atteindre, à lui faire ressentir ce que lui-même ressent quand son père s'intéresse plus à Al qu'à lui. À Poudlard, il le dominait continuellement, lui balançant au visage son statue de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, lui montrant combien il était populaire, combien autant les filles que les garçons recherchaient sa compagnie. Depuis la fin des classes, depuis les six derniers mois de sa vie qu'il a passé loin de toutes ces histoires et loin de tous le monde en fait, il a l'impression que toute cette rivalité, cette jalousie envers son frère n'avait plus du tout d'importance à ses yeux et pourtant… Depuis son retour à la maison, il ressent de nouveau ce besoin de lui prouver qu'il est le meilleur. Il a utilisé Jade parce qu'il a très rapidement compris combien tout ce qui touche la jeune femme l'atteint. Le problème c'est qu'il a développé un certain attachement pour elle et qu'elle s'est retrouvée blessé et déstabilisée à cause de lui. Si il l'avait laissé passé la soirée avec Albus, jamais il n'aurait été vers cette autre fille et jamais il ne l'aurait embrassé devant tous ces gens se faisant voir au passage par Jade qui s'est sentie soudainement blessé, mais qui n'a pas osé réagir comme il se doit. Plutôt que de l'affronter, elle s'est enfuie, refoulant son émotion qui s'est rapidement transformée en feu dévastateur. Le fait que James a embrassé Jade et que Jade ne l'a pas repousser a probablement contribuer à amplifier la confusion de la jeune femme face au comportement de Al, la rendant instable, ne sachant plus ce qui est bien ou mal, ne sachant plus où elle en est dans ses propres sentiments.

Au bout de tout cela, que reste-t-il? Albus est partie dormir chez Rose et ne se doute même pas de ce qui se passe ici ce matin et James est persuadé qu'il n'a pas non plus eu connaissance du départ précipité de son amie. Son père Harry, est en partie fier de lui parce qu'il essaie de protéger la jeune femme, mais James se sens coupable parce qu'il lui a cacher des choses et tout aussi coupable parce qu'il a l'impression d'avoir égoïstement jouer avec les sentiments de Jade et qu'il a parfaitement conscience de l'avoir utilisée pour nourrir son besoin de rivaliser avec son frère.

Il sait aussi que Jade va perdre le peu de confiance qu'elle a en elle face ce qu'elle est. Elle recommencera à avoir peur de son pouvoir, de sa magie, comme avant sa rencontre avec Al, comme avant son été avec lui-même au centre de recherche du ministère. Comment la convaincre qu'un jour elle pourra avoir une vie normale alors qu'en ce moment la moindre déception amoureuse lui fait péter les plombs de cette façon.

Il est persuader qu'elle va recommencer à vivre en ermite, se cachant dans les recoins de l'école pour fuir les autres élèves, se terrant derrière ses chaudrons de potion et son projet ambitieux d'en réformer les recettes. Il doit lui parler, il doit lui faire comprendre que tout est de sa faute à lui, il doit trouver un moyen de lui redonner confiance, mais son père va fort probablement l'emmener aussi tôt que son interrogatoire sera terminée et il ne pourra pas la voir avant son départ.

Harry Potter regarde son fils aîné jouer avec sa fourchette dans son assiette. C'est à peine s'il a avalé une bouchée. Il semble préoccupé et nerveux. Est-ce à cause de son interrogatoire imminent ou à cause du fait qu'il commence à comprendre enfin et à tirer une leçon de son comportement. Il l'a bien observé durant le bal d'hier soir. Il s'est littéralement accaparé l'attention de la jeune femme, laissant son petit frère serré les poings et les regarder passivement sans réussir à faire le moindre geste pour tenter de la récupérer.

Harry se souvient durant ses seize ans d'avoir ressenti de la jalousie assez intense quand son ami Dean Thomas fréquentait sa femme actuelle Ginny. Il se rappelle avoir souvent serré les poings en les regardant s'embrasser, mais à aucun moment il n'avait réussi lui non plus à poser le moindre geste pour lui faire comprendre combien il tenait à elle. Il avait eu de la chance, de la chance liquide pour l'aider…

Encore une fois il constate combien son fils Al lui ressemble et pas uniquement physiquement comme tous le monde le lui dit sans arrêt. Cependant, il a de bien meilleures raisons que lui à l'époque de ne pas se déclarer totalement à la jeune femme malgré ce qu'il semble ressentir envers elle. Elle reste une personne fragile certes, mais aussi très dangereuse et imprévisible, alors il sait qu'il doit manœuvrer de prudence avec elle et être certain de ce qu'il est prêt à faire et à sacrifier avant de faire le moindre mouvement de rapprochement vers elle.

Son fils James vient d'avoir sa leçon de façon assez brutale. Beaucoup de ses anciens professeurs paieraient cher pour voir la tête qu'il fait ce matin. Harry sait qu'il y a une partie de la rivalité entre ses fils qui vient de lui, du fait qu'il a énormément gâté son premier née, lui donnant beaucoup de ce dont lui-même avait manqué durant l'enfance. Il est devenu dépendant de l'attention des autres et principalement de celle de ses parents. James à cependant un très grand cœur, mais il le cache bien souvent derrière une couche d'arrogance et une fausse façade de confiance inébranlable. Harry sait parfaitement que son fils James est terrifié de montrer que lui aussi à des sentiments, qu'il lui arrive à lui aussi de ne pas toujours être à la hauteur d'une situation. Il a longtemps joué de ruses et d'astuces pour éviter de se retrouver en situation de faiblesse, mais maintenant il semble prêt à affronter les conséquences de ses actes, ce qui prouve qu'il a une certaine volonté de changer.

Antony Sanders se laisse tomber sur un des fauteuils de ses appartements à Poudlard. Il vient à peine de rentrer, laissant sa fille défaire ses bagages toute seuls dans son dortoir. Il repense à son interrogatoire et il est assez satisfait de la force dont elle a réussi à faire preuve face à ses deux hommes venus principalement pour la pousser à la faute. Il faut dire qu'elle a eu la chance d'avoir eu la famille Potter et leur célèbre nom pour la soutenir. Les deux hommes du ministère se sont beaucoup plus intéressé à ce qui s'est passé une fois qu'elle a atterrit dans la plaine, plutôt qu'aux circonstance qui lui ont conduite, persuadés qu'un vulgaire verre de champagne est suffisant pour la faire déraper massivement.

De son côté , le professeur Sanders a parfaitement conscience qu'il a du lui arriver quelque chose, quelque chose d'assez fort, d'assez intense, d'assez marquant émotionnellement parlant pour lui faire perdre ses moyens de cette façon. Devant les hommes du ministère, elle a réussi à garder son calme et cette imperturbabilité. Grâce à cela elle les a à la fois déstabilisés et convaincus que ce n'est qu'un incident isolé. Elle leur a juré de ne plus jamais toucher à l'alcool et ce fut suffisant pour qu'il la laisse revenir à Poudlard sans qu'elle ait besoin de passer par le centre de recherche pour qu'ils testent à nouveau ses limites.

Albus Potter se réveille vers 10h30. Il se sens un peu nauséeux et a un sacré mal de tête. Il s'assoit sur le lit et se tient la tête à deux mains en soupirant bruyamment. Sa cousine Rose qui se trouve dans la pièce d'à côté, vient le rejoindre en constatant qu'il est enfin réveillé.

-Plus jamais je ne broierai de whisky pur feu, déclare le jeune homme.

-Tu dis ça après chaque fête et pourtant tu recommences toujours, le taquine sa cousine.

-Sauf que c'est la première fois que j'ai des trous de mémoire à cause de cela. Je ne suis même plus certain de la façon que nous sommes arrivés chez toi.

-Par la cheminée.

-Tes parents nous ont vue revenir.

-Non heureusement parce que si mon père nous avait vue, je crois qu'il nous aurait sermonné et privé de sortie jusqu'à notre majorité.

-J'espère que je n'ai rien fait d'embarrassant en publique, s'inquiète Al.

-Non, sauf peut-être dévorer la bouche de Mathilde Corner avant de partir…

-J'ai vraiment fait cela. Sincèrement je ne m'en souviens pas. Cette fille ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, j'espère qu'elle ne se fera pas trop d'idée.

-De la façon dont tu l'embrassais, je crois qu'il est trop tard pour qu'elle ne se soit pas fait des idées. Tu devras la gérer dès notre retour à Poudlard.

-Si non, toi ta soirée, tout s'est bien passée.

-Mon père a serré la main de Drago Malefoy. Je ne sais pas si c'est le signe qu'il commence à accepter que je fréquente son fils, mais je l'ai entendu dire à ma mère que si l'on se marie un jour, qu'il ne veut pas que je change mon nom pour celui de Malefoy. Comme si à seize ans j'étais déjà entrain de penser à me marier, dit Rose en rigolant.

-C'est probablement parce que nos parent respectifs se sont tous rencontré dans nos âges et se sont marié assez jeune.

-C'est probablement ça. Allez, va t'habiller maintenant, nous allons passer la journée sur le chemin de Traverse.

-Tu veux encore y aller. Tu es vraiment infatigable toi, dit Al en lui lançant son oreiller.

-Je suis juste plus raisonnable que toi quand je prends un verre, lui réponds Rose en tirant la langue.

Pour le nouvel an, le chemin de Travers se transforme en véritable foire où de nombreuses activités sont organisées pour divertir les jeunes en vacances tout en soulignant une nouvelle année qui commence. Rose et Albus s'y amuse follement et y retrouve par hasard leur cousine Lily en compagnie de trois de ses amies Gryffondor, mais aucune trace de Jade. Albus lui demande alors discrètement pourquoi elle n'est pas avec elle.

-Son père est venu la chercher ce matin. Il parait qu'elle a utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école parce qu'elle avait trop bue ou quelque chose comme ça. Des hommes du ministère sont venus l'interroger, mais je les aie trouvé bizarre.

-Tu as vue ce qui s'est passé, l'évènement exact.

-Non, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est partie en courrant après t'avoir vu embrasser une jolie petite blonde et que James l'aurait apparemment empêcher qu'elle n'aille trop loin. Si tu veux mon avis, il y a des choses qu'ils ne me disent pas et ça me fait de la peine qu'ils me cachent la vérité, surtout qu'il s'agit de mon amie après tout, dit tristement Lily.

En voyant que ce secret semble vraiment affecté sa sœur, Albus a faillit tout lui révéler, mais il sait très bien qu'il n'a pas le droit de le faire et que chaque nouvelle personne au courrant de sa condition risque de la mettre en danger, même si ce n'est pas de façon intentionnelle.

Lisant entre les lignes, Albus a compris que Jade avait faillit créer son feu en publique et qu'il en est en partie responsable. Elle a pourtant passé la soirée accrochée à James pendant que lui les regardait passivement s'amuser, sentant qu'elle avait l'air bien dans ses bras. Il s'était ensuite laissé entraîner par des amis à boire et c'est à ce moment là que ses souvenirs sont devenus flous. La réalité se mélange avec le rêve et il croit même se souvenir d'avoir vue James embrasser Jade, mais il n'est pas certain que ce ne soit pas que le fruit e son imagination.

Durant les jours suivants, Albus et Rose passèrent tous leur temps ensemble histoire de rattraper le temps perdu. Al lui promit de lui consacrer un peu plus de temps quand ils seront de retour à Poudlard, ce qui enthousiasme beaucoup sa cousine qui est heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouver celui qui a toujours été son meilleur ami.

Quand il est retourné chez lui, il a constaté que son frère James a quitté lui aussi la maison. Il est apparemment parti juste après son interrogatoire par les gens du ministère. Son père lui fait un petit résumé des évènements, espérant connaître les sentiments de son fils face à tout cela, mais ce dernier reste dans le vague, ne donnant à son père aucune réponse claire à propos de ce qu'il ressent, surtout que lui-même ne sait plus vraiment où il en est.

Il se sent en partie responsable du malheur de la jeune femme, pas à cause de sa réaction face à ce qu'elle avait vue, mais parce que c'est entièrement de sa faute si elle s'est retrouvée parmi eux. Il a changer sa vie l'an dernier quand il a décider d'aller vers elle durant ses périodes de retenue, prenant la petite fille obsédée par les potions et l'emmenant à se faire remarquer de tous lors des duels, faisant en sorte que sa sœur Lily se mette à s'intéresser à elle et à devenir son amie, faisant en sorte que son frère James décide lui aussi de se rapprocher d'elle lors de son stage, alors que s'il ne l'avait pas vue être si proche de lui, il l'aurait probablement regardé sans le moindre intérêt, voir même ignoré.

Malgré son sentiment de culpabilité, il ne regrette rien de ce qui a pu se passer entre eux. Il regrette simplement de ne pas avoir réussi à se contrôler lui-même, l'embrassant à plusieurs reprise, changeant à jamais la nature de leur relation qui n'était au départ que de l'amitié. C'est lui qui a eu le plus de difficulté à se contrôler dans toute cette histoire, la jeune femme n'y est pour rien en quelque sorte. Il pourrait l'intégrer dans sa vie, essayer de faire un bout de chemin avec elle et voir où cela les mène, mais il est terrifié, il a peur de ne pas pouvoir se retenir en sa présence, de déraper et de la faire déraper. En plus si elle l'a vue embrasser une autre fille, sera-t-elle en mesure de lui pardonné après tout le lot de conséquence que ça a entraîné.


	13. Pardon, conversations et révélations

La vie est parfois étrange. La vie de Jade Sims l'a toujours un peu été, mais maintenant, elle l'est encore plus. Pour commencer, de nombreuses rumeurs circulent sur elle à Poudlard depuis son retour de vacance de chez les Potter. Celles qui sont le plus véhiculées concernent principalement le bal du nouvel an. Comme c'est l'un des rassemblements de sorciers les plus important de l'année, la couverture médiatique y est assez dense. Sur certaines photos de la gazette ou de sorcière hebdo, on la voit aux côtés de James Potter, qui est considéré par certain journaliste comme étant l'un des célibataires les plus convoité du monde sorcier. Évidemment le fait de s'appeler Potter n'y est pas étranger, mais il faut aussi souligner le fait que le jeune homme est un peu plus absent de la scène mondaine depuis qu'il arpente les routes dans son métier du moment et que cette absence le rend encore plus mystérieux et intrigant. Une grande majorité de gens s'étaient imaginés qu'à sa sortie de l'école il suivrait les traces de son père. Cette "rébellion" le rend encore plus intriguant, surtout aux yeux des jeunes femmes et en particulier celles qui l'ont connu à l'époque où il était étudiant et qu'il avait une vie sociale et sentimentale plus que remplie.

La rumeur populaire prétend que Jade est James sont arrivés ensemble à la soirée en se tenant par le bras et qu'ils auraient, après avoir dansé ensemble à mainte reprise, quitté aussi ensemble le bal... Évidemment, cette histoire est la pure vérité, mais elle a aussi une sorte de double sens caché, surtout la partie concernant leur départ ensemble et c'est principalement cet aspect qui fait l'objet de rumeurs et de spéculations dans l'école. Même si James ne fréquent plus Poudlard, il reste tout de même encore une légende, principalement avec les filles et si James Potter a passé toute une soirée avec elle et peut-être même plus s'il est reparti en sa compagnie, c'est parce qu'elle en vaut vraiment la peine!

Résultat, plusieurs garçons et même certaines filles de l'école se sont mis à interpeller Jade dans les couloir, la grande salle ou dans les cours pour discuter avec elle, espérant pouvoir s'en rapprocher d'avantage. Cette soudaine attention sur elle est encore plus marquée que lors de sa prestation aux duels de l'an dernier parce que cette fois, ce n'est pas simplement pour l'encourager ou la félicité qu'on lui parle. Les garçons qui l'approchent espèrent d'avantage d'elle et les filles de leur côté, veulent des détails croustillant sur son célèbre cavalier. Elle essaie de rester distante et détachée de tout cela, mais plus elle joue d'indifférence et plus on essaie encore plus d'attirer son attention. C'est un peu comme si ils espéraient remporter une sorte de complétion à laquelle elle n'est pas véritablement intéressée à prendre part, surtout que pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter.

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis la rentrée des classes et Jade l'a à peine vue passer tellement elle à été occupée et sollicitée. Ce nouvel engouement pour elle lui permet de fuir certaines conversations privées qu'elle redoute depuis le soir du bal. La première, c'est celle avec Lily Potter. Bien qu'elle l'apprécie énormément, elle ne se sent pas encore prête à lui révéler son sombre secret. C'est étrange comment l'an dernier avec Albus, la révélation à propos de sa vraie nature lui avait semblé si normale, si essentielle même alors qu'avec Lily, elle a une sorte de blocage qu'elle n'arrive pas encore à comprendre. Pourtant, elle la considère comme son amie maintenant et lui a déjà confié plusieurs autres secrets intimes.

La deuxième conversation qu'elle redoute c'est évidemment celle avec Albus. Heureusement il semble lui aussi l'éviter pour l'instant, mais elle le connaît suffisamment maintenant pour prédire qu'il finira par venir vers elle tôt ou tard. Pour le moment, il a quelque chose de plus compliqué à régler avec Mathilde Corner. La jeune Poufsouffle s'est imaginée toute suite après le bal qu'elle était désormais en couple officiellement avec Al à cause de la façon dont il l'a embrassée à la fin de la soirée. Elle a raconté son histoire romanesque à beaucoup de gens sans même d'abord avoir pris le temps de clarifier les choses avec Al. Lui de son côté ne comprend pas pourquoi elle n'a pas juger bon de discuter avec lui de tout cela avant de rependre la nouvelle.

Il a fini par la confronter vers le milieu de la semaine et c'est en plein milieu de la grande salle qu'elle lui a fait une scène émotive presque trop théâtrale, se donnant en spectacle devant les autres élèves. Le jeune homme a essayé de mettre des gants blancs pour ne pas la blesser, mais l'hystérique blonde dramatisait encore plus à chaque tentative de Al de ramener la conversation à un ton plus normal. Elle l'a traité de profiteur, de menteur alors il a fini par lui dire assez froidement qu'il avait beaucoup trop bu ce soir là pour se souvenir de leur baiser, ce qui est la triste vérité. C'est Rose qui lui a raconté ce qu'il avait fait à la fin de cette soirée.

Cette révélation publique a eu pour effet de l'humilier et de la blesser encore plus et les mauvaises langues racontent maintenant que Mathilde Corner n'est intéressante que lorsque l'on a bu un verre de trop. Résultat, la jeune femme essaie maintenant de démarrer de salles histoires à propos de lui, mais Al préfère garder profile bas et ne pas répliquer à ses provocations et attendre que les choses se tassent d'elle-même, ce qui ne tardera pas connaissant la vitesse à laquelle les jeunes changent de sujet d'engouement rapidement.

Quelques heures seulement après son retour à Poudlard, Jade a reçu une lettre de James Potter. Elle y repense beaucoup depuis et l'a relue plusieurs fois durant la semaine pour trouver quoi lui répondre. Elle décide ce soir de la relire encore. Bien installée à une des tables du fond de la bibliothèque, elle espère trouver à son tour les bons mots pour lui dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

 _Chère Jade,_

 _J'espère que les hommes en noir du ministère ne t'ont pas trop malmenée. Moi de mon côté, je peux te dire qu'ils ont tout fait pour me faire peur, mais je ne me suis pas laissé intimider. Il faut dire que j'ai énormément d'expériences pour esquiver les questions trop embarrassantes durant les interrogatoires. Preuve à l'appuie : le nombres de coups pendables pour lesquels je n'ai jamais été puni durant ma scolarité à Poudlard! Combien de stratégies différentes ils ont pu essayer sur moi sans réussir à me faire craquer!?_

 _Enfin bref, je t'écris surtout pour te demander de me pardonner pour mon comportement le soir du bal. Avec le recul, je me rend compte que je me suis servi de toi pour atteindre mon frère Al et je regrette que tu te sois retrouvée au centre de notre conflit et que ce soit toi la seule qui au bout du compte a eu à subir les conséquences de notre éternelle rivalité._

 _Je ne veux pas que tu perdes confiance en toi, en ton contrôle et que tu te caches des autres comme avant. Tu es une fille géniale et ma sœur Lily semble beaucoup s'amuser en ta compagnie. Si tu régresses, ce sera uniquement de ma faute et pas de la tienne et je souhaite de tout cœur que ça n'arrive pas. Ne crois surtout pas que je ne me suis pas amusé en ta compagnie, bien au contraire. J'ai passé une super belle soirée. Ce genre de réception m'ennuie en générale parce que je suis en quelque sorte trop blasé, trop habitué à ce genre d'ambiance pour comprendre à quel point je suis privilégié d'y participer. Cette expérience si nouvelle pour toi m'a fait voir ce bal sous un autre angle et grâce à toi j'ai redécouvert tout l'émerveillement qui s'en dégage. Tu sais, ce n'est pas uniquement pour atteindre mon frère que j'ai dansé autant avec toi, mais bien parce que j'en avais vraiment envie et qu'à mes yeux, tu étais la seule partenaire de tout ce rassemblement avec qui j'en avais réellement envie..._

 _Je suis presque certain maintenant que tu es amoureuse de Al et lui aussi semble beaucoup tenir à toi. Je pense que vous devriez essayer tous les deux de vous mettre en couple... Le fait de vous tenir loin l'un de l'autre ne fait qu'empirer les choses selon moi. J'ai vu comment il te regarde, mais aussi comment toi aussi tu le regardes et aussi cette distance que vous vous imposez. Je crois qu'elle est bien plus destructrice que bénéfique pour vous deux._

 _Je sais que tu as peur de lui faire du mal, mais je pense que le mal que vous vous faites l'un à l'autre en restant éloigné est encore pire que celui que tu redoutes de lui faire en étant auprès de lui. Tu sais, le soir du bal, quand tu as senti ta flamme monter en toi, tu n'es pas resté là à attendre, tu as eu le réflexe de t'éloigner de la foule et je crois que c'est une preuve flagrante que tu te contrôles bien mieux que tu ne le penses. Une fille hors de contrôle serait resté là sans bouger. Je suis presque certain que si je ne t'avais pas emmené dans cette plaine, tu aurais réussi te retenir assez longtemps pour éviter de blesser des gens._

 _J'espère que tu me pardonneras et que nous pourrons continuer de correspondre comme avant. Tes lettres me font toujours du bien quand je suis en mission et tes conseils me sont aussi très précieux durant certaines de mes quêtes._

 _Répond moi quand tu auras pris ta décision…_

 _Ton ami James_

Jade n'est pas fâché contre James en réalité, elle lui est même plutôt reconnaissante de l'avoir sortie d'affaire le soir du bal. Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle a du mal à trouver quoi lui répondre. En fait, c'est plutôt parce qu'elle a réalisé elle-même quelque chose avec le recul. Elle a compris qu'elle aussi a en quelque sorte utilisée le jeune homme pour atteindre Al. Chaque fois qu'il est question de James, Albus fait un pas vers elle. Elle avait secrètement espérée le soir du bal qu'il le ferait aussi, comme le soir de noël quand ils se sont embrassés. À son grand désespoir, Albus n'a fait que ruminer sa jalousie durant la soirée en gardant ses distances et en s'éloignant d'avantage d'elle au point de se laisser piéger par une fille en manque d'attention pour laquelle elle sait maintenant qu'il ne ressent rien du tout. Cette soirée aurait dû être la leur et Jade sait maintenant qu'elle aurait dû aller vers Al ce soir là plutôt que de s'accrocher à son grand frère.

James n'est donc pas le seul responsable de son malheur. Comment lui avouer qu'elle aussi l'a utilisé pour atteindre son frère? Et même si elle le fait, que lui dira-t-il? Il lui répondra sûrement qu'elle ne dit cela que pour minimiser sa faute à lui alors que c'est tout simplement ça la vérité. Fondamentalement, elle reste une Serpentard après tout, même si elle s'est souvent dit que le choixpeau magique l'a placé là simplement à cause de son don qui selon de vieilles croyances, évoque le mal absolu. Elle comprend désormais que l'étiquette de cette maison, qu'elle a si souvent reniée, lui correspond parfaitement en fin de compte.

Maintenant arrivée au bout de sa réflexion, elle décide de répondre à James.

 _Cher James,_

 _Désolée si j'ai mis du temps à t'écrire, mais étrangement j'avais besoin de réfléchir avant de répondre à ta lettre. Ne pense pas que je remets en cause notre amitié ou nos correspondance, mais ce sont mes motivations profondes à te garder comme ami qui me rendent un peu confuse…_

 _Pour commencer, j'ai moi aussi parfaitement conscience que Al réagit beaucoup quand il nous voit ensemble tous les deux. Cela dit, je ne veux pas que notre amitié soit l'unique moyen qui fait en sorte que Albus fasse un pas vers moi. Je souhaite que nos correspondances continuent, mais pour éviter de sentir que c'est la seule chose qui maintient l'intérêt de ton frère envers moi, je veux qu'elles restent secrètes, du moins, jusqu'à ce que ma situation avec ton frère soit enfin clarifiée. J'ai un choix à faire à propos de lui… Soit je lui avoue mes sentiments et je le laisse décider de la suite des événements en lui faisant confiance et en faisant confiance à mon contrôle ou soit je me tais et j'essaie de l'oublier pour toujours, ce qui implique de le laisser fréquenter une autre fille sans essayer de la brûler vive!_

 _J'ai beaucoup observé Al depuis notre retour de vacance et j'ai constaté qu'il est redevenu un peu plus lui-même, un peu plus le garçon que j'ai connu dans la classe de potion. Il joue moins au monsieur popularité et il semble rester plus en retrait de la vie sociale active de l'école. Il faut dire que le scandale que lui a fait Mathilde Corner en plein milieu de la grande salle l'a un peu contraint de faire profil bas, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a réussi à trouver son équilibre grâce à tout cela et j'hésite un peu à aller vers lui et le déstabiliser de nouveau._

 _Pour ce qui est de la soirée du bal, je veux que tu saches que je ne regrette rien, pas même notre baiser. C'est un peu étrange de dire cela, mais je crois que nous devions le faire pour clarifier nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre. L'amitié entre un garçon et une fille est quelque chose d'assez complexe parce qu'il implique toujours une part de séduction entre les deux personnes. Le fait que ce pas a été franchit entre nous brise une sorte de barrière de malaise et répond à cette question qui reste toujours flottante dans le subconscient des deux amis du sexe opposé. Surtout ne le prend pas mal, tu embrasses plutôt bien, mais mon feu intérieur n'a pas réagit comme quand j'embrasse ton frère et je ne dis pas cela pour que tu te sentes encore plus en compétition contre lui… en tous cas, je crois que je m'enfonce un peu là, mais j'espère sincèrement que tu comprend ce que je veux dire…_

 _Depuis mon interrogatoire, mon père est plus présent dans ma vie. Je crois que malgré mon dérapage, il a constaté combien je suis devenue forte et confiante surtout face aux hommes du ministère devant qui je m'effondrais si facilement il n'y a pas si longtemps. Même s'il ne m'en parle pas, je sais qu'il se doute que quelque chose de plus fort qu'un malheureux verre de champagne est à l'origine de ce qui s'est passé à la fin de ce bal. Durant l'absence des autres élèves, il m'a donné des cours particuliers de magie afin de m'aider à préparer mon BUSE. Je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de rapprochement père fille conventionnel, mais le fait qu'il fasse cette activité avec moi me prouve qu'il a arrêté de me craindre en tant que sorcière, même s'il a refusé que je lui montre ce que je sais maintenant faire avec mon don de feu. Pour cette partie de moi, il a encore du chemin à faire._

 _Tout cela pour dire que je veux que tu continues à m'écrire, que tu continues à me demander conseil sur les ingrédients que tu amasses et que tu me racontes par lettre toutes tes aventures dans ce métier formidable que je t'envie beaucoup._

 _Ton amie Jade_

 _P.S. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi après mon incident, même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je me suis réveillée dans ton lit!_

James replie la lettre de Jade, soulagé de constater qu'elle est encore son amie. Une partie de lui ressent tout de même une légère pointe de jalousie à cause de cette révélation à propos de leur baiser, mais il comprend, il sait ce qu'elle ressent pour son frère et espère qu'elle saura prendre la bonne décision quant à la suite des choses avec lui. Il cache le document au fond de son sac à bandoulière et reprend sa route solitaire en direction du sentier escarpé de montagne qu'il doit emprunter pour dénicher de rares fleurs alpines qu'on lui a demandé de rapporter dans l'une de ses quêtes.

Lily Potter s'assoie à sa place habituelle dans son cours d'histoire de la magie. Elle se retourne vers Jade et la salue en souriant. Celle-ci lui répond avec un léger sourire timide, comme toujours. Elles ne se sont pas parlées en privé depuis la rentrée des classes. Lily espérait secrètement qu'elle vienne vers elle d'elle-même, mais visiblement, Jade semble déterminée à éviter de la croisé seule à seule, se contentant de lui parler uniquement de choses banales et sans profondeurs entre les cours.

Lily se sent un peu trahie et mise à l'écart par sa propre famille depuis les événements. Elle sait désormais que Jade porte un lourd secret, un secret assez important à protéger pour nécessiter l'intervention des gens des services secrets du ministère. Comme si un simple cas d'usage de la magie en dehors de l'école pouvait justifier ce genre d'interrogatoire strict. Ces hommes en noir doivent pratiquement faire un serment inviolable lors de leur embauche afin de protéger les secrets les plus sombres du monde des sorciers et le défendre contre toutes les menaces que ce soit celles de l'intérieures ou celles de l'extérieure. Des gens aussi important que dangereux ne se déplacent pas pour n'importe qui!

Lily prend alors conscience que son amie à une histoire bien plus nébuleuse et énigmatique que le simple fait d'être la fille illégitime cachée de l'un de ses professeurs. Elle est de plus en plus certaine que Albus en sait beaucoup plus long qu'il le prétend et que c'est probablement à cause de cela qu'il se refuse tout rapprochement avec elle. Chaque fois que Lily le questionne, il répond toujours que c'est compliqué. Même James est resté très évasif à son sujet et au sujet de la nature exacte de son propre interrogatoire. Il a même fuit la maison avant qu'elle n'ait pu d'avantage le cuisiner sur le sujet. Lily sait désormais qu'elle est la seule personne de la famille à ne pas être au courant de toute l'histoire et ça la ronge un peu à l'intérieur, surtout que c'était son invité et son amie à elle.

La déterminée jeune femme ne baisse pas les bras pour autant. Bien que la curiosité la démange plus que jamais, elle s'est aussi beaucoup attachée à Jade malgré le fait qu'elle lui cache quelque chose d'énorme à propos d'elle ou de son passé. Elle lui a pourtant raconté beaucoup de choses très personnelles, notamment son histoire avec sa mère et la façon dont elle est morte et cela même si elle semble avoir encore du mal à en parler ouvertement. Quand Lily en a discuté plus longuement avec Al, elle s'est rendue compte que ce dernier en savait beaucoup moins qu'elle sur ce sujet, preuve que Jade lui a fait assez confiance pour lui raconter certains détails plus privé que même son frère ignore. Alors pourquoi persiste-t-elle à lui cacher tout le reste? Que pourrait-il y avoir de pire dans son histoire pour justifier tout cela?

À la fin du cours, Lily décide de suivre Jade le plus furtivement possible afin d'être capable de la confronter dans un endroit plus calme sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en échapper. Pour ce faire, elle a emporté la cape d'invisibilité de son père, celle qui a toujours fait l'envie de ses frères. Jade se rend d'abord à la bibliothèque afin de remettre quelques livres qu'elle avait emprunté, ensuite elle visite le bureau du professeur Coulter dont elle possède étrangement la clé et y dépose une pile de parchemin. Elle passe ensuite au local de potion afin de vérifier la couleur d'un mélange qu'elle semble étudier avec attention. Lily décide alors de fermer la porte, de la verrouiller et de sortir de sous sa cape, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui a faillit échapper les deux fioles qu'elle était entrain de comparer entre elle.

-Tu m'as fait peur! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu me suivais ou quoi?

-Pour être honnête, ça fait plus d'une heure que je te suis à la trace, répond Lily.

-Si tu veux passer du temps avec moi, tu n'as qu'a me le demander, inutile de te cacher sous une cape, répond Jade légèrement irritée par l'étrangeté de la situation.

-En réalité, je cherchais une façon de pouvoir te parler seule à seule. Depuis que nous sommes de retour en classe, on dirait que tu m'évites!

-Je ne t'évite pas, on s'est même parler assez longuement durant le cours de botanique d'il y a deux jours.

-C'est vrai nous parlions, mais c'est toujours de sujets superficiels alors qu'en réalité, j'ai surtout envie que nous discutions du lendemain du bal et de ton départ précipité de ma maison et du rôle de mon frère James dans toute cette histoire, dit Lily.

-Lily c'est compliqué!

-Al aussi me dit cela et mes parents aussi d'ailleurs! C'est quoi? Je suis trop stupide pour comprendre! Je me suis battue pour convaincre ton père de te laisser venir chez moi pour les vacances afin que tu ne sois plus toute seule à noël et voilà que tu conspires contre moi avec toute ma famille, lance Lily avec une colère non dissimulée.

-Je ne conspire pas avec ta famille, c'est seulement que je ne suis pas sensée en parler! Il y a déjà trop de gens au courant et ça commence à déranger beaucoup de monde au ministère…

-Qu'est-ce que le ministère à avoir dans tout cela? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de si terrible pour qu'il te surveille à ce point? Pourquoi ton père a tellement hésité avant de te laisser venir à la maison? Comment ce fait-il que James sache tout sur toi alors que vous ne vous êtes jamais parlé quand il fréquentait cette école? Pourquoi ton père a dit aux gens du ministère qu'il avait chargé James de faire des rapports détaillés sur toi? Je croyais que nous étions amies! Je t'ai confié mes plus grands secrets, mes plus grandes peurs, mes émotions les plus privées, mais j'ai l'impression que toi, tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour faire de même avec moi!

-Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, c'est simplement que j'ai peur! J'ai peur que tu ne me vois plus de la même manière! J'ai peur que tu te mettes à me craindre tout comme mon père! J'ai peur que tu changes d'avis sur notre amitié! J'ai surtout très peur que tu ne me vois plus comme une fille normale! Le problème est là, je ne suis pas normale Lily!

Jade a les yeux remplis de larmes et de flammes et Lily n'arrive plus à parler, comprenant enfin que Jade est entrain involontairement de tout lui révéler. C'est la première fois que Jade laisse libre cour à ses émotions en sa présence, la première fois qu'elle semble sur le point de véritablement craquer. Lily fait rapidement le lien dans sa tête entre sa fuite du bal après qu'elle ait vu Al embrasser une autre fille et les morceaux de conversation entendue dans sa maison durant la fin des vacances. Jade ferme les yeux, ravalant ses sentiments et lorsqu'elle les ouvre de nouveau, les flammes ont disparues.

-Maintenant tu sais que je suis dangereuse. Maintenant tu sais ce qui pourrait arriver si je laisse libre cours à mes sentiments. Maintenant tu sais pourquoi mon histoire avec ton frère est impossible, pourquoi mon père et même l'ensemble de nos enseignants ne m'aidaient pas à me perfectionner en magie. Maintenant tu sais pourquoi je suis enfermée à Poudlard depuis que ma mère est morte et tu as maintenant dû faire le lien entre ce que tu viens de voir de moi et la possibilité que l'incendie qui l'a tué soit de ma faute! Maintenant tu sais…

-Tu peux mettre le feu et alors, moi aussi je peux le faire avec ma baguette. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu es pire que n'importe quel autre sorcier de notre monde!

-Je suis incontrôlable, imprévisible et bien plus puissante que le feudeymon selon le chercheur responsable de m'évaluer et de m'étudier. Les sorciers comme moi sont rares et le peu de livres qui en parlent relatent surtout leur mise à mort! Je suis la première sorcière élémentaire en 150 ans et la première à être laissée en « liberté ». Ma mère a réussi à cacher mon existence au ministère jusqu'à sa mort, mais depuis, je suis analysée, étudiée, cataloguée et traitée plus souvent comme un animal que comme un être doté d'intelligence. Le problème c'est que ce sont mes émotions qui provoquent le déclenchement ma capacité et rien n'es plus difficile à contrôler que des sentiments parce qu'ils apparaissent en nous de façon quasi incontrôlable!

-Comment toute ma famille a su pour toi?

-Al est la première personne à qui je me suis confiée. Je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne auparavant. Il a cru assez en moi pour m'aider à progresser en magie malgré le danger que cela représentait. Avant de le rencontrer, je n'arrivais même pas à séparer ma magie élémentaire de ma magie dite normale et c'est pour cela que les professeurs avaient tous peur de moi. Le problème c'est que notre relation a évoluée avec le temps ou plutôt nos sentiments. Notre histoire ne peut pas aller plus loin à cause de ce que je suis, à cause de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si je laisse libre cours à mes émotions envers lui.

-Al est d'accord avec tout cela ou c'est toi qui a pris la décision pour vous deux?

-C'est un peu des deux, même si au départ c'est surtout venue de moi.

-Mon frère James lui, comme il a été mis dans la confidence?

-Il a été l'assistant du professeur Sullivan l'été dernier. C'est celui qui s'occupe de me tester quand je me rends au ministère. C'est uniquement à cause de cela que nous sommes devenus des amis lui et moi, lui explique Jade de façon assez évasive. Elle ne voulait pas révéler de détail sur leur amitié et encore moins lui dire que James s'était beaucoup confié à elle à propos de ses propres angoisses durant ce même été.

-Et pour mon père et ma mère?

-Tes parents savent pour moi parce que mon père leur a dit. Il voulait être certain que ta famille comprenait tous les risques que représentait mon hébergement chez eux. Je crois que ton père savait déjà que j'existais. Il avait lu un rapport sur le jour où d'autres aurors du ministère m'ont trouvés, mais il ignorait que je fréquentais Poudlard désormais et encore moins que j'avais des liens avec tous ses enfants.

-Mon père a toujours accepté tout le monde sans jugement, créature ou sorciers et il m'a transmis cette valeur à moi aussi tu sais et même si tu crois que le fait que je sache la vérité à propos de toi va changer ma façon de te percevoir, tu te trompes. En fait la seule chose que ça va changer entre nous désormais c'est qu'enfin tu vas pouvoir être totalement honnête avec moi maintenant.

-Pourquoi Lily, pourquoi es-tu devenue mon amie? Pourquoi maintenant? Nous partageons les même classes depuis des années et c'est uniquement depuis que tu as découvert que j'étais proche de ton frère Al que tu es venue vers moi.

-Au début, je dois dire que votre relation me fascinait, surtout que Al n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'intérêt pour les filles auparavant, mais il n'y a pas que cela. La première fois que je t'ai vue dans notre classe en première année, j'ai eu envie de devenir ton amie. C'est difficile à croire, mais à cet âge j'étais beaucoup plus timide que maintenant et je n'avais pas osé aller te rencontrer. Tu avais l'air si distante et détachée que j'avais peur de te déranger si je m'approchais de toi. Comme mon nom de famille est assez connu pour que les gens viennent d'eux même vers moi, je n'ai pas eu besoin par la suite de faire les premiers pas avec qui que ce soit pour me faire des amis et j'ai abandonné le projet d'aller te rencontrer.

-Maintenant tu sais pourquoi je me suis toujours détachée des autres. C'est ton frère qui m'a sortie de ma coquille et toi tu m'as aidée à m'intéresser aux choses de filles, dit Jade avec un sourire sincère.

Lily et Jade ont ensuite discuté un long moment avant de se séparer, clarifiant ainsi plusieurs situations. Même si Lily sait tout d'elle désormais, Jade se refuse à lui montrer plus concrètement ce dont elle est capable et de toute façon, Lily ne lui a pas demandé non plus.

Le samedi suivant, Jade assiste au match de Quidditch de Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Lily a réussi à attraper le vif d'or, mais elle s'est un peu blessée en réalisant son exploit et elle doit passer le reste du week-end à l'infirmerie pour se remettre adéquatement.

Jade décide alors de passer la soirée de samedi dans le local de potion à travailler sur une nouvelle expérience des plus fascinante. James Potter lui a fait parvenir quelques pétales des fleurs alpines rares qu'il a réussi à dénicher lors de sa quête et Jade compte bien en profiter pour bien les étudier, car il est presque improbable qu'elle parvienne un jour à pouvoir manipuler de nouveau cet ingrédient si précieux. Si son employeur découvre que James lui en a envoyé un échantillon, il le congédierait probablement sur le champ. Il a certainement pris ce risque afin d'être certain qu'elle lui a complètement pardonné.

Il est presque minuit quand elle réussi enfin à terminer ses analyses. Elle range tout son matériel avec précaution dans l'armoire qui lui est réservée et verrouille la porte du local de potion derrière elle. Elle se dirige ensuite vers son dortoir en passant par les passages secrets et des chemins reculés et peu fréquentés qu'elle connaît pour éviter de se faire prendre à rôder dans les couloirs après le couvre feu. Soudain, elle entend de la musique en provenance d'un endroit du château qui est normalement inoccupé. Elle s'approche furtivement et elle constate qu'il y a une fête clandestine d'organisée. Elle est principalement composée d'élèves de sixième et septième année, mais il y a quelques filles de son groupe d'âge sur place, mais il fait trop sombre pour pouvoir les identifier avec certitude.

Sur une table qui fait office de bar, il y a de nombreuses bouteilles de whisky pur feu et bon nombre semblent déjà vides. Sur la piste de danse improvisée, les jeunes se déhanchent au son d'une musique lascive et certains rapprochements semblent plus indécents que d'autres. Tapis dans l'ombre, Jade observe la fête avec une pointe d'envie, se demandant si quelqu'un la remarquerait si elle se décidait à s'y infiltrer.

Plus loin sur une causeuse, elle aperçoit Albus Potter qui discute avec sa cousine Rose. Cette dernière se fait rapidement entraînée sur la piste de danse par Scorpius Malefoy, ce qui laisse le jeune homme seul avec un verre à la main qu'il décide de déposer sur une table basse en face de lui sans même en avoir pris la moindre gorgée. Il a l'air lasse et baille allègrement. Jade décide alors de se faufiler et de se rendre vers lui en évitant de trop attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle réussi très bien son coup et prend place à ses côtés en adoptant le comportement d'une habituée des lieux. Albus qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir, se réveille pour e bon en la voyant auprès de lui.

-Salut, je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais ce genre de fête, lui dit Al.

-En réalité, je l'ai trouvé par hasard. J'ai décidé de m'y infiltrer clandestinement. Pour le moment personne ne semble m'avoir remarqué heureusement.

-C'est probablement parce que la majorité des gens ici ont déjà trop busé du whisky pour se concentrer ce qui les entourent.

-Et toi ce n'est pas ton cas, lui demande Jade en regardant son verre qui semble toujours plein.

-Depuis le bal, j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'en boire. Ça me fait perdre mon contrôle et me fait faire des choses que j'oublie par la suite ce qui m'attirent des ennuies…

-C'est drôle ça, moi aussi j'ai arrêté de boire pour plus ou moins les mêmes raisons, répond Jade sur le ton de la plaisanterie ce qui a pour effet d'allumer une étrange lueur dans le regard de Al.

-J'imagine que tu sais à quoi sert cette pièce que nous avons emprunté?

-Oui c'est le salon que les professeurs et la directrice utilisent quand les gens du ministère viennent au château pour discuter de réformes sur l'éducation. Je crois que c'est pièce ne sert qu'à cela en fait. J'imagine que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une fête à lieu ici.

-En effet, c'est l'un des endroits préférés des organisateurs. La pièce contient tous les meubles dont on a besoin en plus d'être à l'écart de tout le reste et je crois que ça permet aux professeurs de faire semblant qu'ils ne savent pas qu'on y vient.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils le savent, lui demande Jade avec un ton de surprise.

-C'est certain, mais ils se disent qu'il vaut probablement mieux nous laisser faire ici plutôt que de nous perdre de vue dans des endroits plus sinistres et moins sécuritaires dans le genre de la chambre des secrets. Ils ont été jeune eux aussi et ils savent qu'avec ou sans leur accord, il y aura quand même ce genre rassemblements.

Le rythme de la musique est de plus en plus langoureux et Jade réprime en elle une folle envie de se lever et de tirer Al sur la piste de danse. Un sortilège bien particulier a probablement été ajouté dans la chanson pour la rendre irrésistiblement attrayante, mais Jade qui est habitué de contrôler ce qu'elle ressent presque continuellement, arrive à bloquer en elle les effluves de la musique qui semble faire en sorte que les filles présentes se comporte avec encore moins de pudeur.

-Tu sais que tu es très forte, lui dit Al en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Il y a quelque chose dans cette musique n'est-ce pas, lui demande Jade.

-Oui c'est une petite invention de Strattus Lane le DJ officiel des fêtes. C'est un sort qui enlèves un peu les inhibitions et il se trouve qu'il affecte un peu plus les filles que les garçons, mais ne t'en fait pas, en général, il a juste pour effet de dégêner un peu, pas de leur faire faire des choses trop poussées ou regrettables.

-J'ai pourtant l'impression que c'est beaucoup plus fort que tu ne le dis, lui répond Jade.

-C'est parce que tu luttes contre, ça lui fait prendre de la puissance. Allez viens, partons d'ici ça vaut mieux pour toi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps de toute façon, lui dit Al en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

Les deux jeunes s'éloignent donc de la fête et Jade sent déjà que les effets du sort si envoûtant se sont dissipés, à son grand soulagement. Cependant Albus qui lui avait pris la main pour la guider vers l'extérieur de la pièce, ne l'a toujours pas lâché et c'est maintenant ce contact si simpliste qui lui fait vivre une autre sorte de combat intérieur. Au détour d'un couloir, elle s'arrête, retenant par le fait même le bras de son ami qui se retourne vers elle, le regard interrogatif. Sans prévenir, elle le plaque contre le mur de pierre et elle l'embrasse sans retenue.

Malgré la surprise, Albus se laisse entraîner par le baiser, l'approfondissant, laissant maintenant ses mains courir le long du corps de la jeune femme ce qui a pour effet de la coller d'avantage à lui. Jade sens la force de sa puissance gronder au fond d'elle, mais elle décide de l'ignorer, de l'enterrer, de la repousser. La température monte autour d'eux, mais il n'y a pas de flamme, pas de feu, seulement une aura de puissance qui les entoure. Cette force qui est alimentée par l'expression de leurs sentiments refoulés.

C'est Jade qui met fin au baiser, aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait commencé. Dans ses yeux, il n'y a plus de bleu. Les paillettes dorés ont pris toute la place, enflammant son regard, mais pas de façon effrayante, plutôt de façon envoûtante. C'est comme si elle avait enfin réussi à trouver le moyen de dompter son pouvoir destructeur sans toutefois se sentir obligée de retenir toute cette passion qu'elle ressent.

Albus regarde autour de lui. Tout est intact, rien n'a brûlé aux alentours et pourtant il a ressenti de la chaleur émaner d'eux durant leur échange, comme à noël quand la neige à fondue sous leurs pieds. L'intensité du regard de la jeune femme ne baisse pas d'un cran et il la trouve encore plus magnifique. Elle dépose spontanément sa main sur la joue de Al, comme si elle ne voulait pas trop rapidement briser ce moment de rapprochement si fort entre eux, mais des voix en provenance du couloir adjacent les ramènent à l'ordre et les poussent à se cacher dans une pièce situé tout près, une salle de classe de petite dimension utilisée parfois pour certains cours de rattrapage ou comme salle d'étude pour les travaux d'équipe.

Jade s'appuie contre le mur et Al se colle à elle en mettant ses bras protecteur autour d'elle. Les voix augmentes en intensité pour ensuite diminuer à mesure que les élèves sortant eux aussi de la fête s'éloignent. Al et Jade sont face à face, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Albus s'était fait un million de scénarios dans sa tête depuis le bal. Il s'était imaginé plein de manière de la confronter, mais comme rien ne se passe jamais comme prévue... Alors toutes ces questions auxquels il aimerait qu'elle réponde et qui avaient tellement d'importance pour lui il y a quelques heures à peine ont maintenant disparues d'un seul coup de son esprit. Tout ce qui reste désormais, c'est son besoin d'elle, son désir pour elle et rien d'autre ne semble plus important maintenant...


	14. Contrôle, sauvetage et anxiété

Un mois entier s'est écoulé depuis la fête et Al et Jade sont de plus en plus proche l'un de l'autre. Ils ont d'abord recommencé à s'entraîner ensemble tous les deux, travaillant principalement cette fois-ci, sur la capacité de contrôle de la magie élémentaire de Jade. Grâce à cela, elle commence à avoir de moins en moins peur de son propre feu.

Maintenant, la jeune femme dirige presque à la perfection son puissant oiseau incendiaire qui avait toujours eu l'habitude de s'envoler de façon imprévisible, toujours dans la même direction, avant de disparaître au loin sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir ou l'utiliser d'une quelconque manière. Elle arrive à présent très bien à le faire voler où elle le désire, le faisant tournoyer au rythme de ses envies. Le fait d'avoir enfin compris comment maîtriser cet aspect qui l'effrayait tellement auparavant, lui permet de se concentrer un peu plus sur d'autre type d'entraînement qui l'épuise moins rapidement son énergie émotionnelle.

Elle concentre désormais ses exercices sur les manifestations de son don qui sont un peu plus subtil. Elle essaie de créer des flammes moins imposantes et plus facilement applicables dans le quotidien. Elle avait commencé à s'y entraîner un peu avec James durant l'été au ministère, mais elle avait négligé de poursuivre dans cette veine depuis les derniers mois par manque de motivation et se soutient.

Grâce à l'aide de Al, elle s'est maintenant fixée des objectifs un peu plus précis et réaliste. Son véritable but, c'est d'arriver un jour à contrôler toutes les tailles de flammes et cela peu importe leurs provenances. Le fait d'être capable de mettre le feu c'est une chose, mais elle aimerait bien aussi arriver à en faire diminuer l'intensité au point de pouvoir un jour, éteindre n'importe quelle flamme sans avoir recours à un sort où à un élément extérieur. C'est Albus qui lui a suggéré de se concentrer sur cet aspect de son développement, mais elle commence à douter d'y arriver un jour.

-C'est une chose de pouvoir créer des flammes puissantes et je sais que c'est ce à quoi ils te poussent sans cesse au ministère quand ils font leur recherche sur toi, mais je pense que tu devrais avant tout apprendre à combattre la menace par tes propres moyens, lui dit Albus.

-Je sais, mais j'ai du mal à y arriver. Comme tu le sais, mon don est connecté sur mes sentiments et c'est difficile de ressentir quelque chose juste comme ça, sur commande et surtout quand je suis assise calmement avec toi devant un bon feu de cheminée.

-Et si je fais ça, la provoque Al en l'embrassant dans le creux de son cou.

-Sincèrement, ça me donne plus envie d'augmenter son intensité plutôt que de la réduire…

Jade se retourne et embrasse Al sans peur, avec une passion de moins en moins retenue. C'est ce qu'elle appelle : l'autre forme d'entraînement… mais le jeune homme la repousse gentiment, gardant lui-même son propre contrôle face à sa fougue si tentante et envoûtante.

-Tu te souviens ce que l'on a dit à propos de cela. On ne mélange pas l'entraînement et le plaisir, sinon tu sais ce qui va arriver…

-On ne s'entraînera plus, je sais, mais c'est toi qui as commencé cette fois, le taquine Jade.

-C'est vrai et je ne le regrette pas, mais maintenant nous devrions revenir à nos moutons, ou plutôt à nos flammes.

-Oui monsieur Potter, lui répond Jade d'un ton militaire, la voix teintée d'une légère déception.

Selon le point de vue de Al, si Jade arrive à faire s'éteindre un feu, alors, elle sera plus en mesure de réagir rapidement et de la bonne façon si il lui arrive un jour d'avoir un débordement émotionnel spontané et de perdre son contrôle, qui est encore malgré tout si fragile.

Le véritable danger n'émane pas du fait qu'elle peut créer des flammes, mais de son incapacité à pouvoir les réduire et les faire disparaître aussi vite qu'elle sont apparues. Quand son don est poussé à l'extrême, il prend toute la place en elle et autour d'elle. C'est ce à quoi le ministère la pousse sans relâche depuis des années. Ils prétendent vouloir l'aider, mais visiblement, c'est plus un cobaye qu'autre chose. C'est comme s'il forcerait un dragon à cracher du feu sans interruption pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller.

La motivation de Al à l'aider dans sa maîtrise n'est cependant pas uniquement dans un but altruiste. Il a compris depuis un long moment déjà que cette fille le fascine et l'attire énormément et incontrôlablement aussi et lorsqu'il l'a embrassé à noël, il s'est aussi rendu compte qu'il était possible d'être assez près d'elle quand son pouvoir se manifeste pour en être protégé. Il n'en demeure pas moins que tout ce qui se trouve aux alentours est systématiquement réduit en cendre et c'est là que réside le vrai problème. Pour le moment, ils limitent leurs échanges physiques, mais son désir pour elle devient aussi difficile à contrôler que ces flammes qu'elle essaie d'éteindre. Ils réussissent cependant à avoir des baisers de plus en plus long et il a aussi compris que plus elle utilise son feu, plus elle en est consciente et plus leurs rapprochements arrivent à rester intense et surtout, sans trop de conséquences fâcheuses.

Jade de son côté aimerait bien ne plus avoir besoin de glace, de neige, d'eau ou d'air en altitude pour détruire sa flamme lorsqu'elle est lancée, mais en même temps, une partie d'elle à aussi peur de pouvoir réussir à éteindre le feu. Si elle arrive réellement un jour à pouvoir le faire, elle sait qu'elle va en ressentir une sorte de culpabilité douloureuse… Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que si elle était arrivée à faire cela avant aujourd'hui, alors elle aurait pu éteindre l'incendie qui a ravagée sa maison lorsqu'elle était enfant et ainsi, sauver la vie de sa mère.

Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas penser à cela parce que personne, même le plus puissant des mages, ne peut changer le passé, mais une partie d'elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir ça à l'esprit et c'est fort probablement cela qui l'empêche de réussir dans ses tentatives!

En dehors de leurs séances d'entraînement en privé, il arrive à Al de passer un peu de temps avec Jade à la bibliothèque. Durant ces périodes, les deux étudiants s'entraident dans leurs devoirs plus « conventionnels ». Lily Potter se joint parfois à eux, mais c'est surtout Rose Weasley qui leur tient compagnie la plupart du temps. La jeune femme prépare ses Aspics avec beaucoup de discipline et son obsession de réussite l'a quelque peu éloignée ces derniers temps de son petit ami Scorpius Malefoy.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas étudier, bien au contraire, mais elle est devenue tellement anxieuse voir même obsédée par de ses notes, qu'il préfère lui donner un peu d'espace, ne voulant pas inutilement se laisser embarquer dans une autre de ces conversations où la jeune femme se dénigre elle-même et où le jeune homme fini par se chicaner avec elle sans le vouloir parce qu'il essaie maladroitement de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a vraiment pas à s'en faire, qu'elle est la meilleure de leur classe dans presque toutes les matières.

Le véritable problème c'est que Rose se compare sans cesse à sa mère Hermione Granger, voulant prouver à tout le monde qu'elle est tout aussi intelligente qu'elle, qu'elle est digne d'être sa fille! Pour être brillante, elle l'est, mais ses forces ne sont pas les même que celles de sa mère et elle refuse de voir les matière où elle est plus forte qu'elle, se concentrant uniquement sur celles où elle a de moins bons résultats.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, lui conseille Al un soir alors que la jeune femme s'est presque endormie sur son parchemin d'étude des runes anciennes.

-Je dois finir cette recherche, j'irai après.

-Ce devoir n'est que pour dans trois jours, tu as amplement le temps de le terminer.

-Non, j'ai un programme très chargé dans les prochains jours, tu ne peux pas comprendre…

-C'est toi qui voit, termine Al en la laissant seule à la table de travail.

Rose n'est pas la seule à étudier avec autant d'acharnement, mais elle est la seule qui ne se donne jamais de période de repos et c'est probablement pour cela qu'elle à de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer durant les cours. Elle doit donc travailler encore plus fort lors de ses périodes libre pour rattraper le retard qu'elle s'est elle-même créer durant ses moments d'inattentions.

Le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Scorpius et Rose ont une violente dispute au beau milieu du hall d'entrée principale. C'est la première depuis qu'ils se fréquentent en tant que couple, qu'il se chamaille véritablement. La jeune femme qui devait participer à la sortie avec lui, a finalement décidé à la dernière minute de canceller, prétextant un travail en retard.

-Tu as besoin de penser à autre chose tu sais, lui dit Scorpius.

-Facile pour toi de dire cela. Tu réussis sans y mettre le moindre effort!

-Tu crois que je me la coule douce, que je n'étudie jamais. Voyons Rose, tu me connais assez pour savoir que je travaille dure moi aussi, c'est simplement que je ne me laisse pas démolir à chaque fois que j'ai une note moins reluisante…

-Tu me prends pour qui au juste! Une fille faible incapable d'encaisser un échec!

-C'est l'image que tu projette en ce moment, lui dit Scorpius avec franchise.

-C'est vrai que je n'aime pas échouer et comme j'ai la possibilité de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'éviter, je le fait un point c'est tout!

-Ce n'est pas le discours de quelqu'un qui est réellement capable d'encaisser un échec si tu veux mon avis!

L'effet explosif des dernières paroles de Scorpius est immédiat. Rose se met à lui a balancé toute sorte d'horreur au visage causé par l'accumulation de son propre stress, celui qu'elle s'est elle-même imposée depuis les dernières semaines. Scorpius décide de lui tourner le dos tout simplement et de ne pas répondre à sa provocation pour essayer de limiter les dégâts. La jeune femme en est d'autant plus hystérique, mais Scorpius sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas en rajouter, que cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Il regrette presque de lui avoir reprocher de ne pas l'accompagner pour la sortie, mais en même temps, il est presque certain qu'une fois son impulsivité calmée, elle comprendra qu'elle à véritablement un problème, du moins il l'espère de tout coeur.

Peu de temps après sa dispute avec Scorpius, Rose se retrouve assise toute seule à une table de la bibliothèque. Elle essaie de travailler, mais toute l'encre de son parchemin dégouline à cause du torrent de larmes qu'elle y verse incontrôlablement. Plus elle essaie de se ressaisir émotionnellement et plus ses pleurs augmentent en intensité.

Al avait prévue une petite séance d'entraînement privé avec Jade à l'extérieur, mais quelqu'un est venue le prévenir de l'état d'hystérie dans lequel elle se trouve Rose en ce moment et il décide de renoncer à son projet initiale afin d'aller la consoler et peut être enfin la convaincre de lâcher un peu prise face à ses études.

-Je suis désolée Jade, on remettra cela à une autre fois, lui dit Al avec un ton déçue.

-Elle a fini par craquer, je crois que nous l'avions tous vue venir sauf elle. Peut-être arriveras-tu enfin à la raisonner maintenant qu'elle touche le fond en quelque sorte, lui répond Jade avec compassion.

-Je l'espère…

Jade décide d'aller se promener un peu seule dans le parc, appliquant à elle-même la technique du lâcher prise. Elle comprend le point de vue de Rose, parce qu'elle s'est déjà elle-même imposée le même rythme de travail quand elle a commencé à vouloir étudier les potions et leurs composantes plus en profondeur.

Elle préfère cependant laisser Al aller lui parler seul à seule et puis, elle n'aurait certainement pas été très réceptive face aux conseils d'une inconnue qui prétend la comprendre!

Dehors, il fait très froid. L'hiver à été rude et il n'en fini plus. Le lac noir est encore recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace et certain élève aime bien le traverser afin de pouvoir explorer des coins qui leurs sont inaccessibles durant les mois plus chaud. À quelque mètre d'où elle se trouve, Jade aperçoit deux fillettes de première année qui semble se chamailler assez violemment. L'une d'entre elle sort même sa baguette pour menacer sa rivale. Le geste n'effraie pas l'autre jeune fille qui se met plutôt à rire, comme pour la mettre au défi d'essayer de lui jeter un sort, ce qu'elle fait assez maladroitement d'ailleurs.

La fillette attaquée ne rie plus maintenant et sort à son tour sa baguette et lance elle aussi un sort qui ricoche sur la surface gelée du lac. La glace se brise sous leurs pieds et l'une d'entre elle réussi à sauter hors de portée de la fissure alors que l'autre s'y engouffre et tombe à l'eau.

Entraîné plus loin que l'endroit où elle est tombée au départ, elle essaie avec ses poings de frapper la couche de glace pour pouvoir enfin respirer, mais c'est beaucoup trop épais pour être brisée de cette façon. L'autre élève qui est maintenant en état de panique, ne sait pas du tout quoi faire.

Plutôt que de sortir sa baguette comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel autre sorcier normalement constitué, Jade a un réflexe différent. Elle s'accroupit devant le lac et appose ses deux mains sur celui-ci, utilisant son don de feu pour faire fondre plusieurs mètre de glace, permettant ainsi à la jeune fille qui était prisonnière en dessous de pouvoir enfin remonter à la surface pour respirer.

Le professeur Sanders, le père de Jade, avait entendu le crie de détresse de la jeune élève et arrive sur place juste à temps pour voir sa fille utiliser son don avec une maîtrise qu'il ne lui soupçonnait même pas. Il jette un sort d'attraction pour sortir l'élève tombée à l'eau. Il conduit ensuite les deux fillettes en état de choc vers l'infirmerie afin qu'on puisse les soigner rapidement.

Jade reste un moment sur la rive. Bien qu'elle venait de sauver une vie grâce à son don, elle sait qu'elle va aussi avoir droit à quelques reproches de la part de son père. Utiliser son pouvoir devant des élèves n'est pas quelque chose que le ministère cautionne même si cela a permis de sauver une vie. Une sorcière de son âge connaît suffisamment de sort qui aurait pu lui permettre d'aider cette jeune fille de la noyade sans avoir recours à son don secret. Elle se maudit un peu intérieurement de ne pas avoir songer une seul seconde à sortir sa baguette, ne serais-ce que pour faire semblant que c'est grâce à elle qu'elle avait fait fondre toute cette glace.

Jade prolonge un peu sa promenade pour réfléchir au moyen de se justifier tout en espérant que son père ne la convoquera pas trop rapidement, mais dès qu'elle rentre dans le château, elle le voit qui l'attend de pied ferme dans le hall d'entrée, avec une étrange expression sur le visage. Elle le suit docilement jusqu'à son bureau, où il la fait asseoir, gardant encore quelques minutes de silence avant de se décider enfin à lui dire ce qu'il a à lui dire.

-À quoi as-tu pensé?

-Sur le coup à rien, j'ai simplement réagit à une situation d'urgence.

-Il existe une dizaine de sorts que tu aurais pu utiliser et tu as choisi volontairement de t'exposer de cette façon! J'ai dû lancer un sortilège d'amnésie à la fillette qui t'a vu pour te protéger. Aucun professeur n'est autorisé à utiliser ce genre de maléfice sur un élève et si ça se savait, je ne suis pas certain qu'il me garderait encore pour enseigner ici.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû le faire alors! Que veux-tu que je te dise! J'aurais peut-être dû la laisser mourir! Ça aurait été moins pire à tes yeux qu'un simple petit sort d'amnésie!

-Ce n'es pas ce que je te dis, c'est tout simplement que je trouve que tu prend ton don un peu trop à la légère ces dernier temps. Moi qui croyais que depuis l'incident du bal du jour de l'an tu aurais enfin compris à quel point tu dois être prudente.

-Compris quoi, qu'il vaut mieux que j'essaie d'oublier qui je suis, ce que je suis alors que ce pouvoir fait partie de moi. Je n'en ai plus honte papa et je me fiche que les autres sache.

-Tu dis cela maintenant, mais tu sais très bien comment les autres te regarderons s'ils découvraient qui tu es et ce dont tu es capable.

-Raison de plus pour arrêter d'en avoir peur. Toi et les gens au ministère, vous croyez que je dois toujours me contrôler et retenir ma vraie nature alors qu'en réalité, je dois tout simplement vivre avec elle en harmonie et que c'est uniquement de cette façon que je pourrais espérer vivre normalement.

-Ta vraie nature! Ce pouvoir est une malédiction, il est destructeur, il l'a toujours été.

-C'est vrai, il est destructeur, mais il a aussi ses bons côtés, la preuve, je viens tout juste de sauver la vie de quelqu'un pas plus tard que tout à l'heure grâce à lui et si j'avais su me contrôler bien avant, j'aurais même pu espérer sauver maman!

Les larmes coulent maintenant des yeux de Jade et la flamme y brillent intensément, mais aucun signe de débordement en vue. Le professeur Sander se clame un peu en la voyant si en contrôle malgré la forte émotion qui l'habite. Il la regarde maintenant d'un regard neuf.

-Je suis désolé Jade. Ce que je viens de te dire… C'était pour te provoquer. Je devais savoir… savoir si ce contrôle dont je t'ai vu faire preuve tout à l'heure en était réellement.

-Je ne comprends pas?

-C'est la directrice elle-même qui a effacé le souvenir de l'esprit de la fillette tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas moi…

-Tu m'as testé!

-Désolé, mais je devais le faire. C'est la première fois que je te vois faire un véritable usage de ton pouvoir et j'ai été assez surpris de te voir le manier aussi aisément qu'un simple sort sorti d'une baguette magique. Ça fait un bon moment que je t'observe et que je me demande comment faire pour confirmer mes soupçons à propos de tes énormes progrès et voilà qu'une situation s'est présentée d'elle-même aujourd'hui.

-Et maintenant quoi!

-Jade, je suis fier de toi, du chemin que tu as parcouru et je suis fier qu'enfin tu aies pu prouver que ton don n'est pas uniquement quelque chose de mal. Il est simplement incompris… en premier par moi et aussi par tout le monde de la communauté sorcier. J'aimerais qu'un jour tu puisses démontrer qui tu es réellement sans crainte, mais trop peu de gens l'accepterait ou le comprendrait. Les sorciers sont ceux qui ont le plus peur de ce qu'il ne comprennent pas tu sais. Je voulais simplement que tu sache que j'ai eu tort durant toutes ces années de t'avoir autant craint et sous estimé, d'avoir essayé de t'empêcher de progressé en magie alors que si je t'avais un peu plus soutenue et encadré, tu serais depuis longtemps, capable de faire ce que tu as réussi à faire tout à l'heure!

Un peu plus tard ce jour là, Jade s'isole dans un coin tranquille pour écrire à son ami James Potter à propos de ce qui s'est passé au lac et lui raconter sa rencontre avec son père. C'est un peu étrange de raconter cela à James sans avoir réussi à en discuter avec Al d'abord. Il est d'ailleurs encore entrain de réconforter sa cousine Rose.

Même si elle fréquente plus étroitement Al depuis les dernières semaines, Jade ne lui a pas encore parlé à propos de sa correspondance encore très abondante avec son frère James. Même si la rivalité entre les deux frères est moins présente quand ils sont aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre, Jade sait parfaitement qu'elle existe toujours…

C'est parfois plus facile de parler avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas directement sur place et Jade « l'utilise » en quelque sorte comme journal intime, mais un journal qui lui donne son opinion et qui lui confie aussi des choses. James lui a récemment écrit à propos d'une fille qu'il a croisée lors de l'un de ses voyages. Il lui a mentionnée dans sa lettre qu'il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un, mais malheureusement la mission dont ils font parti tous les deux est presque terminé et James ne sais pas comment faire pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Il aimerait bien faire en sorte d'être plus souvent jumelé avec elle pour les contrats, mais il a peur de lui faire peur.

C'est étrange d'entendre le grand séducteur James Sirius Potter parler du fait qu'il a du mal à trouver la meilleure façon d'être auprès d'une fille. Jade se sens privilégiée d'être témoins de sa vulnérabilité, lui qui se cache la plupart du temps derrière son orgueil plutôt que d'accepter de montrer qu'il a lui aussi des émotions.

Le lendemain, Jade raconte enfin à Al ce qui s'est passé au lac.

-Le plus incroyable c'est que je me sentais en parfait contrôle. Jamais je n'aurais osé utiliser mon don de cette façon auparavant et c'est grâce à toi.

-Je t'ai simplement aidé à t'entraîner, mais c'est toi qui as fait le plus gros de l'effort.

-Sauf que si nous ne nous étions pas rencontré, jamais je n'aurais réussi à faire quoi que ce soit pour cette fille et elle serait probablement morte sous mes yeux.

-Crois-tu que ton père te fait assez confiance maintenant pour te laisser aller à Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine.

-Sincèrement, même si je n'ai besoin que de sa signature pour pouvoir y aller, je ne crois pas que cette décision lui appartienne vraiment. Il faudrait que j'écrive au professeur Sullivan au ministère et je doute qu'il accepte aussi facilement. Il croira probablement que ce moment de contrôle n'est dû qu'à la chance et non à mes progrès, répond Jade avec un ton de découragement.

-Tu devrais peut être essayer quand même, tu n'a rien à perdre.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

Al décide de changer de sujet et de lui parler de ce qui arrive à sa cousine et Rose…

-Elle a refusé de sortir de sa chambre ce matin et ça m'inquiète un peu.

-Elle a certainement besoin d'être un peu seule pour réfléchir tu ne crois pas?

-Sans doute… J'ai fais quelque chose qu'elle ne me pardonnera pas de si tôt et j'ai l'impression que c'est peut-être à cause de cela qu'elle refuse de sortir aujourd'hui…

-Qu'as-tu fait de si terrible?

-J'ai écris à sa mère. Je voulais qu'elle sache que sa fille est entrain de se rendre malade à essayer d'être aussi forte qu'elle en classe. Tu sais, peu importe ce que moi, Lily ou son petit ami Scorpius pouvons lui dire pour l'encourager, elle reste persuadée d'être nulle. Je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué cela, il y a un mois, tout allait pour le mieux, elle sentait un peu de pression, mais jamais à ce point. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a fait changer et elle refuse d'aborder le sujet, dit tristement Al.

-Peut-être qu'elle a surpris une conversation entre deux professeurs qui la comparait à sa mère. Il y en a certain qui manque de tact et de discrétion… Peut-être aussi qu'elle a trouvé un des anciens relevés de note de sa mère et qu'elle s'est mise à se sentir en compétition.

-Possible, mais elle refuse d'en dire plus…

Rose Weasley est assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle regarde vers l'horizon, les yeux dans le vague. Dans ses mains, elle tient une lettre de sa mère qui lui dit qu'elle est fière d'elle, qu'elle est brillante et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de prouver à personne qu'elle l'est, que seul l'opinion de ceux qu'elle aime compte.

Rose sait très bien que cette lettre n'est pas arrivée à elle spontanément ou par hasard. Son cousin est probablement derrière tout cela, mais elle ne lui en veut pas vraiment. Il croit qu'elle est fâché contre lui et que c'est pour cela qu'elle a refusé de sortir, mais en fait, elle a tout simplement besoin de temps toute seule. Elle a passé la journée a réfléchir, réalisant peu a peu ce qu'elle était devenue depuis les dernières semaines et ce qu'elle avait fait endurer à son entourage. Son comportement envers ceux qu'elle aime est inexcusable et ce qui l'attriste le plus, c'est qu'elle a fini par blesser celui de qui elle est amoureuse. Elle n'est d'ailleurs même plus certaine d'avoir encore un petit ami. Comment pourrait-il lui pardonner les insultes gratuites sur le passé de sa famille qu'elle lui a balancé hier matin.

Tout ça a commencé en plus a cause d'un stupide article dans un tabloïde. Un « journaliste » s'est amusé à comparer physiquement et académiquement Hermione Granger et sa fille Rose Weasley. Il a écrit que Rose Weasley est une pâle imitation de sa mère affublé bien malgré elle des pire défaut de son père et que même si elle travaille très fort, jamais elle n'arrivera à être aussi intelligente que le modèle original.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle voit des articles comparatifs entre elle et sa mère ou entre ses cousins et leur père, mais c'est la première fois que ça la touche autant. En fait ce n'est pas tant l'article que les circonstances qui ont fait en sorte qu'elle le voit. Ça s'est passé lors d'une sortie avec Scorpius et certains de ses amis de Serpentard. Une fille qui a toujours des visées sur son petit copain lui balance régulièrement des insultes à peine voilée qu'elle arrive en générale à esquiver assez facilement, mais quand elle lui a balancé cet article au visage et devant tout le monde, ce fut le coup fatal. Les amis de Scorpius riaient et en rajoutait faisant grandir un fort sentiment d'insécurité à l'intérieure d'elle, Rose s'est soudainement sentie indigne d'être là, parmi eux. Comme si elle ne méritait pas sa place dans cette école, qu'elle ne méritait pas de porter son nom de famille.

Scorpius n'a pas rie, mais il n'a pas non plus pris sa défense, lui disant plus tard de ne pas les écouter, qu'ils aimaient bien s'acharner en bande sur une seule personne, mais que ça n'est jamais sérieux ou personnel. Il dit même que c'est une sorte de signe d'acceptation chez les Serpentard de rire de l'un de leur ami.

Avec le recul, elle se sens stupide d'y avoir attaché autant d'importance, réalisant maintenant qu'elle avait fini par donner raison aux mauvaises langues en bousillant elle-même se relations avec ses proches et en sabotant elle-même ses notes d'examen en adoptant un rythme de vie beaucoup trop exigeant qui l'épuise plus qu'il ne l'aide vraiment à mieux performer.


	15. Émotions complexes

Les jours avaient passé et la vie de Rose Weasley avait repris un cours plus normale. Elle étudiait toujours autant, mais avec moins de stress ce qui l'aidait considérablement au final. Elle n'était pas sa mère, mais elle n'avait rien à lui envier en fin de compte. Évidemment, elle savait très bien que jamais elle n'aurait à sauver le monde comme elle l'avait fait à mainte et mainte reprise, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir comme but d'y laisser sa propre trace elle aussi un jour.

Pour le moment, elle avait continué à garder ses distances avec Scorpius Malefoy malgré la reprise en main de son comportement. Comme il n'avait pas non plus essayé d'aller vers elle, elle s'était dite que peut-être parfois l'amour n'était pas suffisant pour tout surmonter. Elle avait dérapé, elle en était consciente et elle voulait tout faire pour se sentir mieux maintenant. Le fait de faire partie d'une relation aussi compliquée que la sienne ne devait pas tellement l'aider à surmonter son angoisse. En réalité, elle en créait presque d'avantage…

Pour commencer, même si leurs parents étaient au courrant de leur rapprochements, elle savait que leur relation n'était que toléré et non accepté. Son père avait serré la main de Scorpius et de son père avec le mot méfiance tatoué sur le visage, alors que le père de Scorpius lui, semblait un peu trop se réjouir de l'expression de son ancien ennemi.

Il n'y avait pas que cela. Les amis de Scorpius ne l'acceptaient pas vraiment, même si Scorpius voyait le contraire dans les taquineries de ses camarades. Même si les choses avaient beaucoup évoluer à Poudlard depuis plusieurs années, la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard est toujours demeuré vivace, différente de l'époque des sang purs contre les sang de bourbes, mais encore présente.

Autre chose empêchait Rose de retourner vers Scorpius. À la première véritable dispute entre eux, elle s'était servie du passé de sa famille pour l'attaquer. Ils en avaient pourtant déjà discuté entre eux et cela à de nombreuse reprise. Jamais Rose n'avait penser un jour utiliser de vieilles histoires qui ne le concernaient même pas pour l'atteindre. Elle savait pourtant combien il lui était difficile d'en parler ouvertement, combien son père et sa mère avaient dû faire des efforts pour gagner la confiance des autres sorciers et pourtant, elle n'a rien trouver de mieux à faire que d'utiliser cette faiblesse contre lui et couvrir la sienne par la même occasion.

Comment Lily, Al ou James faisaient pour vivre dans l'ombre de leur père qui était le plus célèbre de tout les sorciers alors qu'elle avait du mal à le faire en étant tout simplement que la fille de ses plus fidèles amis? Il est vrai que Lily était physiquement si semblable à sa mère que ce n'était pas très souvent à son père qu'on la comparait, même si elle allait fort probablement devenir la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch l'an prochain.

Pour Al, ça semblait plus difficile de vivre dans l'ombre de James que dans celle de son père. Il était physiquement et émotionnellement pareil à son père, mais n'avait pas le même genre d'aptitude académique ou sportive que lui. Peu de gens de toute façon semblaient véritablement lui en parler, sauf James qui l'attaquait parfois avec ses manques de ressemblance avec les autres membres de la famille. En réalité, James est celui qui serait probablement le plus apte à comprendre ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment, mais elle n'avait jamais été proche de lui et lui fournir trop d'information sur son malaise actuelle ne pourrait faire que lui donner des munition contre elle, chose qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement eut!

Pourtant quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était plus le garçon arrogant et baveux qu'il avait toujours été à l'école Poudlard. Son rejet du recrutement des équipes professionnel de Quidditch et son engagement vers une vie de nomade sur la route lui amenait à penser qu'il avait véritablement évolué depuis l'année dernière. À noël, il s'était occupé de Jade Sims, la copine de son frère. Où peut-être l'avait-il utilisé pour l'atteindre lui… Chose certaine, la jeune Jade semblait connaître assez bien James et elle avait même constaté qu'il lui écrivait assez régulièrement, ce qui l'inquiétait légèrement.

À la sortie de son cours de sortilège, elle décida de sortir de la bulle antisociale dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée depuis quelques temps et accrocha son cousin Al dans le couloir.

-Il faut qu'on discute, lui dit simplement Rose.

-Ici, tout de suite?

-Non, je dois aller à mon cours sur les runes anciennes, mais après les cours.

-Si tu veux. Retrouve-moi dans la salle commune, je connais un endroit parfait pour discuter en tout intimité.

Al se rendit à son cours de divination l'esprit un peu troublé, ce qui n'échappa pas au perspicace professeur Lysandre qui avait le don de lire dans les émotion profonde des gens. En fait, elle n'était pas véritablement voyante, mais sa capacité à lire dans les gens faisait en sorte qu'elle pouvait prédire certaine de leur réaction et comportement. C'était donc ainsi qu'elle avait réussi à mettre la main sur ce poste d'enseignante.

Le cours avait d'ailleurs beaucoup évolué depuis la retraite du professeur Trelawney. Comme la voyance elle-même était un don et non quelque chose qui pouvait véritablement s'apprendre. Le professeur Lysandre avait ajouté beaucoup de notion de psychologie à son programme de formation, surtout face aux élèves arrivés au niveau ASPIC. Al avait beaucoup appris sur le comportement humain et l'expression des émotions et il avait beaucoup utilisé cette formation lors de ses entraînements avec Jade. Comme le don de feu de la jeune femme était intiment lié à ses émotions, le fait de pouvoir la deviner aidait beaucoup à anticiper ses réactions et donc à prévenir des manifestations imprévues de sa capacité incendiaire.

En ce moment ce qui le préoccupait, c'était le comportement de sa cousine Rose. Même si elle semblait s'être résigné à accepter ses capacités académiques telle qu'elles étaient et de moins se comparer à sa mère, il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était aussi créer une barrière face aux autre pour s'éviter de souffrir à nouveau. Le fait qu'elle était visiblement toujours amoureuse de Scorpius Malefoy, mais qu'elle se refusait à reprendre contact avec lui, était le parfait exemple du rejet systématique de ses émotions. Il avait l'expérience avec Jade et il avait l'intention d'essayer d'aider sa cousine à se laisser aller d'avantage, surtout que dans son cas, personne ne risquait véritablement de se faire brûler!

À la sortie du cours, il fut cependant accroché par Scorpius Malefoy qui semblait visiblement s'inquiéter pour Rose.

-Elle ne semble plus vouloir parler à personne et ça m'inquiète beaucoup, lui dit le jeune homme pour l'interpeller.

-Je sais. Je la vois un peu plus tard aujourd'hui. Tu veux que je lui dise de venir te voir.

-Non, je préfère que ça vienne d'elle.

-Si tu n'avais pas fait de mouvement vers elle l'an dernier, que tu avais attendu comme tu sembles vouloir le faire présentement, vous n'auriez jamais été ensemble, lui dit Al.

-Il aurait peut-être mieux valu que j'attende. La preuve, elle ne me regarde même plus. Avant au moins, nous avions quelques contacts!

-Elle va s'en remettre j'en suis certain. Elle est juste très orgueilleuse et elle sait qu'elle s'est beaucoup ridiculisée ces dernières semaines surtout vis à vis de toi.

-Je me fiche de ce qui s'est passé, je me fiche de ce qu'elle m'a dit, je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pris sa défense quand mon amie Millie l'a attaqué sur sa famille. Je suis certaine que c'est de ma faute si elle a eu cette espèce de crise de stress académique démesuré…

-Peut-être que ça a déclenché quelque chose, mais je crois que c'était au fond d'elle depuis longtemps. Tu connais Rose mieux que moi maintenant. Tu sais comment elle a du mal à admettre ses sentiments. Ne baisse pas les bras. Tu es un des meilleur élève de notre classe de divination, je sais que tu peux lire en elle et trouver le meilleur moment pour revenir vers elle.

-Je sais que tu as raison, mais en même temps, je ne veux pas empirer les choses…

À la fin de la journée Al alla rejoindre sa cousine dans la salle commune de sa maison. Il l'entraîna ensuite avec lui dans un endroit peu achalandé du château, un de ces fameux locaux vides où il aime bien se rendre parfois avec Jade pour s'entraîner.

-Je vois que ta copine te fait découvrir les lieux les plus obscurs de ce château.

-Elle connaît cette école par cœur. J'imagine que lorsque tu y vis à temps plein, c'est assez difficile de ne pas la connaître à fond.

-J'imagine oui.

-Alors, tu voulais qu'on parle de quoi. De toi, de moi, du fait que j'ai écrit à ta mère pour lui dire que tu n'allais pas.

-Je ne t'en veux pas pour cela. Je sais que tu l'as fait pour les bonnes raisons. Tu as toujours été là pour me protéger, pour prendre soin de moi. C'est justement pour cela que je voulais te parler. Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre James et Jade.

-Je ne comprends pas? Pourquoi tu penses ça?

-Je l'ai surpris l'autre jour… Elle a reçu une lettre de lui. Même s'il ne possède pas de hibou à lui, il utilise souvent les même servie de messager et le type d'oiseau employé est assez caractéristique et reconnaissable quand on y regarde de plus près.

-Ils étaient amis bien avant que je sorte officiellement avec elle. Je crois qu'il l'aide à sa façon. J'avoue qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle correspondait encore avec lui, mais je n'en suis pas jaloux, je crois même qu'elle fait bien de garder contact avec lui. Il travaille dans un domaine qui l'intéresse beaucoup alors pourquoi se priver de son expertise…

-Parce qu'elle n'est pas sans savoir que James et toi avez une sorte de petite rivalité. J'ai peur qu'il se servent d'elle pour t'atteindre ou pire encore, qu'elle fasse sa Serpentard et que ce soit elle qui se servent de vous deux pour arriver à ses fins.

-Tu es dure là. Ce n'est pas ton genre de parler ainsi des gens. Que t'arrive-t-il. Tu es plus ouverte aux autres d'habitude.

-Je crois que je n'arrive plus à faire confiance aux gens.

-Même à moi?

-Tu as quand même écrit à ma mère…

-Et tu viens de me dire que tu comprenais pourquoi!

-Ce n'est pas parce que je comprends tes raisons que je suis prête à te faire de nouveau confiance.

-À trop te méfier de tout le monde comme tu le fais, tu vas finir par t'isoler pour de bon.

-Comme ça, je ne risque pas de me faire du mal d'avantage.

Rose éclata en sanglot et Al se précipita pour la réconforter au creux de ses bras.

-Tu te fais encore du mal Rose, même en restant éloigné. C'est même pire parce que tu n'as plus personne pour t'aider à surmonter ton chagrin. Je suis la pour toi et je ne suis pas la seule personne à m'inquiéter pour toi, Scorpius aussi. Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure.

-Alors pourquoi il m'ignore?

-Parce qu'il veut te donner le temps dont tu as besoin pour te reconstruire. Il veut te laisser revenir vers lui.

-Même après toutes ces choses horribles que je lui ait dites?

-Il se fiche de tout cela. Sur le coup, il en a souffert, mais jamais autant que le fait de te perdre tu comprends?

-Peut-être qu'il t'as dit cela pour que je revienne vers lui afin de pouvoir me rejeter lui-même, m'humilier comme je l'ai humilié.

-Pourquoi il ferait cela?

-Serpentard.

-C'est une stupide étiquette! Les gens sont beaucoup plus complexes que la maison à laquelle ils appartiennent! La preuve, regarde-nous. Toute notre famille est passée par Gryffondor et aucun ne réagit de la même façon face aux épreuves!

-Je sais que tu as raison, mais j'ai quand même peur.

-C'est ton orgueil qui parle. Laisse un peu tomber les barrières derrière lesquels tu te caches et prend le risque. Tu l'as déjà fait en le présentant à ton père officiellement et ça s'est mieux passé que ce que tu aurais cru au départ. Arrête de t'imaginer des scénarios et fonce, comme une Gryffondor!

-C'est une stupide étiquette, tu te rappelle, relança Rose en souriant à nouveau.

-Seulement quand ça nous arrange!

Rose et Al discutèrent un long moment. Al n'avait pas encore parlé à Rose du secret de Jade et il savait que le moment n'était pas encore venu de le faire. Intelligente comme elle l'était, elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas ordinaire chez cette fille, mais ses propres problèmes l'avaient empêché de s'y attarder plus qu'il ne le fallait. Maintenant que Lily savait, que ses parents savait et que possiblement ils en avaient parlé à ses parents à elle aussi, il devait trouver une façon de lui dire avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre et lui en veuille pour de bon. Il devait d'abord en parler avec Jade. Il savait qu'elle serait d'accord vue les circonstances, mais il devait s'en assurer d'abord, car même s'il était maintenant plus officiellement relié à elle, ça demeurait son secret à elle.

Jade était dans la salle commune de Serpentard. L'endroit était presque désert. Elle lisait un livre sur une fleur rare au non imprononçable qui poussait en Islande et dont James Potter lui avait demandé son aide pour l'aider à la trouver plus facilement. Si la réponse s'était trouvé aussi facilement dans un seul livre, la fleur ne serait pas si difficile à dénicher, elle le savait, mais ses recherches avançaient quand même plutôt bien malgré tout.

Ces dernier temps, lorsqu'elle ne s'entraînait pas avec son père ou Albus, elle passait du temps dans sa salle commune. C'était un endroit qu'elle avait toujours fuit par le passé à cause de la trop grand proximité des gens, mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle se sens plus en contrôle de ses propres réaction, elle n'hésite pas à profiter du confort des lieux. L'entraînement de Quidditch tirait à sa fin et elle savait que les lieux serait bientôt envahi par ses congénères, mais elle décida cette fois de ne pas se laisser démonter et de demeurer sur place malgré l'arrivé imminente d'éléments perturbateurs.

Depuis les duels de l'an dernier, plus de gens lui parlaient et ça avait évidemment augmenté lorsque la rumeur de sa relation avec James Potter s'était répandue. Depuis qu'elle sort officiellement avec Albus, c'était encore pire. Plusieurs Serpentard admirait sa stratégie pour se rapprocher d'une famille célèbre, surtout qu'elle avait souvent été vue aussi en compagnie de Lily Potter…

Jade se fichait de ces rumeurs. Elle souriait intérieurement même en remarquant à quel point les gens ne voyait pas la complexité de la situation qui lui avait permis d'être enfin plus proche de Al. Comme toutes les histoires qui se produisaient autour des élèves de Poudlard, l'attrait de la sienne s'étaient de beaucoup estompée à son grand soulagement. On la laissait enfin tranquille, mais ce jour là quelqu'un décida d'aller lui parler, quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment…

-Je peux m'asseoir, lui dit Scorpius Malefoy.

-Si tu veux.

-Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup, je ne dirais même pas du tout, mais j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose…

-Pose ta question, n'ait pas peur. Même si certaine personne ont parfois peur de moi, je n'ai jamais encore mordu personne, plaisanta-t-elle avec une spontanéité qui la surprit elle-même.

-Je sais que tu fréquentes Albus Potter depuis un certain temps, même avant que votre histoire ne soit officielle, je vous avais déjà vu ensemble… Tu crois que c'est possible d'avoir une histoire, je veux dire d'être en couple avec quelqu'un d'une maison rival et d'être accepté par les autres?

-Je ne suis pas la plus expérimenté dans le domaine. Ta relation avec Rose dure depuis plus longtemps que la mienne avec Al.

-Peut-être, mais vous ne semblez jamais vous soucier de ce que les autres penses et vous ne mélanger jamais vos amis…

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas d'amis en dehors de lui et de sa sœur. Ce sont les premières personnes avec qui j'ai socialisé ici en dehors des professeurs. Avant cela, il n'y avait que les potions qui m'intéressaient. Ton histoire avec Rose n'est tout simplement pas comparable à la mienne sauf pour l'aspect Gryffondor et Serpentard. Je sais que ta famille et sa famille ne se sont jamais très bien entendues, alors que moi, ce sont d'autre contrainte que j'ai eu à surmonter. J'ai essayé tu sais, pour le bien de Al, de rester loin de lui, mais ça nous détruisait bien plus d'être séparé que le fait de surmonter les épreuves ensemble.

-Je comprends, même si je ne connais pas tous les détails de votre histoire, je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir parce que je ressens la même chose, mais je ne sais pas si elle, elle n'est justement pas mieux sans moi.

-Je ne suis pas la meilleure pour donner des conseils, mais par expérience je peux te dire qu'une seule chose : n'essaie pas de penser à sa place. Aucun sorcier aussi puissant soit-il ne peut arriver à faire cela. Je vais aller plus loin encore en te disant de ne penser qu'à toi. Dis comme ça, ça semble égoïste, mais crois-moi, vivre avec des émotions refouler peut faire du mal aux autre bien plus parfois que de les exprimer parce que lorsqu'elle se décide enfin à sortir, ce n'est jamais dans les meilleurs circonstances…

-Tu parles sûrement de ce qui est arrivé à Rose le jour de notre confrontation en publique. J'imagine qu'elle a ce jour là, déversé son trop plein d'émotion refoulée sur moi, même celles qui ne me concernaient pas…

-Sincèrement, j'avais un autre exemple en tête, mais tu as raison, c'est exactement ça!

Jade trouvait amusant de comparer son propre comportement émotionnel à celui de Rose Weasley. Elle avait grâce à Scorpius Malefoy, réalisé que beaucoup d'autres personnes agissaient comme elle le faisait et cela, sans même avoir un don aussi dévastateur que le sien à préservé. Durant tellement d'année, elle s'était mise des barrières, se croyant la seule à vivre dans la retenue émotionnelle et pendant ce temps, d'autres personnes adoptaient ce même comportement par choix.

Elle prit alors la décision de porter un peu plus attention aux autres, d'essayer de voir en eux autre chose que l'image qu'ils projetaient. Tout le monde à ses secrets, le sien était évidemment plus lourd à porter, mais elle venait à peine de réaliser qu'elle n'était peut-être pas aussi différente des autre qu'elle se l'était toujours laissé croire!


	16. Distance et rapprochement

L'hiver touchait à sa fin, faisant place au printemps. Cette période de réveil de la nature réjouissait toujours les élèves de Poudlard, du moins, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en cinquième année… Pendant que la majorité des étudiants se précipitaient dehors pour profiter du soleil de plus en plus chaud, ceux qui devaient préparer leur BUSE, étudiaient avec acharnement afin d'être prêt à affronter les redoutables évaluateurs du ministère.

Jade avait passé les dernières semaines à réviser ses cours en compagnie de son amie Lily Potter. Plutôt que de le faire dans la bibliothèque de l'école, les deux jeunes femme avaient profité des lieux secrets de Jade pour se créer une sorte de salle d'étude privée et en profiter en même temps pour réviser un peu la pratique plutôt que de se concentrer uniquement sur la théorie comme le faisait la plupart des autres de leur classe. Il est vrai que la portion écrite des différents examens comptait pour la majorité des points de la note finale, mais une maîtrise parfaite de la pratique rendait souvent les évaluateurs du BUSE moins sévères et pointilleux lors de la lecture des réponses des questions à développement.

-Mon père m'a raconté que lorsqu'il a réussi à faire un sortilège du Patronus devant les évaluateurs du BUSE, qu'ils lui ont immédiatement donné la note optimale en défense contre les forces du mal, expliqua Lily à son amie.

-Sauf que ni toi ni moi ne maîtrisons ce sort!

-C'est vrai, mais je crois que nous somme les plus douée en ce qui concerne l'application des différents sorts de désarmement.

-Ce ne sont plus nos capacités lors des duels qu'ils veulent évaluer, mais notre façon de réagir face à une potentielle menace. Mon père m'a dit qu'ils ne se préoccupaient plus de la puissance du sorcier, qu'ils voulaient plutôt savoir si nous avions le discernement nécessaire pour reconnaître le mal lorsqu'il se présente devant nous, déclara Jade.

-Ça m'énerve qu'ils aient décidé cette année de changer le groupe d'évaluateur. Mes frères m'avaient donné d'excellents trucs pour réussir à impressionner les anciens, dit Lily d'une voix une peu découragée.

-Si nous étudions bien ce que mon père nous a dit de réviser avec plus d'attention lors du cours de ce matin, alors je crois qu'on devrait arriver à bien s'en tirer!

-Je ne veux pas juste bien m'en tirer, je veux un optimal, sinon je vais devenir la honte des Potter!

-Tu as remporté les duels l'année dernière et tu es presque capitaine de ton l'équipe de Quidditch. Tu n'as rien à envier à tes frères ou à prouver à qui que ce soit.

-Je sais, mais je connais James. Si je me plante à mes BUSES, il va m'en parler pendant des années.

-Moi aussi je connais James et si tu te plante à tes BUSES, il va t'en parler, mais pas pour te blesser, juste pour te taquiner.

-C'est vrai, il a beaucoup changer depuis qu'il a quitté l'école… En parlant de James, où il est en ce moment?

-En Roumanie, il cherche des morilles de feu sur la terre de dragon.

-Ça semble dangereux!

-Très, mais il me dit que s'il n'approche pas trop des nids, que les dragons ne se préoccupent pas de lui, expliqua Jade pour la rassurer.

-C'est fou que tu en sache plus sur mes frères que moi. Tu es la seule personne en dehors de ma mère à me donner des nouvelles de James. Et je ne parle pas de mon autre frère avec qui tu passes tout ton temps libre quand nous ne sommes pas entrain d'étudier! Finalement vue de cette façon, tu es devenue une spécialiste en Potter!

-Je ne te l'avais pas dit, mais je suis entrain de faire une thèse de doctorat sur vous trois, plaisanta Jades.

-Conclusion?

-Je n'arrive pas à décider lequel de vous je préfère.

-Moi je crois deviner lequel…

-La preuve que tu es fin prête pour ton BUSE en divination!

-J'aimerais que ce soit si simple.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire. Même si le cours de divination s'était transformé en cours de psychologie ces dernières années à cause de l'arrivée du professeur Lysandre, peu d'élèves au cours des dernières années avaient réussi à obtenir un optimal dans cette matière. Selon les évaluateurs, aucun jeune de 15 ou 16 ans n'avaient la maturité suffisante pour savoir lire adéquatement et avec précision dans les gens. Surtout que ceux en charge de superviser le BUSE dans cette matière, sont pour la plupart de très puissant occlumente et qu'ils essaient toujours de tromper les élèves durant l'examen.

Al était sorti dans le parc avec sa cousine Rose. Les deux amis avaient décidé de prendre une longue marche avant de s'arrêter dans un coin isolé pour se coucher dans l'herbe nouvellement verte, à proximité du lac noir. Alors qu'ils s'amusaient à regarder le ciel pour trouver à quoi ressemblaient les nuages, ils entendirent le bruit d'une foule surexcitée qui s'approchait de plus en plus de l'endroit qu'ils avaient choisi pour se détendre.

Les deux amis intrigués se relevèrent afin d'essayer de comprendre ce qui emmenait autant d'élèves dans ce coin reculé du parc. C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent que cinq élèves avaient plongé à l'eau depuis la berge opposée et qu'ils faisaient la course jusqu'à une petite île au centre du lac. Curieux d'en savoir un peu plus, Al et Rose décidèrent de se joindre aux autres et suivre l'évènement.

-Qui sont ces cinglés, demanda Rose à une des filles Serpentard de sa classe.

-Walter, Mike, Thierry, Scorpius et Ed, énuméra t'elle avec une légère arrogance dans la voix.

-Ce sont vraiment des crétins! L'eau n'est pas encore assez chaude pour la baignade. Ils vont certainement tomber malade, dit Rose sur un ton professoral.

-Et alors, ça en vaut la peine pour être couronné le roi du lac, cracha la jeune femme en s'éloignant de Rose sans en ajouter d'avantage.

Rose entendit cette dernière chuchoter à sa copine :

-Ce qu'elle est coincée la Weasley!

-C'est assez surprenant que Scorpius l'ait fréquenté aussi longtemps!

-Heureusement pour lui qu'il est passé à autre chose…

Rose qui avait tout entendu tourna les talons afin de cacher aux vipères qu'elles avaient encore une fois réussi à l'atteindre. Albus qui avait lui aussi tout entendu la rattrapa peu après.

-Elles sont juste jalouses! Elle ne savent rien du tout, mais prétendent le contraire, déclara Rose sur un ton froid.

-Elles ont essayé de te provoquer et il semblerait qu'elles aient réussi leur coup. Toi qui n'arrêtes pas de me dire depuis des semaines que ton histoire avec Scorpius appartient maintenant au passé et que tu ne penses plus du tout as lui de la même façon, je trouve que tu te laisses un peu trop atteindre…

-J'essaie de ne plus penser à lui, nuance. Il est trop différent de moi pour que ça fonctionne entre nous de toute façon. La preuve, jamais je ne me serais jeté dans un lac glacé pour satisfaire mon besoin de prouver aux autres que je suis la plus forte!

-C'est vrai, mais toi tu n'hésite pas à écrire quatre parchemins de plus au professeur Flander pour prouver que tu es la plus forte en métamorphose.

-Si c'est pour les études, ce n'est pas pareil! Au moins ça à un but plus légitime et surtout plus utile qu'être couronné roi du lac, se défendit Rose.

-J'aimerais bien être le roi du lac!

-Tu es sérieux?

-Non, ce n'est pas trop mon style. Mon frère James l'aurait fait lui par contre.

-Sans aucun doute.

-Tu aurais du rester et encourager Scorpius qui avait l'air d'être en tête.

-Ce n'est plus ma place et tu le sais très bien. En plus tu as entendu ce qu'elles ont dit, qu'il est passé à autre chose.

-Elles n'en savent rien. Je parle encore avec lui parfois et à ce que je sache, il ne fréquente pas d'autres filles. Il n'a jamais été très doué de toute façon pour cacher ses émotions et je suis sure qu'il t'aime encore.

-C'est son problème!

-Je crois que c'est aussi le tiens parce que je sais que toi aussi tu l'aimes encore. Quand tu crois que personne ne te regarde, tu l'observes. Quand tu entends son nom émaner d'une conversation, tu es automatiquement interpellée. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler, régler votre mal entendu une bonne fois pour toute. Tu sais qu'il n'attend qu'un signe de ta part.

-Parce que ça ne nous apportera rien de bon! On fait partie de maison rivale, de famille rivale. Personne ne veut nous voir ensemble!

-Tu te soucis trop de ce que les gens pense. Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant. Pourquoi ce soudain revirement?

-Ça me rend folle d'être comme ça tu sais. En plus, l'an dernier, c'était moi qui essayais de te convaincre d'arrêter de vouloir impressionner ton frère et ses amis qui poussaient à poser des gestes dangereux… Je croyais que le fait de m'éloigner un peu du groupe m'aiderait à ne plus me tenir compte des mauvais commentaires que j'entends parfois à mon sujet, surtout en provenance des Serpentards. Malgré la distance que j'ai pris avec Scorpius, il s n'ont toujours pas lâché prise en ce qui me concerne et même si j'essaie de ne prétendre le contraire, ça m'affecte encore. J'ai parfois l'impression que ma relation avec Scorpius m'a rendu moins confiante et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Al ne savait pas comment expliquer à sa cousine que le véritable problème avec sa confiance en elle était dû au fait qu'elle ne croyait pas mériter l'attention de Scorpius Malefoy ou son amour. Au début de leur relation, ils passaient pratiquement tout leur temps libre en tête à tête, mais lorsqu'ils se sont mis à faire des activités avec ses amis de Serpentard et qu'elle a réalisé que plusieurs filles qu'elle voyait plus belle qu'elle, essayaient d'attirer son attention, Rose s'était soudainement senti inférieure. Elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre pourquoi un garçon comme lui voudrait d'une fille comme elle. Pourtant elle était belle, brillante et issus d'une famille importante dans la communauté magique, mais les Serpentards avaient le don de semer le doute dans la tête des gens, de déceler les faiblesses des autres et d'en profiter. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient jaloux. Le fait qu'elle arrive à les faire réagir encore prouve hors de tout doute que Scorpius n'a pas encore renoncé à elle. Même s'il faisait profil bas pour le moment afin de lui donne du temps et de l'espace, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas entrain d'échafauder une nouvelle stratégie pour revenir auprès d'elle.

Rectification, les Serpentards n'étaient pas tous ainsi, mais ceux qui étaient les plus proches de Scorpius l'étaient malheureusement. Heureusement pour Al, sa petite amie Jade Sims n'était pas une Serpentard comme les autres. En fais, plus il apprenait à la connaître et plus il avait du mal à lui trouver une place parmi les maisons de Poudlard. C'était presque comme si elle n'appartenait pas à cette réalité, à cette vie étudiante. Elle n'avait pas le don de l'amitié comme les Poufsouffles. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à peine grâce à lui, à sortir de son isolement social. Elle n'avait pas la sagesse d'une Serdaigle non plus. Elle était tout aussi brillante certes, mais ses émotions prenaient trop le dessus sur ses décisions pour être considéré sage. Elle n'avait pas non le courage d'une Gryffondor et cela même si depuis qu'elle fréquentait Al, qu'elle avait réussi à affronter beaucoup de ses peurs.

En y réfléchissant bien, Serpentard lui convenait assez bien finalement, même si de son côté elle croyait y avoir été mise à cause de sa condition de sorcière dangereuse. Ce n'était parce qu'elle était fourbe qu'elle correspondait aux critère de cette maison, quoi qu'elle était arrivé à cacher à l'ensemble de la communauté magique de quel type de sorcière elle était… C'était plutôt son côté ambitieux et ce besoin de faire de grandes choses qui lui donnait sa place dans cette maison.

Même si elle travaillait un peu moins sur son projet avancé en potion depuis quelques temps, elle n'avait pas perdu son rêve de révolutionner son enseignement et de mettre un jour son nom sur la couverture de grimoires révisés. C'était comme si elle avait réussi malgré toutes les barrières qu'on lui avait imposées depuis l'enfance, à trouver sa propre voie.

Al de con côté, ne savait toujours pas vers quoi orienté sa carrière. L'année scolaire achevait et l'année prochaine sera sa dernière ici à Poudlard. Même si ses notes en classe lui permettaient de suivre les traces de son père, il n'était plus vraiment certain que cette ambition lui convienne véritablement.

Il s'était rendu compte depuis qu'il fréquentait Jade, qu'il aimait enseigner. Elle lui avait en fait sans le vouloir, montré la voie vers une potentielle orientation de carrière. Transmettre ses connaissances à une autre personne lui avait permis de se trouver lui-même et de se sentir valorisé. Sa cousine Rose non plus n'avait pas encore fait de choix de carrière précis. En fait, pratiquement aucun de ses amis n'avaient arrêté définitivement son choix sur quelque chose. Tous semblaient attendre une révélation, ou étais-ce simplement la période des examens qui le faisait douter de lui.

Durant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Al et Jade avaient décidé de prendre une sorte de jour de repos de leur entraînement habituel. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le hangar à bateaux. Ils avaient ensuite pris une barque et avaient ramé un peu avant de s'allonger l'un contre l'autre tout au fond en se laissant dériver un peu vers l'horizon.

-Je suis déçu que malgré la lettre que mon père a écrite au professeur Sullivan pour lui parler de mes progrès, qu'il refuse toujours catégoriquement que j'aille à Pré-au-Lard, dit Jade.

-Il t'a expliqué pourquoi au moins?

-Pas en détail. Il a simplement dit que je devais d'abord passer sa série de test. Il m'a aussi dit que les exemples fournis par mon père n'étaient pas assez concluent pour qu'il puisse me faire entièrement confiance et me laisser sans surveillance.

-Il croit vraiment que tu es toujours surveillée?

-C'est ce que mon père lui raconte dans ses rapports je crois. Je ne crois pas qu'ils se doutent qu'il me laisse voguer loin sur le lac, seule avec un garçon…

Al adorait son petit air rebelle quand elle faisait quelque chose qui était considéré interdit par le chercheur en charge d'évaluer sa condition de sorcière élémentaire. Le véritable problème du professeur Sullivan était qu'il ne la voyait pas comme une adolescente ou même comme un être humain. Il voyait en elle une créature presque sauvage qu'il devait dresser, brider ou contrôler. Une sorte de dragon rare et puisant qu'il croyait avoir réussi à apprivoiser.

Al la regardait maintenant intensément dans les yeux, d'une façon dont jamais auparavant il n'avait osé véritablement le faire. Il glissa sans véritablement s'en rendre compte, sa main contre sa joue. Les yeux de la jeune femme reflétaient la même intensité que lui, ce qui réveilla légèrement son don, ces flammes si familières qu'il aimait tant voir enflammer les paillettes d'or de ses yeux couleur océan. Sans même l'avoir prémédité, sans même avoir l'intention de dire cela à haute voix, il lui dit ces mots qu'il retenait au fond de lui depuis si longtemps :

-Jade, je t'aime.

Le baiser qu'il lui donna ensuite était sans équivoque. C'était le complément, la preuve parfaite de ce qu'il venait de lui déclarer. Elle y répondit ardemment, peut être même trop. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à freiner son désir pour lui lorsqu'elle l'embrassait. Ce geste devenu plus naturelle entre eux maintenant, faisait en sorte qu'elle ne se méfiait plus d'elle-même, qu'elle avait tendance à se laisser prendre au jeu comme une fille normale de son âge.

Pourtant malgré sa fougue actuelle, son don n'avait pas encore émané d'elle et elle profita de cette opportunité pour prolonger l'instant, alors qu'elle avait senti que Al voulait s'éloigné comme il le faisait toujours après un certain temps, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas tout brûler autour d'eux comme chaque fois que cela allait trop loin.

En voyant qu'elle se contrôlait toujours malgré l'intensité des émotions qui émanaient d'eux, il décida de suivre son instinct, ou plutôt ses pulsions hormonales et de glisser les mains sous sa chemise afin de lui caresser le dos. Son geste qui avait commencé un peu plus maladroitement, devint plus assuré, plus assumé, ce qui fit légèrement gémir la jeune femme qui se consumait d'envie entre ses bras. Une voix dans sa tête lui sommait d'arrêter, lui disait que pour aujourd'hui, c'était assez, mais ses émotions avaient pris le dessus, l'empêchant de réagir comme il le devait, lui faisant perdre ce contrôle qu'il savait pourtant essentielle lorsqu'il était auprès d'elle.

Alors qu'elle était au bord d'une gigantesque explosion de feu, Jade repris finalement ses esprits et se jeta à l'eau. Elle remonta à la surface quelque mètre plus loin et nagea jusqu'à la rive. Elle n'avait pas explosé, mais ce n'était pas passé loin. Elle avait voulu tester ses propres limite et elle en connaissait maintenant le point de fusion, ce qui était assez important comme information. En revanche, elle avait aussi appris que Al avait franchi la limite de sa propre maîtrise. Elle n'était pas certaine non plus qu'elle aurait réussi à se détacher aussi facilement de lui s'ils avaient été ailleurs que sur cette barque entourés d'eau.

Al rama jusqu'à elle. Il accosta et alla la rejoindre alors qu'elle s'était assise près de l'entrée de la forêt.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement.

-Ne le soit pas. C'est plutôt moi qui t'empêche de vivre une relation normale avec une fille. Je veux dire… Chacun de nos nouvelles phases de rapprochements sont toujours assez compliquées à gérer quand nos hormones prennent le dessus…

-C'est la première fois que je me laisse aller de cette façon. Je te jure que je ne recommencerais pas, lui dit-il avec gentillesse.

Jade se mis alors à pleurer incontrôlablement. C'était quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait pratiquement jamais et cela provoqua une énorme douleur dans le cœur de Albus qui ne savait plus quoi dire pour la consoler. Mais au bout d'une minute, la jeune femme se mis à rire hystériquement. Al en était encore plus troublé…

-Que t'arrive-t-il?

-C'est étrange d'être à ce point heureuse d'être à ce point triste…

-Je ne comprends pas?

-Parce que je rie du fait que je pleure…

-Je ne te suis vraiment pas.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre d'exprimer mes émotion par les voies naturelle… les larmes dans ce cas si. Habituellement, c'est mon feu qui parle pour moi, mais en ce moment, je n'ai pas envie d'exploser tu comprends. J'avais simplement envie de pleurer et j'ai pleuré.

-C'est moi qui te donne envie de pleurer?

-Oui et non. En fait c'est ce que tu as dis à propos du fait que tu ne veux plus te laisser aller avec moi. Au contraire, je veux que tu le fasses, je veux que tu exprimes par tes gestes autant que par tes paroles tes émotions que tu ressens envers moi. Nous savons déjà que si mon don se manifeste, que toi tu ne risque rien, alors j'aimerais qu'on explore la possibilité de… c'est assez gênant, mais bon je me lance. Je veux qu'on apprenne à se découvrir tranquillement. Je veux qu'on apprenne à se toucher, à s'apprivoiser. Je veux que tu caresses mon dos, que tu m'embrases comme tu le ferais avec une autre, sans que ce que je suis ne t'empêche de faire évoluer les choses… Évidemment il faudra être dans un lieu reclus comme ici juste ok où.

-Tu veux qu'on… dit Al en rougissant.

-Pas maintenant, mais éventuellement. Je pense que j'ai besoin de m'entraîner, mais je pense que je pourrais arriver à m'empêcher de tout détruire si on…

-C'est la conversation la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais eu.

-Moi aussi. Mais je crois qu'on en est arrivé à cette étape. Le chemin sera long par contre avant d'atteindre le « but ».

-Tu me connais, je suis la patience incarnée.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as montré tout à l'heure, lui dit Jade en riant.

-Je crois que tu vaux la peine que je le sois.

-Une dernière chose avant de retourner nous entraîner un peu dans cette charmante barque, tu devras te fier entièrement à moi tu comprends et m'écouter. Si je te dis qu'on est allé assez loin, ça veut dire stop.

-J'ai une entière confiance en toi, mais il faut aussi que tu te fasse un peu confiance. N'essaie pas trop de tout contrôler. Toi aussi il faut que tu te laisses aller.

-C'est risqué…

-Pas si nous choisissons bien l'endroit et que nous le préparons bien. Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, à moi il ne peut rien arriver si je reste collé à toi. Ton aura me gardera à l'abri de ton feu, mais pour l'environnement autour, nous pourrions faire des recherches de sortilèges qui pourraient régler ce petit problème incommodant.

Al était heureux que leur relation passe à « l'étape suivant ». Évidemment, il faudra encore beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver au but comme elle l'avait si bien dit, mais au rythme où elle avait progressé depuis noël, il était certain que ce n'était qu'une question de mois.


	17. La terre des dragons

C'était la semaine d'examen du BUSE pour les élèves de la cinquième année. Jade avait fait une très forte impression sur les évaluateurs du ministère lors de son examen de potion. D'abord, grâce à son exécution très précise et ultra rapide du mélange qu'elle avait pigé pour son examen. Surtout que c'était celui considéré comme le plus difficile à réaliser. Comme il avait semblé bien trop facile pour elle, les évaluateurs lui avaient alors demandé de préparer une autre concoction, une qui ne faisait pas parti du programme actuel de son niveau d'études, ni même du niveau d'un ASPIC. Ils furent encore plus impressionnés par cette autre démonstration de son potentiel. L'un des évaluateurs lui avait même laissé sa carte d'affaire, la priant de l'appeler après l'obtention de ses ASPIC et cela, même si c'était juste pour dans deux ans.

Jade avait aussi réussi à briller un peu dans les autres matières grâce à l'aide de Albus et de Lily Potter. Ils l'avaient aidé à bien se préparer à faire face à l'implacable juge du maniement de la baguette, celui de l'exécution des sortilèges et celui de l'évaluation de la force magique. Sa puissance, qu'elle assumait maintenant avec moins de crainte, en fit d'ailleurs sursauter plus d'un. Il faut dire que l'anxiété de la jeune femme avait quelque peu activés son don de feu, faisant en sorte que l'évaluation de son sort de boule de magma s'était retrouvée bien malgré elle, amplifié par ce qu'elle ressentait.

Maintenant que ses tests étaient enfin terminés, elle pouvait relaxer un peu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre sa grille de résultats finaux afin de pouvoir décider des matières dans lesquels elle s'inscrira l'an prochain. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin avoir la possibilité de pouvoir épurer son horaire de cours et avoir un peu plus de temps à consacrer à ses potions.

Depuis que Al et elle se fréquentaient plus officiellement et surtout plus régulièrement, elle avait quelque peu négligé son ancienne passion. La dernière fois qu'elle a dû faire une recherche plus importante dans le domaine, c'était pour aider son ami James Potter dans l'une de ses expéditions. D'ailleurs, depuis quelque temps, il avait décidé de l'engager officiellement comme consultante et lui donner un pourcentage sur la commission de ses récoltes. Elle ne faisait évidemment pas cela pour l'argent, mais il faut dire que ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir quelque chose en échange de son travail pour une fois.

Le dernier jour d'école était enfin arrivé et Jade n'avait pas hâte qu'il se termine. Ce jour marquait le début des vacances bien mérité pour tous les autres élèves, mais il signifiait pour Jade, une séparation forcé d'avec son petit ami Al et évidemment, le retour au bunker. Même si Al avait essayé de la rassurer à propos des deux mois qui allaient suivre, la jeune femme n'avait écouté ses encouragements qu'à moitié. Il était même très enthousiaste pas rapport à son retour auprès du professeur Sullivan. Il était convaincu qu'après un été à lui démontrer ses nombreux progrès dans la maîtrise et le contrôle de son feu, qu'il allait enfin la laisser aller à Pré-au-Lard à la rentrée et qu'il pourrait enfin l'emmener aux Trois Balais pour boire sa première bière au beurre. Il ne savait évidemment pas exactement ce que le professeur avait l'habitude de lui faire subir pour la tester et elle se gardait bien de lui en parler, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter outre mesure.

Elle avait cependant écrit à James Potter pour lui faire part de son angoisse face à tout cela et pour savoir si cette année, il allait participer à son mois d'évaluation au ministère. Quatre jours après que sa lettre fut envoyée, elle n'avait toujours pas eu de ses nouvelles, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ça commençait même à l'inquiéter, mais elle se garda d'alarmer les autres membres de sa famille avec ça. Il était possible que le jeune homme soit pris dans une mission où aucun hibou n'était assez accessible pour lui répondre rapidement, ce qui n'était pas la première fois.

Avant son départ vers les diligences qui allait le conduire à la gare de train, Al s'était un peu isolé avec Jade afin de lui dire au revoir de la façon qui convient le mieux. Le jeune homme venait tout juste d'avoir ses 17 ans, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait maintenant faire de la magie en dehors de l'école et aussi transplanner où bon lui semble, mais cette perspective ne lui offrait malheureusement pas la possibilité de venir rejoindre sa petite amie, comme le faisait beaucoup de jeune de son âge quand enfin il obtenait leur permis!

-Pourquoi personne ne peut transplanner pour se rendre à Poudlard, de cette façon j'aurais pu venir te rejoindre après ton mois de test au ministère et passer quelques jours avec toi avant la rentrée, dit Al.

-J'imagine que c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils me gardent ici depuis toute ces années, cette impossibilité de pouvoir facilement fuir ce château.

-Pourquoi ton père refuse-t-il que tu viennes chez moi durant les vacances. Il a vu tes progrès depuis qu'on travaille ton don ensemble, il devrait me faire plus confiance maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il ne fait pas confiance, mais à moi. Tu as la mémoire courte! Il y a quelques mois à peine, lors de vacances de noël, j'ai bien failli révéler ma condition à la communauté à cause de l'une de mes réactions émotionnelles incontrôlées, dont je dois bien le dire, tu étais en parti responsable, le taquina-t-elle.

-J'imagine que c'est pour cela qu'il refuse que tu te joignes à notre famille même pour quelques jours.

-Il n'y a pas que cela, mon père n'est pas naïf non plus… Tu sais qu'il avait notre âge quand lui et ma mère… Tu sais, dis la jeune femme en rougissant.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui fait croire qu'on ferait une choses pareil, dit le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras.

Al passa quelques minutes de plus à embrasser Jade passionnément, avec toute la force de son émotion. La jeune femme lui répondit, mais avec moins d'intensité. Elle savait que le moment était mal choisi pour se laisser aller et surtout, qu'ils n'avaient plus vraiment le temps d'essayer de tenter encore une fois d'aller un peu plus loin tous les deux. Lorsque Al la quitta, elle avait le cœur serré de le voir partir et se sentait un peu déprimée. Même s'il était patient, même s'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, elle avait peur de ne jamais être capable de lui donner tout ce qu'une autre fille aurait pu lui donner. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de se laisser aller dans ses bras, mais elle avait très rapidement compris que l'intensité des émotions qu'elle ressentait et ce que ça provoquait en elle était tout simplement impossible à gérer. Tout était si fort et si nouveau qu'il lui faudrait bien plus que quelques moi pour apprendre à apprivoiser tout cela.

Les élèves étaient maintenant tous parti et Jade ressentait déjà le vide de la solitude. Chaque année, c'était la même chose, mais cette année, c'était encore pire. Elle avait maintenant des gens de qui s'ennuyer, des gens à qui elle tenait, qu'elle avait hâte déjà de retrouver. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de se morfondre seule trop longtemps. Déjà son père la convoquait dans son bureau pour lui expliquer le déroulement de ses « vacances ». Elle se disait qu'il devait avoir enfin eu la date exacte de son départ pour le ministère et qu'il souhaitait maintenant mettre aux point tous les détails. Même s'il ne la craignait plus autant qu'avant, il restait tout de même un peu maniaque contrôlant quand il s'agissait de la laisser quitter le château.

En arrivant sur place, elle découvrit cependant qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait deux autres hommes avec lui, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon…

-Je pars déjà, leur dit-elle sur un ton faussement enjoué.

-En fait, pas pour l'endroit que tu penses, dit son père d'une drôle de voix.

L'un des inconnus ne laissa pas son père lui expliquer la raison de leur présence. Il semblait pressé, impatient, mais ce qui agaçait le plus Jade, c'était cette expression de dégoût qu'il semblait avoir du mal à contenir lorsqu'il la regardait.

-Nous sommes ici pour solliciter ton aide, déclara froidement le premier homme.

-Solliciter ou exiger, répondit Jade qui ne voulait pas se laisser intimider si facilement.

-Désolé pour notre empressement, mais le temps nous est compté, expliqua le deuxième homme sur un ton plus normal.

-De quoi s'agit-il? De cours de potion avancée, plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Nous montons une équipe de sauvetage pour venir en aide à des sorciers en difficulté. Ils sont actuellement retenus prisonniers en terre des Dragon.

-La terre des dragons? Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse? Je ne suis qu'une simple étudiante qui vient tout juste de compléter sa cinquième année d'étude à Poudlard. Je n'ai même pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de l'école! Je sais à peine me battre et vous voulez m'envoyer affronter la plus puissante créature de notre monde! Le professeur Sullivan est devenu fou s'il croit que je peux me mesurer à elles! C'est donc ça le test ultime cette année.

-Cela n'a rien avoir avec lui, croyez-moi!

-C'est moi qui ait suggéré votre candidature, dit alors un troisième homme qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce.

Jade le dévisagea un instant. Elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler dans quelle circonstance. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour connaître son identité, car il s'approcha d'elle pour se présenter officiellement.

-Charlie Weasley, chercheur et spécialiste en Dragon.

-Je me souviens de vous. Vous étiez présent au réveillon de noël chez les Potter.

-Contant que tu t'en rappelle. Je sais que nous n'avons pas été officiellement présenté, mais quelque chose en toi a fait en sorte qu'il m'était impossible de t'oublier…

-J'imagine que ce n'était pas mon grand talent d'intégration sociale, ironisa-t-elle.

Les deux autres hommes présents dans le bureau commençaient à s'impatienter de plus en plus, alors Charlie Weasley se lança dans un monologue d'explication afin de faire avancer un peu plus rapidement les choses.

-J'imagine que tu as dû maintenant deviner que je suis au courant pour ton don particulier. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, ce n'est pas le professeur Sullivan qui m'en a parlé en premier, du moins, il n'a que confirmé mes soupçons. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et mon neveu Albus. Au réveillon, après que vous soyez rentrés dans la maison ensemble tous les deux, je suis sortie à mon tour pour prendre un peu l'air. J'ai toute suite été interpellé par une odeur familière de souffre. Elle était très subtile, mais très détectable pour quelqu'un aussi habitué que moi à la sentir. Elle est caractéristique à toutes les créatures de feu. Je me suis alors mis à chercher sa provenance et j'ai découvert un cercle où la neige semblait s'être moins accumulé que sur le reste de la propriété. Lorsque je suis rentrée, j'ai encore une fois senti cette même odeur, puis je t'ai vu, à l'écart des autres et j'ai enfin compris que c'était toi.

-Personne ne m'a jamais dit que je dégageais une odeur après avoir utiliser mon don. Même le professeur Sullivan n'a jamais mentionné cela!

-Peu de gens son capable de la déceler tant elle est subtile, mais moi, j'ai passé toute ma vie en terre des dragons. C'est devenue une seconde nature pour moi.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas comment mon don peut vous aider dans cette contrée hostile.

-Ce n'est pas ton don lui-même dont j'ai besoin, mais de ton odeur. J'aimerais que tu utilise juste assez ton feu pour camoufler nos traces et berner les dragons durant notre progression vers nos cibles.

-Pourquoi les sorciers qui sont l'à bas ne transplannent-ils pas tout simplement?

-La terre des dragons est divisée en secteur. Dans certaine portion, comme les aires de nidification, des sorts anti-transplannage ont été lancées afin de protéger les œufs très convoités de ces créatures. Il serait beaucoup trop aisé de les dérober si on n'avait simplement qu'à utiliser ce moyen de transport pour les atteindre. Nous pouvons donc uniquement transplanner en bordure de ces endroits, mais le reste du chemin doit se faire à pied. Je l'ai fait moi-même très souvent pour étudier les différentes espèces de dragon et malgré ma très grande expérience, je ne te cacherai pas que ça reste une marche très dangereuse. Un sorcier seul, a souvent bien plus de chance de passer inaperçu aux yeux de ces créatures, mais pour la mission actuelle, nous avons besoin de plus d'une personne et donc, besoin de toi pour nous servir de camouflage, conclue Charlie Weasley.

-Je trouve ça tout de même risqué. En plus, qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ça va fonctionner?

-Je connais très bien les dragons et je peux te dire que contrairement à la croyance populaire, ils n'ont pas une très bonne vue. Ils utilisent beaucoup leur odorat pour détecter les menaces potentielles et leurs proies. C'est là dessus que je mise pour assurer notre invisibilité.

-Et si je refuse d'y aller, quelles seront les conséquences pour moi?

-Aucune. Je monte une équipe de volontaire uniquement. Rien ne te force à venir, mais avant de prendre ta décision finale, sache que parmi les gens à secourir, il y a ton ami James Potter…

La terre des dragons… Jade s'était toujours imaginée un endroit hostile, aux allures volcaniques. Une terre toute dévastée par de puissantes créatures de feu incontrôlables. En réalité, il n'y avait que les aires de nidification qui avait un peu cette apparence. Tout le reste du très vaste territoire, était recouvert d'une luxuriante forêt et de grandes plaines parsemées de lacs et de rivières qui permettaient de garantir la prolifération d'une faune diversifiée essentielle à la survie de tout grand prédateur.

L'équipe était presque prête à se mettre en route et Jade s'était un peu isolée des autres afin de réveiller assez son don de feu pour dégager la fameuse odeur tant recherchée, celle qui devait les camoufler selon Charlie, l'expert en dragon. Elle en doutait encore, mais ça n'avait plus véritablement d'importance maintenant qu'elle savait qui cette équipe devait aller secourir!

Il y a quelques semaines, James Potter avait accepté un contrat pour amasser des morilles de feu. Il était parti en expédition avec une de ses partenaires régulières Summer Filters, Même s'il était possible de transplanner lorsque l'on demeurait sur le territoire de chasse des dragons, ces missions n'étaient pas non plus sans danger. Surtout que les plus beaux spécimens de ces champignons tant convoités, poussaient en plus grand nombre près de la limite interdite. Durant une de leur récolte très prolifique, James et Summer avaient surpris un petit groupe d'homme entrain de discuter près de la frontière. Ils avaient pour projet de dérober des œufs de dragons, ce qui était évidemment considéré comme du braconnage et passible d'une lourde peine d'emprisonnement. Évidemment, si leur mission réussissait, ils seraient très très riche.

James et sa collègue avaient décidé de suivre à distance leur progression. Ils auraient pu transplanner jusqu'au refuge des gardes de la réserves, mais ils craignaient de perdre la trace des braconniers et d'arriver trop tard, quand le méfait serait déjà commis. Au bout de deux jours de marche, ils furent découverts par l'un des hommes de la bande qui les attaqua de front. L'affrontement attira l'attention d'une mère dragon qui prenait cet assaut comme une attaque envers sa future progéniture. Elle se mêla du combat, donnant la chance à deux des hommes de la bande de dérober le précieux œuf, pendant que les deux autres se retrouvèrent seul à affronter les deux jeunes sorciers et la mère en colère.

L'un d'eux fut tuer, brûlé vif par le puissant animal et l'autre fini par se joindre à James et Summer pour essayer d'échapper à la créature qui venait de se rendre compte que son œuf s'était maintenant envolé. Les trois sorciers trouvèrent refuge dans une caverne à l'entrée très étroite. La mère dragon avait tout tenté pour les faire sortir, mais elle n'était parvenue à rien. Alors patiemment, elle resta à proximité, guettant ses proies, réclamant vengeance pour la perte de son bien le plus précieux.

James Potter lança un sortilège du patronus qui portait l'histoire de leur récit et expliquait l'état de leur situation actuelle. Cachés au fond de la grotte, avec peu de ressources pour survivre, ils attendaient avec espoir que les secours arrivent.

Les patrouilleurs du territoire réussirent à mettre la main sur les deux voleurs de l'œuf de dragon. Ils devaient maintenant trouver le moyen de rapporter l'œuf à la mère et de sauver les trois sorciers toujours prisonniers de sa rancune. Immédiatement, le responsable du site fit appel à Charlie Weasley, l'un des sorciers les plus compétents dans le domaine. Il lui avait donné carte blanche pour former une équipe d'élite afin de remplir cette double mission.

Charley Weasley n'avait cependant pas dit à son beau frère Harry Potter que son fils aîné était en danger. Il était évident qu'il aurait voulu participer, il aurait pu d'ailleurs car après tout, il a déjà lui-même réussi à déjouer un dragon au cours du tournois des trois sorciers alors qu'il n'était âgé que de 14 ans. C'était d'ailleurs le souvenir de sa performance qui avait soufflé à Charlie Weasley, l'idée de la meilleure stratégie à adopter pour retourner l'œuf de dragon à la mère. Il avait donc recruté l'ancien attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch d'Angleterre, Edward Mason, pour remplir cette fonction.

En plus d'avoir à ses côté un professionnelle du vol, il avait aussi réussi à recruter une médicomages, Amanda Prince, qui faisait partie de l'organisme médicomages sans frontière. C'était d'ailleurs en tant qu'assistante en préparation de potion soignante que Jade avait été présenté aux autres membres de l'équipe. Pour le moment, rien n'obligeait Charlie Weasley à révéler le don secret de Jade à qui que ce soit, mais il était possible que les circonstance elle-même finissent par la trahir. C'était un risque à prendre. Il avait jugé qu'il valait mieux ne pas expliquer aux autres l'étendu de son talent de peur qu'ils décident de lâcher l'affaire par peur qu'il la juge sans la connaître comme le font la majorité des gens qui entendaient parlé des sorciers élémentaires.

Un dernier membre s'était greffé au petit groupe à la dernière minute. Il S'agissait d'un apprenti auror du nom de Jace Albert. Il était travaillait étroitement avec l'un des deux autres hommes venu la recruté à Poudlard et donc, était au courrant de sa capacité. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs qu'il était présent spécialement pour la surveiller elle!

Les deux premiers jours de l'expédition se passèrent plutôt bien. Jade commençait de plus en plus à croire que cette histoire d'odeur fonctionnait réellement. Durant le premier jour, l'équipe était passée tout près d'un dragon et la bête n'avait même pas bronché, ce qui avait à la fois surpris et rassurer tout le monde.

Quand enfin ils atteignirent la zone cible de la mission, Charlie Weasley ajusta son plan en fonction des données recueillit directement sur le terrain. La mère dragon se tenait toujours à proximité de la grotte où étaient caché les sorciers en détresse. Il savait qu'il pouvait utiliser l'œuf pour l'attirer plus loin, mais il devait l'éloigner suffisamment longtemps pour que les captifs puissent sortir et avoir la possibilité de s'échapper. Après presque une semaine à vivre sous terre avec peu de ressource, ils ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup de forces.

Chacun se prépara donc à accomplir sa tâche selon le plan.

-Edward, tu vas emporter l'œuf sur la crête là bas. Il faudra que tu t'assures que la dragonne te suive. Essaie de l'occuper le plus longtemps que tu le peux.

-Je ne suis plus un aussi bon attrapeur que dans ma jeunesse, mais ma technique de vol reste encore parfaite!

-Jace, toi tu vas te poster sur l'autre crête, si Edward perd l'attention de la dragonne, tu devras l'empêcher qu'elle s'intéresse à nous. Assure ses arrières et les nôtres.

-Compris, dit le jeune apprentis auror.

-Amanda, toi tu m'accompagnera dans la grotte. Si jamais l'un d'entre eux à besoin d'assistance médicale immédiate, tu sera au moins en mesure d'aider.

-Et moi, demanda Jade avec anxiété.

-Toi tu restes ici et tu attends mon signal. Tu seras en quelque sorte mes yeux. Tu auras la vue d'ensemble de la situation. Si quelque chose ne tourne pas comme prévu, prévient moi avec un sort. Quoi qu'il arrive ne tente rien toute seule. Si notre plan échoue, on se regroupe pour penser à autre chose.

Jade était en quelque sorte soulagée de ne pas avoir réellement de tâche dangereuse à accomplir. Elle s'était rendu compte très vite qu'à comparé de ces créatures qui semblaient conçue pour tout détruire, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne faisait véritablement le poids. Elles sont rapides, puissantes, brûlantes et en plus elles volent!

Edward partie le premier sur son balai, suivi ensuite par Jace. Une fois qu'ils furent en place, Edward sorti l'œuf du sac qui le protégeait. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la mère dragonne pour repérer son petit. Elle fonça vers lui à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais l'ex-attrapeur était toujours aussi excellent avec un balai. Il virevoltais, zigzaguait et évitait avec agilité les attaques de feu de sa poursuivante.

Charlie et Amanda réussirent, grâce à la diversion, à pénétrer dans la grotte. Au bout de quelques minutes qui avait semblé être une éternité aux yeux de Jade, ils sortirent enfin en compagnie des rescapés. Ce fut d'abord une fille qui devait probablement être Summer qui émergea de l'endroit, puis un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, qui devait être le braconnier et finalement son ami James qui était soutenue par Charlie. Il semblait blessé assez grièvement à une jambe, mais toujours conscient et mobile, c'était l'essentielle.

Edward venait tout juste d'échapper l'œuf de dragon. Il avait été maintenant récupéré par la mère qui le garda précieusement entre ses griffes, tout en poursuivant encore et sans relâche celui qui l'avait eu auparavant en sa possession. Jace entra alors en scène à son tour pour essayer de sortir Edward d'embarras. Il essaya de détourner l'attention de la dragonne en passant tout près de sa queue tout en lui lançant quelques sorts cuisants. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'y parvint pas. Le bout du balai d'Edward était présentement en feu, mais cela ne semblait pas le déstabiliser pour autant. Après une série de boucle suivi d'un piqué très périlleuse, il réussi à faire disparaître l'animal de son sillage. Il vola ensuite vers l'horizon.

La mère dragon déposa son œuf dans l'endroit qui semblait être son nid et elle l'entoura ensuite de son corps, à l'affût d'une nouvelle menace. Jace avait maintenant rejoint l'équipe au sol au point de rendez-vous, mais cette petite confrontation avait attiré sur eux l'attention de d'autres dragons de la région qui volaient maintenant au dessus de la forêt où ils s'étaient réfugiés.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore tiré d'affaire… Les autres dragons semblent nous avoir repéré, où du moins, ils savent qu'il y a quelques chose d'étranger sur leur terre. Je crois qu'ils vont patrouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait autre chose de plus intéressant à suivre, Il faudra maintenant nous déplace avec encore plus de discrétion et éviter le plus possible d'être vu.

-J'imagine qu'il faudra repasser par la plaine pour regagné la frontière.

-En effet et nous y serons à découvert. Espérons que d'ici là ils auront perdu notre trace. S'ils n'ont pas renoncé à nous suivre, je vais avoir besoin que tu nous camoufles, termina Charlie en regardant Jade directement.

Les autres membres de l'équipe se retournèrent vers elle, mais l'explication de Charlie à propos de son rôle dans la mission s'arrêta là pour le moment. Amanda, la médicomage, tentait de soigner la jambe très amochée de James Potter. Ce dernier avait été blessé il y a deux jours en tentant pour la quatrième fois de trouver un moyen d'échapper à la vigilance du dragon qui ne les lâchait jamais d'une semelle.

La plaie était infectée et purulente et elle semblait très douloureuse aussi.

-Je dois t'appliquer cette mousse absorbante pour éviter que l'infection ne se répandent partout, mais je te prévient ça va être très douloureux.

-Alors vas y tout de suite qu'on en finisse, lui dit-il en serrant les dents.

-Il y a peut être un autre moyen d'endormir la douleur, dit timidement Jade.

-Tu sais, je n'ai rien dans ma trousse qui peut endormir suffisamment la douleur sans l'anesthésier complètement. On ne peut pas se permettent qu'il perdent conscience ici, pas maintenant!

-J'ai repéré des fleur d'argilis tout près de l'endroit où je me trouvais pour surveiller l'action tout à l'heure. Je crois que ça pourrait faire l'affaire.

-On va faire comment pour en extraire la sève et lui donner une forme permettant son application sur la surface?

-Je vais les mâcher pour en faire une pâte.

-Ça va engourdir ta langue et ta bouche durant un très long moment tu sais.

-C'est pas comme si c'était moi la plus bavarde ici, plaisanta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où elle avait repéré les fleurs.

Elle n'y alla cependant pas seule. Summer, la partenaire de James l'avait suivi. C'était probablement Charlie qui l'avait envoyé pour l'aider. Après tout, elle était la plus qualifiée pour l'accompagner dans sa quête en tant que chasseuse d'ingrédients pour potion.

-C'est toi n'est-ce pas. Cette fille dont il me parle si souvent.

-Ça dépend de quoi il parle?

-Tu es sa consultante, celle qui lui donne des conseils et qui l'aide à trouver les meilleurs filons. Il a augmenté ses récoltes de trente pourcent depuis que tu l'aides, ce qui n'est pas rien!

-Je ne fais que lui transmettre ce que je trouve dans les livres, lui expliqua Jade avec humilité.

-Ça n'enlève rien à son talent, mais je crois que ce que tu lui apportes comme aide, le met encore plus en valeur. Au fait, je croyais que tu n'avais que seize ans…

-En effet.

-Alors comment ce fait-il que tu sois ici?

-Charlie Weasley m'a recruté pour aider Amanda, ce que je fais présentement.

-Je sais que tu as un très grand potentiel dans ton domaine, mais de là à recruter une sorcière qui ne peut même pas faire de magie en dehors de l'école.

-Je sais, je lui ai dit la même chose, mais le temps jouait contre lui et comme je suis une amie de la famille... Mais est-ce vraiment important, lança Jade qui commençait à trouver qu'elle fouinait un peu trop dans sa vie.

-Non tu as raison et tu prouves en ce moment même qu'il a eu raison de te choisir. Amanda est très impressionné que tu ais pensé à ces fleurs. Elle avait passé à côté tout à l'heure sans même leur porter attention et pourtant, elle passe sa vie à sauver des vies dans des conditions comme celles-ci.

Les deux jeunes femmes terminèrent d'amasser les plantes nécessaires pour aider James et elles regagnèrent ensuite rapidement son chevet, mais Summer, qui n'aimait pas trop la vue du sang, s'éloigna un peu.

-Amanda, je peux parler avec Jade seul à seul avant qu'elle ne puisse plus me répondre, demanda James.

-Je vous laisse, mais pas trop longtemps, il faut qu'on se remettre en route.

La médicomage s'éloigna pour aller discuter un peu de la suite des choses avec Charlie et les autres membres de l'équipe, laissant à James la possibilité de serrer son amie dans ses bras en tout intimité.

-Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici?

-Charlie m'a recruté. Il sait pour moi, pour mon don…

-Il s'est imaginé quoi au juste, que tu pourrais affronter un dragon toute seule avec ton feu.

-En réalité, je suis là pour camoufler notre odeur. Il m'a dit avoir découvert pour mon don, parce qu'après m'en être servi, je dégage une odeur qui est similaire à celle des dragons.

-J'ai senti le souffle d'un dragon sur moi depuis des jours et je ne trouve pas que tu dégage cette odeur, plaisanta le jeune homme.

-Il parait que c'est très subtile et difficile à détecté pour nous autres pauvres humains. Je commence à penser que ton oncle Charlie a passé trop de temps seul avec ces créatures et qu'il commence à en devenir une peu à peu!

James éclata de rire, mais la douleur de sa jambe le coupa un peu dans son élan, ce qui décida Jade à commencer à mâcher les fameuses fleurs qui devait engourdir son mal.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas très hygiénique, mais nous nous n'avons pas trop le choix.

-Vas-y, j'ai confiance, lui dit James d'un ton assuré.

Jade se dépêcha de recouvrir la plaie avec sa « mixture » improvisée et l'effet sur le jeune homme fut presque instantané. Jade de son côté se retrouva muette. Amanda qui était maintenant de retour au chevet de son patient, entrepris de le soigner du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à l'aide de mousses absorbantes, d'un onguent antibiotique et d'un sort pour refermer la plaie une fois qu'elle s'était assurée que tout était bien nettoyé.

Le jeune homme était comme neuf et l'équipe pue enfin reprendre la route. Les sorciers suivirent le plus possible les zones boisées et peu à peu, les dragons quittaient le ciel au dessus de leur tête. Lorsqu'il se mit à faire trop noir pour voyager, le groupe s'arrêta pour la nuit, installant leur camp, évitant de faire du feu pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention de leurs poursuivants.

Le braconnier, qui avait passé beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Summer et James, disait regretter s'être embarqué dans cette histoire de chasse à l'œuf de dragon. Il avait été recruté par un ami parce qu'il venait de perdre son emploi. Il lui avait dit que c'était une mission facile. Son ami s'était ensuite fait tuer et ses associés s'étaient enfuis au loin avec l'œuf. Il était très content d'apprendre qu'ils s'étaient fait attraper par les autorités et il se disait prêt à assumer lui-même ses torts devant la justice. Malgré sa bonne volonté, personne n'avait eu assez confiance en lui pour lui redonner une baguette.

Le lendemain matin, Jade avait enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Elle n'avait cependant, comme toujours, rien de bien intéressant à raconter au groupe, alors elle continuait de faire semblant que sa voix n'était toujours pas de retour afin de s'éviter de participer à d'embarrassantes conversations. Surtout que James maintenant semblait la surprotéger, ce qui en faisait jaser plus d'un. Il aurait pu se défendre en leur répondant qu'elle était sa belle soeur, la copine de son frère, mais étonnamment, il garda cette information sous silence, laissant planer un doute sur la nature de leur relation.

Jade compris alors pourquoi il le faisait. Il essayait de rendre Summer un peu jalouse. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait parlé d'une fille un peu volage qu'il lui arrivait de fréquenter lors de mission. Jade devina qu'il espérait d'elle un peu plus qu'une simple relation à temps partiel. Summer jouait la carte de l'indifférence, mais Jade savait depuis la veille, quand la jeune femme l'avait aidé à rapporter des fleurs et qu'elle en avait profité pour l'interroger, qu'elle avait développé certains sentiments plus fort envers James. Il faut dire qu'ils venaient tout juste de vivre une épreuve assez pénible tous les deux, le genre de choses qui rapprochent souvent les gens.

Vers la fin de la journée, le groupe arriva à la fin de la forêt. Ils décidèrent de camper bien à l'abri avant d'affronter le terrain découvert de la plaine. Pour le moment, les dragons ne semblaient plus les suivre, mais il n'y avait aucune chance à prendre selon Charlie Weasley, qui prétendait que ce pouvait être une stratégie de leur adversaire pour les mettre en confiance et les faire se montrer à découvert. Décidément, cet homme croyait ferme à l'intelligence surdéveloppée de ces créatures qu'il craignait presque autant qu'il admirait.

Très tôt le lendemain matin, Jade s'isola un peu pour réveiller son don qu'elle avait réussi à garder endormit malgré sa grande anxiété face à la situation qu'elle affrontait. Elle devait maintenant dégager cette fameuse odeur caractéristique qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à déceler, afin d'aider son équipe à franchir la plaine le plus furtivement possible. Elle sentait sa puissance gronder en elle, mais grâce au technique qu'elle avait apprise en compagnie d'Albus, elle parvenait maintenant à tout bien doser, ce qui l'impressionnait encore elle-même.

Quand elle revint vers le groupe, Charlie lui envoya un regard interrogateur, suivi d'un sourire, Ça signifiait qu'il avait détecté l'odeur de souffre et qu'il pouvait donc annoncer le départ.

La progression se déroula presque sans accros. Deux dragons tournaient autour d'un amas de rocher, qui devait être la cachette d'une proie potentielle, mais à aucun moment ils ne s'étaient laissés distraire par le groupe de sorciers qui traversaient leur terre. James donna un coup de coude à Jade tout en lui faisant un sourire complice auquel elle répondit spontanément. Le plan de Charlie marchait comme sur des roulette, mais lorsque la frontière fut en vue, le braconnier présument repentis, attaqua Amanda pour lui voler sa baguette et s'enfuit en courrant en jetant au passage un puissant sort destiné à attirer sur eux l'attention des dragons.

-Visiblement, ce crétin n'avait pas véritablement l'intention d'affronter la justice, déclara Jace.

-Ne t'en fait pas, Edward doit avoir eu le temps de prévenir le camp de base à propos de notre itinéraire. Il doit y avoir des patrouilleurs qui nous attendent en bordure de la frontière. Il se fera coincer, j'ai confiance, déclara Charlie.

-En attendant, deux dragons foncent droit sur nous! Que doit-on faire?

-Pour le moment, courir!

Le groupe fonça en direction de la frontière qui était plus loin que ce qu'elle avait semblé être au départ. Jace agrippa son balai et tenta d'attirer les dragons plus loin pour aider l'équipe à gagner un peu d'avance, mais une seule des deux bête l'avait suivi. Charlie décida de changer de direction en lançant des sorts afin de laisser la chance aux autres de s'échapper. Le stratagème fonctionna et le groupe couru très rapidement et rejoignit la bordure. Il n'y avait cependant aucune trace ni des patrouilleurs, ni du braconnier.

Charlie Weasley semblait maintenant en difficulté. James et Summer essayèrent d'attirer le dragon vers eux afin de laisser la chance à Charlie de courir vers la bordure à son tour, mais la créature ne leur porta aucune attention, probablement convaincu qu'elle tenait enfin une des proies entre ses griffe.

-Son sort de bulle ne tiendra plus bien longtemps, il faut qu'on trouve autre chose, déclara James la voix inquiète.

-Restez à l'abri, déclara Jade en s'avançant dans la plaine, les yeux brûlant, le corps déjà entouré de flamme.

-Non Jade, ne fait pas cela, lui lança James.

Il était trop tard, elle était partie et son feu grandissait, nourris par toute l'anxiété et l'inquiétude des derniers jours. Elle lança son oiseau de feu en direction du dragon qui attaquait toujours Charlie avec acharnement. S'en suivi un affrontement entre l'oiseau brûlant contrôlé par la jeune femme et le puissant dragon qui venait de rencontrer enfin un adversaire à sa taille.

Charlie réussi à fuir et à se mettre à l'abri. Le feu de Jade commençait cependant à faiblir et le dragon compris enfin d'où venait l'oiseau. Il fonçait maintenant vers elle. James voulu courir vers Jade, mais elle lui cria de ne pas approcher. C'est alors que le dragon cracha son feu directement sur la jeune femme, mais plutôt que de la brûler vive, elle arriva à le contrer grâce à son propre pouvoir. Il semblait même que le dragon nourrissait maintenant la jeune femme de son énergie au point qu'il lâcha prise le premier, avant de s'éloigner, battant en retraite.

Jade s'écroula ensuite au sol. Le groupe qui avait assisté à la scène était figé sur place. Même Charlie Weasley qui savait ce dont la jeune femme était capable était resté sans mots. Il n'y avait que James qui avait couru vers elle pour l'aider. Il la pris dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à la frontière.

-Elle est encore plus forte que ce que je croyais, déclara Charlie visiblement impressionné.

-Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas! Vous le saviez depuis tout ce temps que nous nous baladions avec cette abomination et vous ne nous avez rien dit. Elle aurait pu nous faire du mal, déclara Amanda de façon hystérique.

-Elle se contrôle très bien, dit James pour la défendre.

-Toi aussi tu étais au courrant, lança Summer à son partenaire.

-Je la connais depuis un an déjà et je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse.

-Je n'en reviens pas que le ministère la laisse en liberté, qu'il la laisse fréquenter notre école et être si près de nos enfants!

-Justement, ne crois-tu pas que si elle avait représenté une quelconque menace qu'il l'aurait laissé ainsi déambuler parmi les autre, dit Charlie.

-Elle est surveillée vous savez et étudié aussi. C'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré. J'ai fait un stage d'été auprès du professeur Sullivan, le plus grand des chercheurs en créature de feu. Si lui la laisse fréquenter l'école comme une sorcière normale, c'est qu'il a confiance en son contrôle, déclara James.

-De toute façon l'endroit est mal choisi pour en débattre, il faut qu'on file d'ici termina Charlie.

Ils transplannèrent enfin jusqu'au camps de base, retrouvant sur place Edward, Jace et le braconnier qui était maintenant menotté par un des patrouilleur de la réserve. L'homme disparut alors en compagnie de son prisonnier, probablement pour le remettre aux autorités.

Lorsque Jace vit Jade inconsciente dans les bras de James, il lança un drôle de regard à Charlie qui lui fit un signe de tête. Jace lança alors deux rapides sort d'oubliette, un pour Summer et l'autre pour Amanda. La mémoire des deux femme fut modifié afin qu'elle oublie ce que Jade avait réussi à faire. James dévisagea Charlie et Jace, mais il n'ajouta rien, Il savait que c'était la chose à faire pour protéger la jeune femme, qui malgré le fait qu'elle leur avait sauver la vie, la première chose que les sorcières avaient pensé, c'était au danger qu'elle représentait!

Charlie lui-même était encore sous le choc de l'avoir vu utiliser sa capacité. Il savait ce dont elle était capable, mais savoir une chose et la voir à l'œuvre, c'était deux mondes. Il comprenait aussi que le fait de la voir à l'œuvre avant de savoir, ça devait beaucoup avoir effrayé Summer et Amnada.

-Emmène-là chez le professeur Sullivan, il va s'occuper d'elle dit Charlie à l'attention de James.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et disparut avec elle en transplannant.


	18. Drôle de réveil

Jade ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel pour éclairer la pièce dépourvue de rideau où elle se trouvait. Plus elle reprenait conscience et plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne reconnaissait rien de ce qui apparaissait autour d'elle. Au bout de quelques minutes d'état semi conscient, elle se redressa doucement en position assise sur le lit où elle avait dormi, remarquant au passage qu'elle était sur un matelas dépourvu de drap. Elle constata ensuite que tout était mouillé, pas seulement le lit, mais également ce qu'elle portait sur elle. En y regardant de plus près, elle se rendit rapidement compte que ces vêtements n'étaient pas les siens…

Encore trop engourdie pour paniquer, elle décida simplement de se lever comme elle l'aurait fait normalement n'importe quel autre matin de semaine. Elle posa un à un ses pieds sur le joli parquet de bois vernis et fut soulagée d'arriver au moins à marcher toute seule et cela même si ses jambes semblaient dans un état d'épuisement qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à s'expliquer. Elle n'avait pas les idées assez claires pour réfléchir ou comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là exactement, ou pour simplement se rappeler quoi que ce soit d'important relié à son lamentable état actuel.

Près de son lit, il y avait une chaise qui semblait avoir été placée pour la surveiller ou veiller sur elle selon le point de vue, mais à son réveil elle était déjà vide signe qu'elle n'avait rien fait de grave nécessitant qu'elle reste sous une surveillance constante. N'y prêtant plus trop d'attention, elle se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la salle de bain attenante pour d'abord y vider sa vessie. Elle décida ensuite sur un coup de tête de prendre une bonne douche afin de lui remettre une fois pour toutes les idées en place. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de cette chemise trop grande qui lui collait à la peau et de ses sous-vêtements tout aussi trempées et inconfortables. Elle sauta littéralement ensuite dans le jet d'eau glacée pour se rafraîchir. Elle voulait prendre une douche froide, mais l'eau avait sur elle un effet contraire, lui brûlant la peau au lieu de l'aider à se sentir mieux. Elle dû donc se résigner à y ajouter un peu plus de chaleur, voir même beaucoup afin d'y être confortable.

Elle se lava les cheveux et se savonna frénétiquement la peau avec les produits qui étaient déjà sur place. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait ne lui rappelait aucun souvenir, mais lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux lors de son rinçage final, des images du passé lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se rappelait avoir utilisé son don, d'avoir généré une énorme quantité de feu et qu'il avait été nécessaire qu'elle le fasse afin d'aider quelqu'un en difficulté, mais qui? Toutes les images s'emmêlaient encore trop pour qu'elle puisse reconstruire une histoire cohérente la reliant à tout ce qu'elle revoyait maintenant en boucle dans sa tête.

Elle ferma les robinets et avant de sortir de la cabine de douche, elle attrapa le drap de bain situé sur le support tout près et s'y enroula étroitement. Le miroir au dessus de la vanité était complètement bué, l'empêchant d'y voir son reflet, mais pour le moment, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance pour elle.

Elle retourna dans la chambre et trouva sur la chaise près du lit son propre sac de voyage, celui qu'elle avait emporté avec elle en quittant l'école il y a quelques jours de cela, mais elle ne savait plus combien. Les souvenirs de son excursion en terre des dragons lui revinrent alors à l'esprit, dans le bonne ordre cette fois et elle dû s'asseoir sur le lit afin de mieux digérer tout ce fil d'évènements qui se clarifiaient enfin.

Son dernier souvenir était celui de James Potter qui courrait vers elle. Visiblement elle s'était évanouie et il y avait de fortes chance pour que le jeune homme l'ait emmener quelque part loin de ce champ de bataille imprévu, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle portait à son réveil une chemise d'homme qui pourrait vraisemblablement lui appartenir.

Se sentant soudainement gênée qu'il la retrouve ainsi, aussi peu vêtue, elle se dépêcha d'attraper des vêtements au hasard dans son sac et les enfila plus que rapidement. Elle extirpa ensuite du fond de son maigre bagage, sa brosse à cheveux et la passa rapidement sur sa crinière légèrement emmêlée.

Comme la vapeur d'eau semblait avoir disparut de la salle de bain, elle décida de retourner vers le miroir pour vérifier la tête qu'elle avait. Elle voulait ensuite partir à la recherche de son bienfaiteur dans cette maison inconnue. En croisant son propre reflet dans la glace, elle se mit à crier.

James Potter se précipita vers la chambre où il avait laissé Jade. Il la trouva assise par terre dans la salle de bain, la tête appuyée contre ses genoux. Il alla la rejoindre, s'assoyant sur le sol auprès elle, l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs et rassurants, essayant de découvrir ce qui l'avait effrayée au point de la faire crier ainsi..

-Je suis un monstre…

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu nous as sauvé, tu nous as tous sauvé souviens-toi, dit James d'un ton empreint de réconfort.

-Tu ne comprends pas!

-Pas comprendre quoi, explique-moi au moins!

-Personne ne peut comprendre…

-Hey, regarde-moi. Jade regarde-moi!

-Je ne peux pas…

James se plaça en position accroupie face à Jade et lui releva le menton avec son index pour la force à le regarder, mais la jeune femme se bornait à garder les yeux fermés. Ce qui lui mis vaguement la puce à l'oreille…

-N'ait pas peur. Ouvre les yeux, lui redemanda James avec encore plus de douceur dans la voix.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle lui obéit enfin, lui révélant ce qui lui avait fait peur au point de la faire crier. Ses grands yeux habituellement bleus, ne contenaient plus une seule trace de leur couleur habituelle. Ils étaient maintenant devenus dorés comme les paillettes qui les ornaient habituellement et il y avait des flammes ardentes qui y dansaient, signe que son don n'était pas encore tout a fait endormi malgré le temps qui avait s'écouler depuis les évènements.

-Ça va, c'est normal. Le professeur Sullivan m'avait prévenu qu'il était possible que tu ais quelques effets secondaires à ton réveil!

-Des effets secondaires! Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait? Et si je restais pour toujours comme ça!

-Selon lui, ça ne devrait pas être permanent. Tu sais, tu as absorbé une très grande quantité d'énergie en repoussant ce dragon. C'est un peu normal qu'il te faille un peu de temps pour retrouver ton état d'avant.

-Où est-ce qu'on est? Ce n'est pas le bunker ici? Quel jour on est, demanda soudain Jade.

-Non tu as raison ce n'est pas le bunker. En fait, nous sommes sur une île du Pacifique sud, dans la maison de vacance du professeur Sullivan. Après ton affrontement avec la créature, tu t'es évanoui et je t'ai emmené tout de suite chez lui dans sa maison de Londres il y a trois jours de cela, mais je crois qu'il ne tenait pas à te garder trop longtemps dans un endroit aussi surpeuplé, surtout que tu commençais à souffrir d'une étrange fièvre, Il m'a alors donné les coordonnées de sa résidence secondaire. Il a bien fait à vrai dire, la preuve étant l'état des draps de coton égyptien qui ornait son lit jadis, dit James d'un ton faussement léger.

-Où est-il?

-Il t'a confié à moi. Pour être honnête, je me suis imposé a lui pour le rôle. Il voulait envoyer un de ses assistant pour te surveiller, mais je lui ai dit que ça serait plus facile pour toi de te réveiller aux côtés d'une personne que tu connais bien. J'ai donc pris soin de toi. Je suis resté à ton chevet pour t'aider du mieux que je le pouvais. J'ai dû t'envoyer quelquefois de petits sorts de glace quand tu semblais vouloir littéralement prendre en feu sous mes yeux, expliqua James avec un ton très clame malgré les circonstances.

-Ça explique pourquoi je me suis réveillé dans une énorme flaque d'eau!

-Désolé, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

-C'est toi qui m'a changé de vêtements, lui demanda-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-Après ta première crise, celle où tu as complètement ruiné la literie hors de prix de ce cher professeur, j'ai entrepris de te mettre au sec… Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas trop regardé et puis de toute façon, tu as vite fait de faire une autre « crise de flamme » alors j'ai encore une fois dû refroidir tes ardeurs…

-Comment vont les autres… Summer, elle a dit quoi en me voyant?

-Il n'y a que Charlie, Jace et moi qui savons ce que tu as fait. Nous avons dû effacer la mémoire des autres pour ta sécurité. Summer… elle ne comprenait pas! Elle ne t'acceptait pas malgré ce que tu avais réussi à faire pour nous sauver. Elle était presque entrain de faire une crise d'hystérie et nous avions bien d'autres choses à gérer pour prendre le temps qu'il fallait avec elle…

-Je suis désolée.

-Il ne faut pas. Tu sais, j'ai passé plusieurs jours avec elle dans cette grotte et j'ai appris à mieux la connaître grâce à cela. Je sais que nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun elle et moi, mais aussi beaucoup de différences Je crois qu'elle ressemble plus à celui que j'étais avant, quand j'étais à Poudlard et moins à celui que je suis entrain de devenir, celui que toi tu connais, dit James avec un ton légèrement triste.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'elle peut encore évoluer, tout comme toi!

-Peut-être que oui, mais je t'avouerai que la réaction qu'elle a eu quand elle a vue ce dont tu étais capable m'a quelque peu refroidit, sans mauvais jeu de mots!

-À ta place, je ne lui en voudrai pas trop pour cela. Je suis assez terrifiante tu sais quand je m'y met. Me voir à l'œuvre dans ce genre de circonstance… réussir à tenir tête à « mains nues » à une créature considérée comme l'une des plus brûlante et dévastatrice de notre monde, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'elle a dû se dire à ce moment là!

-N'empêche que tu nous as quand même sauvé, elle aurait dû voir cela en premier et non s'inquiéter de la façon dont tu t'y étais prise!

Jade ne savait dire pourquoi elle essayait encore de défendre cette fille, cette parfaite inconnue. Peut-être étais-ce par habitude, celle d'entendre dire autour d'elle depuis toutes ces années qu'elle était une effrayante créature, qu'elle devait à tout prix cacher qui elle était car personne ne pourrait l'accepter dans son entièreté. Elle en était encore convaincue et cela même si elle avait prouvée, surtout depuis les derniers mois, qu'elle arrivait à faire le bien grâce à son don et que bon nombre des gens qui comptaient pour elle savaient ce dont elle était capable.

-J'en veut à mon père parfois, déclara Jade comme sortie de nulle part.

-Pourquoi tu me parles de lui maintenant?

-S'il avait fait son travail d'enseignant en dépit de ce que le ministère lui avait demandé au départ, s'il m'avait appris comme à tous les autres à me servir de ma baguette plus tôt, alors peut être que j'aurais de véritables réactions de sorcière et que mon premier réflexe ne serait pas d'avoir recours à mon stupide don!

-Aucun sort pratiqué par un sorcier seul n'est assez fort pour défier un dragon comme tu l'as fait. Tu as littéralement servi de bouclier entre lui et nous et tu l'as même fait fuir! Même Charlie Weasley, l'un des hommes les plus compétents en matière de dragon ne serait pas arriver à faire ça sans un peu d'aide!

-Peut-être, mais si au départ j'avais essayé de jeter un sort normale et que les autres comme Summer, Jace ou toi m'aviez épauler, nous serions fort probablement arrivés à le repousser.

-N'en soit pas si sure. Un dragon déchaîné est très difficile à contrôler et Summer et moi avion été assez lourdement affaiblis par notre captivité dans cette grotte. N'essaie pas de refaire le passé Jade c'est inutile. Tu as un don, tu l'as utilisé et tu m'as sauvé. Moi c'est tout ce que je retiens dans cette histoire, dit James en la regardant avec une sincère gratitude dans le regard.

La conscience de Jade s'apaisa un peu. La réaction de panique d'une seule personne ne devrait pas autant la perturber quand elle pouvait en compter bien d'autres qui avaient appris à la comprendre au-delà de ce que les vieux livres d'histoires avaient pu raconter à propos des sorcières élémentaires au travers des âges.

-Maintenant que tu es complètement réveillée, allons manger un morceau.

-Bon plan, je meurs de faim!

-Si ça peut te rassurer, il n'y a rien de flamber au menu, plaisanta James.

Un elfe de maison vivait à temps plein pour s'occuper de la propriété du professeur Sullivan. L'homme était bien souvent trop occupé pour y venir et l'elfe semblait assez content d'avoir enfin des convives pour qui cuisiner. La petite créature avait remarqué le regard inhabituel de la jeune sorcière que son maître hébergeait, mais connaissant le domaine de recherche du professeur, il ne se posa pas plus de questions qu'il n'en fallait à propos d'elle. Son rôle était de bien s'occuper des invités et de faire des rapports au professeur Sullivan lorsqu'il lui en demandait, ce qui n'était arrivé que deux fois depuis que la jeune femme était arrivée ici. Il faut dire qu'en trois jour, c'était la première fois qu'elle était éveillée et la première fois qu'il sentait que le jeune monsieur Potter se détendait un peu.

Jade engloutis une énorme quantité de nourriture, ce qui était bon signe aux yeux de James qui malgré sa reprise de conscience, s'inquiétait encore quelque peu pour son regard flamboyant et la chaleur qui semblait se dégager de son corps.

-J'ai une idée, ça te dirait qu'on aille se baigner dans la mer cet après-midi.

-Je n'ai pas apporté de maillot dans mon sac de voyage. Je n'avais pas prévu me baigner en terre des dragons.

-Et alors, dit James d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

-Si tu crois que le fait de m'avoir enlever mes vêtements une fois me rend à l'aise de me balader en sous vêtements devant toi, s'indigna la jeune femme qui rougissait rien que d'y penser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas le plan. Il y a un village moldu sur l'autre île tout près de celle-ci. Nous irons t'en acheter un.

-Je ne peux pas aller là bas avec ses yeux là!

-T'en fait pas pour cela non plus, j'ai l'outils qu'il te faut…

James lui dégota une paire de lunette noire qui lui cachait parfaitement les yeux. Sur le coup, elle avait eu un peu peur de les enfiler, comme si elle craignait que son regard enflammé ne fasse fondre les verres, mais malgré leur ardeur, ils ne dégageaient pas suffisamment de chaleur pour y parvenir.

-Au fait, où est le professeur Sullivan en ce moment? Est-ce qu'il va venir ici maintenant que je suis éveillée?

-Il est en mission. En principe tu ne devais te rendre au bunker que dans une semaine, alors disons simplement qu'il est pris par d'autres engagements d'ici là.

-Alors quoi? Il va me laisser ici tout ce temps-là, toute seule?

-Hey, je suis là moi aussi je te signale!

-Tu vas rester, vraiment? Tu n'as pas un contrat de quête d'ingrédients qui t'attend?

-En fait… On me paie pour rester ici, même si pour être franc, je serais resté quand même gratuitement. Tu restes mon ami après tout! J'ai même un compte de dépense, ce qui inclus quelques petites courses par-ci par là pour assurer ton confort.

-Tu dis ça avec tellement de légèreté.

-Tu as des amis très hauts placés maintenant tu sais. Tu as sauvé mon oncle Charlie d'une mort certaine et il est considéré comme une personne très importante dans son domaine d'activité et moi aussi je suis important… par alliance évidemment. Je reste le fils aîné de Harry Potter, ne l'oublie pas!

James et Jade se rendirent donc ensemble dans le petit village moldu le plus proche et la jeune femme en profita pour s'acheter quelques vêtements plus appropriés à la vie sur cette île, justifiant mentalement la dépense comme étant du camouflage pour passer inaperçu. Elle n'avait pas la même aisance que James cependant à dépenser l'argent des autres. Évidemment, même si le jeune homme vivait maintenant plus sur les routes que dans une véritable demeure, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il venait d'une famille assez aisée financièrement.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, James et Jade allèrent se baigner dans l'océan qui entourait leur petite île paradisiaque privée. La plage était magnifique et l'eau d'un bleu hypnotique, presque aveuglant. Cette baignade eut sur elle un effet thérapeutique, chassant de son esprit ses idées plus sombres par rapport à elle-même. Elle avait l'esprit léger et se laissait aller maintenant à s'amuser avec son ami. Cependant quelque chose la dérangeait dans sa façon de lui sourire, ou même de la toucher parfois…

Leur relation avait été clarifiée il y a plusieurs mois de cela et pourtant, à aucun moment James ne lui parlait de son frère Albus. Elle non plus n'y avait pas vraiment pensé depuis son réveil. En fait, elle essayait de ne pas y penser en fait. Elle redoutait de lui écrire, ne sachant pas trop par quoi commencer pour justifier sa présence actuelle sur une île déserte, seule, ou plutôt en compagnie de son frère, alors que son père lui avait catégoriquement refuser de passer ne serais-ce que quelques jours des vacances d'été chez lui. Évidemment, cette histoire de terre des dragons était arrivé très vite et un peu contre la volonté de son père, mais savait-il présentement où elle était et surtout avec qui?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive. Tu semble préoccupée, lui demanda James qui l'observait maintenant d'un regard inquiet.

-Est-ce que mon père sait où je suis? Est-ce qu'il sait ce qui s'est passé là bas?

-Il ne sait pas tout. Ils lui ont juste dit que tu étais rentrée de ton voyage et que le professeur Sullivan avait quelque peu devancé ton séjour au bunker.

-Ça me soulage presque qu'il ne sache pas tous les détails… Notre relation s'est beaucoup améliorée ces derniers temps et je ne voudrais pas qu'il cesse de me faire confiance à cause de ce que j'ai fait quand j'étais là bas…

-Hey, cesse de penser que tu as fait quelque chose de mal, lui dit James en la prenant doucement par les épaule, la forçant à lui faire face afin qu'elle voit la détermination dans son regard.

-De toute façon, si mes yeux restent dans l'état où ils sont, je peux dire adieu à Poudlard!

-Je suis certain que ça va s'arranger, garde espoir. Sinon ils n'auront qu'à nous laisser ici, ensemble. Ça serait un travail sympa, m'occuper de toi tout en prenant du bon temps sur une plage de paradis!

Jade détourna vivement le regard. Elle s'était sentie mal soudainement. Pas uniquement à cause de la perspective de passer encore plus de temps dans cet endroit d'une beauté magistrale, mais surtout parce que James Potter semblait véritablement vouloir que cette situation dure encore longtemps. Elle s'était assez rapidement détachée de lui, ne supportant plus qu'il la regarde de la façon dont il le faisait. Même si son ton était plein d'espièglerie et d'humour, son regard lui, reflétait autre chose qui lui faisait un peu peur. Ce regard, elle le connaissait. Albus, son petit ami, avait le même parfois. Même si les yeux verts de Al ne ressemblait que très peu aux yeux brun de son frère aîné, l'expression, l'essence dégagée dans leurs regards était la même.

Elle sortie ensuite de l'eau, se sécha et couru se changer avant de s'installer à la table de salle à manger où un véritable festin les attendait.

Après le repas, elle pris le chemin de la chambre à couché où elle s'était réveillée ce matin là. L'elfe de maison avait déballée et rangé toutes ses affaire et avait aussi asséché le lit et mis de nouveau draps pour le rendre plus aux normes.

James insista cependant pour rester à son chevet afin de s'assurer que les crises qui étaient survenues durant son sommeil des derniers jours étaient bel et bien terminées. Elle n'osa pas refuser trop vivement cette offre, car elle avait peur elle aussi de récidiver dans ce genre de comportement incontrôlable. Après tout, c'était peut-être elle qui était responsable du feu qui avait dévastée la maison de son enfance, alors qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire de cette maison te de ses occupants si personne n'était là pour l'en empêcher!

Cependant, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir même après quelques heures et elle passait son temps à se retourner sans cesse dans le lit. Le jeune homme, qui de son côté semblait épuisé, avait faillit tomber de la chaise à plusieurs reprises en s'y endormant. La jeune femme décida alors de l'inviter à partager son lit, mais en lui trouvant dans l'armoire, un autre amas de couvertures pour éviter qu'il ne la touche durant son sommeil.

-Tu as peur de moi ou quoi?

-Peut-être un peu, mais il n'y a pas que cela… Tu dirais quoi si ta petite amie partageait sa couette avec ton frère…

-Tu sais que c'est la première fois que tu me parles de lui depuis que tu es réveillée…

-Je sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne pense pas à lui.

-J'imagine que c'est pour cela que tu tombe dans la lune parfois sans prévenir.

-Tu avais remarqué?

-Difficile de l'ignorer. De toute façon, l'émotion sur ton visage est aussi facile à lire qu'un livre.

-Le fait est que tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas partager mes draps avec toi ce soir!

-Je me demande parfois ce que tu lui trouves de si spécial! Cette espèce de fascination que tu as pour lui alors qu'à mes yeux il a toujours été…

-Il est lui, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je te signale que tu as été jaloux de lui durant assez longtemps pour comprendre ce que je peux lui trouver de si spécial comme tu dis.

-Je n'étais vraiment jaloux de lui, mais de sa relation avec mon père et de leur ressemblance nuance, déclara James d'un ton frôlant presque l'arrogance.

-Pour moi, c'est du pareil aux même. Donne-toi les justifications que tu voudras!

-Je me demande simplement si tu n'es pas avec lui uniquement parce qu'il a été le premier à te remarquer et à savoir la vérité à propos de toi, lui dit-il en la fixant avec intensité.

-Peut-être que ça à commencer comme ça entre nous, mais c'est beaucoup plus que ça aujourd'hui je peux te l'assurer. Pourquoi essaies-tu de me faire douter de ma relation avec lui. Ce n'est pas parce que Summer t'a déçu que tu doives, à tout prix, me faire douter moi aussi de celui avec qui je sors!

-Je suis désolé si c'est l'impression que je te donne. C'est juste que… Les cours sont finis depuis quoi, deux semaines maintenant et il ne t'a même pas écris une seule fois! Même pas quand tu étais endormis ici sous ma protection!

-Ce n'es pas son fort les lettres ou même l'écriture en générale. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'en envoie des tas durant les vacances de toute façon. Et puis, moi non plus je ne lui ai pas encore écrit à ce que je sache!

-Pourquoi? Tu le sais au moins?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Je veux juste savoir, en tant qu'ami! Je te jure que je n'essaie pas de démolir ta confiance en lui, je veux juste comprendre!

-J'ai peur de lui raconter toute cette histoire, j'ai peur qu'il ait peur de ma « puissance »! J'ai peur aussi de ne pas pouvoir retourner à l'école si mes yeux restent ainsi et de le perdre à cause de cela! Et pire que tout, j'ai peur qu'il rapplique ici et qu'il me voit comme ça, dans cet état.

-Tu sais qu'il sait qui tu es et qu'il t'apprécie quand même malgré cela. Il t'as vue à l'œuvre déjà et ton regard de feu, il l'a déjà vu.

-C'est vrai, mais jamais aussi… envahissant! J'ai l'impression parfois d'être si compliqué… Rectification, je suis compliquée et ma vie l'est tout autant et j'essaie d'avoir l'air normale tu comprends. Je veux lui offrir ce qu'une autre pourrait lui offrir, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va toujours m'arriveras des trucs qui vont me faire paraître bizarre et anormale à ses yeux!

-S'il en avait voulu une autre, ce n'es pas avec toi qu'il serait tu sais et malgré tout ce qu'il connaît à propos de toi déjà, il s'accroche. Mon frère ressemble beaucoup à mon père, ça je te l'ait déjà dit… Il aime les gens qui sont différents et sans vouloir t'offenser, j'irais même jusqu'à dire, les faibles… Moi je vois en toi de la force, de la puissance et de l'indépendance. Tu manque juste un peu de confiance en toi et je me demande parfois si ce n'est pas ce qui le relie à toi, cette propre faiblesse dont lui-même souffre…Sans vouloir avoir l'air plus vaniteux que je ne le suis, je te dirais que même si pendant longtemps il a voulu me ressembler et vivre la vie du monsieur populaire débordant de confiance qui collectionnait les conquêtes que j'avais quand j'étais à Poudlard, jamais il ne s'est senti à sa véritable place dans ce rôle durant le peu de temps que ça a duré. Je me demande simplement si je t'avais ignoré, si à noël je ne m'étais pas occupé de toi s'il serait revenu de lui-même vers toi…

-Sincèrement, je ne le sais pas moi non plus. En réalité la seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes resté éloigné aussi longtemps lui et moi jusqu'à ce que tu lui « force un peu la main » par ton intérêt pour moi, c'est parce que j'avais un peu de mon côté coupé les ponts la première étant donné que j'avais du mal à lui offrir ce qu'une autre fille pouvait lui offrir comme relation. Tu sais, même lorsqu'il m'embrasse, j'ai du mal parfois à garder mon feu pour moi…. Pourquoi je te raconte tout cela alors que nous sommes allongés dans un lit tous les deux, c'est malsain!

-Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions entrain de faire quelque chose d'interdit tous les deux ou si j'avais essayé de te toucher de façon indécente. Je t'ai juste un peu déshabillé, rien de plus plaisanta James.

-Ne plaisante pas avec ça! Je ne suis même pas certaine d'avoir un jour une maîtrise de moi suffisante pour… aimer véritablement un homme à part entière et sans contrainte.

-Tu as beaucoup changé depuis que tu le connais tu sais. Tu gères mieux ton don et tu en dissocie mieux tes sentiments alors je suis certain qu'avec le temps, tu y arriveras. Sois patiente.

-J'ai peur que lui ne le soit pas assez… Et lorsqu'il découvrira que j'ai passé autant de toi ici avec toi, que va-t-il s'imaginer, termina Jade.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée assez tôt par un hibou qui lui apportait une enveloppe officielle du ministère contenant ses résultats aux examens du BUSE. James dormait toujours à point fermé à ses côtés. Elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir encore une fois brûlé la literie dans son sommeil, se disant du même coup que ce soir, il pourrait enfin dormir dans sa propre chambre.

Elle se demandait si ses yeux avaient commencé à reprendre un peu de leur apparence normale. Mais pour le moment, tout cela n'était plus de première importance. Elle n'avait maintenant de la curiosité que pour une seule chose, ses résultats aux BUSE.

 **Relevé de note du BUSE** :

 _Matières obligatoires :_

Métamorphose : Acceptable

Sortilèges : Effort exceptionnel

Potion : Optimal

Histoire de la magie : Effort exceptionnel

Défense contre les forces du mal : Effort exceptionnel

Astronomie : Effort exceptionnel

Botanique : Optimal

 _Options :_

Arithmancie : Effort exceptionnel

Études des runes : Effort exceptionnel

-C'est super, tu as passé dans toutes les matières, dit James qui s'était discrètement réveillé et qui lisait maintenant par-dessus son épaule.

-Toi tu n'avais pas tout réussi tes cours?

-En fait, j'avais échoué en histoire de la magie, en astronomie et en divination. J'avais eu qu'un simple acceptable en potion, rien avoir avec la note optimale que mon frère m'a baladé sous le nez l'an dernier!

-Je dois dire que je suis assez satisfaite dans l'ensemble. Je me demande si Lily a reçu son relevé elle aussi?

-Écris-lui. Je suis certain qu'elle a eu de bons résultats elle aussi et qu'elle a une folle envie de les partager. Hey pourquoi ce drôle d'air? J'ai dis un truc qu'il ne fallait pas?

-Non, je me demande juste pourquoi j'ai un autre relevé de note dans mon enveloppe…

-Montre-le moi.

 **Relevé de note aux ASPIC**

Potion : Optimal

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

-Que tu n'auras pas besoin de suivre d'autres cours de potion à la prochaine rentrée scolaire.

-Je ne comprends pas?

-J'ai entendu dire que c'était déjà arrivé dans certaine matière par le passé, mais je croyais que c'était une légende. À ton examen, est-ce qu'ils t'ont demandé de réaliser une deuxième potion, une qui était en dehors du programme.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils l'ont fait. En quoi est-ce relié?

-C'était un test d'Aspic je crois et il semblerait que tu l'ai passé, dit James en la félicitant au passage.

-Mais les potions, c'est la seule matière ou je performe véritablement à l'école. Je n'ai pas envie de ne pas avoir ce cours à mon horaire à la rentrée!

-Sincèrement, en as-tu vraiment besoin? Je veux dire, tu dois t'ennuyer ferme en classe quand le professeur Coulter s'époumone à expliquer aux autre comment faire un mélange qui n'a plus aucun secret pour toi. Tu es tellement forte dans le domaine que tu pourrais presque en inventer maintenant, alors pourquoi t'embêter dans ce cours qui est visiblement bien en dessous de ton niveau?

-Dans ce cours, j'en profitais pour m'avancer dans mes propres trucs personnels et faire remporter des points à ma maison afin d'éviter qu'on ne me juge trop sévèrement dans les autres matières…

-Dis-toi que ça te donnera une période libre de plus pour faire tes propres choses sans contraintes. Et puis, tu n'as plus rien à prouver aux autres Serpentard avec un relevé de note aussi reluisant!

James avait raison et elle le savait. Jamais elle n'avait envisagé qu'il soit possible d'obtenir un ASPIC à son âge, d'ailleurs l'école n'en parlait jamais aux élèves, du moins, il faisait en sorte de ne pas trop ébruiter cette possibilité.

Elle avait envie d'écrire à Albus à propos de l'obtention imprévue de son ASPIC en potion, mais elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à se résigner lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le début des vacances et surtout, lui révéler avec qui elle passait maintenant ses moments de totale liberté. En même temps, était-elle vraiment obligé de tout lui raconter. Serais-ce malhonnête de sa part de ne pas tout lui révéler maintenant par lettre. Elle pourrait attendre de le voir en face, lui dire au moment opportun et lui expliquer qu'elle ne voulait pas lui raconter toute son histoire par écrit et justifier le temps qu'elle avait eu besoin pour se convaincre de lui en parler ouvertement. Une chose était certaine, si elle écrivait à Lily Potter à propos des BUSE, il fallait qu'elle écrive aussi à Albus.


	19. Sentiment de trahison

Albus Potter était dans la cours chez lui entrain de jouer au Quidditch avec sa sœur Lily et d'autres membres de leur équipe de Gryffondor. Ils étaient d'ailleurs venus les rejoindre pour s'entraîner un peu, mais surtout pour s'amuser. Lily prenait déjà son futur rôle de capitaine de l'équipe au sérieux, mais sans trop en faire baver non plus, pour l'instant, car après tout, c'était les vacances. La jeune femme avait très hâte à la rentrée, surtout à la période des sélections. Ce jour là, elle allait en quelque sorte, confirmer plus officiellement sa toute nouvelle autorité de capitaine. Elle avait aussi très hâte de mettre à exécution certaine de ses idées de stratégie. D'ailleurs, elle en avait beaucoup discuté avec sa mère Ginny Potter, qui était après tout, la seule de sa famille à avoir pratiquer professionnellement le sport.

Au beau milieu d'un jeu important, un hibou fit une intrusion dans la cours pour remettre une lettre à Albus. Le groupe en profita pour faire une petite pause et goûter les petits biscuits que la maîtresse de maison avait préparé spécialement pour la troupe de jeune sportif qui avait envahit son jardin. Cette lettre un peu inattendue provenait de sa copine Jade. Al qui détestait communiquer par écrit, se senti soudainement mal de ne pas lui avoir écrit le premier pour une fois. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, trop impatient pour attendre plus longtemps.

 _Salut Al,_

 _J'imagine que tu passes de belles vacances. J'espère que tu ne fais pas trop la vie dure à tes parents depuis que tu peux faire de la magie en dehors de l'école et aller où bon te semble en transplannant. J'avoue que j'ai hâte moi aussi d'en être rendu là!_

 _J'ai reçu mon relevé de note aux examens du BUSE. J'ai réussi dans toutes les matières et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi. Comme tu dois t'en douter, j'ai obtenu un optimal en potion, mais chose étrange, j'ai aussi obtenu un optimal aux ASPIC en potion. Je ne pensais pas que la préparation qu'ils m'avaient demandé d'exécuter durant mon examen compterait pour quelque chose. Apparemment, c'est quelque chose qui se produit de temps à autre, mais il y a bien longtemps qu'un élève n'a pas réussi cet exploit. J'imagine que le professeur Coulter a dû leur fournir d'autres travaux que j'avais réalisé pour les convaincre de me faire passer ce test. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'autres explications, juste un relevé de note sans plus._

 _Tout à l'heure, j'ai reçu une lettre de l'université. Ils m'offrent de faire une sorte de cours par correspondance pour me préparer pour leur programme avancé en potion afin de combler ce nouveau trou dans mon horaire de cours. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais m'inscrire parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée si j aurai véritablement le droit d'y aller une fois ma scolarité à Poudlard terminée. Je vais peut-être demander à mon père ce qu'il en pense avant de leur donner ma réponse finale. J'imagine qu'il va m'y encourager, du moins je l'espère, mais parfois j'ai du mal à deviner ses réactions._

 _Sur ce, je te laisse retourner à tes activités de sorciers en vacance. Moi de mon côté, je vais partir pour le bunker dans deux jours et comme toujours, je n'ai pas très hâte d'y être._

 _Comme on en a discuté avant ton départ, je vais essayer de convaincre le professeur Sullivan de me laisser aller à Pré-au-Lard à la rentrée, même si j'ai la certitude qu'il va encore une fois refuser._

 _Bref, amuse toi bien, je pense à toi Jade_

-Hey tu as reçu une lettre de Jade, s'exclama Lily en rejoignant son frère au fond de la cours.

-Oui, elle a passé dans toutes les matières aux BUSE, tout comme toi.

-Tu as une copie de son relevé de note?

-Non pourquoi, tu veux te comparer à elle?

-À vrai dire, j'aimerai simplement savoir si les révisions qu'on a faites ensemble ont portés leurs fruits. Je t'avouerai que je suis aussi très curieuse de voir si je l'ai battu dans certaines matières…

-Vous êtes en compétition ou quoi?

-Non, sauf que depuis que son père lui donne des cours particulier en défense contre les forces du mal, je crois qu'elle est devenue meilleure que moi et je voulais vérifier si ma théorie était exacte.

-Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'en potion qu'elle a obtenu optimal, mais je n'en suis pas certain.

-Vraiment. J'avais l'impression que si les duels avaient eu lieu cette année plutôt que l'an dernier, qu'elle aurait pu enfin me battre.

-Peut-être, mais comme l'examen du BUSE n'y est pas du tout consacré, ça ne change pas grand-chose qu'elle soit devenu une des meilleures dans cette discipline. Plus on avance dans le cours et plus ça devient technique. Il ne s'agit plus tout simplement de triompher d'un adversaire, ça va bien plus loin que ça et tu le sais!

-Dommage, peut-être que je ne devrai pas lui écrire à propos de ma notes alors. Je ne je voudrais pas la faire se sentir inférieure. Elle qui a tellement de mal avec son taux de confiance en elle depuis quelques temps, dit tristement Lily.

-Je ne crois pas que ça l'affectera vraiment de savoir dans quelle matière tu es la plus forte. Je crois qu'elle est juste contente d'avoir réussi dans tout, choses qu'elle n'aurait même pas cru possible avant de nous connaître.

-Surtout toi!

-Je ne voulais pas m'en venter, mais je crois que j'ai transformé sa vie.

-Ne fais pas ton James, tu sais que ça ne te va pas du tout!

-Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi parfois.

Lily avait réussi à tâter le terrain et savoir s'il lui était permis d'écrire à Jade durant l'été. Son amie et elle ne parlait pratiquement jamais de ce qui entourait sa vie parallèle reliée à son don de feu. Lily ne savait pas trop si elle avait le droit de lui envoyer des hiboux lorsqu'elle partait se faire « étudier » au ministère et elle ne connaissait pas non plus la date de son départ pour le centre de recherche, alors elle s'était tout simplement abstenue de prendre de ses nouvelles, attendant qu'elle fasse ce geste la première.

Lily et Al ne parlait jamais beaucoup entre eux du secret de Jade. La jeune femme avait peur de révéler à son frère certaines choses sans le vouloir, car il était possible qu'elle se soit confiée à elle sur des détails ignorés par Albus. Des confidences de filles comme elle les appelaient. Dès que la partie de Quidditch sera terminée, c'était décidé, Lily allait écrire à son amie!

Al rangea la lettre de Jade dans sa poche et retourna jouer avec ses amis qui devenaient de plus en plus impatient de continuer leur partie. Durant la soirée, il profita d'un moment libre pour écrire à la jeune femme. Demain, il allait devoir partir de la maison afin de commencer à travailler à la boutique de farces et attrapes de son oncle Georges. Ce dernier avait besoin d'aide pour peaufiner quelques nouvelles formules qu'il avait mise au point. Il espérait qu'avec un peu d'aide, tout serait fin prêt pour la rentrée des classes.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, Al pouvait plus facilement se rendre utile et profiter un peu de l'expérience de travail qu'il allait acquérir et en profiter pour essayer de développer de nouvelles compétences. Son plan pour devenir un auror comme son père, était toujours d'actualité pour lui, mais il savait très bien que c'était un cours très difficile et qu'il était aussi très ardu d'intégrer le programme d'étude. Il voulait se trouver une sorte de plan B, apprendre à se connaître comme travailleur afin de ne pas reproduire la même erreur que son frère. James avait mis tout ses œufs dans le même panier et n'avait jamais pensé à aucune solution de rechange, convaincu qu'il serait recruté par une équipe de quidditch professionnel dès la fin de ses études. Malheureusement pour lui, rien n'avait fonctionné comme prévu et Albus ne voulait pas être obligé de demandé l'aide de son père pour continuer son chemin dans la vie. Il y avait peu de domaine où Albus battait James, mais le fait de ne pas avoir eu besoin de personne pour réussir dans la vie pourrait enfin le faire passer devant lui dans quelque chose.

Il écrivit donc à Jade pour de lui faire part de ses projets pour le reste de son été, mais aussi pour s'excuser de ne pas lui avoir écrit plus tôt. Il avait songé plusieurs fois à le faire depuis leur séparation, mais il avait surchargé son emploi du temps d'activité plus amusante surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait aller travailler pour son oncle et « perdre » le reste de ses temps libres à travailler. Il avait remis au lendemain cette tâche, mais cette fois, il ne pouvait plus se défiler.

Il y avait aussi autre chose qui l'avait un peu retenue de lui écrire rapidement. Outre le fait qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup rédiger de longues lettres, il avait aussi peur de lui faire miroiter tout ce qu'elle manquait des vacances alors qu'elle était toute seule, enfermée à Poudlard, en attente de se faire enfermer de nouveau au bunker. Il trouvait cela injuste pour elle et ne voulait pas la peiner d'avantage en lui racontant combien lui il s'amusait depuis la fin des classes.

Il passait d'ailleurs son temps à jouer des tours à sa mère et sa sœur avec sa magie et partait à l'occasion en escapade avec sa cousine Rose vers des endroits lointains lorsqu'ils voulaient discuter en paix.

D'ailleurs, une fois qu'il eut envoyé sa courte lettre de nouvelle à Jade, il rejoignit sa cousine au sommet d'une petite montagne où ils aimaient bien se retrouver ensemble pour discuter tranquillement.

-Al, il faut que je te dise un truc…

-Vas-y, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-La semaine dernière quand je suis allé au lac avec mes parents, Scorpius Malefoy à débarqué…

-J'imagine que tu as dû être surprise de le voir arriver comme ça sans prévenir.

-J'ai faillit crier en le voyant apparaître devant moi. Il m'avait rejoint au lac où mon frère et moi étions entrain de nous baigner. Heureusement que mes parents étaient partis ailleurs à ce moment là! J'ai dû tout de même donner à mon frère toutes mes cartes de chocogrenouille pour le convaincre de ne rien dire à mon père à propos de sa visite.

-Vous avez discuter j'imagine, je parle de Scorpius et toi évidemment.

-En fait tout a fait… Je… Tu sais... lui dit-elle en rougissant.

-Même pas après?

-Il y a vraiment quelque chose de chimique entre lui et moi. Ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous et je ne trouve aucune explication rationnelle à mon propre comportement lorsqu'il est près de moi. S'il avait osé faire un geste vers moi avant, je crois que le froid qu'il y avait entre nous depuis que je l'avais humilié publiquement aurait été moins long.

-Donc c'est de nouveau ton petit copain.

-Je ne sais pas trop. On n'en a pas véritablement discuté comme tu le sais. Il m'a donné rendez-vous demain. J'imagine que c'est ce que ça signifie.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Je veux dire, tu avais l'air si détaché de lui à la fin des classes.

-Je ne sais plus en fait. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il y a encore quelque chose entre nous et je suis déterminé à découvrir si c'est véritablement de l'amour ou autre chose comme les hormones.

-Si vous ne discutez jamais lorsque vous vous voyez, ça va être difficile de le déterminer, se moqua Al.

-On a beaucoup de point commun lui et moi, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas certaine que j'ai encore envie d'affronter ses amis ou de créer un autre froid avec mon père. Il est redevenu plus « normal » avec moi depuis ma rupture et je ne veux pas gâcher ça.

-En même temps, c'est toi qui sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi.

-J'envisage de commencer par quelques rencontres privées, voir même entretenir une relation secrète. Il ne nous reste après tout qu'une seule année à faire à Poudlard, ce n'est pas si long. Si ensuite nous décidons que notre chemin est le même, alors je ne m'opposerai plus à notre destin.

-Si tu veux mon avis, il fera tout ce que tu lui diras. Il est plus accroché à toi que tu ne le crois. Il t'aimait déjà tu sais, même avant que toi tu ne t'intéresses à lui.

-J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les couples qui essaient de recoller les pots cassées après une rupture. C'est pour cela que je veux faire comme si tout était nouveau entre nous tu comprends et changer notre façon de nous fréquenter.

-Si c'est ce que tu considère être le mieux pour toi, alors fonce. Malgré ce que tu sembles croire à propos de l'amour, je sais que lorsqu'il est fort, il peut vaincre toutes les adversités.

-Tu parles par expérience j'imagine. Ta relation avec Jade semble si compliquée parfois. J'imagine que le fait que son père soit ton professeur et qu'il soit si sévère avec elle ne doit pas aider.

-Il essaie d'avoir confiance en moi, mais parfois, je sais qu'il a peur pour elle, peur que je lui brise le cœur et qu'il y ait des conséquences fâcheuses.

-À ce que tu m'as dit, il a mis la mère de Jade enceinte alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans. Il doit avoir peur que ça lui arrive à elle aussi. D'ailleurs en parlant de cela, est-ce que toi et elle…

-Pas encore. Elle n'est pas encore prête et je ne veux pas lui mettre la pression.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui peut l'effrayer autant. Elle sait que tu l'aimes, ça se voit. N'a-t-elle pas de pulsions envers toi. Je veux dire, moi quand je m'emporte, ma logique disparaît.

-Je pense qu'elle ne se donne pas le droit à l'emportement. Tu es une fille contrôlante Rose, mais uniquement lorsqu'il s'agit de tes études. En dehors de cela tu as toujours été une passionnée, mais Jade elle, contrôle constamment chaque aspect de sa vie. Elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser aller facilement et je respecte ce qu'elle est.

-Tu sais que tu es un bon gars, vraiment. L'été dernier tu semblais t'en aller vers la débauche la plus total et maintenant tu deviens le plus attentionné et compréhensif des hommes. Cette fille t'a véritablement ramené sur le droit chemin.

-Ce qui fait maintenant de toi la plus débauchée de nous deux.

-Je suis contente que finalement tu ne sois pas devenu comme ton frère James. En parlant de lui j'ai entendu ma mère et mon père discuter avec ton père à propos de lui. Il aurait participé à la capture d'une bande de braconnier alors qu'il s'était rendu en bordure de la terre des dragons pour le travail. Apparemment, il aurait même été retenu quelques jours en captivité par une mère dragonne en colère suite à cela.

-Mon père ne nous a rien dit, ni à ma sœur, ni à moi.

-J'écoutais aux portes avec des oreilles à rallonges. Je croyais qu'ils étaient entrain de parler de moi et Scorpius, que mon frère avait vendu la mèche. Enfin bref, je l'ai entendu dire que c'est oncle Charlie qui est allé le libérer. Il était parti en mission de sauvetage avec une petite équipe terrain. À ce qu'il parait, il y avait une fille à la magie très puissante qui faisait partie du groupe, une sorte d'arme secrète et elle les aurait tous sauvé grâce à ses pouvoirs. Ça devait être assez impressionnant à voir, Moi qui croyait qu'il était impossible de contrer un dragon en duel, c'est du moins ce que le professeur Sanders nous a enseigné en quatrième année.

-Tu es certaine qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'un duel.

-Je te confirme. Ils n'ont pas nommé de nom malheureusement mais… Hey pourquoi es-tu devenu si pâle tout à coup.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il faut que je voie mon père.

-Hey, ne lui dit pas que c'est moi qui t'en ai parlé, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes à gérer comme ça!

-T'inquiète, je veux juste vérifier un truc.

Albus rentra chez lui avec le coeur serré dans la poitrine. Peut-être avait-il tort, mais quelque chose lui disait que Jade était mêlé à toute cette histoire. Elle avait semblé si évasive dans sa lettre à propos de ce qu'elle avait fait ces deux dernières semaines, qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas elle-même en ce moment et loin d'être enlisée par la mornitude de son habituelle routine du début des vacances…

-Papa, est-ce que je peux te parler, en privé, demanda Al avec une légère anxiété dans la voix.

-Si tu veux. Je dois me rendre sur le chemin de Travers pour faire une course pour ta mère. Tu n'as qu'à m'y accompagner si tu veux.

-C'est quelque chose de très personnel. Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque d'être entendu par une autre personne.

-Alors dans ce cas, passons dans mon bureau… J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça un jour, plaisanta Harry en prenant son fils par les épaules pour l'y accompagner.

Harry ne pris cependant pas place derrière le bureau comme le faisait toujours son regretté mentor Albus Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait à lui entretenir de choses sérieuses. Il choisi plutôt une approche moins formel en optant pour la causeuse. Il invita son fils à y prendre place à ses côtés, mais le jeune homme préféra rester debout, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Albus semblait songeur, comme s'il cherchait la bonne façon d'aborder un sujet délicat. Jamais Al n'avait eu de difficulté auparavant à discuter à cœur ouvert avec son père, mais cette fois, un mur semblait s'être dressé entre eux.

-Alors de quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle mon fils.

-J'ai su que James avait eu des problèmes en terre des dragons, dit simplement Al d'un ton qui se voulait nonchalant.

-Ton frère va bien si c'est ce qui te chiffonne autant. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter inutilement avec ça ta sœur et toi. Mais dis-moi, comment l'as-tu appris?

-C'est sans importance, répondit-il avec froideur.

-Lily m'a dit que Jade t'avait envoyé une lettre cet après-midi. J'imagine que tu sais qu'elle va bien elle aussi. Ils sont tous les deux à la maison de vacance du professeur Sullivan et…

-Tu veux dire qu'elle est toute seule avec lui là bas, s'emporta Al.

-J'imagine qu'elle devait avoir de bonnes raisons pour ne pas t'en parler. À voir ta réaction, je peux la comprendre. Ils sont amis tu sais. Vaut mieux qu'elle soit avec un ami plutôt qu'avec un pur étranger qui ne la comprendrait pas.

-Mais d'abord, que faisait-elle en terre des dragons! C'est dangereux et elle porte encore la trace sur elle. Qui s'est donné le droit de l'utiliser de la sorte. Peu importe la raison qui a poussé cette personne à prendre cette décision, je reste convaincu qu'il n'aurait jamais dû l'emmener là bas! Elle n'était pas prête à cela! Je suis presque certain que son père n'était pas d'accord avec cette histoire!

Harry décida finalement de raconter tout ce qu'il savait à son fils. Il se rendit très rapidement compte au travers de son récit que ce n'était pas Jade qui lui en avait parlé, d'où sa réaction démesuré face aux évènements. Visiblement, quelqu'un avait du entendre un morceau de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Hermione et Ron à ce sujet.

Harry voyait passé une panoplie d'émotions refoulées sur le visage de son fils. Il gardait l'image de la colère et de l'indignation affichée sur son visage, mais ses yeux reflétait beaucoup d'autres choses très à l'opposé de ce qu'il tentait de faire paraître en surface.

-Je veux la voir, exigea Albus d'un ton ferme.

-Ne crois-tu pas que si elle avait eu envie que tu ailles la rejoindre, elle t'aurait dit où elle était.

-Je la connais assez maintenant pour savoir qu'elle doit avoir honte de ce qui s'est passé et qu'elle doit avoir trop peur des conséquences pour m'en parler plus ouvertement.

-Peut-être, mais elle a aussi dû être très éprouvée et épuisée par cette épreuve. Par expérience, les femmes n'aiment pas vraiment se montrer devant l'homme qu'elle aime lorsqu'elles sont en situation de faiblesse, surtout en début de relation. Si tu ne me crois pas, parle en avec ta mère!

-Mais James lui, pourquoi il peut la voir et pas moi.

-Ils ne sont qu'ami Al et il était présent lorsque l'évènement s'est produit. J'imagine que ça la rassure d'avoir un ami auprès d'elle en ce moment, quelqu'un à qui elle peut parler sans avoir à tout repasser en revue pour être comprise.

-Je me sens trahi par tout le monde, par elle, par James, par toi…

-Je suis déjà passé par la même émotion que toi dans mon passé tu sais. C'est difficile d'être le dernier informé d'une situation surtout lorsqu'elle nous touche aussi personnellement. Je comprends ce que tu ressens en ce moment.

-Tu ne peux pas vraiment comprendre. Nos vies sont différentes! Toi tu n'avais pas de grand frère qui te faisait toujours sentir comme le dernier des imbéciles et qui a passé la quasi-totalité de sa vie à essayer de te voler tout ce à quoi tu tiens rien que pour t'embêter!

-J'avais un cousin avec qui j'habitais quand j'étais enfant et qui s'y efforçait. Je suis bien placé pour comprendre ce sentiment, mais détrompe toi, ton frère t'aime et je ne crois pas qu'il cherche à te nuire. Je sais qu'il n'a pas toujours été correct avec toi et qu'il t'a parfois fait certaines choses par moquerie ou par jalousie, mais il a beaucoup changé ces derniers temps et je ne crois pas qu'il lui apporte son aide dans le but de t'atteindre toi.

-Et s'il était tombé amoureux d'elle?

-Il n'y a que lui qui peut te répondre là dessus, mais pense aussi à elle dans tout cela. Si véritablement tu es amoureux d'elle comme il semblerait que ce soit le cas, alors laisse la décider de discuter de toute cette histoire avec toi lorsqu'elle sera prête. Fais lui un peu plus confiance. Si elle t'aime en retour, elle va revenir vers toi, mais ne précipite pas trop les choses, c'est inutile de forcer les gens à faire des choses, surtout lorsqu'on est autant en colère que tu l'es en ce moment.

-Et si jamais elle ne le fait pas, si jamais elle le choisi lui parce que moi je n'étais pas présent au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin…

-Sincèrement Al, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Peu importe ce que cette histoire va avoir changé dans sa façon d'être, sache que tu ne peux rien y faire. Laisse le temps s'écouler, soit patient. Je sais que tu en es capable. De toute façon, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre pour le moment.

-Parce qu'on refuse de me laisser y aller!

-Tu crois vraiment que le fait de débarquer là bas dans l'état d'esprit où tu es va aider ta cause ou la sienne. Le seul conseil qu'il me reste à te donner à propos de tout cela c'est de dormir là dessus et de ne rien faire sur un coup de tête. J'ai souvent été impulsif dans ma vie et mes réactions irréfléchis m'ont plus souvent nuis qu'autre chose. Termina Harry qui se perdit momentanément dans ses propres souvenirs du passé que ce dernier conseil avait réveillé en lui.

Albus ne dormit pas beaucoup la nuit qui avait suivi sa conversation avec son père. Il retournait dans sa tête tout ce qu'il avait appris, tous les détails de cette histoire de fou. Beaucoup de sentiments l'avaient évidemment envahis. D'abord l'inquiétude, il voulait savoir tout simplement si elle allait bien. Ensuite la colère surtout parce qu'il avait appris toute cette histoire par d'autres personnes qu'elle. Finalement la jalousie. C'était le sentiment qui le rongeait le plus. Il savait maintenant que James était avec elle depuis des jours, en tête à tête, dans un endroit aussi isolé que paradisiaque. Il aurait aimé savoir les coordonnées exacte du lieu et aller les surprendre en flagrant délit de… De quoi exactement? Son cœur se serra en s'imaginant le pire des scénarios.

La seule certitude qu'il avait maintenant, c'était que dans deux jours, elle allait rentrer au bunker, loin de James qui reprendrait la route de son métier de nomade. À ce moment là, il pourrait peut-être se décider à écrire à son frère et le sommer de lui raconter sa version des faits. Et s'il le faisait pendant qu'elle était avec lui… Et s'il envoyait une beuglante à James pour qu'elle se sente mal de l'avoir gardé dans l'ignorance après tout ce qu'il avait déjà`fait pour elle…

Les plans machiavéliques se succédaient dans sa tête, ne sachant plus vraiment quel était le meilleur comportement à adopter dans la situation. Le lendemain, les yeux cernés, il débuta sa première journée de travail à la boutique de son oncle Georges. Le travail se trouva être plus intéressant que ce à quoi il s'était attendu au départ et grâce à lui, il réussi à véritablement penser à autre chose durant le jour. Il décida même d'accepter l'offre de son oncle et de rester habiter chez lui durant la semaine. Il avait senti le besoin de s'éloigner un peu de sa famille pour réfléchir. Plus la journée avançait et plus ses émotions négatives s'estompaient, mais il y avait toujours comme une sorte de serrement dans sa poitrine qui refusait de lâcher prise.

Georges Weasley, l'oncle de Albus, était séparé de sa femme depuis quelques années déjà. Ses enfants Roxane et Fred avaient quitté le nid depuis un bon moment pour voler de leurs propres ailes et Georges avait trouvé la transition difficile. Il s'était alors jeter dans le travail plus qu'à l'habitude. D'avoir Al auprès de lui à la maison lui faisait du bien et il était heureux lui aussi de passer du temps avec cet oncle qu'il connaissait si peu, mais avec qui il semblait si facile de discuter à cœur ouvert.

-Tu sais Al, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ta rivalité avec ton frère. La force d'une famille réside justement dans la force des liens qui unissent ses membres. Vous ne devriez pas vous faire la guerre tous les deux, vous y gagneriez tellement.

-Je crois que ça a toujours fait parti de nous. Je crois même que cette rivalité a même commencé avant ma naissance. Je crois qu'à cette époque, il n'acceptait déjà pas qu'il y ait un autre garçon pour lui voler toute l'attention où les jouets. Plus on grandissait et plus on transformait chaque petit moment de nos vies en compétition. Au début ce n'était que de petites courses amicales du genre qui va finir son jus de citrouille le premier, qui va monter le plus haut dans l'arbre derrière la maison. Ensuite c'est presque devenu une seconde nature pour nous. Pendant qu'il voulait me prouver qu'il était toujours meilleur que moi, moi de mon côté je voulais juste lui prouver que j'étais aussi bon que lui. Je voulais juste qu'il m'aime en réalité, qu'il me respecte, qu'il me voit comme un égal...

-Je pense qu'il t'aime, il a juste du mal avec sa propre identité, du mal à trouver sa place à lui. Mon frère Ron était un peu comme ça durant son adolescence. Il a vécu longtemps dans l'ombre de ton père et cela même si Harry faisait tout pour le laisser briller. C'était une sorte de rivalité constante entre eux aussi, mais il y avait aussi une très profonde amitié qui les reliait malgré cela. Tu savais que ton oncle Ron avait déjà eu peur à un certain moment que ton père ne lui vole Hermione…

-Papa avec tante Hermione. Il aime beaucoup trop maman pour cela, déclara Albus incrédule.

-Ça nous le savions tous, mais ton oncle était une sacrée tête de mule et il avait tendance à se mettre de très drôles d'idées en tête.

-Oncle Georges, j'ai peur…

-De quoi mon garçon, dis-moi.

-Il y a cette fille, tu sais, celle qui est venu chez nous pour noël.

-L'amie de Lily.

-C'est ma petite amie maintenant.

-Désolé je ne savais pas, alors tu as peur de quoi dis-moi.

-Il s'est passé un truc, c'est compliqué… Enfin bref, James est avec elle en ce moment parce qu'ils sont amis, mais je l'ai su par quelqu'un d'autre. Ni elle, ni lui ne m'en ont parlé, ce qui me semble louche tu vois. Il parait qu'il est là pour l'aider, mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il s'est rapproché d'elle intentionnellement pour m'atteindre moi.

-Ne crois-tu pas qu'il t'en aurait parlé si c'était véritablement ses intentions de t'atteindre avec ça.

-Je crois qu'il attendait le bon moment, celui où ça me ferait le plus de mal.

-Tu sais quoi, je pense que tu es dû pour une petite conversation, que dis-je, un affrontement avec ton frangin! Quand mon jumeau et moi avions des différents, on se battait. Quand je dis se battre, c'est véritablement au sens littéral. Après cela, tout était réglé. Cognez-vous un bon coup sur le visage et régler une fois pour toutes vos querelles d'enfants! Une fois que votre visage sera couvert de sang et qu'ecchymoses, je suis certain que vous arriverez à un terrain d'entente. Vous êtes majeur tous les deux maintenant, il n'y a plus de raison de continuer les enfantillages où d'avoir besoin d'un adulte ou d'un parent pour servir de médiateur.

-Je ne suis pas très bagarre tu sais.

-Peu importe, l'important c'est que vous communiquiez. Avec ou sans les poings si tu préfères, mais ne sous estime pas le pouvoir libérateur d'un bon coup bien placé sur la mâchoire d'une personne à qui tu en veux.

Le lendemain soir, Albus se décida enfin à faire quelque chose. Il envoya une lettre à James dans laquelle il lui demande de le rejoindre dans un endroit neutre, une petite clairière où ils en étaient déjà venus au coup lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Il savait qu'il ne restait plus qu'une journée à Jade avant qu'elle aille au bunker et qu'il n'aurait aucune excuse valable pour se défiler cette fois!

James reçu la lettre de son frère dans le courant de l'après-midi alors que Jade et lui étaient entrain de faire une petite sieste sur la plage après une longue baignade. Même si le hibou envoyé par son frère faisait un bruit d'enfer, ça n'avait pas réussi à réveiller son amie au sommeil très lourd. Il faut dire qu'ils passaient le plus claire de leur nuit à discuter plutôt qu'à dormir, car même si Jade ne faisait plus de crise nocturne, les deux amis avaient continué à partager le même lit. Évidemment, toujours enroulé dans des couvertures indépendantes, mais ces conversations sur l'oreiller, ponctué de périodes de sommeil semblaient leur faire du bien à tout les deux.

Cette situation perturbait tout de même un peu James. En réalité, il n'avait jamais véritablement dormi avec une femme auparavant, du moins, jamais sans lui avoir fait l'amour avant. C'était étrange de partager autre chose que cela avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé. Parfois durant la nuit, il lui arrivait de se réveiller blottis contre elle. Par réflexe, il la prenait parfois dans le creux de ses bras. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle s'en était réellement rendue compte et si c'était le cas, elle n'abordait pas le sujet avec lui.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il lui aurait fait des avances. Il savait cependant que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit avec elle, il la perdrait pour de bon. Il se sentait un peu mal d'avoir de telle pensée pour elle, surtout qu'elle était la petite amie de son frère, mais en même temps, il n'était pas certain que ce détail l'importe vraiment. La vérité c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre signe d'intérêt envers lui autre qu'en tant qu'ami. Elle le voyait probablement comme son grand frère, protecteur, à qui elle pouvait se confier et demander conseil sans avoir peur de lui déplaire.

Elle lui avait d'ailleurs dit clairement dans une lettre, il y a quelques mois de cela, que lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassé le soir du réveillon du nouvel an, qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti pour lui, rien en comparaison à ce que son frère arrivait à provoquer en elle comme émoi. Sur le coup, il en avait presque ri, mais son petit côté compétitif l'avait toujours un peu titillé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tenté de nouveau le coup avec elle, lui prouver que depuis les six derniers mois, les choses avaient peut-être évolué un peu entre eux.

James se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir encore une fois laissé son esprit divaguer vers de mauvaises pensées la concernant. Il la regarda dormir, son visage paisible et son corps frêle de jeune fille de seize ans et il se trouvait ridicule d'y accorder autant d'attention alors que le monde était peuplé de femmes magnifiques et plus enclines à vivre son mode de vie de jeune adulte de 19 ans. Peut-être étais-ce le fait qu'elle soit ici, toute seule avec lui qui commençait à le travailler un peu. C'était leur dernière journée ensemble et après cela, il se séparerait de nouveau. Évidemment, ils continueraient de correspondre par lettre, comme avant, mais au moins, il était certain que de cette façon, il ne risquait pas de faire un geste déplacé envers elle.

James ouvrit la lettre de son frère. Il était assez surpris d'avoir de ses nouvelles, lui qui ne lui en envoyait jamais habituellement. D'ailleurs, cette lettre n'en était pas véritablement une vu la longueur.

 _James, il faut qu'on parle toi et moi. Retrouve-moi demain soir à la clairière du vieux pont, tu sais laquelle._

 _Albus_

 _P.S. Je sais où tu es et je sais aussi que sera enfin libéré de tes obligations demain, alors ne me fais pas faux bon!_

Jade se réveilla, découvrant que James tenait dans ses mains une lettre qui semblait l'avoir quelque peu secoué.

-Hey ça ne va pas? Ce sont de mauvaises nouvelles, demanda Jade avec une légère inquiétude de sa voix endormie.

-Non c'est juste mon nouveau contrat qui est devancé, rien de bien important. Alors, bien dormi?

-Désolé de t'avoir lâché ainsi. Il faut dire que je me sens assez détendu en ce moment malgré le fait que j'ai parfaitement conscience que dès demain, mon mois de torture au ministère va commencer.

-Ça devrait bien aller. Au moins tes yeux ont presque entièrement repris leur apparence normale.

-Pour le moment, mais si Sullivan abuse de mon pouvoir encore une fois durant mon séjour, je ne sais pas si ces effets secondaires visibles ne vont pas être de retour. Ça fait des jours que je n'ai pas utilisé mon don et j'ai peur de m'en resservir à nouveau.

-Ça ne sera pas dans les mêmes circonstances alors j'imagine que ça ne devrais pas rien provoquer d'inhabituelle cette fois.

-Je l'espère de tout cœur!


	20. Petites altercations

Chaque année à pareille date, Jade Sims devait se rendre au centre de recherche du ministère, appeler communément le bunker. L'endroit était uniquement accessible par portoloin qui était spécifiquement ensorcelé pour n'être vu que par les personnes qui avaient l'autorisation ou l'obligation comme c'était le cas pour Jade, de l'utiliser.

Depuis des années, la jeune femme était poussée à bout, testée, étudiées, car l'apparition de sorcière élémentaire était un phénomène très rare et surtout très mal compris par la communauté magique. Aujourd'hui pour la première fois de l'histoire, une sorcière de sa « race » avait eu la maîtrise nécessaire pour affronter une force équivalente à la sienne et y survivre sans subir trop de dommages ou en infliger. Mise à part quelques flammes qui refusaient de s'éteindre au fond de ses yeux, la jeune femme semblait avoir retrouvé un état normal depuis son escapade en terre des dragons.

Le professeur Sullivan, le chef du programme de recherche la concernant, était persuadé que la présence de son stagiaire de l'an dernier James Potter, qui s'était retrouvé à ses côtés durant les évènement et tout au long de la période de repos qui les avaient suivi, avait contribué à son retour rapide à une forme de paix intérieure. Elle semblait cependant être préoccupée par quelque chose, mais elle essayait de le cacher, ne voulant probablement pas se dévoiler devant à un groupe de chercheurs qui passaient leur temps à écrire dans des rapports sur tout.

Le professeur Sullivan savait que la majorité des sorciers qui goûtaient à une telle puissance, se seraient très certainement laissés corrompre par elle, voulant ressentir de nouveau cette force couler en eux, cette énergie capable de faire oublier tout le reste et procurer une sensation de contrôle absolu. Jade semblait ne pas y avoir accordé trop d'importance, comme si toute cette force, toute cette puissance, lui importait peu. Peut-être que toutes ces années à la pousser au-delà de ses limites mentales et physiques avaient finalement porté leurs fruits.

Il faut dire qu'il y avait un autre facteur qui entrait en ligne de compte dans sa perception de toute cette histoire. La jeune femme détestait son don! Elle le jugeait responsable de tous ses malheurs, de son « anormalité » et de son isolation sociale. Il est vrai que bon nombre de ses professeurs avaient eu peur d'elle en apprenant ce qu'elle était et très peu l'avait poussé à développer ses compétences magiques à cause de cela. Même son propre père l'avait craint pendant longtemps, mais il semblerait que maintenant, il ait appris à lui faire un peu plus confiance et avait fini par passé par-dessus ses peurs et à lui faire plus confiance.

Le professeur Sullivan lui, n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui accorder cette confiance et à croire en sa parfaite maîtrise. Il était convaincu qu'un jour, elle allait finir par craquer pour de bon. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il la traitait parfois aussi durement. Il préférait la pousser à bout ici, plutôt qu'un autre le fasse dans un endroit moins sécuritaire. Il faut dire que l'homme,qui était un spécialiste en recherche sur les créatures de feu, l'avait toujours un peu perçu comme l'équivalent de ces animaux qu'il étudiait durant le reste de son année, plutôt que comme une véritable personne. L'an dernier, son stagiaire lui avait permis de la voir avec un autre oeil, ce qui était quelque chose d'un peu plus compliquer à gérer pour un homme aussi solitaire de nature que lui. Il avait donc décidé d'engager de l'aide cette année. Il avait réussi à dénicher les services d'une psychomage, spécialisée dans les émotions et les traumatismes magiques. Comme la force du don de Jade émanait justement de son aspect émotif, elle était la personne toute désignée pour faire partie de cette aventure estivale.

Jade entra dans le bâtiment principal où avait lieu la majeure partie de ses tests. Comme à chaque année, on lui demanda de faire une puissante démonstration de force pour démontrer tout son potentiel aux nouveaux collaborateurs pour qu'ils comprennent mieux à quoi ils avaient affaire.

Jade, qui n'avait pas utilisé son don depuis sa convalescence, avait du mal à le laisser aller complètement, se mettant à elle-même des barrières, mais de façon inconsciente. Ce léger blocage l'empêchait de faire son habituelle démonstration de force. Généralement, la première utilisation de son feu au bunker était toujours la plus puissante de toute. Ça avait toujours été une sorte de soulagement pour elle de lâcher enfin prise sur son constant contrôle et de se laisser aller.

Cette fois, elle ne ressentait aucun besoin de le faire et le récent abus de son pouvoir avait probablement quelque chose à y voir.

-Tu es dans des conditions de parfaite sécurité ici. Inutile de te retenir.

-Je n'y arrive pas, dit Jade d'un ton désespéré.

-Essaie plus fort. Nous savons très bien tous les deux de quoi tu es capable maintenant.

-Vous ne comprenez pas.

-Mais de quoi as-tu peur!

-Je n'ai pas peur, je suis juste fatiguée.

-Peu importe ce qui t'effraie, libère-t-en et utilise cette peur pour faire monter en toi ta puissance. Matérialise là en flamme comme tu sais si bien le faire habituellement, exigea le professeur Sullivan qui n'avait rien écouté de ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire.

-Et si je refuse. Si je refuse tout simplement de me servir à nouveau de mon don. Peut-être que j'en ai marre de faire fondre des matériaux de construction selon votre bon vouloir!

Jade savait qu'elle avait peut-être été trop loin, que la provocation n'était jamais le meilleur moyen d'arriver à ses fins avec son mentor, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait plus peur des conséquences, plus peur de lui.

Le professeur Sullivan était de son côté, d'une humeur massacrante. Se faire rabrouer de la sorte par cette toute jeune fille et cela devant de nouveaux collaborateurs, l'avait mis hors de lui. Par le passé, il avait bien souvent réussi à la convaincre de faire ce qu'il voulait en utilisant une forme de chantage, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Jade Sims se fichait éperdument des menaces qu'il pourrait lui prodiguer. Il décida quand même de lui en lancer quelques unes, histoire de voir à quel point elle était déterminée à lui résister aujourd'hui.

-Tu sais que la seule raison pour laquelle tu as le droit de vivre dans ton école de magie plutôt que d'être enfermée ici durant toute l'année, c'est parce que tu coopère avec nous. Ça te met en colère ce que je te dis, je l'espère bien! Maintenant fini de jouer et utilise ta colère pour faire fondre ce block d'acier trempé qu'on en finisse, lui lança l'homme au bord de l'impatiente.

Jade serrait les poings. Comme ses yeux n'étaient de toute façon pas encore redevenus normaux, ses chances de réintégrer les cours étaient, de toute façon compromises, mais s'il y avait une chance que quelqu'un trouve une solution à son problème, c'était bien cet homme, alors pourquoi se rebeller. Même s'il jouait les durs, elle savait qu'il n'était pas son ennemi. Il avait même accepté qu'elle aille vivre quelques temps toute seuls avec un ami dans sa jolie maison de vacance.

La psychomage qui surveillait les choses de loin, demanda au professeur Sullivan de la rejoindre un peu à l'écart des autre afin de pouvoir émettre son opinion sans que les autres membres de l'équipe ne l'entendent.

-Professeur, je crois que vous allez un peu trop loin avec elle, lui dit Anna McAdams, la psychomage.

-Son don provient de son émotion, ça je te l'ait déjà dit. C'est même écrit dans le rapport que je t'ai donné! Si elle est blasée, si elle ne ressent rien, alors son don est inexistant et elle ne peut pas s'en servir. Mon travail, c'est de l'étudier et tout ces gens réuni ici dans cette pièce ont la même fonction que moi. Madame est en crise existentielle, je m'en fiche! Qu'elle la mette de côté pour un moins et qu'elle fasse ce que l'on attend d'elle Elle doit comprendre qu'elle à un rôle à jouer et qu'elle ne peut se défiler comme bon lui semble.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser professeur, c'est impossible de ne rien ressentir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne vous dit qu'elle est lasse ou fatiguée, qu'elle n'a pas de sentiments. J'ai lu votre rapport et je sais parfaitement où elle puise l'énergie de son don, mais je ne crois pas que c'est une raison suffisante pour lu parler comme vous venez de le faire!

Pendant que la psychomage essayait de résonner le professeur Sullivan, Jade décida de s'exécuter en faisant fondre et même exploser le bloc d'acier sous les yeux ébahis des nouveaux collaborateurs au projet.

-J'avais raison de la pousser, elle a fait ce qu'elle avait à faire. À partir de maintenant Mademoiselle McAdams, vous gardez vos commentaires pour vous lorsque nous sommes dans la salle des tests. Vous pouvez observer, mais interdiction formel de critiquer mon travail. Je ne vous ai pas engagé pour ça! Désormais, elle est votre patiente uniquement en dehors de ses murs, est-ce bien clair.

-C'est vous le patron, répondit simplement la psychomage d'un ton neutre.

Heureusement pour Jade, la démonstration qu'elle venait de faire fut suffisante pour que le professeur Sullivan la laisse tranquille. Elle savait cependant que demain, ça serait plus difficile. Elle en avait cependant marre de tout cela. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait encore à savoir sur elle après toutes ces années. Les seules évolutions que son don avait subi, c'était grâce à son entraînement avec Albus, ses test au ralentit de l'an dernier avec James et sa confrontation avec un dragon. Maintenant, elle arrivait à le contrôler à plus petite échelle, mais jamais le professeur ne lui demandait d'accomplir de délicate démonstration, comme d'allumer des bougies sur un gâteau d'anniversaire par exemple. Au contraire, il la plaçait toujours devant des défis de plus en plus gros, alors que sa puissance maximale était déjà connu de tous et franchement inutile dans la vie de tous les jours.

En utilisant sa colère pour faire fondre le block d'acier trempé, Jade n'avait pas ressenti cependant que son don était à sa pleine capacité. Les nouveaux collaborateurs qui ne l'avaient jamais vu à l'œuvre ont dû être impressionnés par sa performance, mais les anciens ont bien dû lire sur leurs instruments qu'elle n'avait pas donnés son maximum.

Il faut dire que la colère qu'il avait déclenchée en elle n'était que superficielle, presque feinte même. Elle se fichait véritablement des menaces de Sullivan. Même s'il décidait de tout la concernant, elle avait maintenant d'autres contacts importants comme Charlie Weasley par exemple. Elle pourrait toujours le suivre dans ses aventures en terre des dragons si jamais on lui refusait de retourner à l'école à l'automne.

Jade était assise dans le parc près du lac. Cet endroit magnifique où elle avait passé l'été précédent à discuter avec James Potter et où elle s'en était fait un ami et un confident.

Une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant s'approcha d'elle. Elle devait avoir environ trente ans et la regardait avec un sourire chaleureux, le genre d'expression rassurante qui donnait envie de lui faire confiance.

-Salut, je peux m'asseoir, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Si vous voulez.

-Je m'appelle Anna McAdams, je suis nouvelle ici.

-Vous êtes une scientifique?

-Je suis psychomage.

-Maintenant je suis folle, c'est nouveau cela, cracha Jade en se refermant légèrement.

-Tu n'es pas folle. Je crois que le professeur Sullivan a besoin de mon aide pour te comprendre mieux.

-Ça fait des années qu'il m'étudie, je suis certaine qu'il me comprend parfaitement.

-Pas suffisamment si tu veux mon avis. La petite altercation de tout à l'heure le prouve hors de tout doute.

-Je n'étais pas d'humeur, c'est tout. Demain ça ira mieux.

-Tu en es certaine, parce que moi je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, lui dit gentiment la femme.

-Vous ne me connaissez même pas, alors que pouvez-vous savoir?

-J'ai lu ton dossier et j'ai discuter avec certains de tes proches…

-Qui exactement?

-Ton père et ton ami James Potter.

-Et après deux petites conversations avec des gens à qui je tiens, vous en êtes arrivé à pouvoir prétendre savoir comment je fonctionne et pouvoir prédire mes réactions. Si c'est le cas alors vous êtes très forte, dit Jade avec un ton ironique.

-Laisse-moi t'exposer ma théorie et tu me diras si j'ai raison ou tort.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

-Le professeur Sullivan prétend que ton pouvoir est connecté directement sur ton centre émotionnel, je le crois aussi, mais je ne suis pas convaincu que de te mettre en colère tout à l'heure était pas la bonne façon de faire.

-Il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait non?

-Il a obtenu un peu de toi, mais selon certain assistant de longues date du chercheur, tu étais loin d'être à ta pleine capacité.

-Vous savez, même si j'ai prétendue le contraire tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il avait raison sur une chose. J'ai peur. Pas d'utiliser mon don, mais que son utilisation durant tout un été fasse en sorte que mes yeux demeurent dans l'était où ils sont ou qu'ils empirent. Peu importe les menaces qu'il m'a faite, je sais très bien que pour le moment, je ne peux même pas espérer retourner à Poudlard dans cet état. Vous croyez que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que mes yeux vous intimident lorsque vous me regardez!

La psychomage fut légèrement ébranlée par la perspicacité de sa nouvelle patiente. Plutôt que de laisser la conversation dévier, elle décida de continuer à mener le jeu en ne répondant pas au commentaire lancé contre elle.

-James Potter m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé en terre des dragons. J'en avais déjà lu les rapports, mais l'entendre de la bouche d'un témoin, j'avoue que c'est toute autre chose. Tu as, selon ses dires, absorbé une partie de l'énergie du dragon. Il m'a dit que sa force nourrissait la tienne en quelque sorte. Charlie Weasley à écrit dans son rapport que le dragon en question avait l'air d'être dans un état d'épuisement équivalent au tient lorsqu'il s'est enfuis après l'affrontement.

-J'ignorais cela.

-James aussi l'ignore. Il n'a pas rediscuté avec son oncle Charlie depuis. La chose que j'ai retenue cependant dans tout cela, c'est la façon dont tu t'y es prise, ou plutôt la raison qui t'a poussée à affronter toute seule cette puissant créature alors que tu ne savais même pas si tu avais la moindre chance de survivre à l'affrontement.

-J'ai senti que c'était ce que je devais faire. J'avais la conviction d'arriver à le repousser et encore aujourd'hui, je me demande ce qui m'a pris de prendre un tel risque. Heureusement que j'y suis parvenue, sinon nous ne serions pas ici à discuter tranquillement en ce moment.

-Je crois que tu étais animée par un sentiment d'urgence. Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu réagissais comme ça pour sauver d'autres personnes. Ton père m'a parlé du lac gelé de Poudlard, celui que tu as fait fondre l'hiver dernier pour aider deux jeunes filles en détresse.

-J'ai été stupide sur ce coup là! J'aurais pu utiliser un sort plus traditionnel pour arriver au même résultat.

-Peu importe ce que tu aurais pu faire, le sentiment qui t'a envahit à ce moment là t'a aussi donné la force nécessaire pour faire ce qui devait être fait. Je sais que le professeur Sullivan est convaincu que c'est la colère qui te rend le plus puissante, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas l'émotion qui te sert le mieux.

-Le fait est que ça fonctionne encore, le défendit Jade.

-C'est vrai, mais il pourrait obtenir bien plus de toi s'il utilisait d'autres approches moins provocatrice.

-Je n'ai pas nécessairement besoin d'être ensevelit sous une émotion pour utilisé ma capacité vous savez. C'est vrai qu'elle s'en nourrit, mais ça reste une forme de magie comme les autres. Il faut juste en connaître le fonctionnement et ensuite, tout s'enchaîne.

-Sauf que tu démontres plus de force et moins de contrôle quand tes émotions prennent le dessus, du moins selon lui. Tu sais, il fait de son mieux avec ses limites. Il passe toute l'année à étudier des créatures qui ne parlent pas et qu'il peut manipuler en les brimant de leur liberté ou en les provocant. Les animaux réagissent toujours comme il le veut et j'imagine qu'il utilise sur toi les techniques qu'il connaît le mieux. Il ne comprend juste pas que tu es un être pensant et plus complexe émotionnellement que ce à quoi il est normalement confronté. J'imagine que c'est la véritable raison de ma présence ici.

-Au moins, il ne me croit pas cinglée.

-Je crois qu'il à la volonté de te comprendre. Il sait que tu vieillis, que tu te complexifies et il ne veut pas se réveiller un bon matin et se rendre compte qu'il est dépassé. Pour le moment, je ne peux intervenir dans les tests, mais j'espère qu'à force de te parler et de t'observer, qu'il tiendra compte de mes recommandations.

-Il fait de son mieux vous savez. Ne le juger pas trop sévèrement, déclara Jade avec lassitude.

-Détrompe-toi, je le comprends très bien et je ne veux pas remettre son travail avec toi en question. J'aimerais juste qu'il croit un peu plus en toi en tant que personne et qu'il arrête de te regarder comme un animal.

-J'ai l'habitude vous savez que les gens se comporte étrangement avec moi. Je reste une énigme pour la plupart d'entre eux. Même mon propre père me considérait comme un être dangereux il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-Tu as beaucoup évolué depuis les dernières années et ton père te fait maintenant confiance, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit et je te confirme que c'était très sincère.

-Ma relation avec lui s'est beaucoup améliorée et j'espère que ce qui m'est arrivé en terre des dragons n'a pas changé son opinion de moi.

-Nous en avons très peu parlé, mais j'ai cru ressentir combien il était fière de toi, mais c'est vrai que ça l'a aussi beaucoup inquiété. Il a peur que cet évènement t'est transformé en ce monstre que tu as peur de devenir. Je crois que ma présence sur le projet l'a rassuré. Ton ami James aussi semble de cet avis.

-James est très protecteur, c'est normal. Il est comme un frère pour moi. Je tiens beaucoup à lui et j'imagine que c'est la même chose pour lui.

-Il m'a raconté l'histoire de cette autre fois où ta capacité t'a fait t'évanouir…

-Il vous a parlé de ma perte de contrôle au jour de l'an, dit Jade sur un ton de surprise.

-Je parle effectivement de ta manifestation explosive de la jalousie, celle que tu as ressentit ce soir là. J'ai l'impression que l'approche du professeur Sullivan qui consiste à te faire toujours tout contrôler sur ce que tu ressens et t'empêché de vivre certaines choses. En te brimant de certaine liberté, il a fait en sorte de te rendre plus vulnérable aux émotions nouvelle et puissante qui t'affectent.

-Là-dessus, je vous donne raison. Il y a des sentiments que je connais très bien, que j'ai beaucoup vécu et qui m'affecte moins niveau contrôle, comme par exemple la colère, la peur ou le sentiment de rejet.

-Je crois que tu as plus de mal avec l'amour par les temps qui courent…

-Vous êtes au courrant pour mon petit ami. Lui avez-vous parlé?

-Non, pas encore. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il est été mis au courrant des plus récents évènements te concernant. Je crois qu'il doit voir son frère dans les prochains jours, j'imagine qu'il va tout lui raconter.

-Je n'en suis pas si sure. Leur relation est plutôt compliquée.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as encore rien dit?

-Je trouvais ça difficile à faire dans une lettre. Il aurait fallut que je le voie en personne. J'aurais même pu m'arranger pour qu'il me rejoigne, mais je pense que je n'avais pas très envie qu'il me voit l'état lamentable où j'étais et où je suis encore. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça entre nous…

-Qu'est-ce qui es difficile?

-L'adolescence et ce que l'éveil du désir me pousse à faire. Si je me laisse trop aller avec lui, je risque de blesser des gens!

-Tu n'as pas peur de le blesser lui?

-Lorsque quelqu'un est suffisamment près de moi, il s'intègre dans mon aura protectrice. Sullivan n'est pas encore au courant de cela et j'aimerais bien que vous attendiez avant de le lui dire…

-Même si c'est lui qui m'a engagé pour veiller sur tes émotions en quelque sorte, sache que je suis quand même lié par le secret professionnel.

-Enfin bref sur beaucoup de choses je me suis beaucoup amélioré et mon don s'éveille moins au fur et à mesure qu'on pratique lui et moi. J'arrive à l'embrasser de plus en plus longtemps sans problème, mais lorsqu'il me touche la peau, c'est plus fort que moi et je dois mettre un terme à nos rapprochements sinon je risque de trop me laisser aller et de créer des dommages irréparable à l'environnement...

-Mais tu t'améliore, non?

-Un peu, mais c'est très peu comparativement à ce que nos corps veulent, vous savez… S'il était avec une fille normale, cette mascarade aurait déjà pris fin depuis longtemps et il aurait obtenu ce qu'il désire et avec moins de complications.

-Mais il est toujours là. Il est patient avec toi parce qu'il tient à toi.

-Pour combien de temps encore. Et si dans deux ans je n'y arrive toujours pas. Il aurait toute les raison du monde de m'abandonner.

-Ne pense pas trop loin en avant, c'est aussi inutile que de vivre dans le passé. Concentre toi sur le moment présent. Ça te fera au moins une émotion de moins avec laquelle composée, lui suggéra la psychomage.

-Même si j'oublie momentanément le futur, ça ne règle rien en matière de ce que nous espérons vivre au présent…

-Quelles solutions avez-vous déjà essayé?

-L'eau, la neige, mais vous avez vu ce que j'arrive à détruire avec mon don même quand il n'est pas à sa pleine puissance. J'imagine le pire quand je pense à la force des émotions qui naîtrons en moi au fur et à mesure de l'évolution de nos rapprochements.

-Ton père m'a raconté que tu arrives à dissocier ta magie ordinaire de ton don de feu. Personne n'avait cru cela possible au départ et pourtant tu y arrives parfaitement. Peut-être que la même chose est possible entre tes émotions et ton don. Je crois que nous pourrions y travailler toutes les deux durant ton séjour ici.

-En fait pour ma magie, personne n'avait véritablement essayé, mais pour mes émotions, je crois que c'est peine perdue.

-Tu as peur d'essayer.

-J'ai peur de vous faire du mal involontairement.

-J'ai confiance en toi.

-Vous me connaissez à peine.

-Je ne me trompe jamais sur les gens.

Jade ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre à propos de la nouvelle collaboratrice à son projet, mais vu la facilité avec laquelle elle à réussi à la pousser à se dévoilé, même sur des détails très personnels, elle se disait que cette femme devait savoir parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et ce dans quoi elle s'embarquait en tentant de réaliser cet exploit avec elle.

Albus Potter se tenait debout près de l'étang qui se trouvait dans la clairière où il avait donné rendez-vous à son frère pour ce qu'il aimait appeler, l'ultime confrontation. Son rival n'était pas encore arrivé et il commençait à douter qu'il se pointe vraiment. Après tout, il ne lui devait rien.

Peu de temps après, un pop sonore se fit entendre dans la forêt silencieuse, signalant à Al que son frère avait enfin décidé de le rejoindre. Maintenant qu'il était là, il n'était plus certain de savoir comment aborder la chose avec lui. Il avait mainte et mainte fois répéter son monologue dans sa tête, mais son corps refusait en ce moment, d'esquisser le moindre mouvement pour lui faire face.

James Potter qui n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très patient, pris finalement la parole le premier.

-Tu m'as fait venir ici pour me tourner le dos en silence ou pour me parler?

-Un peu des deux j'imagine, dit Al en se retournant vers son frère en serrant les poings.

Il était plus grand que lui, plus vieux et plus confiant aussi. Ce qui n'empêcha pas la colère refoulée de Al d'exploser. Ce n'était pas l'expression arrogante de son visage qui avait mis hors de lui le jeune homme, mais bien son bronzage parfait, signe d'un long séjour en plein soleil et il savait parfaitement avec qui il avait profité de ce lieux paradisiaque.

Même si Albus n'avait prévu au départ que de parler avec son frère aîné, son corps, entièrement guidé par ses émotions trop longtemps contenues, décida de mener la danse en réagissant d'une façon imprévue. Il accourut vers son frère et lui envoya un coup de poing bien placé directement sur le nez.

Le jeune homme qui n'avait jamais anticipé une telle réaction de la part de son petit frère, s'était laissé surprendre, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il allait le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Peu importe leur lien de sang, il y avait des choses qui n'étaient pas réglé entre eux depuis fort longtemps et il était tant de les exprimer une bonne fois pour toute!

S'en suivi donc un affrontement qui avait fait en sorte que les deux frères s'étaient rapidement retrouvés au sol, entrain de rouler et de se chamailler comme de véritables enfants. L'un comme l'autre avait accumulé bon nombre de mauvais sentiments, des émotions négatives qui avaient contribué à envenimer leur relation depuis des années. Une situation qu'ils avaient chacun de leur côté, essayé de géré à leur façon, mais dont la solution la plus efficace du moment était une bonne vieille bagarre comme l'avait suggéré l'oncle Georges Weasley.

Après dix bonnes minutes de silence ponctué de bruits de bagarre, les deux jeunes hommes épuisés se retrouvent assis au sol, entrain de reprendre leur souffle. Ils se trouvaient stupide d'avoir fait cela à leur âge, mais ils avaient cependant ressentis une forme de soulagement une fois la rage estompée. Comme si enfin, pour la première fois, ils avaient réussi à véritablement exprimer des choses que les mots n'étaient pas assez forts pour décrire.

-J'imagine que le choix de cet endroit était le bon finalement, déclara James de son ton suffisant.

-Sincèrement, je n'avais pas prévu de me battre physiquement avec toi. Je voulais juste qu'on discute tous les deux.

-Alors, de quoi d'autre voulais-tu me parler, car visiblement, nous venons d'exprimer beaucoup de choses en un temps record. En très peu de mots j'en conviens, mais c'était quand même assez efficace, dit James en souriant avec sincérité.

-Tu m'énerves. À peine avons-nous rangé nos poings que toi tu agis comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on était dû pour une bomme bagarre toi et moi. La dernière remonte à huit ans au moins.

-Si je me souviens bien, c'était parce que tu venais de recevoir ta lettre de Poudlard et que tu n'arrêtais pas de me narguer avec. Comme si moi de mon côté, je n'allais pas y être admis.

-J'étais très jeune, naïf et déjà arrogant et toi si facile à influencer et à provoquer.

-Je voulais tellement te ressembler à cette époque, je voulais tellement que tu me considères comme ton égal, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai d'autres ambitions.

-Comme celles de ressembler à notre père. Tu n'as jamais eu de personnalité propre mon pauvre Al et ça me désole pour toi. Tu essayes toujours de suivre les autres et tu te laisses si facilement influencer par l'opinion du groupe. Moi je n'ai plus rien à prouver à personne maintenant, alors que toi…

-Moi je me laisse influencer par le groupe! Et toi alors, et toutes ces filles que tu aguichais et tous ces gens que tu intimidais du temps où tu fréquentais Poudlard. Tu te faisais passer pour un meneur, mais en fait tu ne faisais que suivre la masse! Tu étais exactement la personne qu'ils voulaient que tu sois et tu jouais tellement bien ton rôle que tu en reniais même ta propre famille, lui cracha Al.

-Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, les choses sont différentes. J'ai du vécu et ma vie n'a plus rien avoir avec celle que j'avais à l'école. J'ai changé pour le mieux, même notre père l'a remarqué et il me l'a même dit assez récemment.

-Tu as peut-être changé sur certain aspect, mais pas par rapport à moi. Tu essais toujours de me prendre ce qui es à moi. Toujours…

-Ce qui es à toi. C'est de Jade dont tu es entrain de parler. Comme si elle t'appartenait. Pauvre Al, si j'ai un seul conseil à te donner ça serait celui-ci : personne n'appartient à personne et encore moins un électron libre comme Jade!

-Un électron libre, elle passe sa vie enfermée, quand ce n'est pas à l'école, c'est au bunker où avec toi dans la maison de vacance de son responsable de projet! Elle est tout sauf libre.

-Nous étions laissés libre là bas et jamais elle n'avait été plus détendue de toute sa vie.

-C'était l'illusion de la liberté et tu le sais. En ce moment même, elle est de retour dans l'une de ses prisons.

-Elle a tout de même réussi à se laisser aller avec moi.

-Se laisser aller…

-Nous avons beaucoup discuté et elle s'est beaucoup confiée à moi. Je crois que notre relation s'est approfondie. Les évènements m'ont fait prendre conscience que nous étions destinés depuis très longtemps elle et moi.

-Si je ne l'avais pas connu avant, jamais tu n'aurais fait attention à elle, lui dit Al avec conviction.

-Sauf que tu oublies que tu l'as connu au départ uniquement parce que tu as purgé une punition à ma place. Et si c'était moi qui étais allé en retenue du samedi dans le local de potion.

-Si ça avait été toi, jamais tu ne lui aurais adressé la parole et il y a fort à parier qu'elle n'y aurait jamais remis les pieds au fil des semaines!

-Ça, personne ne le saura jamais. Le fait est que je me suis quand même retrouvé l'été suivant avec elle au bunker et tout récemment avec elle en terre des dragons. Si ce n'est pas la destinée, alors je me demande bien ce que c'est.

Al ne croyait pas une seule seconde à la théorie de son frère. Si quelqu'un s'était retrouvé sur son chemin de façon imprévu, ce n'était pas James, mais lui. Ne voulant pas d'avantage le laisser s'enfoncer dans ses théories loufoques et infondées, Al décida plutôt de lui demander des nouvelles de la jeune femme.

-Comment va-t-elle maintenant?

-Tu changes de sujet, je croyais que tu voulais qu'on règle nos différents.

-Tes histoires farfelues à propos du destin ne m'intéressent pas. Les faits sont les faits et je me fiche de ce qui aurait pu arriver si le passé avait été différent!

-Elle va mieux, mais elle n'est pas encore tout à fait remise. Ce qu'elle a fait là bas l'a beaucoup épuisée et elle a beaucoup dormit depuis. Je suis resté auprès d'elle pratiquement vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre pour m'assurer qu'elle ne rechuterait pas. Maintenant elle est en compagnie de véritables experts, dont une psychomage qui va l'aider à vivre mieux ses sentiments. Je sais que le professeur Sullivan a essayé durant de nombreuses années de la pousser à être en constant contrôle de ses émotions, mais je crois qu'il a réalisé suite aux évènements, qu'il doit un peu changer d'approche avec elle, expliqua James.

-J'espère qu'ils arriveront cette fois à plus respecté ce qu'elle est plutôt que de passer leur temps à l'empêcher d'être elle-même.

-Je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais essayé de la connaître en tant que personne. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne progressait plus avec eux, mais uniquement lorsqu'elle était avec nous.

-Au moins quelque chose sur quoi nous sommes d'accord. Alors maintenant toi et elle…

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu t'imagines. Pour être franc, je la trouve attirante, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne ressent pas du tout la même chose envers moi. Elle me l'a déjà dit et elle me l'a encore redit pendant que nous étions seuls tous les deux. Pour elle, je suis comme un frère, assez étrange que ce soit elle et non mon propre frère qui me voit de cette façon!

-Je te vois comme mon frère, mais un frère avec qui je me sens toujours en compétition, pas un frère sur qui je peux compter. Répond juste à ceci, si elle avait voulu de toi, même en sachant ce que je ressens pour elle, aurais-tu été jusqu'au bout?

-Oui…

La révélation de James n'avait rien de si surprenante, mais au moins elle avait le mérite d'être franche et directe. Al ne lui en voulait cependant pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Après tout, son frère avait toujours été comme ça. En même temps, s'il était attiré par une femme et que la femme ressentait la même chose pour lui, pourquoi se retenir, surtout si la femme en question avait décidé d'oublier qu'elle avait déjà un petit ami.

-Je sais qu'elle t'aime et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas te raconter ce qui lui était arrivé dans une simple lettre, expliqua James.

-Elle aurait pu quand même me demander de la rejoindre. Je l'aurais fait, elle le sais j'espère.

-Elle a subi quelques séquelles lors de son affrontement avec le dragon et elle a eu quelques petites crises de flammes aussi. Je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas te montrer sa faiblesse et encore moins être en présence de quelqu'un qui s'amuse depuis quelques temps à stimuler son don…

-De quoi tu parles, je ne comprends pas?

-Je parle de vos tentatives de rapprochements physiques nigaud.

-Elle t'a raconté ça, s'étonna Al.

-Je suis son confident. Tu es son amoureux et moi la personne à qui elle peut raconté ses malheurs sans crainte d'être jugé.

-Je ne l'ai jamais jugé.

-L'amour ça fait ça parfois mon cher Al, ça pousse les gens à cacher certaines de leurs craintes de peur de décevoir l'autre personne. Ne voix pas cela trop négativement. C'est plutôt le signe qu'elle tien à toi et qu'elle a peur de te perdre.

Al n'était pas très à l'aise avec les secrets. Il avait toujours eu des relations d'amitié franche et honnête, du moins, il essayait. Pour lui l'amour, c'était une amitié dans laquelle il y avait aussi une forte attirance au niveau physique, une force d'attraction quasi incontrôlable dont on devient presque dépendant.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait honte de ce qu'elle était ou qu'elle lui cache certaines choses de peur de le blesser ou de lui déplaire. Il devait à tout prix lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait comme elle était et qu'elle ne devait jamais avoir la moindre crainte de se confier à lui ou de lui démontrer ses faiblesses, Pour le moment, elle était dans un endroit qui lui était inaccessible, mais dès qu'elle en sera libéré, il devra lui faire part de son point de vue et la convaincre de ne plus rien lui cacher.


	21. Un terrifiant pouvoir

Le feudeymon était le sort incendiaire le plus puissant de tous. Peu de sorcier l'utilisait car il était très difficile à maîtriser et nécessitait des connaissances avancées sur la magie noire pour être lancé adéquatement. Le professeur Sullivan avait réussi enfin à trouver un sorcier capable d'utiliser ce sort. Il s'agissait de Biron McClear, un sorcier spécialisé en étude de la magie noire. Peu de sorciers pouvaient déclarer ouvertement être expert dans ce type de magie sans risquer d'être craint ou jugé dangereux, mais Biron McClear avait réussi à avoir une sorte de passe droit. Il était considéré comme un chercheur et partageait beaucoup de ses découvertes et de son savoir avec le ministère. Pour eux cependant, il était surtout considéré comme bien utile pour régler certaines situations secrètes délicates.

Depuis que Jade Sims avait réussi à tenir tête à un dragon, le professeur Sullivan s'était beaucoup remis en question. Il avait passé de nombreuses années à l'étudier, à la tester et malgré cela, elle avait encore une fois réussi à le surprendre. Il avait l'impression que les pouvoirs de cette jeune sorcière élémentaire contenaient encore de nombreuses parts d'ombre à mettre en lumière et il commençait à manquer de temps pour les explorer. La jeune femme allait avoir 17 ans au début de décembre et donc, ne plus être forcé, à mois de le vouloir vraiment ou d'y être contraint par une loi quelconque, de venir passé du temps avec lui au bunker.

Il était difficile pour le professeur Sullivan de concevoir qu'une sorcière telle que Jade serait tout simplement relâchée dans la nature juste comme ça. Il pourrait toujours pondre une sorte de rapport, une mise en garde qui remettrait en question l'autonomie sociale de la jeune femme, mais la psychologue qui faisait maintenant partie de l'équipe de surveillance allait probablement tout gâcher. Il devait donc la pousser encore plus, la forcer à tout dévoiler et la rendre dangereuse aux yeux de cette femme trop pleine de compassion humaine. Il avait alors pensé à cette vieille et très lointaine connaissance, ce sorcier aux pouvoirs terrifiants qui avait réussi à manipuler le ministère afin de pouvoir continuer à exploité ses talents malgré leurs légalités douteuses depuis la chute des derniers mage noires.

Ce matin là, le professeur Sullivan avait convoqué Jade plus tôt qu'à l'habitude dans la salle d'entraînement principale, prétextant vouloir lui parler en privé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça se produisait, alors Jade ne se méfia pas le moins du monde. Elle entra dans la pièce pour rejoindre l'homme en robe noire qui se tenait tout au fond, mais elle réalisa très vite que ce n'était pas à Sullivan qu'elle avait à faire, mais bien à un tout nouveau genre de test…

-Bonjour Jade, je me présente : Biron McClear. Je suis ici à la demande du professeur Sullivan.

-Je ne comprend pas, demanda simplement Jade en regardant de la tête aux pieds l'homme à l'allure inquiétante.

-Je suis ici pour qu'ensemble on démarre un nouveau type d'entraînement, ou plutôt de test.

-Encore des tests, vous n'en avez pas marre de me voir faire brûler tout et n'importe quoi.

-Oh, détrompe-toi, je ne suis pas ici pour te faire détruire des matériaux, mais bien pour t'affronter en duel.

-Pardon, je ne comprends pas? C'est une blague!

-Évidemment, pas un de ces petits duels de gamins sorciers ordinaires de Poudlard, mais une vraie confrontation. Ma magie contre ton intriguant pouvoir. Ils te croient tous forte, mais je suis certain que tu ne l'es pas autant qu'ils le prétendent, déclara l'homme sur un ton condescendant.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre pour être honnête. Ça fait des années qu'on me conditionne à ne pas utiliser mon don de cette façon et maintenant vous voulez me voir m'en servir de la pire des manières. Je refuse, cria la jeune femme en marchant vers la sortie.

-Que tu le veuille ou non, sache que je vais t'attaquer quand même et le fait que tu me tournes le dos m'est complètement égal, cracha le sorcier en sortant sa baguette de sa grande robe noir, se préparant à lancer un sortilège de feu standard.

La jeune femme, encore sous le choc, voulu sortir sa propre baguette afin de créer un sort de bouclier pour se protégé, mais elle ne l'avait pas apporté, comme chaque fois qu'elle venait dans cette pièce. Elle plongea donc sur le côté pour éviter le jet brûlant qui allait la frapper de plein fouet, s'éraflant sévèrement le genou du même coup. Plutôt que de s'inquiété du sang qui lui dégoulinait le long de la jambe, l'homme intensifia plutôt son assaut, laissant entrevoir à la jeune femme qu'il n'était pas là pour plaisanter.

-Je suis certain que tu as mieux à m'offrir que la fuite. Une fille qui peut vaincre un dragon sans baguette magique! Qu'as-tu à perdre contre un simple sorcier comme moi.

-Si vous n'étiez qu'un simple sorcier, je ne crois pas que vous seriez ici, répliqua Jade avec un ton plus dur.

-Brillante en plus! Tu sais maintenant que je ne vais pas t'épargner peut importe ce que tu feras, alors fait ce qu'il faut, ou brûle vive si ça te chante, moi j'en ai rien à faire!

Devant la menace ouverte de l'homme hostile, Jade décida de réveiller son don et de riposter, juste assez pour repousser les assauts de son assaillant, mais l'homme au regard de plus en plus pervers, semblait vouloir aller toujours plus loin.

Il la regardait avec un visage qui ne contenait aucune émotion, que de la froidure. Au moment où il lança un sort de feudeymon, son expression s'était cependant muée en une haine qui semblait venir de nulle part. Le sort prit littéralement l'apparence d'un dragon tant il était puissant. Ce feu issu de la magie noir, capable de détruire les objets les mieux ensorcelées, arrivait vers elle à une vitesse alarmante. Elle connaissait ce sort pour l'avoir étudié dans son cours de défense contre les forces du mal, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu être exécuté et encore moins utilisé contre un autre sorcier.

Acculée au pied du mur, face à ce sorcier maléfique qui semblait déterminé à ne reculer devant rien pour la détruire, Jade décida de concentrer toute sa force, dirigeant une puissante rafale brûlante vers le dragon de feu. La bête magique poussa une sorte de hurlement, mais elle ne perdait toujours rien de sa vélocité, comme si son feu ne faisait que le mettre en colère d'avantage. Elle ne lâcha pas prise pour autant, sentant en elle monter cette même force qui lui avait permis de confronter le feu d'un dragon il y a peu de temps.

Des fenêtres situées tout en haut de la pièce, le professeur Sullivan observait la scène. Il avait faillit intervenir en voyant l'attitude du mage noir qui ne suivait aucune des règles qu'il lui avait donnée quant à la sécurité de son sujet d'étude, mais au final, il obtenait enfin ce qu'il avait tant désiré. Une véritable démonstration en directe du potentiel à peine exploité du don de feu de cette sorcière élémentaire qu'il avait tant sous estimé. Évidement, sa mission avait toujours été de la rendre le plus inoffensive possible pour la communauté et de l'étudié afin de pouvoir mieux comprendre ceux de son espèce, mais jamais il n'avait cru qu'il soit possible un jour que cette jeune femme, qui avait si peu de confiance en elle, cette orpheline qui se sentait coupable de la disparition de sa propre mère, cette filles aux émotions aussi fragiles qu'incontrôlable, pourrait arriver à rivaliser avec un tel sort et à faire preuve d'autant de force, de conviction et de puissance.

La confrontation de ce dragon de feu issu de la magie la plus sombre, contre le pouvoir émergeant des émotions de cette jeune sorcière, était la chose la plus fascinante que le professeur Sullivan, le plus grand spécialiste en créature de feu, n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

Le combat qui semblait presque à égalité maintenant, se transforma de façon soudaine. L'aura de protection bleutée qui entourait la jeune femme vira au violet, signe de la chaleur intense qui se dégageait d'elle. Les flammes qu'elle projetait prirent elles aussi la même couleur violacée. Le feudeymon sembla soudainement faiblirent se fusionner avec le puissant feu de la sorcière élémentaire qui absorbait maintenant tout l'énergie de ce sortilège, remontant jusqu'à la source, la baguette du sorcier qui essayait de mettre fin à tout cela, mais dont le contrôle de sa propre magie lui échappait totalement désormais.

Il tomba à genou, lâchant enfin sa baguette. Toutes les flammes disparurent rapidement ensuite, comme si Jade avait réussi à tout absorber l'énergie environnante. Elle se dirigea alors vers son adversaire, les yeux complètement embrasés, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Cette expression dangereuse que jamais auparavant elle n'avait affichée.

L'homme était épuisé, vidé de toute magie et vulnérable. Dans son regard, il n'y avait plus que de la peur à l'état brut. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où il avait eu peur tellement sa puissance magique et sa confiance en lui étaient devenues omniprésentes dans son existence.

De peur que la jeune femme soit emportée par une émotion de vengeance ou pire encore, le professeur Sullivan descendit très rapidement les marches qui menaient à la salle des tests. À l'aide d'un sort aussi puissant que paniqué, il enfonça la porte et lança un sort rapide de sommeil sur Jade afin de l'empêcher de commettre un acte irréparable, mais l'aura de feu qui l'entourait maintenant était étanche et infranchissable, la protégeant de tout.

Jade se retourna vers Sullivan. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression de violence sur son visage. Très rapidement, il lança un sortilège d'attraction sur Biron McClear, le projetant hors de la pièce. Il s'enferma ensuite avec elle, choisissant de tout risquer pour la ramener à la réalité.

-Jade, laisse aller maintenant, c'est fini.

-Vous vouliez me tuer, gonda t'elle alors que les flammes lui courrait le long de la peau.

-Ce n'était qu'un test, il avait des règles à suivre, mais il n'a fait qu'à sa tête, déclare le professeur d'une voix empreinte de sincérité.

-Pourquoi ne pas être intervenu avant, cria Jade tout en laissant le feu se rallumer plus intensément autour de son corps.

-Parce que j'ai vite compris que tu pouvais le vaincre. Je voulais reproduire ce qui s'était passé avec le dragon, mais je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas la même chose. Regarde-toi, Tu es contaminé par le sort noir qu'il t'a lancé. Cette colère, cette haine viscérale, ce n'est pas toi.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir qui je suis réellement. Vous avez passé votre vie à élaborer des théories à mon sujet, à me tester, à exiger tout de moi, mais vous n'écoutez jamais! Vous et tous les autres avez décidé que je représentais une menace, sans même avoir essayé de me connaître, de me comprendre. Toujours là à m'imposer des règles, des limites, des interdits, allant même jusqu'à m'empêcher d'apprendre la vraie magie. Jamais vous ne vous êtes dit qu'en me traitant comme n'importe quel autre sorcier, il y avait de meilleure chance que je sois plus normal et moins dangereuse!

-Mais tu n'es pas n'importe quel autre sorcier. Tu es plus que cela. L'homme que tu viens de vaincre… Jamais je ne l'ai vu avoir peur de quoi que ce soit ou de qui que ce soit avant aujourd'hui. Tu possèdes un don qui se doit d'être exploité, exploré et poussé jusqu'à ses limites!

-Je n'en ai jamais voulu! Vous et tous les autre m'avez toujours convaincu qu'il était risqué de le développer ou de le laisser s'exprimé et maintenant vous voulez quoi, me voir me battre en duel, me voir anéantir d'autres sorciers!

-Je veux juste t'aider à t'en servir, à l'utiliser pour le bien commun. Tu as sauvé des gens ce jour là en terre des dragons et tu viens de vaincre un des derniers mages noirs encore actif de nos jours. Ton don pourrait être la clé de la résolution de bien des conflits avenir. Pense à ce que tu pourrais accomplir.

-Regardez-moi! Ne voyez-vous pas que je suis que l'instrument du mal! Parmi les gens que j'ai sauvé du dragon, il y en à qui ont eu peur, qui voulait ma mort. Cet homme, ce mage noir, croyez-vous qu'il verra les choses de la même façon que vous lorsqu'il aura retrouvé toutes ses forces. Je ne veux pas être puissante! Je ne veux pas exploité mon don de la façon dont vous le suggéré. Vous qui avez étudié les créatures de feu, vous plus que quiconque devez savoir la dualité de cette force. Le feu est aussi destructeur que bienveillant, mais la limite entre les deux est trop floue, trop instable pour quelqu'un comme moi. Les émotions me font agir, les pires comme les meilleures. Mon feu est trop près de ce centre émotif pour être aussi facilement exploitable. J'arrive à peine à le faire partir de moi quand je jette un simple sort d'allumage de cheminée, alors imaginez comment je me sens présentement. Je suis envahie par ma colère, alimenté par l'énergie d'un sorcier aussi fourbe que maléfique et je me sens trahie et brisée parce que l'homme qui est chargé de veiller sur moi vient tout juste de me faire risquer ma vie pour m'étudier d'avantage et me trouver un usage dont je n'ai jamais souhaité être affublée! Maintenant, avant que je ne commette l'irréparable, sortez d'ici, laissez-moi me ressaisir, termina Jade en se retournant et s'éloignant du professeur qui n'ajouta rien d'autre et sorti de la pièce de peur qu'elle ne perde réellement le contrôle.

-Elle est dangereuse ta sorcière, très dangereuse, il faut la tuer, déclara McClear toujours assis par terre de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle des test.

Sans y réfléchir d'avantage, profitant de l'état de faiblesse de l'homme, le professeur Sullivan lui lança alors un sort d'amnésie, puis un autre de sommeil. Il le fit ensuite léviter jusqu'à son bureau avant d'appeler une personne de confiance pour le rapatriez chez lui.

Albus Potter avait bien réfléchit depuis sa conversation avec son frère. Il devait voir Jade, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Trop de chose lui était arrivé et il avait peur, une peur viscérale de découvrir qu'elle n'ait changé d'avis à propos de lui, qu'elle n'ait plus de place pour lui dans sa vie. Il savait où elle était, mais comment l'atteindre. Il ne pouvait transplanner, l'endroit où elle était l'en empêchait, mais il devait bien y avoir un moyen de la rejoindre!

Son frère avait travailler là bas, il savait où se situait les différents sites de port-o-loin pour le personnel, mais il était évident qu'il refuserait de lui révéler l'information. Il devait donc trouver par lui-même, mais comment?

Il décida donc d'aller faire un petit tour au ministère de la magie, prétextant vouloir y voir son père qu'il savait déjà en mission de surveillance à l'extérieur des bureaux. Cette excuse et son nom évidemment, lui évitaient d'être soupçonné de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il réussi à se faufiler assez discrètement jusqu'au département des déplacements magiques situé près des archives au sous-sol numéro 3, là ou était répertorié tout les départs de port-o-loin et leurs différentes destinations.

Albus entra avec confiance, se dirigeant vers les classeurs comme s'il avait été envoyé pour y ramasser un document. Il avait dissimulé sa baguette dans sa manche, mais il n'eut même pas besoin de s'en servir tellement l'homme assis derrière le bureau de classement semblait blasé et surmené par les tonnes de parchemins qui se trouvaient devant lui. La ressemblance d'Albus avec son père devait avoir joué en sa faveur. Assez pour lui éviter d'être questionné. Il avait craint devoir eu besoin de lancer un sortilège de confusion à ce fonctionnaire du ministère qui n'avait rien avoir avec sa quête.

Le jeune homme trouva le document tant convoité et quitta la pièce, avec la même démarche de confiance qu'à son arrivé, comme l'aurait fait un habitué de l'endroit. En sortant, il ne put se retenir de sourire largement, repensant à toutes les histoires que lui avaient raconté ses parent à propos de leurs escapades d'infiltrations au ministère durant leur jeunesse. Lui qui avait toujours cru que c'était difficile de s'y infiltré, il constatait maintenant que certains départements manquaient cruellement de sécurité. Évidemment, les destinations de port-o-loin ne sont pas véritablement des renseignements confidentiels d'ordinaire, surtout que peu de gens connaissent l'existence d'endroit comme le bunker ou Jade passait ses étés depuis tellement d'années.

Maintenant qu'il savait où se rendre et à quelle heure le faire, il devait trouver un plan d'infiltration infaillible pour ne pas être repéré trop rapidement dans cet endroit inconnu. Il avait pensé au polynectar, mais le temps de préparation et la rareté de certains de ses composants ne lui permettrait pas de la voir aussi rapidement qu'il le souhaitait. Il décida donc de subtiliser la cape d'invisibilité de sa sœur à son insu. Évidement, elle lui aurait bien prêté s'il le lui avait demandé, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire où il comptait aller de peur qu'elle essaie, tout comme James, de l'en dissuader.

Peu après le repas du soir, il prétexta qu'il allait dormir chez sa cousine Rose afin de pouvoir quitter la maison sans trop se faire poser de questions. Il transplanna jusqu'au lieu de départ de la vieille carafe de métal rouillée qui devait le conduire jusqu'à Jade. À cette heure tardive, il se retrouva seul à toucher l'objet au moment de son enclenchement, mais il se dissimula tout de même sous la cape car à l'atterrissage, il n'était pas certain qu'il serait tout aussi seul.

Il arriva finalement au beau milieu d'un entrepôt contenant des caisses empilées. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une porte battante. Albus jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de s'y faufiler. Il était maintenant à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal de recherche, là où il y avait un peu plus de monde qui circulaient. Le soleil était entrain de se coucher et bon nombre d'entre eux s'apprêtaient à sortir et rejoindre leur dortoir ou appartement selon le poste occupé. Albus les suivis, espérant trouver le module d'habitation et la chambre de Jade. Il aperçut cependant le professeur Sullivan en pleine discussion avec une femme, ce qui le fit s'approcher afin de tout entendre.

-Qu'avez-vous encore fait, que lui avez-vous dit! Elle commençait à me faire confiance, à s'ouvrir à moi, à se confier et aujourd'hui, c'est à peine si elle m'a adressée la parole!

-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache, c'est vous l'experte en santé mentale!

-Je sais que vous avez pratiqué un test sur elle ce matin, votre assistante m'a dit que vous étiez ici très tôt tout les deux. Vous avez annulé la séance d'entraînement régulière sans explication, mais ceux qui ont vu Jade quitter la pièce m'ont dit qu'elle avait les yeux remplis de flammes.

-Nous avons juste discuté et elle s'est enflammée, ce qui est assez typique de son cas. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, elle est instable depuis ce qui lui est arrivé avec ce dragon. Comme tout le monde elle a de bons et de mauvais jours et il est possible qu'aujourd'hui s'en soit un mauvais tout simplement. Parlez-lui demain, lorsqu'elle se sera reposée. Je suis certain que tout rentrera dans l'ordre, déclara le professeur d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

-Je suis mandaté par le ministère pour l'évaluer psychologiquement et m'assuré qu'elle ne représentera pas de danger pour les autres membre de la communauté quand elle ne portera plus la trace. J'ai interrogé ses proches, j'ai lu toutes vos notes, je sais qu'elle est plus en contrôle maintenant, mais elle à trop peu de vécu et beaucoup trop de blessure psychologique encore à vif pour être laissée à elle-même. Si je peux gagner suffisamment sa confiance, je pourrais alors être en mesure de l'aider à évoluer, mais pour cela vous devez arrêté de la pousser à bout et de me cacher des choses. Vous avez été le décideur en ce qui la concerne depuis bien trop longtemps et bien trop libre de lui faire faire pratiquement n'importe quoi, mais cette époque est révolue. Elle aurait dû être prise en charge par une personne de ma compétence bien avant, surtout après ce qu'elle a vécu étant jeune!

-Le ministère se fichait pas mal de son état de santé mental. Il voulait juste qu'on arrive à la brider, à lui faire suffisamment peur pour qu'elle n'ose jamais utiliser son don ou même la magie. Si elle à des rancunes au fonds d'elle, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Vous la voyez comme un animal, comme une de ces créatures que vous maltraité pour les étudiés.

\- C'est vrai, je la voyais ainsi, mais plus maintenant. J'arrive à comprendre à quel point je me suis trompé à son sujet, à quel point j'ai perdu du temps à lui faire avoir honte de ce qu'elle est alors que j'aurais dû la laisser se libérer d'avantage et grandir avec son pouvoir. Si j'avais fait cela, soyez certaine que personne ne m'aurait laissé la superviser aussi longtemps parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'on attendait de moi. Même si je suis selon vous libre des tests à pratiquer sur elle, j'ai toujours eu des protocoles strictes à respecter, des objectifs à atteindre et si vous croyez qu'ils vont vous laisser libre de la revoir après son départ…

-Elle a besoin d'être rassurée, de se confier, de se sentir normale!

-Mais elle n'est pas normale. Ne le voyez-vous pas! Cette fille à un pouvoir qui me dépasse totalement et j'en suis l'expert! Des années de tests, des années à la pousser à bout et voilà qu'elle arrive encore à me surprendre. Elle me fait même un peu peur maintenant.

-Parce que vous l'avez brûlé!

-Non, parce que je ne suis pas arriver avant à réveiller le pire en elle. Il ne lui reste que deux semaines à passer ici, puis si elle arrive à avoir l'air aussi normale et inoffensive qu'avant, elle va regagner son école et je la perdrai pour de bon car elle va partir au loin et personne ne la reverra plus, dit le professeur avec un ton étrange.

-Qu'en savez-vous! Elle aime son école, ses études et elle a des amis et un petit ami maintenant.

\- Son école… Une prison. Le phénix est sorti de sa cage maintenant et je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il soit assez apprivoisé pour y retourner de son plein gré…

Albus ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Jade aurait-elle à ce point changé! C'était quoi cette histoire de test secret qu'elle avait passé ce matin? Il devenait impératif qu'il la trouve, qu'il lui parle avant qu'ils ne se décident de l'enfermer une bonne fois pour toute.

Il se dirigea dans la plaine vers les bâtiments des dortoirs, mais se rappela qu'elle aimait bien regarder le coucher du soleil quand elle vivait ici. Il se dirigea donc vers le lac et la trouva dans un vallon, entrain d'admirer l'astre brûlant descendre vers le sol. Caché sous sa cape, il l'observa un moment. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours les mêmes, mais ses yeux bleus pailletés d'or ne contenait maintenant que des flammes dansantes, presque menaçantes. Elle semblait pourtant paisible, mais quelque chose brûlait en elle, comme une sorte de présence, d'entité nouvelle qui l'habitait.

Malgré cela, il ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Elle lui avait tant manqué et il avait tant à lui dire, mais il n'avait plus la moindre envie de parler. Il la regardait en silence pendant qu'elle de son côté, regardait le soleil.

Alors que l'astre ne laissait plus poindre derrière lui qu'un ciel rose orangé, Jade décida de se lever. Albus se décida finalement à retirer sa cape dissimulatrice, révélant enfin sa présence. Il se dirigea ensuite vers elle d'un pas décidé, le regard déjà bien ancré au sien.

Aucune expression de surprise, aucun mot, que leurs lèvres qui se rejoignirent comme si elles s'étaient données rendez-vous à ce moment précis, cet instant surréaliste. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent couché dans l'herbe douce, l'un contre l'autre. La lune se leva rapidement, comme pour éclairer leurs jeunes corps qui s'appelaient comme jamais ils ne s'étaient permis de le faire auparavant.

Jamais Jade n'avait été aussi en parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même que maintenant, alors qu'Albus lui perdait totalement le contrôle de lui-même, Perdu dans le méandre des sensations nouvelles qu'il découvrait, aspiré par ses émotions qui avaient tellement eu besoin d'être rassurées depuis ces longues et horribles dernières semaines d'attentes et d'angoisses où il n'avait pu réussir à la voir, à être à ses côtés, Albus se laissa emporter.

Le temps s'était juste arrêté alors que tout pourtant semblait s'être accéléré. Il n'y avait plus de peur, plus de limite, que deux jeunes amants se donnant l'un à l'autre. Les yeux de Jade ne contenaient plus aucune flamme et pourtant, elle se sentait être entrain de se consumer de l'intérieur. Même ses paillettes dorées qui avaient toujours fait partie intégrante de son regard s'étaient comme liquéfiées, disparaissant, laissant la beauté du bleu unique de ses yeux illuminé son visage de cet ultime bonheur, partagé par cette démonstration d'amour et de confiance avec celui qu'elle aime.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent encore sans un mot alors que les deux corps nus, éclairés par la lueur de la lune, se reposaient sur l'herbe douce. Toujours aucune parole échangée, que des regards qui voulaient tout dire. Puis le temps s'arrêta réellement, car Albus s'était endormi, paisiblement…

Il était presque 5h00 du matin quand les premières lueurs de l'aurore commencèrent à pointer sur l'horizon, activant les oiseaux qui chantaient avec force à l'arrivée de ce nouveau jour. Albus se réveilla doucement, le corps légèrement endolori d'avoir dormi sur le sol aussi longtemps. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était seul et recouvert d'une large couverture dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Ses vêtements étaient posés tout près de lui en pile compacte. Il se vêtit rapidement, surveillant les alentours, mais il n'y avait personne fort heureusement.

Dépassant de la poche de son pantalon, il repéra un rouleau de parchemin qu'il déroula sans plus attendre. Il s'agissait d'une lettre dont il aurait pu reconnaître l'écriture entre mile…

 _Mon cher Albus, mon cher amour._

 _Ma vie a récemment pris un drôle de tournant. Tellement de choses se sont produites, tellement d'événements… Assez du moins pour que j'ais du mal à savoir qui je suis ou tout simplement ce que je veux, mais cette nuit, tu m'as permis enfin de me retrouver. Pour la première fois depuis les dernières semaines, je me suis senti bien avec moi-même et ça m'a éclairé sur la bonne décision à prendre pour mon avenir._

 _Au moment où tu liras ceci, je me serai déjà très loin d'ici. Inutile d'essayer de m'écrire car j'ai réussi à me créer une potion qui empêche les hiboux de me repérer. Je sais que tu auras du mal à comprendre mon geste, surtout après ce que nous venons tout juste de vivre tous les deux, mais je crois que c'est la meilleure des décisions._

 _Durant longtemps, je ne suis pas arrivé à comprendre ma propre mère, les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'éloigner de mon père il y a si longtemps déjà et me voilà entrain de répéter le même geste. Peut-être mon père pourra-t-il t'être de bon conseil dans les circonstances…_

 _D'ici ma majorité et tant que je porterai la trace sur moi, je vais m'isoler, quitter le monde sorcier et redevenir une moldu, comme avant, avant de te connaître, avant tout cela… De toute façon, j'étais déjà comme une sorte de craquemol prisonnière du monde de la magie, enfermé à double tour par des gens qui ont eu trop peur de moi pour essayer de me comprendre, des gens qui ont fait en sorte que j'en arrive à me faire peur à moi-même._

 _C'est toi qui m'as appris la magie, la vraie magie. C'est toi qui m'as permis de séparer mon terrifiant don de feu de ma véritable essence de sorcière et récemment, j'en suis même arrivée à être capable de séparer mon don de feu de moi-même, comme si en réalité il avait toujours eu sa propre volonté… indomptable, incontrôlable et si désespérément avide de s'exprimer enfin par lui-même._

 _Je sais que James t'a tout raconté pour le dragon, cette absorption de pouvoir qui m'a tant épuisée tout en me transformant peu à peu intérieurement, mais hier, il m'est arrivé bien pire. J'ai du faire face à un sorcier, un très puissant mage qui a utilisé sur moi l'un des plus puissant sort de feu sans même se soucier que je sois ou non capable de le contrer ou de le contrôler. J'ai littéralement aspiré l'énergie magique de cet homme à l'aura que je pourrais qualifier de maléfique et s'il n'avait pas lâché sa baguette, je crois que j'aurai même pu le tuer. C'était comme si quelque chose d'autre s'était emparé de moi, de mes émotions qui n'avaient jamais osé faire surface, mais qui m'avaient envahi, me soulageant de toute les insécurités que j'ai pu vivre depuis tellement d'année._

 _Cette expérience aussi terrifiante soit-elle, m'a permis de progresser, mais ce progrès a eu un lord prix. Il m'a fait prendre conscience du danger que je représente pour les autres comme pour moi-même. J'ai peur de moi comme jamais, mais en même temps, une part de moi rêve d'utiliser plus concrètement, plus fortement ma capacité. Cette part de moi, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir la retenir, d'en devenir l'esclave, alors je préfère m'éloigner de tout cela avant qu'elle ne me domine complètement._

 _Ton amour a réussi à me faire revenir à la raison, à me rendre mon humanité, à m'empêcher de devenir l'instrument de cette nouvelle ambition brûlante qui m'a envahie. Tu es ce qui me rattache encore à mon côté humain, mais je sais que si je reste dans la vie que je mène actuellement, je finirai probablement à force de tests abusifs, par me transformer en cette créature avide de puissance que je crains tellement._

 _Avant de partir, j'ai écrit à mon père pour qu'il comprenne les raison de ma fuite, à ton frère James pour le remercier de m'avoir aider et soutenu durant les moments difficiles et à ta soeur Lily pour la remercier de son amitié et m'excuser de lui avoir subtiliser sa cape d'invisibilité, celle-là même qui t'a permis de me rejoindre ici discrètement la nuit dernière. Tu devras donc te dévoiler pour quitter le bunker. Par le fait même, j'aimerais que tu ailles directement trouver le professeur Sullivan et que tu lui dises que je suis partie, car à lui, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les mots justes pour lui dire ce que je ressens._

 _Je sais que tu dois être en colère ou même triste et que tu crois que je fais une grosse erreur en m'éloignant de tout cela, de toi… mais crois-moi, c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant. Je veux simplement que tu me promettes une chose, malgré tout ce que tu ressens pour moi, malgré cette magnifique nuit que nous venons de vivre, je veux que tu continues d'avancer, que tu ailles jusqu'au bout de tes ambitions, que tu vives ta vie. Pour le moment ces paroles doivent te sembler creuses ou même clichées, mais un jour, je sais que tu pourras arriver à passer à autre chose voir même à me pardonner et à me comprendre…_

 _Adieu mon ami, mon amour_

 _Jade_

-NON! Cria Albus seul dans la vaste plaine.

Il courut, cherchant une trace de sa présence. Espérant qu'elle n'était pas encore partie trop loin. Il repensa à l'horaire des port-o-loin qui devait se trouver dans sa poche, mais qui n'y était plus. Elle avait dû le prendre, le garder afin de mieux préparer l'heure de sa fuite et la destination idéale pour atterrir.

Plutôt que de partir à la recherche du professeur Sullivan comme Jade le lui avait suggéré, Albus décida à la place de s'introduire de force dans son bureau afin de lire le dossier de Jade. Les protections de la pièce étaient assez minimales, probablement parce que l'endroit était si méconnu que personne ne soupçonnerait qu'un intrus pourrait s'y infiltrer pour y voler quoi que ce soit.

Albus découvrit que tous les classeurs de la pièce étaient entièrement consacrés à la jeune femme. Il décida de commencer par la fin, plus précisément sur les événement de la veille afin d'être le plus informé possible des plus récentes expériences la concernant, mais le test auxquels elle faisait allusion dans sa lettre n'y figurait pas étonnamment.

Il décida tout de même de continuer de lire le dossier à l'envers, réussissant à remonter le temps jusqu'à ses tous débuts, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille traumatisée par la perte de sa mère et la peur d'en avoir été le déclencheur de ce tragique événement.

Albus avait à peine réussi à terminer de lire le dossier quand le professeur Sullivan entra dans la pièce.

-Que fais-tu ici?

-Elle est partie…

-Je ne comprends pas?

-Cette nuit, elle a fuit, disparut et vous ne la retrouverez pas. Elle est maligne, elle s'en est assurée.

-Tu l'as aidé?

-Pas volontairement je vous l'assure. Croyez-vous vraiment que si j'avais prémédité tout cela, je serais resté tranquillement assis ici à lire de vieux dossiers en vous attendant. Elle m'a demandé de vous l'annoncer. Comme vous n'êtes pas du genre très transparent sur les informations à son sujet, j'ai pris la liberté de consulter vos documents. Si seulement elle avait eu accès à tout cela. Si seulement vous lui aviez fait assez confiance pour la laisser tout voir!

-De quel droit oses-tu!

-Vous le saviez, depuis tout ce temps, vous saviez qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans la mort de sa mère et vous lui avez quand même laissé croire le contraire durant toutes ces années, lui cracha Albus avec une colère non dissimulée.

-Je devais l'empêcher d'utiliser son don, c'était ma mission principale et la peur m'avait semblé être un excellent motivateur en ce sens. Lorsqu'elle a été trouvée, inconsciente au beau milieu des débris calcinés de sa maison, les hommes qui l'ont ramassés ont tous dit la même chose. Au moment de reprendre conscience, elle avait du feu dans les yeux. À cette époque, ça n'avait pas signifié plus qu'un rebond de l'utilisation de son don, mais tout récemment, j'ai compris qu'elle avait du tenté d'arrêter l'incendie en l'absorbant, mais comme son pouvoir était très mal maîtrisé, elle n'avait au final fait qu'amplifier la chose. Sa mère avait déjà trop inhaler de fumé, elle n'a pas brûlée vive et même avec son pouvoir d'aujourd'hui, même si elle avait pu arrêté l'incendie rapidement, le délai aurait été trop long et sa mère aurait tout de même succombé à une intoxication respiratoire.

-Vous l'avez manipulé!

-Pas par choix. Quand elle est arrivée ici la première fois, avant même qu'elle ne soit confiée à son père et malgré sa tristesse face aux évènements, j'ai vu une partie d'elle qui m'a quelque peu effrayé. Son chagrin et sa désorientation la rendaient plus vulnérable à son don et déjà à cette époque, il essayait de la dominer. Elle semblait habitée par une sorte d'ambition qui semblait ne pas être la sienne. J'ai alors compris que la ligne était très mince entre son pouvoir et sa propre volonté. Cette démonstration, ce comportement, je ne l'ai presque plus revu au cours des années qui ont suivi, allant même jusqu'à oublier ces premiers instants, mais hier matin…

-Que lui avez-vous fait? C'était qui ce sorcier qu'elle qualifie elle-même de maléfique? Il n'y en a aucune trace de lui dans vos dossiers.

-C'est un puissant mage noir, prétendument inoffensif. Un vieil ami chercheur en qui je n'ai plus confiance désormais. En absorbant son feu, son énergie magique, Jade est arrivée à le percer à jour. Le problème c'est qu'elle s'est aussi laissé influencer par cette personnalité plus sombre, éveillant en elle ses pires émotions, ses pires démons intérieurs. Je l'ai laissé tranquille… Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'idée qu'elle tenterait de fuir après cela. J'ai simplement pensé qu'en lui donnant une journée ou deux d'espace, qu'elle finira par revenir vers moi comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

La colère d'Albus s'était légèrement estompée en constatant qu'une larme, quoique discrète, était apparut au coin de l'œil du chercheur.

-Elle a compris toute seul vous savez, déclara Albus.

-Je sais, elle me l'a dit quand nous nous sommes querellés hier matin, mais je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite. En fait, j'ai refusé de l'écouté et je lui ai lancé au visage mes propres ambitions la concernant, voyant en elle un instrument du ministère, un moyen de la garder auprès de moi encore longtemps, une façon de la forcer à demeurer sous ma protection…

-Protection, c'est dans une cage que vous l'avez forcer à vivre depuis tout ce temps.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à me dire cela et maintenant, je réalise, en te voyant ici, seul et désemparé devant moi, que même l'amour n'a pas été assez fort pour l'y retenir. Son désir de liberté était devenu trop grand, plus grand que tout le reste...

-Vous ne saisissez vraiment rien. Tout ce temps passé à l'étudier et vous ne la comprenez pas encore on dirait! C'est l'amour qui l'a poussé à partir, comme sa mère l'avait fait avant elle. Sa mère a fui afin que son père ait une vie normale au sein du monde des sorciers, qu'il puisse accomplir ses rêves et aller au bout de ses ambitions. Elle veut la même chose pour moi et elle savait que si elle me parlait de fuite, je la suivrais…

Peu de temps après sa confrontation avec le chercheur, Albus fut retourné au monde sorcier par port-o-loin sans conséquence ou annotation dans un rapport. Il transplanna ensuite vers sa maison où il retrouva sa sœur avec qui il échangea une accolade ponctué de larmes. Évidemment, elle avait déjà elle aussi reçu sa lettre et partageait le chagrin de son frère, oubliant momentanément le fait qu'il lui avait emprunté sa cape d'invisibilité sans permission.

Albus appris par son père un peu plus tard dans la semaine, que la jeune femme était traquée par le ministère, mais elle avait réussi à effacer toutes traces et à disparaître. Comme elle n'était pas trop dépendante de la magie, elle était arrivée à n'utiliser aucun sort pour rester caché, ce qui faisait en sorte qu'elle demeurait introuvable.

Le ministère avait fait une descente chez tous les proches et contacts de la jeune femme, mais elle n'avait été à aucun de ces endroits et n'avait contacté personne depuis sa fuite.


	22. Enfin libérée

À son retour à Poudlard, Albus pu enfin avoir une conversation en tête à tête avec le professeur Sanders, le père de Jade. L'homme semblait pour sa part peu surpris par sa fuite. Peut-être s'y était-il attendu depuis fort longtemps.

-Elle ressemble beaucoup trop à sa mère et ce geste me démontre à quel point j'avais raison.

-Je sais qu'elle croit faire ce qu'il y a de mieux, pour elle, pour moi, pour la communauté magique, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que la fuite n'est jamais la bonne solution, dit Albus d'un ton assez calme.

-C'est ce qui lui a été enseigné enfant.

-Elle sait pourtant combien vous avez souffert, elle sait que vous n'avez jamais pu remplacer la femme que vous aimiez, elle aurait du comprendre...

-Mais elle sait aussi que j'ai réussi dans la vie malgré tout. Tu sais, le choixpeau magique l'a mise chez Serpentard à son entrée officielle en cours non pas à cause de son don, mais bien à cause de son côté ambitieux. Elle aime la réussite, c'est pourquoi elle s'est tellement donnée dans l'apprentissage des potions, la seule matière où on lui permettait pleinement d'exploiter son ambition. Quand tu as pris sur toi de l'aider à développer le reste de sa magie, chose qui avait fait peur à tous les autre, moi le premier, elle s'y est tout autant donnée à fond au point de se rendre en final des duels. Même si ce qu'elle ressent pour toi est fort, sa logique l'a tout de même poussé à choisir à ta place, à choisir ce qui la motive elle. Elle l'a fait par amour, certes, mais aussi par conviction et valeur personnelle.

-Pourtant elle me connaît assez pour savoir que je me fiche de tout cela, de ma carrière. Que cette ambition là moi je ne l'ai pas!

-Tu es Gryffondor, par amour, tu affronterais n'importe quoi avec courage rien que pour elle ou pour quelqu'un que tu aimes. Moi comme Serdaigle, je me contente de voir la logique de la chose, de comprendre son point de vue de façon plus théorique, ce qui fait que j'accepte mieux son choix. Ça ne signifie pas que je suis d'accord avec elle. Je trouve que c'est un choix égoïste. Elle a décidé pour nous, pour toi comme pour moi. Si elle me l'avait demandé, moi aussi je me serai battu pour elle et ses amis aussi j'en suis certain et que dire de ces gens qu'elle a sauvés!

-Les gens… ils auraient tous peur d'elle s'ils savaient toute la vérité à son sujet, dit froidement Albus.

-À l'époque, un peu avant la guerre, les gens se sont mis à avoir peur de ton père, le croyant fou, illuminé, en manque d'attention même, mais le soutient de ses proches à fini par lui donner raison et à faire changer l'opinion publique. Ce n'est jamais simple d'être un pariât, mais si ce n'est pas justifié, je reste convaincu que la vérité fini par retrouver sa place en toutes choses, dit sagement le professeur.

-L'histoire avec mon père, c'était très différent.

-Pas autant que tu ne le crois. Tout est une question de pouvoir en place. Si le ministère ouvre la porte aux sorciers différents, à ceux qui comme Jade possède un pouvoir inconnu des autres et qu'il prend le temps de les intégrer, alors peut-être que les choses prendraient une autre tournure. Ton père a vaincu Voldemort tout en étant considéré comme l'indésirable numéro un. Une poignée de gens l'ont appuyés, des gens fidèles et il a fini par mettre fin à cette guerre!

-Elle est vue comme le mal, depuis longtemps les gens savaient que mon père n'était qu'une victime de circonstances…

-Malgré cela, vous êtes plusieurs à savoir ce qu'elle est et ça ne vous a pas éloigné d'elle pour autant. Si vous avez été en mesure de le faire, de l'accepter malgré tout ce qui vous a été dit sur les sorcières comme elle, d'autres le feraient, particulièrement si des gens hauts placés au ministère et aussi connu que ton père l'appuyait.

Suite à sa conversation avec le professeur Sanders, une idée germa dans la tête d'Albus. Plus il la ressassait et plus ses craintes s'estompaient. Il commença donc à écrire son histoire, celle de Jade. Plus les jours passaient et plus les pages devenaient des chapitres. Il fit aussi de nombreuses recherches et s'inspira des notes qu'il avait lues dans les classeurs du professeur Sullivan pour étoffer son récit. Il continua de développer son histoire ou plutôt sa biographie non autorisée. Il modifia le nom des membres de l'équipe de recherche, mais garda celui de Jade et de ses proches en attendant d'avoir terminé.

Chaque semaine depuis son départ, il envoyait un hibou à Jade, espérant qu'elle le reçoive, mais la potion qu'elle s'était concoctée la rendait tout autant introuvable qu'avant. Elle avait pris une décision par amour pour lui, une décision égoïste, alors il allait faire la même chose.

Une fois son manuscrit presque achevé, il écrivit une lettre à son frère James afin d'avoir son approbation. Il fut le premier à savoir et le premier surpris que son petit frère qui détestait tant écrire ait réussi à pondre un récit de plus de 200 pages en si peu de temps. Il lui envoya donc deux lettre, une lui offrant son soutient et son approbation et l'autre à insérer quelque part dans le livre en tant que témoignage officiel d'un proche.

L'idée des lettres était excellente et Albus décida d'en demander à sa sœur, à son professeur de potion, au professeur Sanders, à son oncle Charlie Weasley et même à son propre père Harry Potter. Il fit ensuite réviser le manuscrit par sa tante Hermione avant de le transmettre à tout ceux qui avaient connu la jeune femme de façon plus personnelle.

Il intitula le livre : La sorcière élémentaire. Le manuscrit fut ensuite copié et distribué à l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard, ceux-là même qui avaient côtoyé Jade durant si longtemps sans même soupçonner le potentiel caché qu'elle renfermait. Même si certains avaient peur de ce qu'ils découvraient à propos d'elle, beaucoup avaient décide d'écrire à leur tour des lettre de soutient, de témoignage, racontant que cette fille n'avait jamais été d'une quelconque menace et qu'en fait, tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours su des sorciers élémentaires, c'était les propagandes moyenâgeuses des anciens livres d'histoire.

Les vacances de noël arrivèrent enfin et avec elles, le retour à la maison des élèves de Poudlard qui avaient tous en main le fameux manuscrit de Albus Potter. Les parents d'élèves furent donc informés de son existence. Le livre sorti quasi en même temps dans les librairies sorciers, créant un énorme scandale dans la communauté magique. Certains appuyaient la cause, d'autres en étaient indignés. Le ministère de la magie en fut ébranlé, surtout que de nombreux membres importants qui le compose comme Harry Potter et des professeurs influents de Poudlard avaient participé à sa publication.

Jade venait enfin d'avoir 17 ans, l'âge de la majorité, l'âge où enfin elle pouvait utiliser la magie sans crainte d'être tracée. Elle vivait dans un chalet moldu au milieu des bois depuis un bon bout de temps, tout en continuant à travailler sur ses potions comme elle l'aurait fait si elle avait été à Poudlard. La solitude lui pesait et parfois, ses souvenirs la faisaient souffrir au point de lui donner l'envie de revenir, mais lorsqu'elle se remettait à penser à tout le reste et à sentir son don picoter sur sa peau, elle finissait par tout chasser de son esprit, se jetant corps et âmes dans son travail acharné pour oublier ce qu'avait été sa vie passée.

Grâce à la cape d'invisibilité de Lily, elle était arrivée à survivre sans magie et à obtenir tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour faire ses recherches, mais elle détestait sa vie malhonnête, se sentant sale à chaque fois qu'elle devait voler dans une épicerie pour manger ou s'approvisionner en livre ou parchemin.

Elle se savait toujours recherchée par le ministère, mais s'informait très peu à propos du monde magique. Un jour, elle tomba sur la gazette du sorcier en allant emprunter un livre de potion chez un vieux maître à la retraite qui ne soupçonnait rien. Elle découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle figurait en première page du journal. Elle s'empara de la copie et alla se terrer pour le lire bien à l'abri.

Albus Potter avait écrit un livre sur elle, sur son histoire et de nombreux sorciers appuyaient sa cause, celle qui libérerait les sorciers comme elle, avec des dons particuliers. Suite à la polémique du livre, elle découvrit que 3 autres sorciers élémentaires étaient sortis de l'ombre. Un qui créait et manipulait l'eau, sans toutefois avoir la puissance de Jade, un qui arrivait à influencer la terre et la pousse des plantes et une autre sorcière de feu qui travaillait en harmonie avec les dragons et qui selon ses dires, avaient pratiquement été m^me élevée par eux.

Jade qui avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre, n'arrivait pas à croire que ses proches l'avaient trahi aussi impunément dans son secret, son intimité. Elle réussi à voler un exemplaire du livre sur sa vie chez un couple de sorcier et elle le lut intégralement, sans même faire de pause tellement elle était avide de connaître le contenue de l'ouvrage.

Elle passa ensuite une semaine à réfléchir à tout ça, pesant le pour et le contre. Même si les lois concernant les sorciers comme elles changeaient, les gens la reconnaîtrait partout maintenant. Elle qui ne recherchait pas la célébrité… pas pour cela du moins. Elle aurait préféré la connaître en publiant des livres sur les potions, sur ses recherches et non à cause de sa malédiction. Évidement, Albus avait toujours eu un nom célèbre. C'était naturel chez lui de recevoir toute cette attention, mais elle, que pouvait-elle en faire…

Jade avala une potion qui annula immédiatement l'effet de celle qui empêchait les hiboux de la rejoindre et elle écrivit une lettre à son père, mais lorsque le sort fut rompu, elle reçu de nombreuses lettres pratiquement d'un seul coup, toutes d'Albus correspondant aux nombres exacte de semaines où ils avaient été séparé. Le garçon qui ne lui écrivait pratiquement jamais d'ordinaire s'était plus que surpassé. Écrire un livre et lui écrire toutes ces lettres, c'était presque surréaliste.

À l'intérieur, elle y trouva de nombreux renseignement. Outre le fait qu'il s'ennuyait d'elle et qu'il l'aimait, il y avait aussi l'histoire de ce manuscrit étape par étape. Il en avait eu l'idée suite à une conversation avec son père et il avait compris que le seul moyen de la faire revenir, c'était de faire changer de force l'opinion du pouvoir en place face à ceux de son espèce. Au fil de son courrier, la jeune femme constata l'évolution du jeune homme, mais une seule chose ne changeait pas, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il ne semblait jamais faiblir, se renforçant même à l'évocation des souvenirs. Il souhaitait ardemment son retour, mais était-elle vraiment prête pour tout cela?

Jade avait toujours cru à l'expression loin des yeux loin du cœur, mais depuis le début de sa cavale, elle n'avait même pas elle-même réussi à oublier celui à qui elle s'était offerte ouvertement et sans crainte cette nuit là près du lac sur les terrains du bunker. Albus semblait visiblement ressentir la même chose, alors à quoi bon lutter…

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre en réalité, mais c'était la première fois où ils ne se croisaient plus du tout ou ne s'écrivait plus et même cela, cette distance, cette fuite, rien n'avait suffit pour faire baisser l'intensité des sentiments qu'elle ressentait envers lui.

Elle reçu une lettre de son père dès le lendemain matin après une longue nuit de sommeil agité de question sans réponses. Une lettre courte, mais qui en disait beaucoup.

 _Ma fille, tu me manques._

 _Tant d'années j'ai perdu à te renier, à projeter sur toi le chagrin de la perte de ta mère, tant d'années où j'aurais dû à la place me battre comme le fait Albus pour te rendre ta liberté, car malgré ta fuite, tu n'est pas libre. Tu vie cachée, contrainte et loin de ceux qui tiennent à toi, de celui qui tient assez à toi pour tout risquer._

 _Comme tu me l'as demandé, je ne lui parlerai pas de la lettre que tu m'as envoyé, mais si réellement, malgré tout ce qu'il essaie de faire pour toi tu décides de ne pas revenir, fait lui au moins savoir._

 _Ton père_

 _P.S. Tu as des droits, tu n'es pas une chose mais bien une personne et je crois que le ministère l'a compris maintenant, mais donne-toi le droit au bonheur, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite._

Jade jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle, se demandant si cette vie qu'elle s'était construite la rendait véritablement heureuse. La réponse était claire…

Albus Potter s'apprêtait à prendre le train pour Poudlard. Stigmatisé par certain, admirer par d'autre, il avait relancé un vieux débats sur l'acceptation des différences dans le monde des sorciers, sortant les gens de leur torpeur, les confrontant au fait que la chute de Voldemort n'avait pas anéanti tout les préjugé de leur monde et qu'il restait encore de nombreux combats à mener pour une totale égalité des êtres magiques.

Prenant congé de tous, il s'isola dans un compartiment vide, espérant ne pas recevoir trop de visiteurs, mais tel un objet de curiosité, les gens venait le trouver pour discuter, donner leur opinion ou simplement le féliciter ou l'insulter. Il était maintenant célèbre pour lui-même et non à cause de son père et la différence était assez flagrante, parfois même difficile à porter. Il comprenait beaucoup mieux ce que son père avait pu vivre dans le passé et il continua de supporter ce fardeau, car c'était par choix, personne ne lui avait rien demandé après tout!

Une fois à la gare de pré au lard, Albus pris place dans une diligence en compagnie de sa sœur en solitaire, mais ce moment de paix ne dura que le temps du trajet, déjà à son arrivé à la salle commune de Gryffondor, les conversations et réactions des familles lui vinrent de toutes part. Telle un porte parole, il défendit sa cause s'alliant à certain, débattant contre d'autres.

Fatigué de toute cette attention, le jeune homme regagna son dortoir et ferma les rideaux autour de son lit tout en insonorisant hermétiquement le tout afin de mieux prendre du repos. À peine fut-il sous les draps qu'il senti une présence auprès de lui. Il alluma sa baguette et tomba face à face avec elle.

-Jade, comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici?

-Chut, dis la jeune femme en le faisant taire d'un baiser.

Tout comme lors de leur dernière rencontre, leur étreinte mua rapidement vers quelque chose de plus intense, de plus intime, mais la jeune femme qui n'avait pas pratiquer son don depuis fort longtemps, eu un peu de mal à le contenir totalement, laissant des flammes naître au fond de ses yeux. Malgré cela, son don resta bien sagement à l'intérieur d'elle, ne gâchant pas le moment de leur retrouvaille.

-J'imagine que si tu es ici, c'est parce que tu l'as lu, dit Albus légèrement embarrassé par cette intrusion imprévue.

-Je l'ai lu. Ce qui a été assez troublant comme expérience en fait. Une partie de moi voulait revenir ici, mais une autre a toujours considéré que ce serait une grave erreur, que probablement tu étais arrivé mieux que moi à passer à autre chose. C'est assez terrifiant de constater que toi aussi tu as trouvé la séparation difficile. Assez du moins pour entacher ta parfaite réputation et tes perspectives d'avenir pour une pariât comme moi.

-Tu es juste parti, sans me demander mon avis, alors j'ai moi aussi pris une décision sans te consulter. Tu crois que mon avenir m'importe. Si tu n'es plus là, il n'a plus de sens tu comprends.

-Tu as trouvé ma faille, tu as réussi à me faire venir jusqu'ici grâce à ton livre…

-Sincèrement, je croyais qu'un beau matin, tu m'aurais surpris dans un couloir sombre, les yeux en feu, menaçant de déverser sur moi toute ta colère parce que j'ai gâché tes plans, dit Albus avec un large sourire.

-Je me sentais comme ça ce matin pour tout te dire, mais je t'ai suivi durant toute la journée, sous la cape d'invisibilité et ce que tu as réussi à faire, ces débats et tout cela, je me rend compte que j'aurais du sortir du placard bien avant.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu reviens vraiment parmi nous…

-Pas à Poudlard, pas comme élève. Je suis venue te voir d'abord, puis je vais aller voir mon père pour qu'il m'accompagne quand je vais aller me rendre au ministère. J'espère que je vais réussir à gagner une vraie liberté de cette façon. J'ai longtemps cru que la fuite était ma seule option, ma seule porte de sortie, mais maintenant, je suis prête à affronter ce qui m'attend, à me sacrifier comme tu l'as fait pour moi, même si je fini en martyre, ils ne pourront plus me cacher maintenant, dit Jade avec conviction.

-Je veux me battre à tes côtés.

-Tu en as assez fait pour moi, c'est mon tour maintenant, mon moment.

-Jamais je n'en ferai assez parce que je t'aime Jade et je ne te laisserai pas aller seule au front, lui dit Albus.

-Je ne serai pas seule, je le sais maintenant. Mon père est là et tous ces gens qui appuient ma cause et que dire de ces autres sorciers comme moi qui ont vécus caché tout ce temps. Ils ne pourront plus m'enfermer sans que ça se sache, je ne leur appartiens plus désormais.

Jade profita de sa nuit avec Al avant d'aller rejoindre son père par les tunnels du château qu'elle connaissait si bien. Au passage, elle rendit en douce à Lily Potter sa cape d'invisibilité avec un petit mot d'amitié et de reconnaissance.

Le professeur Sanders accueillit sa fille avec émotion et ensemble ils prirent le chemin du ministère par le réseau de cheminée comme ils l'avaient si souvent fait par le passé, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pour aller l'enfermer, mais bien pour la libérer enfin de tout cela.

Les mois passèrent, l'encre avait bien coulé dans les journaux et l'audience/consultation publique sur le cas Jade Sims tirait à sa fin. Malgré les opinions mitigées, surtout suite aux démonstrations de son pouvoir qu'elle a du pratiquer pour démontrer tout son étendu et aider le publique à prendre sa décision, Jade sembla avoir réussi à gagner le cœur des gens. Même si elle était majeure, même si elle était sorcière déjà, elle tenait à obtenir un statu différent, celui de sorcière élémentaire. Elle avait toujours été catalogué ainsi de toute façon et traité différemment à cause de cela et maintenant, elle voulait être accepté socialement en tant que telle, ce qui ne tarda pas autant qu'elle l'avait cru.

Le professeur Sullivan fit à son tour une sortie média, révélant son rôle dans l'histoire, témoignant en faveur de la jeune femme. Heureusement pour lui, Albus l'avait dépeint dans le livre comme la victime d'un système et comme un scientifique compétent avec un léger manque d'humanité, ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Avec les années, il avait développé un réel attachement pour la jeune femme et c'est ce qui l'a sauvé en fin de compte.

Suite à tout cela, Jade fut embauché au département de recherche sur les potions du ministère, mais elle continua ses études personnelles dans le domaine comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Albus débuta sa formation d'Aurore à la fin de ses ASPIC. Son histoire d'amour avec Jade se concrétisait de plus en plus, mais elle devenait avec le recul de moins en moins médiatisée. Les gens passèrent à autres choses pour la plupart, non sans les reconnaître dans la rue et certains plus effrontés, allaient même jusqu'à aller leur demander de leurs nouvelles comme s'ils les connaissaient personnellement.

Après plusieurs années de fréquentation et 3 publications de livre de recherche sur les potions par Jade (dont un tout nouveau guide de l'enseignement pour la préparation aux BUSE à Poudlard), Albus demanda enfin Jade en mariage.

La cérémonie fut discrète, mais la réception grandiose à la manière Molly Weasley. Elle en avait fait un évènement encore plus mondain et gigantesque que le mariage de sa petite fille Rose qui était devenu à son grand désespoir une parfaite petite épouse Malefoy. Elle portait déjà en elle deux jumeaux que tous présumaient ayant les cheveux blond trop blanc comme leur père, un gène récessif considérer encore plus fort que le roux omniprésent de la célèbre famille Weasley.

James Potter quant à lui passa plusieurs années de sa vie sur la route. Il collectionnait les aventures et l'aventure et cette vie lui convenait très bien. Il n'avait jamais été le plus stable des Potter et aujourd'hui, il acceptait mieux sa différence avec les autres membre de sa famille, voyant enfin que ce comportement, il en avait hérité de son père et que son frère n'était plus le seul à être pareil au célèbre Harry Potter, même si c'était sur un tout autre aspect de sa vie. Il écrivait régulièrement à Jade pour avoir ses conseils lors de ses recherches d'ingrédients plus rares et ne se sentait plus en compétition constante avec son jeune frère. Ce que Albus avait fait pour Jade, lui il n'aurait pas pu le faire, car il n'en avait jamais eu l'étoffe et il le respectait énormément pour cela.

Lily Potter devint joueuse de Quidditch professionnel, puis entraîneuse par la suite. Elle ne s'était jamais mariée, ne croyant pas à ce rituel archaïque. La jeune femme fonceuse aimait jouer les anticonformistes, mais malgré cela, elle fréquentait le même homme depuis de nombreuses années.

Jade Sims et Albus Potter étaient heureux, célèbres, mais surtout libres et aimés. Le don de la jeune femme a parfois été requis dans certaines circonstances, mais jamais personne n'en as abusé et malgré son besoin parfois de le laisser s'exprimer plus librement, elle était toujours arrivé à en conserver la pleine maîtrise.

Assise sur une chaise berçante, Jade regardait son ventre bouger sous les coups répétés de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Il y avait de forte chance qu'il soit comme elle et si telle était le cas, il serait bien mieux préparé qu'elle a affronté la vie, mais surtout libre d'être qui il était!

Fin

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteure:**

 **Voici enfin la fin. Ce fut long je le sais et j'en suis désolée. J'ai eu une énorme panne d'inspiration, ponctué par le fait que cette histoire, je ne savais plus trop ou je voulais en venir en l'écrivant (preuve qu'un bon plan d'écriture, ou du moins une bonne idée de la fin aide souvent à mener à bien un telle projet). J'avoue qu'en réalité, elle devrait être totalement révisée du début, corrigée et ajustée dans les temps de verbes et cette perspective m'a un peu bloqué pour la suite de son écriture.**

 **Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de laisser faire ces projets de corrections qui visiblement, bloquaient mon esprit. Alors voilà, après une longues semaines de réflexion et de rêves et une journée et demi d'écriture et de relecture, j'ai décidé de suivre mon inspiration finale du moment et de mettre le mot fin à cette histoire.**

 **Encore mille excuses pour l'énorme délais.**


End file.
